


Dipper Gets Fucked

by ascatman, gaperpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Anal destruction, Blood, Blood Drinking, Double Penetration, Enemas, Eproctophilia, FKWZGVH NLMWZBH, Face Sitting, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Self-harm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Menstruation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Period play, Possession, Scat, Spanking, Stomach Bulging, Triangle Bill Cipher, Vomit, artwork!!, cunt!bill, handjobs, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaperpines/pseuds/gaperpines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's been getting into things that are bigger than he is. Things that fuck with Bill and his plans - so it's time to fuck with Dipper back. The best way to fuck with someone is to fuck them, right? Using their friends to do it is even better, and driving them to question and fear everything is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A literate paragraph-style roleplay that has been fixed up into a multi-chapter fic, enjoy!

It didn't seem like a big deal at the time. However Soos had wound up completely trapped in his own head, it was quickly becoming clear that there wasn't going to be an easy way to get back out of it. There wasn't much to recall about the events leading up to the incident, his memories were all blurry and it was sort of painful for his head when he thought about it, which was extra trippy considering he was technically _inside_ his head right then. A headache within a headache or something like that, he'd definitely have to tell Dipper all about that one when he got out of this.

Soos's body, however, seemed to have other plans, the demon inhabiting it had just finished getting accustomed to how bulky his frame was like this, having only tripped over his feet and fallen a few times. Once he deemed himself adequately prepared to put on a fantastic acting performance, Bill began slinking through the house in search of his target. There was an unmistakably large grin on his face as he went from one room to the next, though he did manage to reign it in just enough to keep his cover at least somewhat hidden. Why was he doing all of this though? Boredom was the first answer that came to mind, an immortal being of pure energy had to get his kicks somewhere after all, and who better to get them from than the Pines family?

When he didn't immediately happen upon Dipper, Bill positioned his host body in the living room, taking a good several seconds to clear his throat and practice his 'lovable oaf' voice to himself, before finally calling out in what he had to admit might have been his best impression yet. 

"Hey, Pi-- I mean, _dude_ , I found the _coolest_ thing out in the woods! Where are you, kid? I need a mystery solving partner to come check this thing out with me before someone else finds it!" Totally spot on, Bill made a mental note to give himself a pat on the back when he got out of this awkward body.

Sure, Dipper had his nose in the journal too much. Sure, he didn't need to be spending anymore time with it - but when had that stopped him before? Especially given recent events he really felt like it was that much more important for him to get an idea of what he was dealing with. Making a deal with Bill had been dumb. _Really_ dumb. Thing is, that was in the past. Not the distant past, but it was done and over with and he wasn't going to be letting himself get caught off guard again.

And so that's why he was, once more, buried in the journal. There had to be something he had missed. Anything. Some clue. He groaned as he felt himself re-reading the same sentence for the umpteenth time and was even beginning to think that Mabel had a point about there being a limit. Before any such sense could really settle in he heard Soos from downstairs. His first reaction was to say now wasn't a good time - but really, he needed the break. He set the journal on the bed and crawled off before getting his shoes on. If it was something in the woods then it could actually be something legit.

"Yeah, hold on!" He called while making his way down the stairs. He almost tripped over himself on the way but he made a good recovery and played it off as if he took his time coming down once he casually stepped into the living room. "Alright Soos, but you better not be meaning something silly." Not that Soos didn't have an eye for things that were out of the ordinary, but Dipper would be lying if he tried to say that Soos hadn't gotten them into more than a fair share of trouble.

"Just lead the way," He added on with a grin that did little to mask the fact that yes, he was excited at the prospect of finding something new.

As Dipper came into view, Bill could almost feel his grin giving him away, this was going to be too easy. "Sure thing, just follow me. It's definitely not even _remotely_ silly, you're gonna love this thing, trust me!" Playing the role of the lovably stupid handyman was just proving to be easier and easier, this was sure to be the least boring night he'd had in ages!

Dipper gave Soos a sideways squint of skepticism when he heard Soos' insistence on how this mystery was in no way ridiculous. It wasn't that he didn't trust him - but there'd been enough false alarms to give him cause to question. Still, he'd already agreed and he would be fooling no one if he said he wasn't desperate for some new mystery to go check out.

Bill gave a little nod in the direction of the front door, indicating the way they'd be heading, before making his way out, trusting that Dipper would be too excited not to follow close behind what he assumed was his good pal. It was in Bill's best interest to walk a little ahead of the kid anyhow, considering he was still working on getting this whole 'blinking two eyes at the same time' thing down. He didn't need Dipper to go asking questions before he got him where he wanted him, not that it mattered if he gave his identity away, considering he was going to have a hell of a time fucking with the kid either way.

And so Dipper headed out the door with Soos with his hands shoved into the pockets of his vest. He idly toyed with the pocket lint to channel the bit of excitement that he couldn't pretend wasn't building up. It could be _anything_ \- what if it was something entirely new? So much of what he'd seen was already in the journal. That was fine, but wouldn't it be even cooler if he finally got something huge on his own? The thought alone split his face in an all too dorky grin.

"It's kinda far in, hope you don't mind going on a little walk." Were these even things that Soos would say? Whatever, Dipper seemed enamored enough with the idea of a fresh mystery that maybe he wouldn't even notice.

The forest grew denser the deeper in they went, but Bill knew exactly where he was going, he'd found this nice little spot just for the occasion. An almost cliché clearing that was surrounded by large trees, no one would be able to hear anything, he'd made sure of that. He just had to keep this act up for the nearly twenty minute walk that it would take to get there. Real easy.

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Soos again. He looked up at him while trailing just barely behind him, then shrugged. "I mean, if it's as good as you say it is I doubt twenty minutes is going to matter," He started, playing it off as if he had the endurance of an experienced mountain climber, "After all, it's not like I don't do this stuff all the time. Piece of cake." Another shrug of his shoulders and that grin was still plastered on his face. Whatever it was, he could handle it, and whatever it was he was sure that this was going to be worth it.

"So uh... Are you going to tell me anything about it? I mean... Did you get a good look at it? Is it a thing, a monster?" His voice raised in pitch as he spoke. There really wasn't any denying his excitement no matter how hard he tried to play it off.

Bill glanced back at him and was pleased to find that ridiculous grin on his face, it made him feel at least somewhat better about the fact that he couldn't seem to get rid of his, though grinning with these weird teeth felt sort of awkward. "I'm sure the walk's gonna feel like nothing as soon as we get there and you see what I'm talking about. It'll probably completely blow your pathetic mind!" A pause, then he quickly tacked on a "dude" to make up for that last line.

 _Pathetic?_ Dipper had to double take at Soos for that one, but as soon as the trademark 'dude' was tacked on Dipper chalked it up to something he must have heard in some new song or something. Soos was pretty good at keeping up with trends after all, even if he didn't always emulate them perfectly. "Right, I'm sure it will," he answered with a laugh that once more did nothing to mask his excitement.

Bill found himself stumped when it came to Dipper asking about the details though, he hadn't actually thought much past just using the story to get him out in the woods. He walked a little faster as he started thinking about it, messing with his weirdly large human hands. 

"See, the thing about those details is-- Oh man, did you just see that?!" He stopped walking and pointed in the direction they'd been headed. "It looked like a thing, let's check it out!" And then he took off running, keeping the pace fast, but not so fast that his stupid legs quit working right, and slow enough that Dipper wouldn't go losing sight of him. Man, Bill was just so great at plans.

It was odd that Soos had yet to answer his question. Soos wasn't the sort to dodge things, and if he was he'd be pretty obvious about it. Just as any real suspicion started to kick in it was pushed to the back of his mind as Soos suddenly interrupted himself to point something out. "Wha- Where?!" Dipper blurted his words out as he looked around to see just what it was that Soos saw. Nothing caught his eye but as soon as Soos was off running he knew it _had_ to be real and quickly he followed suit.

Dipper's heart was pounding hard against his chest between the running he was doing and the prospect of getting to see something new. It could be _anything._ Finally he had his chance to find something of his own - something to show everyone that he was just as good as the Author, that he wasn't just running around chasing someone else's work.

His legs started to get sore after a bit, but he wasn't willing to let it slow him down even if they were getting pretty deep into the forest. Whatever this thing was he was going to see it, he was going to catch it, and he was going to bring it back to the shack to erase any doubt anyone had about his ability to tackle mysteries on his own.

Running in this body was hard, Bill needed to find someone more physically fit the next time he planned on doing a whole bunch of running and exploring. Not interested in having a repeat of the last time he was forced out of a body, Bill slowed down his pace, which wound up working out pretty well since they'd managed to run right into the clearing he'd been intending on taking Dipper to in the first place.

"Looks like it got away, darn." He frowned as he put on his best disappointed voice. Turning to look at Dipper, he almost cracked a smile as the perfect idea struck him. "Boy am I beat though," he said, making a show of fanning himself and breathing heavily, "why don't we rest here for a bit? Catch our breath and cool down."

His shirt was coming off before Dipper could respond, tossed down on the ground dramatically in the hope that the kid might take the hint and join him. Humans took their shirts off all the time after all. Bill set his gaze on Dipper then, opting not to even bother blinking rather than ruin everything by doing a terrible job of it.

Dipper raised his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead as he continued on. He was keeping an eye out - there was no way he was going to miss whatever this was, he just couldn't. After a reasonable distance he was finding that he was getting a bit discouraged though. They couldn't just keep running around like this, then if it _did_ show up again they wouldn't have the energy to do anything about it, and Dipper wasn't interested in just getting some pictures of whatever this was.

Dipper let himself come to a stop shortly behind Soos. He bent forward, hands on his knees while he panted heavily and looked around in one last effort to possibly see something. He couldn't stop the frown from coming to his face - of course he was disappointed. And now they were going to have to go all the way back to the shack with nothing to show for it unless they happened to get lucky. He lifted his head and pulled his hat off to wipe his forehead again while nodding in agreement with Soos' words.

"Yeah," He replied, voice all dry as he continued to catch his breath. "Maybe waiting around a bit will help," he added on with a hint of hope clinging to his words. He began fanning himself with his hat while looking around, brow furrowed in thought. Movement in his periphery caught his attention, but any hope it gave was false when he realized it was just Soos' shirt hitting the ground. Really, that wasn't a bad idea. If he wanted this shirt to last the next few days he probably _should_ take it off while he's so sweaty, right?

With a mental shrug he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head before laying it on the ground. He put his hat back on and sat down on the shirt with his hands behind him and his knees bent. "Well, at least it's a little cooler here..." That was something.

"Maybe it'll come back if we stay here long enough." Bill shrugged, trying not to look like he'd just accomplished something by getting Dipper to take his shirt off. He shuffled a little closer to him when he sat down, standing in front of him and looking down with a grin. "No reason we can't cool off a little more though, right?"

Bill's (Soos's?) hands went to his pants, where he ran his thumb over the button as he eyed Dipper. If it wasn't a big deal for shirts to come off then it shouldn't be a big deal for pants either, probably. Bill didn't actually ever care enough to look into humans and their weird stigmas surrounding their bodies. "Less clothes means cooler bodies, don'tcha think?" Then the pants were undone and dropped to the ground, where they were promptly kicked aside, leaving Soos in a pair of boxers.

It was a strange feeling, being in a body and feeling feelings, Bill never paid attention to things like the heat or the breeze when he wasn't exactly able to feel those things, and he was so _tall_ this time around. The way he towered over Dipper made him feel good, intimidating, even if Dipper tried to run or to stop him, he wouldn't be any match for the body that Bill had picked out this time around.

All these new feelings only seemed to make him even more excited for what was to come.

Dipper was glad to hear Soos's optimism. Even if it was just what Soos did and wasn't founded in any actual chance of them seeing the thing in question again it was still nice to have the reassurance if nothing else. "And I guess cool off time really wouldn't be bad, we're pretty far from the shack so it'd be a bit much to head back already." He twisted his mouth to the side in a half pout. He _really_ wanted this to go somewhere.

What he didn't expect to go somewhere was Soos's pants. He looked up at him and let out a laugh before shaking his head. "What? I mean, yeah that makes sense, but I'm not really uh... Sure about going that far." A shaky laugh left him as he lifted one hand to rub at the back of his neck. "but uh... if that's what you wanna do, then cool?" Soos was a trip, but this was odd even for him. Soos wasn't so comfortable with himself that he'd do this, right?

Well, they knew each other. Pretty well at this point, so maybe it was just that Soos was that comfortable with him. Dipper lowered his hand back to rest behind him while letting that thought stick in his head. It was the most reasonable answer and it made him feel better if nothing else. "Well, if we're cooling off shouldn't you sit down?" Dipper asked, one brow raised as he stared way, way up at his friend.

"Hey, what a thought," Bill replied, though he made no move to actually sit down, like hell he was giving up this height. "I have a better idea though, wouldn't it be great if you got your pants off too?" He quirked a brow at Dipper, that grin stretching across his face as his hands came to rest on his hips. "Don't let me be the only one not wearing pants here."

It was kind of a wonder that Dipper hadn't noticed that Soos hadn't blinked once yet, not that Bill was about to go complaining about that. He kept his gaze firmly on the much smaller human in front of him, his thumbs slipping under the elastic of his boxers and just sort of resting there. Dipper looked uncomfortable, maybe it was a weird thing for people to take their pants off around other people. It was kind of thrilling to think about what sort of reaction the kid might have to his older trusted friend just suddenly getting totally nude in front of him.

"It's not like I'll tell anyone you did it or anything, it'll be our secret."

Any doubt that Dipper had about things being off was gone. Something was wrong. It wasn't easy to place the cause, but he didn't need a reason to know that this wasn't right - this wasn't Soos. "H-Heh, right, right." Dipper bumbled out, his voice raising in pitch. Soos hadn't blinked. At all. Not once. He wanted to convince himself that maybe they were blinking at the same time (his sister had mentioned something like that before), but that was too convenient after this amount of time.

Not only had Soos not blinked but he hadn't taken his eyes off him. It was unsettling. Now that Dipper had come to understand that yes, something is wrong here, what was he supposed to do? Talk himself out of whatever this was? He wasn't the best at that. He moved to sit up more, clearly becoming more self conscious of himself as he drew his knees up closer to himself while hugging them with one arm and the other hand rubbing at the back of his head.

"Or... Maybe we should start looking again? I mean, we've been here a bit," Not long at all, actually. "And... Maybe it's forgotten about us?" Dipper did his absolute best to boost his words with as much confidence, but as he had feared it was impossible to mask that squeak of concern at the end of his words. As if to finalize his words he moved to get up from where he was sitting. He bent down and picked up his shirt before beginning to dust the leaves off of it. "So it's probably better to get your pants back on, right?" Dipper hated the uncertainty that was betraying every attempt he made at pretending absolutely nothing was wrong.

A frown slowly took over Soos's features as Dipper dodged the suggestion, brows furrowing, an expression that most definitely did not suit the normally chipper Soos. "It's only been a few minutes, c'mon." Not that Bill had much concept of time, when you were immortal you sort of quit thinking about it at all.

Dipper's hold on his shirt tightened as he watched the change in Soos's expression. He'd seen Soos upset. He'd seen him dejected and so forth when people didn't want to do something he wanted to. This wasn't that. This was something else, and it was making Dipper's stomach twist. "I-I know, but I mean... We should really look for it before it gets too far, you know?"

Bill felt himself heating up as his frustration got the best of him, and before he thought much about blowing his cover, he was reaching out to slap the shirt out of Dipper's hands. "Hold it, kid. What makes you think I'm just gonna let you run off like that? I said to get your pants off and join me, it wasn't a suggestion." His expression seemed to grow darker as his voice dropped into a much more threatening tone. If being nice about it didn't work then he might as well try a little intimidation.

Dipper could tell that whatever was going it wasn't going to matter what he said - that knowledge solidified when his shirt was smacked from his hand. The action was sudden enough for a startled (and embarrassing) yelp to escape his throat. "Soos, I really don't think this is necessary. I'm fine like this." In truth he was very much not fine. Aside from the obvious discomfort and fear of this unknown situation he found himself very much wanting his shirt on. He may not have anything to hide, but that didn't change the feeling that he very much just wanted to be covered up.

Bill wasn't going to let Dipper leave before he got a chance to go through with his plan, no way was he about to let this perfectly good body go to waste without having all the fun he wanted with it first. "Unless you need help getting them off, I'd suggest you hop to it."

Dipper wanted to argue the point. He wanted to tell Soos (was this even Soos?) to snap out of it, but frankly he was finding himself worried about whatever reaction would come from that. "Okay, okay!" Dipper blurted out. He didn't want to escalate this further - and maybe if he complied with... whatever this was, he would get an opening to run for it. Dipper's hands fumbled with his shorts. Despite the gnawing feeling in his stomach he let them drop and stepped back out of them (there was no way he was stepping closer, not in such an uncertain situation). "There, alright? I don't get why you're so set on this, really. I'm fine, I don't need to cool off any more than this." He was rambling. He didn't want to but the words were coming out and at least it was grounding him to some degree as he stood there in just his underwear. He shifted his weight from foot to foot before crossing his arms over his chest inwardly to hide what he could of himself while his eyes scanned about for some possible opportunity to bolt.

The expression on Soos' face shifted back to a grin as Dipper finally started to comply. Things were going Bill's way and there were few things that he liked more than when things went his way. "There you go, not so hard to follow directions, right? But hey, we're out alone in the woods and all, it's not like anyone would even notice if we got these things off too." He snapped the waistband of his boxers with one thumb, then reached out to knock the hat from the kid's head so he could twist those thick fingers up in his hair.

Dipper kept his arms against his chest as if they were his only defense, and in truth they really were. There was nothing separating him and Soos, and when that would have been fine at any other time it was entirely not okay now. He could see the grin that spread on Soos’s face and it only unsettled Dipper more. His attention was pulled to Soos’s boxers when he heard the snap of the waistband. Everything was happening fast and slow at the same time. It was making Dipper dizzy - it was making him feel sick.

“N-No, of course not.” Dipper squeaked out only to feel Soos’s heavy hand on his head. The action was sudden enough to startle him and rough enough to draw a whimper from his throat. The hold was tight and it may not have been pulling too much but it still _hurt,_ and it was probably further amplified by the fact that he had gone from a sense of worry to actual panic. His heart was beating against his chest and there was something twisting in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place. 

Bill leaned in close, letting Soos's face loom right in Dipper's as he hissed his next words with enough force to send spit flying out to land on the smaller human's cheek, "Take it off."

He didn't trust Dipper not to run, he'd been watching him after all, he'd seen all the times that the kid had ran from people and creatures, and as much of a strength advantage as Bill might have had in this body, there was no doubt that he wouldn't be able to chase Dipper down if he managed to get away from him. So his hand stayed firmly in his hair, not quite yanking, but not exactly seeming to care that his hold was tight enough to hurt, it wasn't as though Bill really had any concept of his own strength in this body.

Dipper kept his eyes on Soos as if hoping that he was going to be able to convince him to change his mind if Soos could just see how uncomfortable he was. The spit that landed against his cheek forced a cringe onto his face and another whimper from his lips. His legs were trembling and his heart was pounding against his chest as he slipped his hands down to his underwear. Why was this so hard? Why was this even happening in the first place? Still, he maneuvered carefully and soon enough his underwear was off and on the ground beside his feet. That feeling in his stomach had gotten worse and he was pretty sure that he was going to lose his breakfast at this point.

Dipper’s hands instinctively went to cover himself. His cheeks were flush with the sheer embarrassment of what he was being pushed to do, and that was without knowing what he was supposed to be doing next. “Can… can we stop now? I did what you asked, I... I don’t want to do this, Soos,” He sputtered out, as if he his words might get through.

Bill let his gaze settle on Dipper's crotch for the brief moment it was visible before he covered it up with his hands as though that was a perfectly alright thing to do. He let it slide for now though, opting instead to focus on getting this thing moving along a little faster. "I don't recall asking if you wanted to do this or not." His hand gave a sharp tug, yanking Dipper's head back roughly to force him to meet his gaze. 

"Now let's make this a little more interesting, huh? Get on your knees and take these things off for me." There was an air of finality to his tone, as if to drive the point home that there was no way out for the kid in front of him. His free hand dropped down again, thumbing along the waistband of his boxers to get his point across just in case Dipper didn't get what it was that he was after.

Surely if Soos were aware of what was happening right then he would be internally flipping his shit, quite literally. Unfortunately the lovable handyman was currently so lost within the confines of his own head that he had absolutely no idea what was currently happening. Bill would probably give the body back, maybe. It wasn't like he had any interest in inhabiting this bulky frame for longer than necessary, once he got what he wanted he could leave this thing back in the hands of its rightful owner. Actually, it would probably be all kinds of hilarious to watch the aftermath of this encounter, the thought was enough to leave Bill chuckling under his breath, hand moving to force Dipper closer, as though he needed more incentive to follow his order.

Dipper had expected that his pleas would do nothing, but he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been hoping. In fact, he'd been counting on it. If the words that left Soos weren't enough to get the point across the sharp tug at his hair was. He winced and sucked a breath between clenched teeth, however he didn't dare to look away. Dipper's eyes darted all over his Soos's features. He was too rattled to think coherently but he _knew_ that there was something familiar about this.

And yet it hadn't clicked. In his defense his mind was going a mile a minute and certain details were overlooked while Soos told him to get on his knees. His knees? What was the point of that? Was he supposed to beg harder, was that it? It made no sense to the twelve year old, but then again none of this did. 

The one thing Dipper did know was that he didn't like this. He wanted to stop, and he didn't want to take Soos's boxers off. What he also knew was that he was scared. And fear sufficiently trumped his discomfort. He was going to have to follow these orders. 

The push forced Dipper forward. He stumbled over his feet and bumped into Soos's stomach. A pathetic whine accompanied the cringe that took place on his features, but it didn't stop his hands from rising shakily to the rim of Soos's boxers. For a good second he stood there holding onto the cloth in hopes that he might wake up. It didn't happen, and instead Dipper began to pull down the only barrier of cloth left between them. Dipper nearly had to hug Soos in order to get the boxers down (he could feel it again, that sweaty belly against his skin, dragging against his cheek as he got them off.

Dipper was on his knees, task complete and hands shaking while he stared up at Soos. "Okay, that... that should be more than enough." The words spilled out as he tried once more to appeal to Soos's humanity. He stared up from where he knelt and was finding himself eye level with a part of Soos's anatomy that made him gag.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly he didn't expect this to be so easy, Bill had almost been looking forward to Dipper's inevitable refusal to go with his plans, it was almost like he _wanted_ an excuse to punch him in the face or something.

There was something weird happening though, as Bill stared down at the small human in front of him, he found himself twitching between his legs. Sure he knew enough about human anatomy and sex that it was unmistakable what was currently happening to him, but actually _feeling_ it was another thing entirely. While in Dipper's body, he'd felt something similar when he had to change into that stupid costume and all the jostling of body parts that it took to coordinate his legs into pants had left him with this same sort of weird twitching. The difference this time being that he actually had time to take things further than just a curious bit of prodding.

Bill's fist relaxed slightly as he watched Dipper sliding down to his knees, a small rush of excitement shooting through him when the kid actually _touched_ him. "That's it, keep doing what I say and maybe I'll go easy on you." Unlikely. Promises got him places though. Bill couldn't stop his tongue from darting out to wet his lips, dragging across Soos's large front teeth as he casually took hold of the man's partially hard cock. "You're pretty smart, I bet I don't even have to spell this one out for you."

Teeth glinted in the sun as his mouth stretched into a wide grin, brows drawing together as he gave himself a few strokes. This body wasn't as well-endowed as he would have liked, but it was definitely a start. Maybe all the sweat that he'd collected while running around would make up for what his host body lacked in length. The girth was nice at the very least, if nothing else he could probably hurt the kid pretty good in that aspect alone.

Dipper couldn't bring himself to believe that whomever this was, which was definitely not Soos, would be able to go 'easy' on him. While Dipper was largely innocently ignorant of sexual interaction he wasn't ignorant of ill intent.

The words sank in but it was as if he wasn't hearing them. Mere inches, if not less, from his face was Soos's fat cock. He knew he was supposed to do something with it, but the possibilities that came to mind sent his stomach churning all over again. Appealing to Soos would do nothing - Soos wasn't there.

His knees dug into the ground as he shifted his weight. It was obvious that he was leaning away, that he was trying to put some distance -no matter how little - between himself and Soos's cock. "I'm not doing... whatever this is," the squeak of his voice betrayed the resolve he tried to put down, "We can just go back, yeah?" Why couldn't he steady his voice for one minute? He sounded so _pathetic._ "I won't tell Stan or anything, we can just walk back and forget about this, _please._ "

"We're not going anywhere until I see a little action." The more Dipper leaned away, the harder the tug on his hair got, until Bill was suddenly inclined to yank the kid forward hard enough to force his cock right up against his cheek. Having it touched at all felt awesome, he was definitely going to have to remember to do this whole sex thing more often.

Of course Dipper hadn't really expected to get anywhere with his request, but it didn't stop his chest from tightening at the realization that this was absolutely going to happen. He yelped at the sudden tug to his hair, but was quick to close his mouth. His lips pressed in a tight line. They trembled as he felt the throb of Soos's cock against the doughy flesh of his cheeks.

That thin line transformed into a cringe. He tried turning his head away, but with one hand in his hair there was only so much he could do. As if that fat tip dragging along his cheek wasn't enough he could feel the fluid on his skin.

With one hand still on his dick to keep it in place, Bill made a show of dragging it across Dipper's cheek, smearing a line of translucent fluid over his flesh on his way to the small human's mouth. "Gotta admit, kid, I'm a little disappointed, I was starting to think you were smart or something, shame it has to go down like this, but what are you gonna do?" He shrugged, like this whole thing was no big deal, like he wasn't currently inhabiting the body of one of Dipper's closest and most trusted friends, the drooling tip of his hard cock pressing hard against the twelve year old's lips.

Dipper didn't dare reply to the mock disappointment - that would get his mouth open and right now he was more concerned with the burning in his eyes. He couldn't cry - he wouldn't - but this was Soos . Even if just in body it was still such a hard thing to swallow down. Another whimper. He was shaking as he kept his lips pressed shut against the probing flesh.

"Open," came the next command as he pulled Dipper forward and attempted to force himself past his lips. He entertained the thought that Dipper might bite down, which was kind of funny to think about, he'd probably manage to get off either way and then poor Soos would be left to wake up with a bloody mess between his thighs and a horribly traumatized and naked kid. Hilarious!

Dipper's eyes darted up to stare at Soos, as if it could help, but that wasn't Soos. There was something familiar, that much he knew, but his mind was far too jumbled to catch up. Whatever resolve he had to 'stay strong' wavered as he reluctantly parted his lips. Tears had made their way to his eyes but still he tried to keep them back as he breathed shakily against Soos's cock.

"There's a good kid." Bill's voice had a condescending tone to it as he graciously moved his cock away just long enough to let Dipper part his lips. He barely gave him a few seconds after that however before he was pressing the tip inside with a small groan. This was so much better than he was expecting and Dipper hadn't even done anything yet! 

He was at least nice enough to give the kid some time to adjust to having a dripping cock in his mouth, rather than forcing the whole thing in at once. "Try licking it, c'mon." Bill was eager to get the ball rolling, he couldn't help it, new sensations were one of his favorite things, especially when those new sensations were either hilarious or amazing.

Dipper fought the urge to cringe away from Soos's cock as it pushed past his lips. He could feel it drip onto his tongue - which sent a shudder down his spine. The taste was nothing pleasant. 

He did what he was told though. His tongue pressed up against it and slid around to circle the tip. Clearly Dipper had no clue what he was doing and that only made it more terrifying. What if he did something wrong? He didn't want to do a bad job. He wanted to do it right so that this would stop, because that made sense. Comply, do well, and surely that would be all Not-Soos wanted.

The first touch of tongue to dick left Bill to gasp audibly, fist clenching tightly as he pressed his hips forward just a little further. "Wow," he breathed, releasing his cock to settle both hands on the back of Dipper's head, "was _not_ expecting that."

Dipper's eyes flitted up to look at the stranger in his friend's body, as if asking for approval or direction. What if it wasn't a stranger though? That thought was even worse, but regardless it did nothing to ease the pang in his chest caused by seeing Soos standing over him with Soos's cock against his tongue. His hands fidgeted and he pressed them to his thighs to keep them to himself.

It wasn't as though Bill had much experience to go off of when it came to getting off in a human body, though there was no doubt in his mind that Dipper had no clue what he was doing. He laughed under his breath, digging Soos's short nails into Dipper's scalp as he eased himself deeper inside the wet heat of his mouth. "Y'know, I think you can probably do a little better than that. Feels great when you lick it though! Keep it up, kid."

Bill couldn't help licking his lips at the sight of Dipper's lips wrapped around the thick girth of Soos's cock, maybe he had enough length to hit the kid's gag reflex and really freak him out, that sure would be a fun show! Considering how much better it felt the deeper in he went, Bill didn't really show much restraint when it came to continuing to press himself inside. "Try not to choke while you're at it, you'd be a lot less fun if you were dead after all!"

Dipper's brow furrowed as he felt Soos push in further. He didn't know what to expect out of this, and frankly he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to pull Soos's hands from his hair, but he knew that would result in some manner of reprimand. It only drove home the point that this wasn't Soos, and yet at the same time it did nothing to quell the bile he felt rising in his stomach at the thought of his friend putting him through this. 

The nails digging into his skin hurt. He'd hoped that would distract him from the feeling of the warm flesh that was inching further into his mouth. He was wrong. His hands fisted tighter against his thighs. He could feel his nails digging against the palms of his hands and still it did nothing to pull him away from the reality that his tongue continued to push up against Soos's cock.

How was he supposed to do better? He had nothing to go on, he was terrified to the point of trembling, and the mere taste of the fat and sweaty cock in his mouth made him want to gag. Muffled whimpers left him while he tried swirling his tongue around the flesh - it was all he could taste. Soos was pushing in further and he wanted him to stop - he was just a kid, his mouth was small and that thing was going to end up at his throat if the significantly larger male wasn't careful. As if on cue he heard Soos telling him not to choke - words that sent his eyes darting back up to him. He swallowed hard and shook his head as best he could only to have his actions stopped when he started coughing against the cock hitting his throat. He lifted his hands instinctively to push at Soos's stomach as another muffled gag came up.

Dipper was doing pretty good for a guy who hadn't ever sucked a dick before, Bill had to give him that much, especially as a guy who hadn't ever had his dick sucked before. He let up on the claws for a moment, opting instead to just rest his hands on Dipper's head and push his hips closer to his face. "This is great!" he praised, laughing as he caught the kid's gaze and heard the first bought of coughing. It felt good, like the heat around him was vibrating with each convulsion that Dipper's throat gave.

As those small hands came to rest on his stomach, Bill pulled out just the slightest amount, bringing the tip back into Dipper's mouth, before an outright wicked grin slid onto Soos's features, and he suddenly plunged himself fully inside. The kid's nose was pressed into the larger male's coarse patch of hair, damp with sweat, balls to chin, and this had to be the best thing Bill had ever done. He sucked in a sharp breath, face flushing a deep red as he felt himself twitching in the tight confines of Dipper's throat. 

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, fingers clenching and unclenching against the back of the small human's head as he did his best to process all these new sensations. Dicks in mouths were good. No wonder humans liked it so much.

Dipper couldn't describe the relief that he felt when Soos pulled back. A few more coughs left him followed by a deep breath now that he regained usage of his throat. He looked up at Soos his eyes conveying the relief which he felt. Only seconds later he saw that grin and his stomach plummeted. The only noise that left him was a loud whimper before he felt the sudden force of Soos's cock in his throat. Immediately he gagged against the blockage in his throat. Deep breaths were taken through his nose but instead of fresh air he was met with the heady scent of Soos's sweaty hair.

The scent combined with the taste and presence of the cock in his throat had him gagging all over again. Tears were back in his eyes as he tried to stop the gagging - the last thing he wanted to do was vomit with his throat being occupied as it was, and yet he couldn't get his stomach to calm down as his throat swallowed and vibrated against Soos's sweaty cock. He stared up at him - barely able to see anything over his belly through his bleary eyes. His cheeks were flush between the gagging and the sheer disgust he felt at the balls pressing to his chin. He pushed at his stomach harder - he knew it would do nothing but he hoped to at least convey the desperation he felt. He _needed_ to breathe.

The more Dipper gagged, the better Bill felt, it was like every cough and twitch of the kid's throat had him somehow getting harder. He couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips forward against Dipper, gaze locked down on him as he did his best to lean in a way that he could get a really good view of where they were connected. It was all so _wet,_ the thick saliva produced by all of Dipper's gagging made for the perfect lubrication, and it wasn't long before Bill took complete advantage of that.

Dipper was a mess. His mouth was full of saliva to the point he was drooling - he could feel the stuff dribbling down his chin (which only made the feel of Soos's balls against his chin all the more disgusting). He couldn't stop the tears either, and in truth he had no idea if they came because of his gagging or because he was just that terrified.

It was likely both. 

Pulling the smaller male's head back slightly, he got himself a good grip on his hair before starting to fuck his face in slow deliberate thrusts. It only took a few of those for Bill to start to lose his cool, his breath coming in ragged heaving shudders as he struggled to keep himself focused. His eyes were blown wide as he watched Dipper, transfixed on the sounds he was making from around that thick length, there was little he could do to control the low growl of " _Pine Tree,_ " that left his lips, his own voice bleeding through Soos's in some borderline demonic double-voice mess.

He blew his cover and he couldn't find an ounce of care about it.

The moment Dipper's head was pulled back he coughed and gasped for air. He was more than willing to beg. He just wanted this to stop . Before he knew it Soos was thrusting into his mouth. Each thrust hit his throat and had him gagging all over again. Wet lips quivered around the now slick flesh just as his shoulders trembled. It couldn't have even been a minute and already Dipper was reduced to hiccups. He stared up at the face of his friend - that's when the first sob broke out. He felt so sick , and just as he thought it couldn't get worse that was when he heard it. 

_Pine Tree._

The bile rose in Dipper's stomach and before he could comprehend a thing his stomach heaved. The squelching gag that left him was the first indicator, but seconds later the contents of his stomach filled his mouth and dribbled down his chin. His shoulders shook as the last of the mushy mess made it out of his stomach followed by a few dry heaves.

With his gaze so transfixed on Dipper's, Bill almost didn't realize what he'd said at first, not that it particularly mattered, he wasn't stopping for anything. The demon let his eyes flash a dull yellow, the pupils becoming slitted as his fingers began an almost gentle petting on Dipper's head. The tears were such a nice touch though, he could feel them smear into his pubic hair and across his pelvis as every inward thrust brought Dipper's face in far enough to press against his skin.

And then the kid threw up. Just, right on his dick. Bill let his expression falter for just a moment before another flash lit up his eyes and he started thrusting with even more fervor. "Yeesh, look at what a mess you are, Pine Tree. I thought I told you _not_ to choke!" Soos's voice was gone now, there was no point in maintaining the illusion and wasting energy with it when Dipper already knew it was him.

Indeed Dipper was a mess. His face was covered in sweat and tears, his nose was running, and now his chin was covered in vomit. If that wasn't enough the stuff had run down his neck and onto his smooth chest. He was _filthy_ \- and yet he couldn't avoid feeling that he was going to get even worse.

The thrusts grew faster and harder all at once, until Soos's balls were slapping the kid's chin on every stroke. Bill was gasping then, eyes going half lidded as he dragged his fingers through Dipper's hair, dug his nails into his scalp. He'd never gotten off in a human body before, there had never been a reason to, but even in his inexperience he could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer.

The slick confines of his throat still convulsed around Soos's cock - the gags were still coming but there was nothing else in his stomach to come up. As Bill picked up the pace Dipper found himself doing what he could to hold onto Soos's body for whatever support he could get. Bill's taunting words rang in his ears and only served to make him feel that much worse - as if he could. Of _course_ he was a mess. He could only imagine how he looked while Bill slammed in and out of his mouth. His lips were swollen and his head was dizzy - so many scents had mixed together. It was overpowering enough to keep him from getting too light headed, and at the same time it did nothing to distract from the feeling of Soos's nails digging into his skin.

By now Dipper wasn't gagging - as terrible of a thought as it was his throat was getting pummeled enough for him to be used to Soos's cock sliding in and out of his throat. His short nails dug into Soos's hips as he held on tighter. This had to be ending. He couldn't take much more if it of that he was sure. If the flush of his cheeks didn't portray his humiliation then his pathetic sniveling certainly did.

"That's a good look for you, kid, I should've tried this _ages_ ago!" Somehow through all his thrusting and uneven breaths and on the brink of orgasm, Bill was still able to find it in him to laugh at Dipper's appearance. What could he say, the kid looked damn good covered in spit and vomit and choking on a cock.

Bill at least knew how this worked though, he would finish and that meant that he was going to spill this big lug's load wherever his dick happened to be aiming at the time. In this case it was directly down Dipper's throat. The thought of it made Bill's knees weak, like they were going to give out as a result of the pleasure, it was a good feeling, he could feel his length twitching, leaving him to arch his back and slam himself in as deep as he could.

Dipper's nails digging crescent shaped marks into his flesh was what sent him over the edge in the end, not only was pain hilarious, it went great with pleasure too! With a small mental note to remember that little detail, he gripped Dipper's hair hard, holding him firmly in place as a bright white light suddenly clouded his vision. Thick spurts of cum shot directly down the back of the small human's throat and Bill barely remembered to yank Dipper's head back in time to leave a few spatters of white across his face.

It had to be over soon. It had to be. 

Seconds after the thought crossed his mind he felt Soos's hands gripping harder, painfully so, at his hair. The pain earned a muffled cry that didn't make it past the throbbing fat cock in his throat. He couldn't even cough as the thick fluid shot into his throat. He didn't want to swallow, however survival instincts are a hell of a thing and so down it went into his empty stomach.

The suddenness at which Bill withdrew earned a cough. Dipper cut it short in an attempt to cringe away from the remaining cum that spattered onto his face. 

"Wow," Bill breathed, holding Dipper in place as he took deep heaving breaths in an attempt at coming down from his orgasm. " _Wow_ ," he repeated with a laugh, "that was amazing! Can't believe I've never tried that before. First time for everything though, right Pine Tree? Ooh but I guess that was your first too, oops."

Dipper wanted to tune out, but Bill's unique manner of talking as if he spoke in caps lock made it impossible to even attempt ignoring him. If not his words he at least wanted to block the huffing of his breath - but even that proved impossible. Besides, all of his energy was being spent on keeping his legs stable. His knees were sore and wanted to give out - likewise his neck was as well from all the tugging of his head.

Small hands reached up to wipe at since of the disgusting fluid cocktail that covered his chin. His throat hurt like hell and all Bill could do was taunt him further. Of course, what else should Dipper expect? 

Aside from his recently quashed crush on Wendy, Dipper didn't think of things like romance or relationships, much less his first time doing anything. Yet somehow Bill took it from him. Took something he didn't even know he was going to miss. Another cough left him before he started wiping at his eyes. Of course he'd been crying, why not add to the layers of humiliation? Regardless, Dipper managed to speak up hoarsely, "Le-" a cough, "Let Soos go."


	3. Chapter 3

Bill gave a small laugh that steadily escalated into a cackle, voice echoing in the clearing. He ran his fingers through Dipper's hair as his laughter died down, cheeks still flushed from what had to be the greatest pleasure he'd ever felt, he could hardly wait to do it again. As his hands petted at the kid's hair in some mockery of a soothing motion, he slowly knelt down on one knee, leaning in to put himself face to face with the messy boy in front of him.

Of course Bill laughed. Why wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t he take this opportunity to rub in just how _hilarious_ all of this was? Dipper wasn’t surprised, and yet despite that the laugh still hurt to hear. Just a reminder that Bill had found a way to screw him over again. If that wasn’t enough there was the petting. He wasn’t an animal - he wasn’t some pet to be coddled after a frightening experience. At the same time though it was a fitting description. He was cornered just like an animal. The only difference was he was being kept here because he cared about his friend. Soos’s face in his own was unpleasant. He didn’t want a reminder that his friend's body had been taken over by the last person he would ever want inside of it.

"I'll let him go alright, but you have to do what I say first, got it?" That grin was menacing, brows drawn low as he suddenly closed the gap between them to lick a long strip from Dipper's chin to his lower eyelid, catching the mess on Soos's tongue before leaning back to make a show of licking his lips as though he were savoring the taste of vomit, spit, and cum. "Up against a tree," he continued, glancing around for a moment before nodding in the direction of a large pine, "that one right there. Fitting, don't you think? Face first, kid, then I'll _totally_ give this body back."

His body was shaking. Despite his mostly coherent thoughts he still couldn’t get his body to catch up with everything that had happened. He was still catching his breath even - but that stopped the second he felt Soos’s tongue against his chin. Immediately he cringed. His breath hitched in his throat and he held it there. The muscles in his face tightened as he cringed - he couldn’t get away, couldn’t move his head, but he could show his distaste if nothing else. How could Bill do that? How could Bill want to taste something so vile? Coming up the vomit had been disgusting. Dipper didn’t want to imagine what is tasted like mixed with all the other fluids. The sweat, the tears, the cum. It couldn’t taste any kind of good.

Whatever hope that Dipper had for being done with this was destroyed with Bill’s words. Do as he says. That’s not what he wanted. He wanted to go back to the shack - to his room, to his bed. The threat was real though, and Dipper couldn’t leave Soos behind regardless of how looking at his body made whatever bile was left in his stomach (along with the recently added contents) want to rise. Dipper didn’t have to think about anything. He was scared, he was humiliated and his throat was hurting like hell, but he wasn’t going to leave his friend behind.

Bill gave another small bought of laughter before giving Dipper a rough shove backwards. "Or you can run off right now like a coward and abandon Soos," a nonchalant shrug, "but then I can't promise that your buddy here won't accidentally run into a pit of wolves on his way back." He grinned wide, like that was funniest thought in the universe, and moved to stand once more, waiting to see exactly what the small Pines kid would decide to do.

A grimace crossed Dipper's features as he was pushed back, but he made no motion to run. He stared up into those slitted eyes for a moment. A moment’s glance was enough for Dipper to scramble to his feet. His knees shook and he almost lost balance at first. Having been on his knees so long left him faintly light headed. Regardless he stumbled over to the tree that had been pointed at. The irony was not lost on him, and if anything it only made things worse. He leaned forward, chest-to-tree, and pressed his skin against the rough bark. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He didn’t want to know what to expect. What he did know was he felt infinitely more exposed like this which served to bring a flush to his cheeks all over again.

That was it, Dipper did exactly as Bill wanted and the demon couldn't feel better about it. It was with a content sigh that Bill took Soos's body over to where Dipper had situated himself, his eyes wide with a hungry expression on his face. "That's it, kid, just relax." His voice was low, arousal still apparent in it despite the fact that he had just gotten off.

Soos's large body loomed in close, his stomach pressing to Dipper's back as he forced him up against the rough bark of the tree. With his lips hovering mere inches from the smaller male's ear, one large arm slipped around Dipper's midsection, his fingers splaying out on his abdomen and sliding down slowly. "You'll get your big dumb handyman back real soon, kid, I promise. You know how I don't go breaking promises." He gave a breathy laugh, aiming his hot breath directly against Dipper's ear.

Relax - How was Dipper supposed to relax? He had no idea what was coming next. That uncertainty alone was terrifying. He wasn't left wondering long, though, but even with Soos's stomach pressing against his tiny frame he still waited for worse.

Stubby nails gripped at the bark of the tree as if it could do something to quell the tumult of his relatively empty stomach. Even with nothing to throw up Dipper very much felt like he could. A pathetic whimper found its way past Dipper's trembling lips as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the tree. The bark may have been rough against his skin, but he preferred it to the cock against his back - and to the hand on his stomach.

Then all at once, Bill's hand was fisted around the boy's small cock, the entire thing easily fitting in Soos's large hand. "You ever done this before?" he asked, lips grazing against Dipper's ear as he started to move his fist in slightly awkward jerking motions, his own length twitching where it was pressed against the smaller human's lower back. It wasn't long, however, before he was outright rutting against the much smaller body in front of him, subsequently grinding Dipper into the tree in the process.

Suddenly Soos's hand was around his dick, dwarfing it even, and before he could even think to protest the hand was moving along it. He didn't want to answer the question. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in his room - the room he never should have left. Something along the lines of a weak 'yes' could be heard amidst the whimpers that escaped Dipper each time his skin ground into the tree. It had already scraped him everywhere he pressed into it. The bark ground hard into the exposed flesh and earned hisses between the heavy and erratic breaths Dipper made. He squirmed against Bill - cheeks all flush and legs trembling. It felt good having that hand on his cock, but it didn't mask his disgust from feeling Soos's cock working against his back - just as the disgust didn't mask the pleasure.

There was no doubt in Bill's mind that Dipper was enjoying this, it was exactly what he was hoping for, and he was sure to drag his tongue along the shell of Dipper's ear as he let his free hand drop down to grip himself. With a little stroking and the tip rubbing against Dipper's soft skin, he was back to being erect in no time, which he took full advantage of by dipping his hips down to slide himself right in between the boy's cheeks. The hand that was fisting the small length seemed to double in speed as his cock ground insistently against the kid's asshole.

The idea of enjoying anything that Bill did left a sour taste in Dipper's mouth. Of course he didn't want to be hurt. Of course pleasure was always preferable to pain. This, however, was downright humiliating. Soft huffs of breath were punctuated with the occasional whimper or whine. How could his body feel so good and so terrible at the same time? It was terribly confusing and with Soos's cock between his ass he was far too distracted to try and sort things out. Dipper shook his head against the tree, but the protests didn't come. Dipper's chest tightened - he could feel the girth of Soos's length grinding against his hole. He tensed instinctively, unsure of what to expect.

"Do you want him back, Pine Tree?" Bill practically growled his question into the side of Dipper's neck, lips then closing around a portion of skin, drawing it in to suck a mark and nip at it with those awkward teeth of Soos's. His hand stilled almost completely, moving at a horribly slow pace and squeezing in time with the movement of his hips, maybe just a little too hard every so often. "I'll give your pal back right now if you promise to do what I say next time I decide to come visit you. I'll even throw in the promise that I won't use him ever again! Seems like a pretty sweet deal to me, just a little bit of following orders later on down the line and you get your lovable oaf back, you can run off to the shack and shower off all the shame! What do you say, kid?" He offered up another rough squeeze as if to speed the answer along, though his cock had yet to move from between Dipper's cheeks.

Whatever fears and assumptions were floating through his head immediately vanished when Bill spoke. Of _course_ he wanted Soos back, what kind of question was that? He'd give just about anything at the moment. There had to be a catch though. As if to hold more over Dipper's head he felt the friction against his dick slow substantially. It wasn't about wanting it - at this point he _needed_ release. He squirmed against the tree, scrapes and all, before swallowing hard and nodding his head. It was a terrible deal, but how was he supposed to do that to Soos? The next squeeze earned a moan followed by the almost frantic nod of Dipper's head. He hadn't played with himself much, but he had done so enough to know that he was just about there. "O-okay," he sputtered all whiny and breathy, "Deal."

Bill could tell how much Dipper wanted to get off, despite the kid's refusal to admit it, and he rewarded his compliance by moving his hand just a little faster. "Good kid," he praised, pressing Soos's lips to the mark that he'd made on the side of his neck as he grazed his thumb across the tip of his small prick. "Here's your reward!"

Dipper didn’t want the praise - he wanted his friend back and he wanted this to be over with. Whether or not he wanted to admit it he also wanted to cum because by this point he needed it. The sped up pace against his cock certainly helping him to achieve just that. He swallowed and let out a low moan before bucking his hips into his hand. He just wanted to finish - just finish and be done. Just as Bill exclaimed he came. His vision blurred for a second, and then he was seeing stars. His cum spattered onto the tree which he leaned against while panting for air. That’s when everything else caught up and he could _really_ feel the sting of the multiple scrapes he’d gotten from being ground into the tree. He hissed in sharp between his teeth. And then he went still.

And just like that, Bill was gone, pulling himself right out of Soos's body and pushing the man's consciousness back to its rightful place. Dipper wouldn't be able to see Bill in this state, but he could certainly watch the next several minutes unfold from just a few feet away, invisible or not. He watched closely as the body he'd been inhabiting went limp against Dipper, then slowly began to stir and groan.

Soos didn't want to move at first, his body aching in a weird way that he'd never felt before, but as he came to, he flexed his fingers around what he soon came to realize was a very small erection. Everything hit him at once then, the young body pressed against him, his own arousal tucked between his ass, the downright awful taste in his mouth. His breath hitched, catching in his throat as he backed away with his hands up, as if trying to show that he had no intention of touching Dipper. What had even happened while he was locked away in his head?

Soos’s body had fallen limp against him, lifeless even, and pressed Dipper back up against the tree. He cringed as his cheek pressed back into the bark. He wasn’t sure what was going on until he heard that hitch of breath so close to him. Soos was back in his body. Dipper didn’t need to look to see that given that he knew how it was when he got his own back not so long ago. Dipper closed his eyes tightly before waiting for everything to come down.

Soos tried to speak then, he really did, offer up some words of wisdom like he always knew how to do, but the best he could do was open and close his mouth a few times before his vision clouded up and he knew he couldn't say anything without crying in front of the kid that he didn't even remember touching.

Dipper held in a shaky breath. For a moment or so he simply clung to the tree. He didn’t want to look at Soos for a multitude of reasons. It was like everything had caught up at once now that things were actually done. His legs hurt. His throat hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt and he didn’t want to deal with any of it at all. And the taste - that came rushing back much sooner than he’d wanted. He coughed and rolled to press his back to the tree. He peered at Soos like some kind of wounded animal. He didn’t think to guard his features. He didn’t think of how the mixed look of fear, relief, disgust, and who knows what else would make Soos feel after coming to with this kind of scene about him.

Dipper bit down on his lip. His eyes darted to the pile where his clothes had been left. He walked over quickly and stooped down to pick them up. Never had he been so glad to get dressed. He probably should have spoken to Soos first, but he wasn’t sure if he _could_ \- but wasn’t that unfair? His head hurt enough already. Now he had the conflict of how he was supposed to feel about everything that had happened when in truth he just wanted to be curled up in his bed after taking an unnecessarily long shower. It wasn’t going to be that easy though. He knew that much.

Dipper picked up his hat and fiddled with it in his hand. For a moment he continued to stand there, but the finally he lifted his head and looked to Soos. The poor guy looked like he was about to start crying (something Dipper had already done with his face shoved into his crotch no less). He didn’t want to talk about things. He didn’t want to explain So he chose the easy way out. “Let’s go home,” He said, voice hoarse.


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Soos remembered was being back in the Mystery Shack, he couldn't even recall the events leading up to the moment he had his consciousness pushed into the depths of his head. There was just small hints of a familiar voice that seemed to echo in his memories, though he couldn't place who it belonged to. He just knew that it was bad. Bad like this situation. What would he tell Stan? What would he tell _Dipper_ The closest thing to a real normal family he had and he'd somehow found a way to completely ruin everything. Maybe he really was nothing but trouble.

He watched as Dipper stared at him, every emotion on his small friend's face just translated into "you _raped_ me, Soos, how could you? I thought you were my friend" as far as Soos was concerned. It was then that he realized just how naked he was, and how his hand was sticky with something he really didn't want to think about. As Dipper started to dress himself, Soos took the hint to do the same, still completely unable to find his voice through the entire ordeal. How could he do this?

Using his boxers to wipe the stickiness from himself, he opted to just let those drop back to the ground, not wanting to ever look at or think about that particular pair again in his life. Though it made him feel like he didn't have enough clothes on once he got his shirt and pants back on his body. His chest was heaving by the time he looked up to see a fully clothed Dipper telling him that they should go home, as though nothing happened and as though Soos even deserved to go back to the shack or to call it home in any way.

There were tears in his eyes and he wiped at them with the heels of his hands before taking a few cautious steps toward Dipper. He wanted to hug him and pat his back and tell him it was okay, but getting closer only made him more aware of the drying mess of fluids and bloodied cuts that were spattered across the boy's face. He barely managed to choke out a broken "Dude", before he was sniveling grossly and attempting to wipe away the sudden flood of tears with his forearm. Why was he crying? He shouldn't be the one crying.

There were a lot of things Dipper wanted to do then. He wanted to just curl up and not go anywhere. He wanted to scream at Soos for being so stupid as to make a deal with Bill. He wanted to know how he was supposed to look at Soos again without wanting to vomit. He also wanted to just magically be back at the shack. The idea of walking back the twenty minute or so trek with his body feeling like that was unpleasant, and the idea of making that walk with Soos made it exponentially worse. He didn’t want Soos to speak. He wanted to walk back in silence and have that be that. Sure it would be awkward, but it felt like it would be better than trying to talk about how he’d just been raped by one of his best friends.

Dipper almost had his hopes up that things would go that way, but then Soos spoke. It was only one word, but the one word was all it took for the tears to start. Dipper felt so conflicted. Soos was hurt. Soos was a victim too, but Soos still made a _deal_ \- he had to have in order for Bill to use his body like that, right? Dipper looked his friend over with what he hoped was a straight face. He didn’t need his body betraying his emotions right now. At least not until they got home where he could lay in bed and try to forget any of the events had ever happened.

A sigh heaved past his lips before he put his hat on. He pulled it down low and nodded towards where they’d come from. “Let’s go back to the shack, please .” If they were going to talk then they were going to talk. Hopefully it could be while making progress back to where he wanted to be more than anything at the moment. “I don’t want to stay out here. I… I want to go.” His voice wavered and betrayed that straight face he was trying to keep. Trying to push back what happened long enough to get home was one thing, but doing so with Soos crying was adding yet another thing to the pile.

Dipper hoped that was enough, and so he turned and started shuffling in the direction they’d come from. “I do want to know, though,” he swallowed, figuring that if they would talk he could at least attempt to direct the conversation towards things he wanted to know, “How Bill got into your body… What kind of deal you made with him.” He glanced over his shoulder to Soos in an attempt to show that he wasn’t going to just start yelling at him.

As Dipper started to head back, Soos found himself standing in place for a moment, just taking deep breaths and trying to clean his face off as best as he could. It felt like his crying was entirely undeserved, Dipper was the one who was hurt, who's trust had been betrayed, so why did Soos still feel so utterly distraught? Clearly he'd been the one to initiate this, whether he remembered it or not, he was the adult, this was on him no matter the case.

Until he heard Dipper mention Bill.

Soos's eyes went wide and he hurried to catch up to the younger male. This was because of _Bill_? The awful triangle who seemed intent on ruining their lives for reasons that Soos simply couldn't place. He knew there was weird junk going down in this town, but he didn't know the full extent of it, or why Bill was so interested in Dipper, who seemed to think that Soos would go out of his way to make some sort of deal with him. If he was capable of feeling insulted right then, he might have, but instead it just added to his sadness, accentuating the complete hopelessness of this entire situation. Dipper thought he got in the way and made messes rather than helping sometimes, he _knew_ that, but for his best friend to think that he would do something so glaringly stupid as to put everyone he loved in danger-- well it kind of really hurt.

Staying a few feet behind Dipper, the much larger man twiddled his thumbs, staring down as he tried to think back to how this had all started, what he had been doing before his memory stopped. "My head's all fuzzy about it," he said finally, swallowing as his tears at least seemed to have subsided. "Dude-- _Dipper_ ," he corrected, wanting this to seem more sincere than his usual words, "I'm... I didn't..." his voice trailed off as he tried to think of some way of apologizing, but there were just no words that he could possibly string together to make up for any of this, so he let everything go silent again, save for the occasional sniffle, before wrapping his arms around himself and sighing.

"You don't really think I'd make a deal with that guy, right? I know I get us into trouble and all, but I know he's bad enough news that I wouldn't go around making deals with him and putting you guys in danger."

Dipper hadn't thought on the implications of his words for multiple reasons. As far as he knew the only way Bill could get in a humans body was through a deal. Sure he'd only had two experiences with the demon, but he felt like what he'd read in the journal was plenty enough to solidify that theory. He certainly hadn't thought of how that assumption would make Soos feel. How was he supposed to think about that while focusing all of his efforts on not being a pathetic mess after all of that? 

Soos's attempt at getting his attention was enough to break his train of thought. He was pretty sure Soos wouldn't be able to just get it all out - that just wasn't him after all. Dipper didn't rush him though. In fact he was just glad that he was going to get an answer instead of sniffling and silence on the way home. He needed that as a distraction. 

Soos's words hit hard. Less because he'd hurt Soos's feelings and more so because there was truth in them. Dipper trusted Soos, but he wasn't going to lie to himself by saying that Soos wouldn't make that kind of mistake. Dipper cringed to himself at the thought. He kept quiet for a moment and opted to look over some of the scrapes on his forearm. 

"I didn't mean that, Soos," Dipper finally responded. "I'm just really, _really_ having a hard time processing this." If anything Soos had to understand that. Half of Dipper just wanted to stay out in the woods alone, but the other half knew that the slightest sound would scare him shitless. "I just don't understand. I don't get how it happened, I don't get _why_ ," he paused as he found the train of thought he hadn't wanted to jump on, "Why would Bill do that? I know he's some evil dream demon, but why would he do that?!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he didn't quite care to pay attention to controlling his tone either.

Soos cringed at the sharp rise in Dipper's tone, his hands tugging at the fabric of his shirt as he held himself a little tighter. "I'm sorry, dude, I really mean it, but I promise I didn't make any deals, I don't even remember _talking_ to the little yellow dude." One of his heavy hands lifted to rub the back of his head nervously, his gaze pretty well locked on the ground. "Maybe he just-- Ow!" he hissed as his fingers grazed a sore spot just under his hat. Quickly pulling it off, he brought his hand back up to run the tips of his fingers along what had to be the biggest welt he'd ever had.

Everything came back to him at once and he didn't even think about it being a bad idea as he suddenly placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, not quite pulling him to a stop, but definitely slowing him down so he could meet his gaze. "Wait, I think I'm remembering something." He almost smiled in relief at the implication of his memory being correct, it might actually mean he really _didn't_ make a deal with Bill!

Dipper wasn't sure how many more apologies he could sit through. He knew that Soos's heart was in the right place. He didn't doubt that in the slightest. The apologies didn't fix things, and if nothing else it was just a recurring reminder of what had happened.

Soos's sudden exclamation pulled him out of his thoughts (something he was thankful for), however it didn't prepare him for the sudden contact. Dipper's shoulders tensed up at the weight of Soos's hand on his shoulder. He hadn't meant to, and he was sure it would make Soos feel bad, but how else was it supposed to make him feel? Right now he didn't want _anyone_ touching him.

"So I got this big bump on my head, right?" Soos began, rubbing the sore spot before replacing his cap, then looking ahead and placing his fist down like a gavel against the palm of his other hand. "I was changing the light in the shack, but I couldn't reach it very good, so I got up on the top part of the ladder, you know the one that has all those fancy warnings saying not to step there, and then _bam_!" he held both hands up suddenly for emphasis, "I was smacking my head on the floor and blacking out, like all the lights in the shack went out at once or something. Then next thing I know I'm hanging out in my head with a headache, which was a thing I was going to remember to tell you when I got out..." he trailed off, frowning down at his hands as he dropped them to his sides, "it's not quite so funny any more... Sorry, dude."

Thankfully the feeling was short lived. If Soos remembered something that could be pretty important, and right now Dipper was pretty set on finding out just how Bill had possessed Soos without making a deal. The story made sense as far as Soos's actions went. It was absolutely something that Soos would do. What was weird was the last bit. "Hanging out in your head?" Dipper's brow furrowed. That was different. Soos hadn't been kicked it of his body? Maybe it had to do with Soos being unconscious. Dipper wasn't sure, but at least it was a start. 

"Soos, stop apologizing," Dipper sighed his exasperation, "I know, really." He glanced up at the taller male and flashed a small smile. Maybe that would help. "I... didn't mean to assume you made a deal. I'm just-" he lifted his hand and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "I'm just having a hard time with... this." Whatever this was.

"Right, sor-- I mean, yeah," Soos replied, nearly apologizing again before catching himself. He offered as big a smile as he could manage in his current state back at Dipper, glad to see that the blame wasn't resting entirely on himself now. It didn't stop him from feeling like he'd done something wrong, but it was a start.

Soos went back to messing with his hands, picking his nails until he noticed what looked like a little bit of blood under one of them, at which point he felt awful all over again and put both hands firmly at his sides. Even if it wasn't him who started this, he still felt guilty, he had an idea of what Bill might have done, but he had no clue the full extent of what had gone down. "Hey Dipper," he started, trying to shuffle along a little faster so they might get back sooner, "what'd Bill do? In my body I mean." Maybe it wasn't something that Dipper would want to talk about, in fact it was almost definitely something he wouldn't want to think about ever again, but Soos needed to know, it was his body that had done it after all.

Dipper was glad that Soos caught himself before the apology was completed. It wasn't a big deal, but the effort meant the world to Dipper in that moment. "Thanks." The word was mumbled but he meant it. He wasn't interested in making Soos feel worse than he already did.

And then he asked about what Bill did.

Dipper's hands shoved into his pockets where they could clench into fists unseen. Of course Soos would inquire. It was too much to expect that he wouldn't. The thought of even describing the events in the most minimum detail possible was more than Dipper wanted to do. Despite the feelings it was bringing up Dipper couldn't justify leaving Soos in the dark about things that had been done in his body.

"He led me out here saying he found something. Started taking your clothes off, then threatened me to get mine off." Dipper was trying to find a way to say it that didn't unsettle him, but already his voice was shaking. "He made me..." There it was again, that bile in his stomach and the foul taste in his mouth. "Use my mouth on your-" His hand shot up to his mouth to muffle a gag. "He kept pushing, even though he knew I was choking. He knew I was!" Oh god they were coming. All of that effort to play it off like he was fine and there he went with the tears. "I threw up and he didn't stop until he was done." Why did Soos need to know? Why couldn't he have waited? They were getting close to home and that setting would have been so much better. "He threatened me again, told me to go against that tree." He knew Soos knew which tree. "He touched me while rubbing _that_ against me. Told me he'd give you back, but made me make a deal to do what he says next time." Dipper's voice was all shakes and cracks. "Why would he do that? There's nothing he gained!"

Soos regretted asking almost immediately, especially when he heard that first little crack in Dipper's voice. The whole thing was over and here he was still hurting his friend. It was with his eyes directed straight forward that he listened to Dipper, thinking that maybe it was like a weird invasion of privacy to watch him cry. The story left a gross pit in his stomach the further along it got, Soos knew he'd been touching Dipper, and the mess of sticky stuff he'd seen on his friend's face had been enough indication that he'd also likely used his mouth on him, but hearing just how violent it had apparently been was enough to leave the poor guy all choked up.

His mouth opened, but he caught himself before he apologized, and opted to bite his lip and tug at the hem of his shirt. Dipper made a deal with Bill to get him back, a deal that was probably going to result in something like this happening all over again, the thought of it made Soos's stomach turn. He didn't say anything for a long while after Dipper's outburst, until he could see a few of the signs nailed to trees that indicated that the shack was close by.

With a small sigh, he rubbed at his eyes, stopping the potential tears before they could really start. "I think that sometimes bad guys don't always have a reason for doing the bad things that they do. He would'a told you if he wanted something from you, maybe he was being bad just for the sake of causing trouble. Isn't that a thing that those demon dudes do sometimes?" It probably wasn't very reassuring, but it was all that Soos could think of, Bill seemed like the kind of loud guy who wouldn't hesitate to be vocal about what he wanted.

Keeping quiet was the best thing that Soos could have done. Dipper was all too relieved to spend the next few minutes in silence. The only thing he would change was the fact that his sniffles were far more audible than he liked. Crying was bad enough. Soos didn't need to hear it. The gross taste in his mouth was fresh all over again. Chugging down some water was definitely being added to the list of things to do when they got back.

Dipper hadn't even thought of that. How was he supposed to explain this? How would either of them? If he could get to the shower before running into anyone the only things left to be explained would be the numerous scrapes and less frequent bruises. That he could manage. A mystery chase. An accident in the woods (not even that far from the truth). At least Dipper had that figured it if nothing else.

The signs on the trees lifted some of that heavy feeling from Dipper. Bed. Shower. Rest. All the things he wanted right now. Dipper was in the middle of thinking of just what kind of blanket cocoon would make him feel best when he heard Soos. The words certainly weren't reassuring, but there was sense to them. Dipper still doubted that. Bill had to have reasons because Dipper would have had reasons for hurting someone. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Bill hurting him just to hurt him. "Maybe," Dipper answered in a tone which didn't shut down Soos's theory. "I guess I should just... think about it later." The shack was in sight and all Dipper wanted was that shower. His legs ached in protest of his increase in pace. Each step was like wading through tar but he didn't care. The comfort of hot water and the promise of clean was right there. Dipper stepped onto the porch and opened the door quietly. He didn't want to attract attention.

Soos's heart dropped more and more the closer they got to the shack, he was dreading going back because of all the what ifs. Like what if Stan saw them before Dipper could get cleaned up? What if Mabel decided to come running up asking questions? What if Dipper never recovered from this?

What if this really _was_ all Soos's fault?

He followed after Dipper, no longer trying to keep pace with him as the smaller male sped up to reach the door faster. As he felt the floorboards of the porch under his feet, he knew he needed to get into his break room before he ran into anyone else, his eyes were all red from crying and his lower half still felt sticky. So he followed Dipper inside, glancing around to see that thankfully it seemed as though either no one was home or everyone was in their rooms, which left him breathing a small sigh of relief.

Never had Dipper been so happy to find the shack empty. Handling interaction with Soos was hard enough. Dipper definitely didn’t need his sister or their Grunkle added in. Thankfully Soos caught on well enough to that and kept his voice down. He listened to Soos’s words while staring down at himself. He definitely wanted to clean up - that was the first priority. If anything had been done right it was making sure that their clothes had been off. Aside from the usual dirt and sweat there wasn’t anything on them that was indicative of the events that transpired.

"I'm gonna go clean up," Soos said quietly, keeping his voice down just in case anyone happened to be close enough to hear. "You want me to stick around or would you rather do this yourself? I get if you don't want to see much of me for a while, but being alone might not be the best thing after what went down." He offered a small smile down at Dipper, obviously meaning well, though he wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to treat this situation. The lack of Mabel running to greet them was enough to know that she wasn't home, and Soos definitely didn't want to leave Dipper totally on his lonesome after what he'd just been through, the kid was really good at letting his thoughts eat away at him and Soos knew this was exactly the sort of thing that Dipper would probably get lost thinking about.

Dipper turned to Soos with a line ready to go about how he was going to go clean up and get some sleep, but instead Soos got out words that rang painfully true. No, no he _shouldn’t_ be alone right now. Even right then with Soos there Dipper was still far too transfixed on what had happened. He knew that as soon as he was in the shower it was going to be worse, and after that it wasn’t as if it would just suddenly get better. He would stew in his thoughts. “I guess you’re right, huh?” Dipper rubbed at the back of his neck as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I’m gonna go shower, then we can figure something out.” He did his best to offer a smile that would confirm that his words were genuine. “Just… gonna go do that first. Yeah.”

Well, at least he was still awkward as ever.

Dipper was quick to head up the stairs. His knees were still sore but he made it up just fine and hurried into the bathroom. He started the shower up to get the hot water going - this one _needed_ to be hot. He wanted everything off of him, all of it. His clothes were off in seconds and once the water looked sufficiently hot he stepped into the shower. He hissed at the way the heat stung at the scrapes and scratches. It hurt, but it meant he was getting clean and he was more than content to sit down and let the water wash all of the mess away.

As Dipper headed off to go shower, Soos found himself just sort of standing in place for a good long while, like he wanted to make sure that his friend was actually safely in the bathroom and not planning on poking his head back out to yell down the stairs to tell Soos that he actually needed him to come stand near the door or something. When he heard the shower start up, he finally moved, shuffling down the hall to his break room and shutting the door behind him. He let himself lean back against the door with a groan, pulling off his cap to run his fingers through his hair before suddenly throwing the thing across the room.

It was just a small outburst of anger, but he instantly felt bad about it and stepped over to pick up his hat and dust it off, as though it had gotten dirty in the few seconds that it was on the floor. It wasn't his hat's fault, not that hats really had feelings to get hurt by being thrown, but he still apologized to it just the same. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sniffled a few times, pulling the cap close to his chest as he repeated the pointless "I'm sorry"s to it, like throwing an inanimate piece of clothing was really the thing he was sorry about.

The hat was set nicely on the couch, followed by his shirt and pants, before he was heading for the small attached restroom to use the sink for washing himself off as best as he could. With all the stickiness gone from his crotch and thighs, and his mouth thoroughly rinsed out, he dug around through his work bag to find the spare set of clothes he always brought just in case. As a handyman working for Stan Pines, his clothes tended to get a little jacked up sometimes, it was always good to be prepared.

Fresh clothes on, everything clean, he felt a lot better, though he couldn't help but worry about Dipper. His mind wandered to how he could go about taking his mind off of things, which led to him thinking about what he could do to comfort his friend and maybe help him feel just a little better. The perfect plan popped into his head then and he couldn't help letting his usual cheery smile slip onto his lips as he placed his hat back on and headed for the kitchen.

Dipper had never been keen on regular bathing, but he could say without a doubt that he had never wanted a shower more than right then. Even with the heat on his scratches and scrapes the shower was just amazing. Everything was washing off and it felt as if an entire layer of skin was just sloughing off to be replaced with something new. At least that was while his eyes were closed. When he opened them and looked down at the multiple marks on his body he cringed. Even now that he was clean he still worried he would look down and find a splinter from the tree in his skin. 

He sank down to the tub floor and pulled his knees tight to his chest. Dipper hid his face against them while listening to the spray of the shower. That's when the thoughts came. He still wasn't okay with the idea of Bill violating him just for the laughs. Bill had no rhyme or reason - Dipper was pretty sure of that, but that didn't make it a satisfactory answer. He didn't want to be some casualty of temporary fancy. He wanted there to be a reason .

Dipper lost track of time in the shower, but as the water started to lose heat he took it as an indicator that it was time to get out. He shut it off and stepped out onto the bath mat to reach the towel hanging on the rack. He was dry enough in a minute or two and proceeded to wrap the towel around himself. The walk to the attic was quick enough. He hadn't bothered to bring the clothes he'd been wearing with him so instead he opted to pull on something fresh. His bed looked inviting, heavenly so, but he couldn't quite bring himself to just get in. He had to check on Soos to at least let him know he was alright.

A sigh left him before he turned and headed out of the room. "Soos?" He called, voice still a bit rough as he descended the stairs.

While Dipper was busy washing off the memories of the day, Soos was busy making the both of them something extra special. Another thing that he was always sure to bring with him to work just so happened to be one of his personal favorite comfort foods, or comfort drinks rather; real Mexican hot cocoa, Abuelita approved.

With the scent of chocolatey goodness wafting through the shack, he could already feel himself relaxing, he could only hope that Dipper might appreciate the gesture enough to let it calm him down some too. He'd just managed to get two mugs of cocoa poured when he heard footsteps upstairs, then his friend's voice calling out to him. His time had come. Taking a moment to adjust the bill of his hat, he put on a determined expression and carried both mugs toward the stairs, where he met Dipper with a genuine smile.

"Hey dude, thought you might like to try some of my special hot cocoa. This stuff really does wonders for me when I'm not feeling so good, maybe it's just what we both need right now." He held one mug out to Dipper, steam wafting up from the delicious smelling drink inside. "We can go sit somewhere and drink it together maybe. We don't even have to talk or nothin' if you're not feeling like it."

Dipper was met with Soos coupled with the lovely smell of cocoa and cinnamon at the bottom of the stairs. There was no way that Dipper was going to turn that down. It sounded wonderful, and more than that it smelled like comfort in a cup. Dipper reached out and took the cup in both hands. Cinnamon and chocolate wafted up his nose and brought a small smile to his features.

"Yeah, we can do that," Dipper answered with a what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Soos was making an effort. Regardless of Dipper's feelings about what had happened he had to make sure that he maintained damage control. They were friends - Dipper didn't want that changing. Just as much he didn't want to have to explain to anyone why he and Soos suddenly weren't friendly anymore in conjunction with the bruises and scrapes. It would be suspicious to say the very least. 

"C'mon, let's take the couch before Grunkle Stan gets back." Dipper's lips tugged up at the thought. He padded past Soos with his cocoa to the door and stepped out into the fresh air. The couch never looked so comforting. Dipper let himself sink into it while holding the cocoa closer to his chest. The only thing possibly missing was a soft blanket at this point.

Hurrying after Dipper, Soos shut the door behind them and settled into the spot next to him on the couch. He maintained a few inches between them though, remembering the way that Dipper had cringed under his hand when he accidentally grabbed his shoulder earlier. All of the stress might not have been gone, but it was at least momentarily lifted as he brought the cup to his lips and took a long sip of the comfortingly hot contents.

He really wanted to say something, but he didn't want to break the silence and have whatever thing he said wind up being the wrong thing. So he opted to smile and sigh contently as he took slow sips of his drink. 

There was little to stop his mind from wandering as he found his gaze scanning the trees beyond the shack, however. It was hard not to wonder why Bill had done what he'd done, and especially why he'd chosen Soos of all people to use for it. Maybe it was because he was so close to Dipper? Maybe Bill really _was_ just trying to find a way to hurt him, being bad for the sake of being bad. There was one thought that rang out louder than the others, shoving itself right to the forefront of his mind. 

What if he did it again?

Dipper said Bill had made him make a deal for next time, insinuating that there really would be a next time. It was a dark line of thought and Soos had to shake his head and down a mouthful of hot cocoa to get his thoughts to quiet down again. It wouldn't do Dipper any good if he was sitting here thinking about awful things while they were supposed to be taking a break from those things.

The silence wasn't bad. Dipper had expected it would be awkward as it had been on the way back. Where the other silence left him screaming internally this one had him relaxing. It was just him, Soos, the couch, and their cocoa. The scent filled Dipper's lungs when he brought the mug to his lips and sipped. It was perfect - Thick, rich, and layered with spice that left Dipper feeling like he had that blanket he'd thought of on the way out.

"So uh," Soos broke the silence, his voice quiet enough that he had to take a moment to clear it before continuing, "how do you like it? I always drink a hot cup of this whenever I'm feeling down, lifts my spirits right up, or something like that. You feeling it, dude?"

Soos's voice cut through the silence. Instead of alarming Dipper it grounded him. It was Soos's voice, not Bill's. "I'm definitely feeling it," he replied with a smile. The way his lips turned up was genuine. Soos's plan had worked. The rest of the day went better than Dipper had expected, and even better than that was his sleep. Nightmares had been expected, and yet there were none. No Bill.


	5. Chapter 5

Things went like that for days. Things were actually _normal_ , for Gravity Falls at least, and Dipper couldn't ask for more. A tree climbing story had been the solution to explaining his wounds. No one questioned it and so he kept to his story. By the fourth night no one was even asking about them anymore. "Night Mabel," he called from his bed. Seconds later the lights were out and Dipper was closing his eyes. Sleep came quickly given that he had no reason to fear it.

His dreams had been normal, really, and just like the night prior he found himself seated on a stump in the woods. His journal laid flat against his lap while he poured over it. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, and in truth he didn't care. Just reading it brought a smile to his lips. He didn't need anything more.

While Dipper's dreams may have been normal, Bill was far from through with him. No matter what sort of dream the kid was having, the dream demon was lurking close by, keeping an eye on it and waiting for just the right time to make his presence known. Wait until Dipper felt safe, until the events that had unfolded were starting to fade just enough. Tonight was the night.

Flashy as always, Bill needed to make a grand entrance. The color slowly drained from the world around Dipper, subtle enough that he might not even notice it with his face buried in that journal. Said journal suddenly began to vibrate in the boy's hands, before flipping itself open to an image that definitely didn't belong there; a closed eye that spanned across the margin to take up two pages. The journal tore itself from Dipper's hands as the eye shot open, a bright light surrounding it as the paper beneath began to crumble into nothing. Floating just a few feet away from Dipper, the illuminated eye settled its gaze on the kid as the light around it flashed a blinding yellow before taking on a familiar triangular shape. With a snap of his fingers, there appeared a top hat, cane, and bow tie. Just like that, Bill Cipher himself was hovering right in front of Dipper.

"Miss me, Pine Tree?" His eye was crinkled in such a way that almost made it look as though he were grinning widely.

Perceptive as he may be Dipper didn't notice anything off. He lifted his hand to turn the page when suddenly the journal was shaking. He watched in equal parts awe and confusion as the pages rapidly turned before him. What they opened to wasn't right. No such pages existed in the journal. With furrowed brow Dipper leaned in to look at the pages. Just as he got close the journal shot from his hands and a yelp jumped from his throat. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the large eye before him. He knew what was coming and it was nothing good. His hand shot up to block the searing flash of yellow that illuminated the otherwise colorless area. He lowered his hand to see what he feared would be before him - being right wasn't what he wanted here.

Just the sound of Bill's voice alone was enough to send Dipper's stomach plummeting. It had been days - why was Bill waiting until now to show up? Was it really just to mess with him?

"Why would I miss you?" Dipper spat, voice all resentment and caution. "I don't want anything to do with you." His words were final as he slid from the stump he'd been seated upon. He tugged down on the bill of his hat and turned heel to walk away. He had questions (arguably all variations of one) which he wanted answered but not one of them was worth sticking around to give Bill a chance to do something.

The demon narrowed his eye, watching Dipper walk away for a few seconds before he was drifting down, phasing through the ground entirely, only to pop back up directly in front of the human. "I've gotta say, kid, I'm hurt. Wounded even. Here I was starting to think that you and I were getting to be real good friends, and you don't want anything to do with me? Talk about rude."

Of course he wasn’t going to get away from Bill. He was sleeping. Bill wasn’t going to just let him walk away. Despite knowing that Bill’s sudden appearance in his face sent the boy stumbling back as he yelped. He clutched his chest and stared at Bill, a firm frown on his features. “I’d never be friends with you, Bill. Not now and not ever.” The words were firm and hard with a very genuine anger.

Bill leaned on his cane, feet crossed one over the other, despite the fact that he wasn't even standing on the ground. "You act like we didn't totally share a moment just a week ago. Don't tell me you're not thinking about all the questions you want to ask me, I know you, Pine Tree, and even if I didn't..." he gave a small laugh as he brought one hand up to tap the side of his head, or at least the area where his head would be if he weren't an omniscient triangle being, "we're in your head, remember? No secrets here!"

It didn’t help that Bill had the audacity to call his assault on Dipper a ‘moment’. There was nothing about it that deserved to be preserved as a memory in any capacity. Dipper had spent the past week doing everything within his power to forget it and he’d made absolutely no progress on that front. While Bill may have been wrong about the former he wasn’t wrong about the latter. He did have questions, and they were questions that Bill very much could find if he snooped around long enough. “...Why did you do that?” If Bill wasn’t going to leave he may as well get answers out of him. “I… don’t understand what gain you had in that, or why you would even want something like that.”

If Bill had lips to smile with, they would have stretched into a wide grin at Dipper's questions. As it was, he settled for floating closer to the small human, moving to his side to stretch one arm around Dipper's shoulders. "What can I say? I was bored. And let's be honest here, you've _really_ been meddling in some business that you would've been better off ignoring."

Bill was already far closer to Dipper than he would have liked. Moving closer only made Dipper shift uncomfortably where he stood while keeping his eyes fixed on the floating triangle. Then Bill had to touch him. Of course. It wasn’t as if Bill was one to have any concern for personal space. In fact Dipper was sure that Bill knew just how unsettling it was to have him touching him. The first answer Dipper received was anticipated. Why wouldn’t Bill play it off as being bored? As if it was a flight of fancy to pass the time. Dipper wasn’t buying it.

Just as fast as he'd had his arm around Dipper, Bill appeared back in front of him. "I've got some _big_ plans, kid," Bill's form grew larger as he spoke, arms held out for emphasis, until he was towering above Dipper. Placing his hands on his sides as though he had hips to speak of, he continued, "and you aren't a part of them."

Suddenly Bill was in front of him again - towering over him even. He wanted to roll his eyes at the show of over-dramatic ego. Regardless of his want he instead stepped back. Who was he kidding? Bill scared him. Their first encounter had been one thing, and the second had been terrible. The third was more than enough for Dipper to decide that he never wanted to see Bill again. But here they were. Bill wasn’t going to leave him alone and he should have known better than to hope for anything different. Regardless he listened to the egotistical rant that echoed through the empty forest. “I live here, of course it’s my business!” Dipper retorted. As right as he was sure he was it didn’t change that Bill had a point. A very valid one. No one would believe him, and even if he did get someone to believe him to some degree that would mean endangering Soos. Soos wasn’t responsible for what happened - Bill was.

And just like that, he was suddenly back to his normal size, cane extended to jab the kid in the gut. "There're a lot of things that have happened and that _will_ happen in this town that you aren't going to understand. And really, it makes sense that you wouldn't, your tiny human brain is only capable of so much after all!" A laugh and a shrug. "As the pathetically inferior life form that you are, it isn't your job to understand anyway. Your job is to stand there and watch it all go down, wide eyed and gawking and knowing that no one is going to believe you. Might as well resign to pretending that nothing happened, right? Better than looking like the town fool!" A brief image of Mcgucket flashed across his body, a nice reminder as to what happens to people who try to get others to believe their stories.

“I know,” Dipper mumbled the words sullenly. “But… you can’t tell me you did that because you were bored.” Dipper stared at him with a look that was equal parts resentment and embarrassment at the fact that it was more likely that Bill really had just done it for the laughs. “You don’t need to bother me to accomplish whatever it is you’re trying.” Dipper moved to shoulder past Bill. He wasn’t sure where he was going to end up going. It was a dream and that meant he could be heading anywhere. All he knew was he wanted it to be away from Bill.

Bill stayed hovering there for a moment after Dipper passed by him, not even bothering to turn to look at him. If the kid wanted to play like that then Bill could certainly indulge him. With a snap of his fingers, the tree roots beneath them began to stir, twisting up in the dirt before bursting from the ground just behind Dipper's feet. They shot out to wrap tightly around his ankles, twining themselves up to his knees to hold him firmly in place.

Dipper stumbled forward as a yelp jumped from his throat. He looked down to see what had stopped him and was met with roots snaking their way up his legs. He'd expected Bill to follow him - not stop him. The roots were tight on his ankles and allowed no room for even the slightest roll of his ankles. The taunt that followed was expected. Why wouldn't Bill pass up an opportunity to stroke his ego?

"Y'know it's funny how you seem to think that you can actually get away from me in a dream of all places. Hilarious even!" He brought himself right behind the human then, floating there as his amused laughter echoed in the dream around them. His cane was dropped, and subsequently phased out of existence, so that the demon could place both hands on Dipper's cheeks, forcing his head to stay forward with a surprising amount of strength. "I could _own_ you if I felt like it, Pine Tree. If there's one mistake you really don't want to make, it's underestimating me. Keep that in mind, will ya?" If Bill had a body with what one normally deemed as proper features, his breath would surely be hitting the back of Dipper's neck with how close he'd brought himself.

Just as Dipper tried to look down he felt two tiny hands on his cheeks. His lips pulled back in a cringe as he tried to look down but found that Bill's hold was much stronger than anticipated. It wasn't the hold on his cheeks but rather the closeness of Bill's voice that sent a shiver down Dipper's spine. He swallowed hard and balled his hands into fists. It was just a dream. Things weren't real this time. That meant that whatever Bill did would have no consequence on him when he woke up, right?

"I'm not underestimating you, I'm just sick of you!" Dipper snapped. "I don't want anything to do with you. I want you to leave me alone. I don't have anything you need so I don't understand why you won't just leave me alone!"

"Maybe I just _like_ you, did you ever think of that?" Bill's hands grew hotter on Dipper's cheeks as his frustration grew. "Pretty brave to go talking to me like you're not the one trapped in my domain until you wake up. Kinda stupid, but also brave. I could make you feel anything I wanted here! Eyeballs boiling in your skull, your whole body being ripped right down the middle, the works! Or maybe..."

No, Dipper _didn’t_ know that. It made no sense to him and he had no intention of believing something like that. Why would Bill want to do things like that just because he likes him? It didn’t make sense to Dipper at all. Then again, it didn’t have to make sense to Dipper - it only had to make sense to Bill. Dipper’s thoughts were pulled back to the present as he felt the heat of Bill’s hands against his cheeks. He hissed his discomfort while trying to ignore Bill’s words. He didn’t care if it was stupid. It was his dream and he wanted to be _alone_ ,

As Bill continued to hold Dipper tight, there was a sudden shift in the world in front of them, their location changing to be that of the clearing that Bill had taken them to not all that long ago. "Look familiar?" The tips of his fingers seemed to grow small claws as they pressed hard into the soft flesh of Dipper's cheeks. It wasn't long before the memories of Soos and Dipper were running into the area and stopping to catch their breath, not even noticing the two onlookers.

"I could tear you into tiny pieces and let you feel unimaginable pain, but this is only a dream after all, you'd wake up just fine and that's no fun!" The dream Soos pulled off his shirt, dream Dipper following shortly after. "Let's see you wake up just fine after this one." His voice was low, his amused tone ever present as his hands forced the kid to keep his gaze firmly forward and on the events transpiring in front of him.

That desire to be alone suddenly intensified as things started to change before him. He didn’t want to see this. He knew what it was before the vision of Soos and himself arrived. HIs stomach dropped. “What do you want?!” Dipper blurted out, as if he believed that there was a way to work his way out of this. “You already did this, Bill, I don’t _want_ to see this,” He continued. He knew Bill didn’t care, but he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out while he gazed on at the situation unfolding before him. Experiencing it had been horrific enough. Seeing it from this point of view only highlighted just how utterly pathetic and helpless he had been to do anything about it.

He knew he could go on. He could keep trying to reason with Bill but it wasn’t going to change anything. Bill did what Bill wanted, and right now that was making Dipper relive what he saw as the worst thing that had happened to him in his life.

"What _you_ want and what _I_ want are clearly two totally different things here. Unfortunately for you, I'm always going to win." Bill shifted one hand down to grip Dipper's chin tightly, just as the dream version of Soos settled his hand in his much smaller companion's hair.

With his other hand free, Bill slid it slowly down Dipper's front, his arm stretching to accommodate the amount of space it took to get his fingers dipped down below the kid's waistband. "I bet you won't even be able to resist getting off watching yourself take it from your friend! I'd literally bet on it!" He laughed loudly at his own joke, hand easily tearing open the front of Dipper's shorts, leaving the tattered fabric to drop down and pool around the human's feet.

"Let's find out, shall we?" His fingers splayed out across Dipper's crotch, rubbing against his cock insistently through the fabric of his underwear while the kid's dream projection was busy wrapping his lips around Soos's girth. "Y'know you really weren't half bad for that being your first time."

Bill was right.

At least at that very moment he was. There wasn't a way for Dipper to win and he knew it. The best he could do was take solace in knowing that it was just a dream. Nothing there would truly hurt him, and yet even with that knowledge he found himself trembling while Bill's hand traveled down his front. "That's not going to happen. I'm not going to-" he cut himself off. His shorts were on the ground and before he could even think to continue Bill's hand was rubbing against him. Small as the demon's hand may be it provided more than enough contact to get a reaction. "Ha-aah, I don't care," he strained through clenched teeth. He couldn't let himself relax. The idea of experiencing any pleasure while he watched Soos's cock being stuffed in his throat brought up far too many emotions.

Dipper's eyes searched for something to focus on. They landed upon a particular tree near the back of the clearing. He swallowed hard before parting his lips in a high pitched moan. Bill's hand had accomplished its goal. Dipper's cock was erect and pressing against the front of his underwear -against Bill's hand. His cheeks flushed red with the combined embarrassment and pleasure his body was being subjected to.

"Did I call it or what?" Bill dragged his fingers slowly up to the waistband of Dipper's underwear. "What do you say we get a little closer?" As he spoke, his hand was shoving its way down the boy's underwear, small fingers curling around his cock and giving it a squeeze. And just like that they were suddenly closer to the action, mere feet separating them from the dream projections of Soos and Dipper.

Dipper’s lips tugged back at Bill’s words. He called it, sure, but touching him in the process _really_ wasn’t fair.

Then again when had Bill ever proven to be fair?

Even with that knowledge in mind Dipper was still shocked by the suggestion to move closer. He had finally found something to look at that didn’t require him to turn his head and now Bill was forcing him closer. “Here’s fine, really,” he started bumbling only to suddenly find that they were only a few feet away. Dipper swallowed hard and felt his stomach twist into knots while his cock felt the exact opposite. Why did Bill have to make him enjoy this? There couldn’t be a point to it.

Bill almost missed having a human body, he couldn't help the small bit of longing he felt as he watched Dipper choke on his pal's cock, there was no way that he wasn't going to get himself another opportunity like that soon. Human orgasms were such a fun thing, almost as fun as throwing his human body down some stairs or seeing how many bones he could break before his hands didn't work right anymore.

Pressing himself flush to Dipper's back, he dug his fingers hard into his chin as he moved his other hand in time with Soos's thrusting hips. "You're pretty cute when you're a huge mess, Pine Tree, I've gotta admit."

“I’m not cute,” Dipper retorted, the hostility in his voice being drowned out by the pants and moans that he couldn’t hold back in his throat. Indeed he was a mess. He swore he could taste the bile in his mouth all over again while he watched the projection of himself gag and vomit. His body squirmed against the floating triangle behind him. He wanted to pull away from the small claws that were digging into his chin, however what he wanted wasn’t enough for him to fight the haze he was in. “Not again,” the words were as flush with embarrassment as his cheeks. Bill was going to make him cum. Again.

"I beg to differ, kid, you're downright adorable!" Bill shifted the hand on Dipper's chin up slightly, letting two of his fingers shove their way past his lips to yank his jaw open. "Keep making all those noises though, makes a guy almost regret keeping your mouth so busy that whole time." The statement was followed by an amused laugh of course, and then his hand was picking up speed, matching just how close he could see himself getting in that big dumb body, he could almost still feel just how amazing it had felt.

Adorable wasn’t what Dipper wanted to be considered on a regular basis, and so it certainly wasn’t what he wanted to be considered with a cock in his mouth and vomit dribbling down his chin. Bill had Dipper’s mouth open before he could argue his disagreement. Instead a strained yelp left him. The disgust that Bill’s words brought out still wasn’t enough to stop the intense pleasure between his legs with Bill’s increased pace of hand.

Honestly Bill couldn't get enough of this kid, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to start getting attached to a human, but he couldn't help it with how much fun he was having. A human hadn't provided him this much entertainment since he'd had his fill of fucking around with a certain guy almost thirty years ago. This was all so fitting.

"You getting close? I mean if you _really_ want me to stop then I can." His hand paused for just a moment, claws pressing ever so slightly into the sensitive flesh while the fingers currently occupying Dipper's mouth pressed against his tongue.

At least he was almost done. If that were the case then maybe Bill would be done with him after that. He could only hope as much. And then Bill just stopped.

His tongue wriggled and writhed beneath Bill’s fingers while strained whimpers escaped his throat. The claws digging into his cock had his legs trembling and his shoulders shuddering. He didn’t care about the embarrassment anymore. At this point he just wanted to be done. He needed release and it was being held back from him. Desperately he shifted his thighs together and tried to push his hips forward into Bill’s hand. He was _that_ close.

That tongue licking against Bill's fingers only served as a reminder of how it felt when the wet organ was lapping at his cock, it made him shudder in his own weird way, sending a sort of thrumming wave of energy through his body that he was certain Dipper must be able to feel even through his shirt. "Yeesh," he half exclaimed, half sighed, "beg a little harder, will ya?" His tone was laced with sarcasm as he let his fingers dance across the surface of the boy's tongue.

"Since you insist and all, I _guess_ I can keep going. Don't say I never gave you an out though!" All at once he was stroking again, watching the projection of Soos and Dipper go at it, an intent look in his eye. Soon. That was the one word that rang loudest in his thoughts, soon he would have Dipper again in the real world with a real body that was capable of feeling all those wonderful things again. He would take this kid and turn his entire world inside out, until he no longer felt safe awake or asleep.

Dipper already felt pathetic enough on his own. He didn’t need Bill’s commentary to rub it in any deeper, and yet there it was. He wasn’t begging. Bill could say he was but as far as Dipper was concerned he was reacting to the pleasure being forced upon his body. He wasn’t going to let Bill imply that he was doing this by choice. Or rather he wouldn’t have let him if he had a way to talk. Instead his tongue continued to writhe under Bill’s fingers. It was then that he noticed something against his back. He knew Bill was behind him, but had he just pulsed against him? Whatever needy whimpers that had been leaving Dipper quickly became moans once more when Bill began to resume using his hand and just like that the question of what Bill had just done was gone from his mind.

Bill almost didn't notice himself trying to press closer to Dipper, until the energy that was causing him to pulse grew strong enough to make him horribly aware of his own being. It was unsettling, yet somehow so _so_ good. A possessive growl caught in the throat that he didn't technically have, and he found his claws tearing themselves from Dipper's mouth to rip at his lower lip, and rake down his chest, leaving long deep marks in their wake as they tore through fabric. This was his property and there was no going back.

Dipper still tried to wrap his mind around why Bill was even letting him feel good. Even with the implications of him enjoying seeing his own torture still felt like it was just shy of too nice coming from Bill. His mind was ripped from its thoughts by the hot flash of pain that dragged its way down his lips. Dipper expected the pain of skin breaking to stop the pleasurable throbbing of his cock, however it did nothing at all to stop the flash of white that overtook his vision for just a moment as his climax set a spasm though his body and moans from his lips.

Dipper’s body was left shaking and trembling where he stood. He could hear the growl that left Bill. It wasn’t a sound that he expected from the dream demon, but frankly there were a lot of things which he didn’t expect from Bill that had happened recently. Somewhere between his pants for air he managed a hiss of pain as the feeling of his orgasm wore off to be replaced by the stinging pain of the scratches down his chest. “A-Are you done?” The words were mumbled sullenly. The humiliation of the situation was beginning to settle in.

Bill felt largely unsatisfied in all honesty. There were chunks of flesh under his nails and sticky white fluid coating his hand, a victory really, seeing as he had accomplished his goal of getting Dipper off to watching himself being face-fucked. And yet Bill still felt as though something were missing.

Maybe it was that his body hadn't stopped pulsing oddly, or that he was glowing just a little brighter than normal.

He yanked his hand free from Dipper's underwear and took a moment to inspect the white that was smeared across his fingers. There was energy to be found in bodily fluids and this was no exception. His gaze met Dipper's as he floated around him smoothly to hover in the air just in front of his face. The Soos and Dipper memories had frozen, lines of static occasionally distorting them as though they were an old movie.

As the adrenaline of Dipper’s orgasm wore off he could better feel the now searing stinging on his skin where Bill had drug his claws down. Why did this feel so _real_? It was a dream, he shouldn’t be feeling any of these things and yet here he stood having just orgasmed. A glance downward revealed the damage which Bill had done to his body. They were only scratches but they went deep enough that Dipper was willing to consider them gouges. The sight of them made him cringe. Instead he lifted his head only to be met with Bill before him. At least it was something to focus on other than the frozen image that was now behind Bill. Even frozen as it was it was still unsettling and made his stomach churn.

Bill's forefinger pressed against his thumb, smearing the human's ejaculate between them like he was trying to test the viscosity. If he could feel it this much in a dream then he could only imagine what he could do with enough of the real thing. "Y'know," he said finally, holding up both hands side by side to show off the blood and cum he'd managed to collect on them, "maybe I really _do_ like you after all, Pine Tree. As a demon, it's always 'blood' this and 'blood' that, but this isn't actually half bad!" In an instant his hands were both completely clear of fluids, and then they were going to rest on the sides of his body, as though he had hips to put them on.

Thankfully Bill’s unique voice was more than enough to hold Dipper’s attention away from the image. The way Bill smeared about his cum made his lips press flat together. He didn’t need to see the reminder that Bill had gotten him off. He didn’t need to have any of the even rubbed in deeper than it had been. Then there was the blood. Of course it would be a mix. Bill wasn’t going to ever let it be just one feeling. Then again, Dipper was hoping that this was the last time he would encounter the dream demon. Bill’s words led him to believe otherwise though. Saying that he liked Dipper was an uncomfortable reminder that it was very likely that Bill would be back in his dreams again.

"Hope you had as much fun as I did." A snap of his fingers and the roots holding Dipper's feet retreated back into the dirt.

Any retort that Dipper had in mind didn’t make it past his lips. The roots were gone and he was yelping his surprise while plummeting to the ground.

Or his bed. Dipper woke with his sheets sticking to him and his pillows all messed up. Clearly he’d done a lot of moving around in his sleep. He glanced about the room to see if his sister had been woken up. Thankfully she appeared to still be sleeping. He slipped out of bed and looked down at himself. He tugged his shirt up to see if anything was there. He was met only with the numerous scrapes and scratches he’d gotten from the tree he’d been rubbed into numerous times. His shirt dropped back over his stomach and he made his way over to the door. He needed something to drink. Maybe some food too - he wasn’t sure about that one.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper padded down the stairs and sniffed to see if he could catch a whiff of some kind of breakfast in the works. Nothing caught his attention. That was fine. A simple bowl of cereal didn’t sound half bad. Quick and cold. Minutes later he had a bowl and spoon on the counter and a box of cereal beside them. He dug in the fridge, took a moment to check the milk, and then pulled it out along with a juice box. Nothing heavy, but enough that it might wake him up more. Sleep was not what he wanted at that moment.

Bill might have been gone for the time being, but he was far from done with Dipper. Thankfully he could easily keep an eye on him as he waited for the perfect opportunity to strike again in the real world.

As Dipper rummaged through the kitchen, and Bill watched from nearby, Stan was standing just outside the room, contemplating whether or not he should enter. Dipper was in there and he knew something was up, the kid had been acting weird all week, ever since he'd come back with all those bruises and the story about failing at tree climbing. He had a bad feeling about it all, and his gut was normally right about these sorts of things.

Finally, Stan took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen, where he initially headed for the fridge to grab a Pitt cola, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing. Of course he cared about the kids, but he couldn't just go all soft on them and let them know that, then how would he toughen 'em up? Leaning against the counter, he took a long sip from his soda before acknowledging Dipper.

"Mornin' Dip." At least he was great at the whole 'pretending things were totally okay' thing. "What's for breakfast?" As though he couldn't plainly see what Dipper was making. Small talk first and then the real important questions.

Dipper slid into his seat and began to pour the cereal into the bowl. The sound of the cereal hitting the bowl was oddly comforting. He didn't even notice that he was overfilling the bowl until a few pieces hit the table. He quickly put the box aside and started to scoop up the extra pieces without noticing his great uncle until the pop of the soda can was heard. Dipper made no move to acknowledge anything. He simply deposited the extra cereal into the box, rolled the plastic down, and closed up the box. It was when he was pouring his milk that the silence was broken. He be lying if he said he hadn't expected that. 

"Morning Grunkle Stan," he responded with a mouth half full of cereal. Stan had to have seen the cereal, but maybe he'd just missed what kind. "Sugar bombs today." Boy did he need it.

Dipper ate faster in hopes of finishing before Stan could get to the questions he was worried were coming. Hadn't the tree climbing story been enough? It made sense - during his mystery hunts tree climbing was an entirely plausible thing to do. If he remembered his story right he was pretty sure he remembered adding that bit in. That was the problem with lies though. They had to be remembered in order to be consistent.

"Wholesome," Stan replied, his sarcasm just a little off as he moved to sit at the table across from Dipper. There was the silence again, he filled it by drumming his fingers on the table between sips of his soda, his expression thankfully stoic enough not to totally betray what he was thinking. 

After a few moments of breathing and thinking about the right way to talk about things, he set his can down a little harder than intended and leaned forward with a sigh. "Alright, look kid, if there's something going on that you're trying to hide--some kind of secret bully or a fight that you lost--you don't have to feel bad about talking about it." His gaze drifted down to his soda and he swirled the liquid inside like he was gauging how much was left. Dipper reminded him so much of... no, nope, not going down that lane of horribly depressing memories. He chugged down the rest of his cola and crushed the can, putting on a nice facade of indifference.

"What I'm trying to get at here is that you can talk to me about stuff, or whatever. Lying and keeping secrets doesn't do anything but eat you up inside. Take it from me, kid, it's better to come clean while you've still got enough people who care about you to help you out of whatever mess you might've made."

Lying was easier when one didn’t have to look at the person receiving the lie. Which was exactly why Stan sitting at the table was a complication. Dipper drew in a deep breath but stopped himself from letting out a sigh. He didn’t want to seem too short with Stan. Especially if he was trying to get him to think that things were fine. Dipper was working on another mouthful of cereal when Stan finally spoke up. Dipper had no desire to look up from his cereal while he tried to finish his current mouthful so that he could get to shoving in the next one.

Stan was worth listening to though. Maybe there was a suggestion or a scenario that Dipper could use for a story of what actually happened. There was no way that Dipper was going to tell him the truth. The notion of a bully sounded like a good way out, It worked because there was truth in it. Bill was a bully. He was a lot of things, actually, but a bully definitely was one of them. “I know, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper poked at the bottom of the bowl with his spoon now that most of the cereal was in his stomach. Dipper set the spoon down and leaned back in his seat while picking up the bowl. He brought it to his lips and swallowed down the milk and few stray pieces of cereal which were left in the bowl.

With the milk gone Dipper set the bowl down and let his hands rest over his stomach. He slouched lower in his chair. If he was going to go with the bully story he had to make sure he had some kind of outline in mind. “It’s just someone who’s giving me a hard time,” that was the truth, “and I… I don’t think it’s going to happen again. I mean, it was just once and I haven’t had a run-in since then.” Partial truth. He ran into Bill in his dream. That didn’t count, right? “Really, I’m going to be alright, you don’t have to worry about me.” Dip forced a smile that actually seemed some kind of genuine while he rubbed the back of his neck.

As Dipper explained his story, Stan found himself watching his face, trying to be subtle about the fact that he was looking to see if he might have been lying, but the kid looked believable enough. So he nodded his head and leaned back with a sigh. "Let me tell you something, Dipper, a little word of advice. Life's tough, it's tough and it stinks because no matter what you do there's always going to be someone that's even tougher than you are. But you want to know what you do when that happens?"

Balling his hand into a fist, he raised it up with a look of determination, "You find a guy that's tougher than the guy who's messing with you and you _pay_ 'em to scare him off." His fist came down on the table and he cracked a smile. "Or you come get your Great Uncle Stan to scare the guy off for you. How many opportunities do I get to punch kids in the face? Not nearly enough."

If there was one thing that Dipper could count on from Stan it was for him to call him out on bullshit. That didn’t happen. A weight was lifted from Dipper’s shoulders while he listened to Stan go on about how the world’s a tough place and that life is hard. It wasn’t that Dipper didn’t believe him, but rather that he didn’t see how any real world advice would be applicable to a not-real world problem. If the weight off his back wasn’t enough then the sudden smile from Stan certainly was enough to get Dipper feeling better. He couldn’t help the smile from cracking onto his own face.

“I guess that’s a fair point, huh?” A laugh followed his words. A real one. That was good - he needed Stan to see that he was feeling fine as he said he was. “As much as I wanna see that Grunkle Stan, I think I’m good. But uh… If something happens I’ll let you know, okay?” Dipper wanted to believe himself, and to an extent he really did. He wanted to think that if things happened again he would go to Stan. In fact he was going to try and make that a promise to himself. If he ran into Bill again outside of his dreams he would go to Stan.

Dipper pushed his bowl away and got up from his seat. He carried his stuff to the sink to start washing it quietly. Things were going to be okay. It had only been a dream and there was no way he was going to run into Bill again.

"Atta boy, Dip. You just yell for me if you get yourself in a tough spot and need a little backup." Stan stood up as Dipper moved to the sink, grabbing his crushed can and tossing it into the trash. He ruffled the kid's hair on his way past him and grabbed another soda from the fridge, starting the day off right with a bunch of sugary carbonation. At least it was better than Mabel Juice. A shudder ran through him as he remembered that little concoction of Mabel's, and he quickly washed it down with a swig of his drink.

He debated leaving the room then, but wound up leaning up against the counter instead, sipping his cola and watching Dipper from the corner of his eye. The kid wasn't telling him something, Stan _knew_ that, Dipper had come to him with his problems enough times for him to believe that the boy wouldn't hesitate to spill what was bothering him when asked. Of course Stan wasn't about to try forcing an answer out of him, he cared what was going on, but he couldn't make it _look_ like he cared. Dipper would never learn how to toughen up if Stan wasn't at least a little hard on him.

With the dishes clean Dipper moved on to drying his hands. He let Stan’s words sink in while he set his bowl aside to dry. Yeah, things really _were_ going to be okay. Yelling for Stan wasn't unreasonable given that he’d relied on Stan for help before. Why wouldn’t he be able to do it again? "Well, I'm gonna go find something to do for the day, but uh… Thanks for the talk.” A smile flashed it’s way across Dipper’s face. He didn’t want to encourage further talks like this from Stan, but he couldn’t bring himself to not thank him for taking the time to check on him.

WIth the thanks out of the way Dipper was on his way back upstairs to find something to spend his time on. His mind still felt weighed down regardless of the pep talk. He was in need of something that’d just flush any lingering thoughts away. Dipper wasn’t sure what that was going to be.

And he wasn’t sure an hour later. Or two hours. And certainly not three.


	7. Chapter 7

He didn’t want to spend his time thinking on his dream. Bill made it clear that they’d see one another again. Dipper also didn’t want that. Bill had only shown up in one dream in the span of a week. It was more than Dipper wanted but it was also manageable (if dealing with a dream demon could ever be considered manageable). If the occurrences were that spaced out then Dipper didn’t see why he wouldn’t be able to pass himself off as alright if that was the case. Bill couldn’t make things that much worse.

That’s what Dipper told himself for the rest of the day and into the evening. He went down for dinner and made sure nothing seemed off. He didn’t need another talk and he _really_ didn’t want to catch Mabel’s attention with the way he was or was not acting. Things had to have gone well enough given that he breezed through dinner. After what felt like far too long of a day he was back in his bed again. His fingers drummed along his stomach while he lay on his back. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling with hope that he might be able to think of something specific to sway his dreams in a certain direction. Something that wasn’t Bill. His thoughts didn’t get the chance to shift much further before his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off for the night.

Bill had been waiting all day for this. Since the end of their last encounter, he hadn't found himself able to shake that odd feeling he'd had while pressed up against Dipper, the pulsing sensation had subsided after the dream was done, but the lingering feeling of actually _feeling_ something just wouldn't go away. There was also that wonderful little thing he'd learned about bodily fluids, the way that Dipper's cum had sent waves of energy down his arm was enough for him to know that he had to find a way to test just how powerful it really was.

With the kid finally asleep, Bill was able to shove himself into his head without an issue, where he set to work shifting things around to his liking.

He started with Dipper's room, letting the dream take on the form of the exact place where he'd fallen asleep, making people think that he was messing with them in the real world was always good for a laugh. With everything in place, Bill brought himself down to hover over Dipper, skipping the grand entrance this time in favor of simply being the first thing that the kid would see upon waking up in his dream.

Things were sped along slightly as Bill impatiently decided to simply reach down and slap Dipper across the face, which was followed by a bought of amused laughter as he lay back in the air with his hands crossed behind his head like an unnecessary pillow. "Wakey wakey, kid, let's get this show on the road!"

Dipper shifted. Just as his eyes began to open he suddenly felt the sharp contact of Bill’s hand across his cheek. Dipper yelped his surprise and jolted upward from the pillows only to find Bill right in his face. Instinctively Dipper’s hand shot up to hold his cheek where he had been slapped. He hadn’t expected such tiny hands to be able to inflict that kind of pain. Then again, he hadn’t expected Bill’s hands to do what they’d done to him the last time he’d seen him. Why would this dream be any different?

“Show on the road?” Dipper repeated. Bill couldn’t be there to see him again already. He had been so certain that Bill wouldn’t be back to bother him for a time. He had expected to at least get a couple of days before seeing him again or even just _one_. Dipper dropped his hand from his cheek to the bed where it rested beside him. At least he was in his room and not that forest. He didn’t have to worry about Bill playing out scenes of what had occurred between him and Soos’s body.

Now that Dipper was aware of the situation he was quick to scoot back on his bed until his back pressed to his pillows. He didn’t want Bill any closer to him. Heck, he didn’t want him in the room with him. He knew telling Bill to leave was only going to get him mockery. So instead he opted for the more painful but hopefully more successful option of simply talking. “Why are you here again? Haven’t you bothered me enough? I mean, I’m sure you have other things to do. You and your big plans.” A roll of his eyes accentuated the tone in his voice.

Hey, my plans are plenty big!" Bill replied, crossing his arms and floating closer to Dipper as the kid scooted back. "Just so happens that you've become a part of them."

Bill waved his hand and his cane instantly materialized in it, which he then used to jab Dipper in the gut, eye crinkling in some facsimile of a grin. "So I'll say it again, kid, let's get moving! You've gotta know the drill by now, clothes off, I don't have all night--wait, yes I do," another laugh, one hand holding his body like he had a stomach, "but you don't, and I'm not going to be very happy if we waste this opportunity. So how's about you do what I say?" 

Of _course_ he was a part of Bill's plans. Dipper didn’t believe that he was anything integral, no, but he could imagine that bothering him was starting to become a part of Bill’s regular schedule. Their interactions were becoming frequent enough for Dipper to see no other reason. “Sure I am,” he answered, voice all annoyance and a hint of defense. He watched the cane materialize only to have it jab him harder than he would have expected. He clutched his stomach with his hand and narrowed his eyes towards the triangular menace above him. Dipper had half a mind to tell Bill that he couldn’t care less about whether or not Bill was happy, however he was pretty sure that Bill would find some way to take that out on him later. He didn’t need Bill to have yet another excuse to bother him.

Hovering up higher, Bill let himself float over to the side of the bed, where he pointed his cane at Dipper and made a circle in the air with it. "And once you finish getting out of your clothes why don't you go ahead and just roll right over for me? Things'll be so much easier with you on your stomach. I might even be gentle with you!"

Dipper set about tugging his shorts off followed by his shirt. He stopped once his thumbs were hooked in the waistband of his underwear. “Yeah, _might_ ,” Dipper pointed out, “If you’re not going to promise me that then I’m not going to make this easier for you.” Not that he could trust a promise from Bill. Dipper bit the inside of his cheek and turned his gaze elsewhere. His thumbs were fiddling with the waistband while he mulled over his rather sparse options. He could go along with what Bill said and _hope_ that he actually did get some lighter degree of treatment, or he could stick to his convictions - to what he wanted - and stand his ground. Where would that get him, though? Bill had proven in Dipper’s previous dream that there was nothing he could do to stop him in the Mindscape. Bill had a point.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be gentle, kid." Bill rolled his eye as he hovered right next to Dipper, not even bothering to hide the way he looked over the boy's body as it became increasingly exposed. Human bodies weren't something that he saw as attractive, he'd go so far as to say that he wasn't sure that attraction was an emotion he was capable of feeling. But there it was again, that thrumming sensation, pulsing energy filling his body, was this because of Dipper?

Dipper swallowed his pride and tugged his underwear down. He didn’t want this but what was he going to do? Let Bill hurt him more just because he wanted to look like he put up a fight? His legs wiggled out of his underwear before he pushed them off his feet. With his socks still on Dipper sat up more and looked over to Bill one more time. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment and his eyes glossy with tears he was doing his absolute best to hold back. With a quick movement Dipper was on his stomach and his arms were hugging his pillow tight. He made sure he faced the wall - Bill didn’t need to see his face. He hugged the pillow tighter, if possible, and took in a deep breath as he laid there flat on his stomach.

Bill shook himself from his thoughts as the kid finally got his underwear off and laid down just how he'd wanted him. "Yeesh, don't start the waterworks, I haven't even done anything to you yet!" He had to admire the fact that Dipper sort of looked like a kicked dog, all curled up and on the verge of tears, it was definitely not a good thing that Bill found himself really liking that look on him. "Now just _relax_ ," he commanded, bringing himself in closer so that he could place a hand on Dipper's back, "I'll show you just how nice I can be when you cooperate."

The cane was gone, vanishing before it hit the floor, in favor of having two hands to run down the small human's back, claws just barely grazing flesh as they traveled down to stop directly on either of Dipper's cheeks. Ohh he was going to _enjoy this._

Dipper’s hold on the pillow was like a death grip by the time that Bill had his hands on him. If Dipper had to attribute his fear to anything it was to the fact that he had no idea what Bill was going to do. Each encounter, as few as they were, had been different. Dipper couldn’t just presume it would be the same as the first or second time. Bill’s taunts did nothing to help him either, but at least by now he knew he could expect such things from Bill.

The feeling of Bill’s claws against Dipper’s skin sent visible shivers down his spine. He really did try to relax. He did what he could to loosen his hold on the pillow, but no amount of mental coaxing eased his mind. Bill’s hands were on his behind. He’d touched there before. He’d done things there before. Dipper hadn’t liked any of that and so he had no reason to believe he was going to like any of this. Any trepidation he had was ignored when he peered over his shoulder to look back at Bill. Seeing the way Bill’s single eye fixated on his body had his heart picking up pace.

As Dipper looked back at him, Bill could feel his gaze, but he didn't bother to acknowledge it, just continued on his mission with his attention focused right down on the kid beneath him. Gently seating himself on the back of Dipper's thighs, he conjured himself a small bottle of lube, deciding that he might as well stay true to his word, give Dipper a reason to trust the promises that he makes. Bill's hands squeezed and kneaded the boy's soft flesh, actually being gentle in their ministrations, despite his immense desire to sink his claws in and tear through muscle.

Dipper couldn’t bring himself to look at Bill any longer. Just like that his face was hidden in the pillow and his shoulders were trembling with his efforts to not cry. He wasn’t pathetic. He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t going to let Bill get him to cry again like he had the first time. Bill didn’t deserve to get that out of him just as Dipper didn’t deserve any of Bill’s torment. Dipper drew in a deep breath and held it - whatever was coming he wasn’t going to cry.

"What's a matter, Pine Tree, you don't trust me?" The kid's shoulders were shaking, everything about his body language just screaming out that he was scared. It was so hard not to take advantage of that and bring his worst nightmares to life just to watch how he might react.

All that anticipation and nothing.

Not that Dipper was complaining. He’d gotten himself so wound up that he couldn’t help but flinch the second he felt Bill on his thighs. Feeling Bill was _weird_. There was something there, but at the same time there wasn’t. Dipper couldn’t think of any one way to describe it. Even if he could his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Bill’s hands grasping at his flesh. He’d braced himself for claws and pain. Instead he felt something almost caring. Dipper’s fear had quickly transformed into genuine confusion. He lifted his head from the pillow and, despite his best efforts, replied with a pathetic tremble, “Why would I?”

Instead of furthering Dipper's suffering, Bill slowly spread his cheeks, giving himself a nice view of his untouched hole, nothing particularly special as far as Bill's understanding of anatomy went, but clearly something that humans thought of as sexual and sacred. His thumb grazed across the puckered flesh, keeping almost oddly quiet as he listened for what sort of noise Dipper might make for him. Then the lube was tilting, hovering in the air just above its goal so that it could drip down directly on target. Bill smeared it in small circles before poising his thumb to just barely begin to test the resistance of the muscles. After a moment, he finally managed to find it in him to break the silence,

"Just breathe, kid."

And suddenly there it was - the air on his exposed cheeks and the blood rushing to his face faster than ever before. Even with all of the terrible things that Bill had done before the one thing he hadn’t done was entirely expose him for the sake of ogling him. Dipper didn’t have to look back at Bill to know that he was looking between his cheeks. He could _feel_ it. Things were so quiet. So much so that the feeling of exposure was suddenly doubled. Bill had no comments. No remarks. He had to just be staring at him. Just as Dipper swallowed hard he felt pressure against his hole. The sudden contact - simple as it may be - drew out a gasp and made him clench. Dipper bit down on his lower lip as a stifled whimper worked its way out into the silence of the room.

Then there was the liquid. Dipper couldn’t stop the second gasp. Or the following whimpers and shaky breaths. It all felt so wet and slick back there now. Bill’s thumb was pushing the stuff around and that alone was enough to have Dipper shuddering. “I’m trying,” he blurted out in another wave of shaky breaths. He wasn’t sure how his body was supposed to react, and so he let it do what it did on its own. The ring of muscle tensed inward with almost every touch to the point it almost grasped at Bill’s thumb. Dipper’s thighs were a trembling mess and there was nothing he could do to settle them except for him to try and follow Bill’s advice. _Breathe_.

So he did. Each breath was shaky. Trepid. Uneven. Sometimes a whimper weaseled its way out with one, but Dipper found that the more breaths he took the easier it got to control them. With his breaths coming under control he found his legs calming. His weight pressed more against the bed. His body was almost lax. Dipper just wasn’t sure for how long he would be able to manage.

Bill couldn't tear his gaze from the twitching flesh beneath his thumb, not that he particularly wanted to. He could feel Dipper's unease, even without prying into his thoughts, it might as well have been permeating the air. Of course Bill reveled in that, drawing everything out, purposely keeping his thumb from penetrating even as he felt the muscle open up to take him, all for the sake of feeling Dipper's discomfort for just a few moments longer.

As the kid finally seemed to be calming down and actually breathing his way through things, it seemed like the perfect time to take things to the next level. Without any prior warning, Bill began pressing in, thumb barely even catching on entry with all the lube he'd applied like the nice guy that he was.

An audible gasp echoed off the walls. Bill’s thumb slipped right in. It was _inside_ of him. The tight, slick ring of muscle grasped and clenched at the appendage that had worked its way into Dipper so easily. Was it supposed to do that? Dipper hadn’t the faintest idea of how any of this was supposed to go. It was all new. It was all confusing.

"Wow," Bill said, almost like an inaudible afterthought as his digit sunk in all the way to the knuckle, "that wasn't so bad!" As though he was the one who was laid out on his stomach getting finger-fucked by a demonic triangle. "Should'a tried this on you _ages_ ago."

As Bill spoke, his hand began to move, twisting around slowly and deliberately as he pressed the pad of his thumb all around Dipper's insides. It was almost impressive just how hot it was in there, surrounding him with slick tight heat, he could only imagine how it might feel to plunge a real actual dick in there. The thought left his body feeling that strange sort of pulsing again, and he leaned over Dipper to get himself closer, the claws of his free hand tracing lines along his spine.

It was nice.

The thumb inside of Dipper was probing and touching. It was feeling him just like he was feeling it. It was strange how he couldn’t control any of what was going on inside. His walls tensed around the finger just as his hole did. None of it was deliberate and yet none of it felt unnatural. It was new, and if anything that was what made it so alarming. “I-I haven’t known you that long,” Dipper barely breathed out. Speaking felt like such a chore all of a sudden. His mouth didn’t want to work and the words came out some manner of slurred and breathy. Was that supposed to happen? Dipper’s brow furrowed just as Bill’s claws placed themselves against his back. Just like that his lips were parted again and he was gasping in time with the shiver that started at his shoulders and ended at the small of his back. Why was he shivering when he felt so warm? Was it just him, or was it the room? His head was swimming and his thoughts wouldn’t cooperate.

Feeling desire was new. Sure Bill had felt it in the form of deals, desiring certain events, for the destruction of certain people, but feeling physical desire to the point of his actual form being affected? That was something he wasn't used to. There were no words to explain what he really wanted right then. He _wanted_ to tear the flesh from Dipper's body. He _wanted_ to fuck the kid into his mattress, to slam himself into him harder and faster until the only word on his lips was Bill's name. He wanted to _own_ Dipper, to lay claim to his body, to force himself into his thoughts and ensure that he wouldn't be able to even _breathe_ without feeling every bruise and cut and sigil that Bill would make certain was burned permanently into his flesh.

And Bill _always_ got what he wanted.

It was sort of nice that Dipper was vocal enough that Bill needn't pry into his thoughts to see how he was making him feel. With a few twists of his thumb he'd managed to get the kid breathless and trembling and that was exactly how he liked him. Not to say that he didn't equally enjoy seeing Dipper covered in tears and vomit, but that could wait until he had a physical form again. 

Dipper shifted his legs and, in doing so, pressed against the finger that was inside of him. Whatever angle he had been at, it had certainly been the right one. It wasn’t a gasp that left him this time but a moan. Was he supposed to feel good? “Bill,” the name tumbled from his lips, “Bill, what is this… I don’t understand.” He truly didn’t, but maybe he didn’t need to. Bill wasn’t hurting him and that was such an important thing. Did that mean he could get Bill to be like this all the time? Still terrible but not hurting him? It would make things so much easier to deal with, but then again that meant getting fingers up his behind and that wasn’t something he wanted to commit to. Regardless of the moans it drew from him.

With no thought for how he might look Dipper found himself glancing over his shoulder again. His cheeks were aflush and for whatever reason there were still tears in his eyes. Any amount of odd pleasure that was working its way into Dipper’s body wasn’t going to excuse the fact that it was _Bill_ who had him on his stomach like that. It was Bill who was trying to ruin him, so why would he have him breathing heavily on the bed with his ass being probed about by a triangular demon’s thumb? Was it for the tears that still threatened to streak down Dipper’s round cheeks any second? That couldn’t be it, and he couldn’t be that _pathetic_.

Bill liked the shivers that he managed to draw from Dipper, so he continued to trail claws along his spine, up and down slowly and carefully so as not to press down too hard and break his flesh, as much as he might have wanted to. When Bill's name left Dipper's lips, he felt his desire burn anew, leaving him to pull his thumb from the boy's hole in favor of working two fingers in there instead. He needed to hear more. 

"That good, huh?" He spread his fingers out slowly, curling them up and feeling around, still amazed at just how hot it really was in there. "Hey, I got an idea, lift your hips up, get that ass in the air!" Of course he followed the statement with a laugh as he brought himself back up in the air above Dipper, fingers still buried inside of him and shifting around as he made room for the boy to move.

Shivers ran down Dipper from top to bottom as Bill continued to work his claws down Dipper’s back. Everything felt so _sensitive_ \- As if his flesh were hot and receptive to any poking, prodding, or other such things it received. Was it just because he was dreaming? Bill had gotten him off last time after all.

And then he felt the change in fingers. Dipper’s hold on the pillow tightened. Whatever those shifting and probing fingers were doing it felt _wonderful_. Dipper bit down on his lower lip and shook his head. He shouldn’t like this. He shouldn’t like anything that Bill did to him, and yet there he was hard against the sheets. Bill’s voice pierced his thoughts, and for once he wasn’t entirely annoyed with what he heard. Dipper swallowed his trepidation and shifted his weight forward to his elbows while he brought his knees forward to get his ass up in the air just as he’d been told. Was that supposed to make things feel better? He had no idea but he’d already gone and done it.

With his weight on the upper half of his body Dipper rested his cheek against his pillow and glanced back as best he could at Bill. He could see the delight in Bill’s eye while the demon’s fingers continued their movements inside of him. Dipper couldn’t stop himself from shifting his legs. His cock was hard and that whole area was just tingling with need. He hadn’t experimented with himself nearly enough to know what any specific need was, but he knew that he wanted to relieve the throbbing between his legs. In hopes of distracting himself he shifted his weight a bit more before speaking up. “Like this?” He breathed, voice cracking just enough to be caught as he pushed his hips up more. He wasn’t sure if that was a mistake or a good thing but he felt Bill’s fingers slide in a bit deeper with his movement. He tensed around the fingers and swallowed before shifting his hands to grasp at the sheets.

Yeah, just like that," Bill replied, sliding his fingers out to the tips before pushing them back in. It was hard not to marvel at the way the tight ring of muscle seemed to draw him in deeper. Almost like Dipper _wanted_ this.

Bill seated himself in the air, right at the perfect height for watching his digits disappear inside the kid, his free hand spreading him for just a moment before drifting down lower. Fingers grazed down Dipper's taint, pressing against it, then shifting further to prod at his balls. Human anatomy, what the fuck even was it. All of that junk aside, Bill found himself growing bored with how slow everything was going, Dipper had to have been ready for more, right? He'd been twisting his fingers around in there long enough to be able to shove more of them inside, probably.

The way Bill’s fingers moved inside of Dipper had him losing his mind. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the mere concept of enjoying what Bill was doing to him. Weren’t bad things supposed to feel bad? He’d made it clear that he wasn’t wanting to do any of this, that he was only avoiding Bill hurting him unnecessarily and yet it still felt _good_. His lower lip trembled until he bit down on it when Bill spread him. Suddenly Bill was dragging his fingers down further and pressing with them. The action was enough for Dipper’s hips to jerk for just a moment. What was Bill doing?

A dark thought crossed Bill’s mind then, this was the dreamscape, a realm controlled by thoughts, this was _Bill's_ domain, if anyone could do whatever they wanted here it was him. With a simple mental command, he shifted Dipper's very perception of pain, twisting it up so that he would have no choice but to feel pleasure. And with that, he was eagerly wiggling a third finger into the small human's body, not bothering to take things slow this time, there would be no consequences if Dipper didn't even realize what was happening while lost in arousal.

"How's it feel, Pine Tree? You sure are making some nice noises for a kid who doesn't want this."

Dipper shifted his legs a bit in hopes of getting a bit more comfortable - he wasn’t used to being in that sort of position, but before he could think further on it he was distracted by the entry of a third finger into him. Before the thought of whether or not another finger could fit crossed his mind he found himself gripping the sheets more tightly while a moan slipped from his lips again. He’d already felt good and with the addition of the third finger he felt amazing. He didn’t understand it. He was sure he could feel himself stretching but instead of it hurting like he would have thought it had his legs trembling and his cock twitching.

“I-I don’t,” Dipper snapped back, voice a slur of pleasure, “It feels good. Really good.” Lying wasn’t going to get him anywhere at the moment. He didn’t think he was in the right state of mind to be any kind of convincing. He couldn’t control the whine of his breaths or the pitch of his voice. Bill would be able to sniff it out immediately. “But I sti-aah, I still don’t want it.” Bill wasn’t going to get him to say otherwise. Bill could make him feel good, but he couldn’t change the fact that Dipper wanted this dream to be _over_.

Despite Dipper's whines and moans and all that shifting around, Bill could still hear that thought loud and clear. The kid wanted things to stop, he didn't want Bill to do this to him, Bill didn't even have to try to hear Dipper's thoughts with how much that one seemed to hang over him. Well Bill could certainly be accommodating, he was ready to move on to the next step anyhow.

"Alright, kid, you want this over so bad? You got it, wish granted. Don't go saying I never did any favors for you!" Just like that, his fingers were yanked free and Bill was floating up and away from the bed, before disappearing into the darkness of the room, not even illuminating it with his usual natural glow. There was an almost ominous tone to his voice as he followed up with a singsong of "see you soon, Pine Tree!"

Dipper waited for a ‘just kidding!’ or something along those lines to follow those words. Bill wouldn’t just stop for him especially when he hadn’t before. Even as he felt Bill’s fingers leave him he was waiting for something else to happen. As relieved as he was his body missed the attention it had been receiving. Dipper rolled over with a whimper and glanced to Bill just as he was leaving. He really had left. Dipper didn’t expect that in the slightest. He sat there with his legs pressed tight together in an attempt to ignore the still intense throbbing between them. Bill was going to show back up. He had to.

But he didn’t. Dipper’s body slumped back against the pillows as a sigh left him. He was still left with the problem of being hard, sure, but that was something he could take care of on his own without Bill’s prying eye.

At least he’d hoped as much.

And then Bill was stood over Dipper in the real world, feet on his bed as he stretched his arms and wiggled his fingers. He could feel his energy draining from the effort of forcing himself into existence, he'd need to make this quick if he wanted to get anything done before completely exhausting himself. Small hands reached down to yank the blanket from Dipper's body, tossing it to the floor before outright groping the kid's crotch. He'd accomplished his goal it would seem, Dipper was definitely hard. Good to see he could have such a nice effect on his Pine Tree, it meant forcing him to agree to some not so fair deals would be infinitely easier.

"You wanted to wake up? Here's your chance." He managed to keep his voice low, not necessarily looking to wake up Mabel and deal with her trying to ruin his plans.

Dipper jolted up from the pillows and looked to Bill. His mouth gaped and he was ready to launch into a string of questions until he realized that he needed to keep quiet. He glanced across the room to his sister’s bed. She appeared asleep. That was good at least. Dipper cast his glance back to Bill while scooting back on his bed. He drew his knees to his chest and held them there. He didn’t need Bill’s hand back anywhere between his legs. “How are you even here?” Dipper whispered with as much care as he could to keep it down. “I mean… Am I awake? I have to be…” He paused to look around again. He was definitely awake, this all felt far too real. Then again, the dream had felt real too.

With a small groan Dipper ran his hands up his face and then back down. He was tired. He was confused. He was absolutely concerned about Bill manifesting in the real world, and if that wasn’t enough he was painfully hard. He couldn’t stop the whimper that traveled through his throat while he shifted his legs in hope of alleviating some of the tension. Instead he was sure he’d just made things worse.

"Oh you're awake alright, just keep it down, will you? Unless you feel like waking up Shooting Star over there." Bill rolled his eye and placed his hands on his hips, or the place where his hips would be if he weren't a triangle, and took a few steps toward Dipper. "Look, I wasted a lot of energy getting this whole 'tangible form' thing to work and I don't exactly have a lot of time before it stops. So let's get this thing going already!"

Dipper’s fingers parted so that he could peer at Bill between them. Being of pure energy or not Dipper didn’t understand how Bill could get himself to manifest in the real world without a puppet. He wanted to wrap his mind around it, but he knew that there was no way he was going to figure something out with his mind so foggy from just waking up. Or with the distraction between his legs.

Without wasting another moment, Bill was reaching out for Dipper's knees, wrenching them apart and settling his body between them so there wouldn't be any hope of getting them shut again. One hand came down to prod at the bulge in the boy's shorts, and man it was hard not to laugh loud enough to wake the sleeping girl across from them. "Seems to me like you've got a little problem that needs solving. Seeing as I'm _such_ a nice guy, why don't I give you a hand?"

He could already feel the slight thrum of energy coursing along his arm, this stuff was going to be so much better in real life.

Dipper’s hand dropped to his mouth to stifle the shout that almost left him when his legs were pulled apart. His eyes darted to the other side of the room. To the lump in the other bed. He couldn’t just negotiate with Bill, not with his sister there. He returned his gaze to Bill just in time to see him poking at the outline pressing to his shorts. The whimper he made was swallowed but still audible in the quiet of the room. He couldn’t afford to make noise. He couldn’t afford to argue with Bill. “F-Fine,” he stammered out, voice all rushed and stammering. “Nothing that’ll hurt me, and it has to be quick.” The fact that he was negotiating his impending assault with Bill was making his stomach churn and his heart pound against his chest. It was blackmail - ‘Give me what I want or Mabel wakes up’. Dipper didn’t need to hear Bill spell it out to know that was what was at stake, and on top of that he was very much in need of release.

With a resigned sigh and a hard swallow Dipper looked Bill in the eye. “What do I do?”

"I like your enthusiasm, kid," Bill mused, groping at Dipper's groin and practically kneading his erection. "I'll be nice, no hurting you or anything, promise. Just get your shorts off and I'll make you feel better than anyone else ever could!"

With his command hanging in the air, Bill moved back some, giving Dipper room to maneuver out of his pants while he busied himself with watching Mabel for any signs of her waking up. As much of a blackmail threat as it was, Dipper wouldn't be the only one to suffer consequences from his sister waking up before Bill was done. With how much energy he was using up here he wouldn't be able to pull another stunt like this for a good while. It was now or never.

Bill tapped his fingers on his knee, shifting his gaze back to watch Dipper intently, there was some fun to be had in simply knowing how flustered he was able to get the kid without even really trying. If all went as planned tonight then he would be able to _own_ Dipper, every part of him from his body to his memories to his hopes and dreams. He could almost feel himself shivering in anticipation.

Bill's hands felt so much better in person, but Dipper wasn’t going to let that thought enter his mind without attributing it to just how badly he needed to get rid of his erection. “Okay,” he whispered in a hushed moan. Did Bill have to keep pressing his fingers against him like that?

Dipper’s hands slid to his shorts where they hooked into them and pushed them down. He wiggled out of them before kicking them off of his foot. His cock felt better without the pressure of his shorts against them, but his underwear still provided a source of restraint. Dipper looked down to see the way the head of his cock peeked from under the waistband. The head was already dribbling pre-cum from Bill’s attention. A shaky breath left him and his gaze was back on Bill. He tried to stare him down but in truth he looked like a pathetic puppy waiting to receive reprimand for chewing up their owner’s best shoes. He couldn’t hide the fact that he desperately needed release while simultaneously wanting Bill to be anywhere but right there.

“Go on, hurry up.” The words were a mumble but he was sure Bill could hear him. It probably wasn’t best to talk to Bill that way but he could tell that Bill was in a hurry of his own for some reason. Did he really not want Mabel to wake up too? It made no sense. In fact he was pretty sure that Bill would relish in Mabel waking up to see the embarrassing predicament that Dipper was in. He wasn’t going to waste his time asking. He just wanted to get this done with so he could go back to what he hoped to be an uninterrupted and unvisited sleep.

Dipper was talking to him like he had any say in what was going to happen, which was a pretty funny thought. In any other situation Bill surely would have started laughing, as it was though he simply couldn't risk it, he needed to speed things along. Bill was back between Dipper's legs in an instant, his hands groping for the sides of his underwear before he was practically tearing them down his legs, leaving the kid's small prick exposed to the air.

"Oh," he breathed out a silent exclamation, he could feel the energy radiating from the fluid that dribbled from the tip of Dipper's cock, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to drag his thumb through it, fingers curling around his shaft in the process. "That's good stuff."

Bill clearly wasn’t planning on wasting time with him. His underwear was off before he knew it leaving his cock bouncing between his legs. Dipper turned his face away and pressed his chin hard into his shoulder while avoiding looking at Bill. His fingers gripped the sheets beneath him just as his teeth clenched tight. He’d gotten himself so wound up waiting for Bill to do whatever it was he was planning that Dipper jumped at the sudden feeling of Bill’s thumb. He looked down to see the way Bill was practically enamored with his ejaculate. How was any of that _good stuff_? Dipper had hated having it on him and in his mouth, and yet here Bill was looking at it like it was some kind of magical treasure.

With Dipper in his possession Bill would be able to have this stuff whenever he wanted, he could do anything with the amount of energy he would be able to force Dipper to produce for him. Pushing himself closer, he placed a hand on Dipper's chest and ground his body forward against the hardness, grinding it between his hand and his front as he watched the human with a half lidded gaze. "How's this for hurrying up, Pine Tree?"

With a deep breath Dipper watched how Bill started to position his hand on his chest. He held that breath only to release it in a shudder. Bill felt incredible against him. His form was thrumming against his dick and the friction was everything Dipper needed right in that moment. Rather than answering Bill he bit down on his lip to muffle the moan that rose from his throat. His hips jerked and he found himself wanting that release so much more. He could recognize the feeling of warmth and quickened nerves. He was already pretty close to cumming thanks to the attention Bill had been giving him both in and outside of the dream. “It’s good,” he whined out through clenched teeth. He couldn’t let himself get loud.

Bill rocked his body in slow little motions, pressing hard against Dipper's cock and drawing more of that pre-cum out. Every little touch of it sent almost electric pulses through his form, if there was any sort of pleasure that Bill could feel it had to be this, it was comparable to when he'd had his cock driving deep into the slick confines of the kid's throat, but somehow so much more concentrated and personal, perhaps because it was actually his body this time? Either way he knew he wanted more.

Everything felt so good and Dipper just couldn’t begin to fathom how. He wanted nothing to do with Bill just as always yet here he was letting the triangular demon grind against his cock. This all felt so different than their prior interactions, and in truth his mind was so consumed with the need to climax that he wasn’t thinking on how much his own actions should be repulsing him. It didn’t matter though - it was almost over and then he’d be alone again.

"Hey, Pine Tree," Bill said after a moment, voice unnaturally low, deep with what he could only describe as need, "you wanna fuck me?" 

He stopped grinding on Dipper then, just pressed the boy's hardness against himself, thumb still rubbing circles into the stickiness that coated the head. It wouldn't do for Dipper to finish just yet, as amazing as it might feel to have that stuff actually touch his body right then, it would be counter-productive in the long run. It had to go exactly as planned if he was to ever truly own Dipper.

Dipper literally stopped everything and stared at Bill in sheer utter disbelief. Except Bill wasn’t kidding. Bill had stopped grinding him and instead was touching him just enough to keep him going but no where near enough to make him orgasm. The way his cock throbbed had him letting out a whimper between tightly pressed lips. Did he really have an option? 

“Sure, fine,” he half blurted out without the faintest thought of what it could get him into. “I just… How?” His brow was furrowed and his legs were shifting in hopes of distracting himself from the need he still felt.

"You really doubting me right now? I got myself here, didn't I? I think I can handle a little body modification." And with that, Bill was closing his eye, looking like he was concentrating really hard. His nails dug into Dipper's hips as he made a noise like he was taking a deep breath, then he was laughing to himself and shifting to lay back on Dipper's bed, arms crossed behind his head. "One perfectly fuckable hole. For you, kid!"

Bill had a point. He’d gotten himself there just as he said (which was something Dipper was still unable to fathom). With a deep breath he watched as Bill started to concentrate. If he weren’t so concerned about his current need he’d probably be a lot more intrigued by just how much Bill was managing to pull off, but as it were he was far too distracted by the feelings between his legs and just how much he needed to alleviate that pressure.

Bill had his legs bent at the knee, feet resting on the mattress, and what was very definitely _some_ kind of orifice between his legs. He'd managed to make a hole, that was for certain, but it lacked any sort of self lubricating mechanism, though he'd at least decided to be thoughtful enough to make it soft on the inside, and not some kind of weird triangle shape. It was, for all intents and purposes, just a hole.

A hole that he desperately needed to convince Dipper to cum in.

Before he knew it Bill was laying in front of him with a very noticeable hole that hadn’t been there. For a moment all Dipper could do was stare at it. Was that normal for Bill? Did he just regularly do this? Dipper groaned at the torrent of questions that were being added to questions he already had. Asking was pointless. Bill wasn’t going to explain and if anything Bill would just rub it in more. He glanced over to his sister's bed while drawing a deep breath in. It wasn’t as if there was any going back at that point.

Bill wasn't a being who considered himself capable of embarrassment, though he was sure that if he were an actual person he might have felt sort of awkward with Dipper staring at his crotch like that. As it was, Bill sighed impatiently, rolling his eye and spreading his legs further apart, not that it did much with the way his body was shaped.

Dipper looked back to Bill and the very obvious hole. He leaned forward before crawling over to Bill so that he was settled between those stick-like legs. “Do… I just stick it in?” Dipper asked, feeling as stupid as he sounded. He’d never stuck his dick in _anything_ , much less inside of a person. If Bill was a person. Choosing to err on the side of common sense Dipper slid himself forward. Instantly he felt some kind of vibrating warmth around his prick. It was hot inside to a point that it almost made Dipper uncomfortable. Shudders ran down his spine and a louder than intended moan escaped his throat. He bit on his lip and glanced to his sister before looking back to Bill, brow furrowed as if he were silently asking for some kind of approval.

Dipper actually started pressing inside and as much as Bill didn't want to admit it, it almost hurt, maybe he'd underestimated the size of hole he needed to make. There was no changing it now, he couldn't afford to spend the extra energy, so he just lay back and lifted his lower half slightly to get things moving faster. "That's it, just hurry up and move," he hissed, deciding that pain in his own body in the real world was not nearly as hilarious as it was when he used someone else.

Still, that moan that left Dipper was encouraging, and Bill shifted his legs to wrap tightly around him as he felt some of that pre-cum he'd been leaking smear along his insides. His feet hooked together around Dipper's waist, trying to force him closer in hopes of getting even more of that fluid to come out. He _needed_ it at this point, especially with how much energy he'd already wasted to get here.

Bill’s command was enough for Dipper to start working his hips further into Bill. Small as he was there wasn’t a lot that he could do, but he still made every effort to rock his hips back and forth. He couldn’t tell if Bill was enjoying any of it at all but by the way Bill seemed to be urging him on he figured that he had to be doing something right.

Bill truly did feel amazing inside. Everything was vibrating so pleasantly that Dipper couldn’t stop the soft whines that left him with each thrust of his hips. His mind was swimming and he was pretty sure that he could see stars in his vision. If Bill was making noise it wasn’t reaching him - Dipper was entirely concerned with just how close he was to getting that release he needed. His stomach tightened as he worked in another thrust before his vision went white for just a moment. Dipper’s breath hitched in his throat where he held it. His head was spinning but he felt absolutely amazing as he emptied a few spurts into the hot hole that surrounded his cock. He fell forward but caught himself with his hands on either side of Bill.

Bill was moving against Dipper by the time he felt the kid's cock starting to twitch inside of him, he knew he wasn't going to last and the thought alone was enough to have Bill gripping at the sheets in anticipation. This was going to be a hell of a ride.

And then all at once, there was fluid outright shooting into him, filling up the hole he'd made himself and settling so nicely inside of him. It took a few seconds before it finally hit him and it wasn't until Dipper had pulled out and was sitting back that Bill was having to stifle his moans, his entire body glowing an almost blinding shade of yellow as he sealed off his orifice and felt the boy's cum seeping into his body. It was almost overwhelming, especially considering that he'd never actually felt this level of pleasure before, he should have been making _all_ of his pacts like this from the very beginning!

Dipper shifted his hips. It was wet inside of Bill now and he couldn’t help but think that it would have felt better all along if it had been like that. That didn’t matter anymore though, and with his head no longer spinning he brought himself to sit back up on his knees. He wiped his forehead with his forearm as if the couple of minutes (if even that) he’d taken had been extremely taxing.

Dipper finally took the time to not only listen to Bill but to _look_ at him. Quickly he dropped his forearm from his forehead to cover his eyes when Bill suddenly became blindingly brilliant. Dipper winced at the sting it sent through his head to see something so bright after his orgasm, but he had his arm lowered just in time to see the way Bill was just trembling there. In their handful of encounters Dipper had seen Bill in many ways. What he looked down at presently was not one of them. Bill seemed so entirely pleased in more than one meaning of the word. Dipper had honestly been waiting for Bill to make fun of how quick it had all been, but instead Bill was so satisfied.

With his legs trembling and his arms limp at his sides, Bill finally looked up at Dipper, his eye half lidded and his voice coming in ragged breaths that he felt no shame in letting out, "You're _mine_ now, Pine Tree."

Then Dipper heard the words. At first he thought it was some delusion. Bill saying one of his threats or something along those lines, but then worry whispered in the back of his head and suddenly he found himself wondering if he’d just made a terrible mistake. “What are you talking about?” He blurted out, voice still quiet but concern dripping from his words.

Bill stayed like that for just a few more seconds, letting his body adjust to the change in energy, before he was sitting up and running his hands all along his legs, he felt electrified. When his gaze met Dipper's again, he'd begun a low laughter, quiet at first, though it quickly escalated into something loud and mocking. Across the room Mabel stirred in her bed, but there was no reason for Bill to care now, he'd got what he came here for.

Dipper watched Bill sit up. He wanted an explanation. Bill couldn’t just say something like that and then ignore him.

Except Bill didn’t ignore him. Bill laughed at him. It wasn’t surprising that Bill would fall into that obnoxious laugh of his, but it didn’t change the fact that Dipper was waiting for an answer. He simply got more laughter, and as the laughter continued Dipper couldn’t do anything to stop the gnawing at his stomach. He’d done something wrong. He didn’t know what it was he had done, but he knew without a doubt in his mind that he was going to regret it and deeply so.

"All in due time, kid." Bill floated up into the air, his form beginning to pulse and fade. "My time's up though, catch you later!" And just like that he was gone, fading out of existence with only the echo of his laughter left in his wake. 

Mabel rolled over then to face Dipper, squinting to try to see through the darkness, though luckily for the Pines brother, it was far too dark in the room to make out any details aside from the fact that Dipper was sitting up in bed. "Dipper, what're you doing?" she mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "Was someone else just in here or was I just dreaming about some guy with a really annoying voice?"

The thoughts didn’t even have time to sink in before he heard Mabel’s voice from across the room.

Dipper was quick enough to grab his shorts and to pull up the blanket so that it seemed like he’d just been sitting up. “Huh?” He looked over to her with a mock look of perplexity that he wasn’t sure she could actually see. “I’m not sure, I mean I think I heard something from downstairs but nothing in here.” He shrugged his shoulders and let himself flop back against the pillows. He forced a yawn and stretched. “Mmn, either way I’m getting back to sleep. I’m pretty tired.”

He flashed her a smile and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was going to sleep. He wasn’t sure if he _wanted_ to sleep, but he was sure that he didn’t need Mabel involved in whatever mistake it was he had just made.

Mabel stared at him for just a few seconds longer before simply shrugging it off and rolling back over to close her eyes, she was way too tired to think about the fact that it was weird for Dipper not to immediately want to run downstairs and check it out if he heard a noise. Within minutes she was passed back out and sleeping soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

Things were calm after that, Bill was far too exhausted after forcing himself into existence to even think about bothering Dipper again just yet. All in due time, the kid belonged to him now after all. However, when his energy levels were finally back to normal, he didn't bother to wait on putting the next step of his plan into motion. Break Dipper's bonds with everyone, leave him unable to trust anyone ever again, he would have no choice but to concede to the fact that he was someone's property now, a source of renewable energy which Bill could tap into whenever he felt like it. Time to set his plan in motion.

Getting into Stan's body was easier than he'd expected, especially with his renewed reserve of energy he'd been clinging to for just such an occasion. Once he'd taken over, he set about bringing Dipper into things, putting on his best Stan impression as he leaned against the shop counter, arms crossed and a displeased expression on his face, he called for Dipper. The scene was set perfectly, a broken shelf, all the fragile merchandise that had been on top of it smashed on the floor, clearly Dipper had not been paying enough attention to the shop when Stan had asked him to watch it for a while earlier, or he surely would have noticed that the shelf had been tilting in an odd way. Punishment was due.

The first few days after had been rough. Not because of anything in particular, but because Dipper had spent those days wondering what it was that he had done. No answers came to mind. Dipper poured over the journal again and again with hopes of finding something about cumming inside of a demon. Naturally he found nothing, and as time went on he settled into a sense of security again.

Dipper had been spending his day taking care of the shop like he’d been told. He’d only gotten up once or twice to get something to nibble on, and that was precisely what he was doing in the kitchen. If someone came into the shop he’d hear it, so he took his time finishing off his soda. Just as he was setting the empty can down he heard Stan calling him. “Already?” He turned on his heel and returned to the gift shop where he was greeted by the sight of shattered glass and broken product.

And Stan.

Dipper swallowed hard while he let his eyes go back and forth between the mess and his great uncle. He couldn’t fathom how that shelf would have fallen with no one to knock it off kilter, but he didn’t think that was going to save him from getting an earful and some terrible chore to go along with it. “What happened?” He asked, voice sincere. He had nothing to hide - he’d been doing a great job with the shop and he didn’t see how the broken merchandise could be his responsibility.

"What does it _look_ like happened, kid?" Bill was proud of his acting skills this go around, he even managed to suppress his grin in favor of a much more disappointed and angry scowl. "You left the shop and look what happened! You think I'm letting you off easy for this?"

Bill advanced on Dipper, using Stan's height to his advantage as he towered over the kid and narrowed his eyes down at him. "That was a lot of expensive stuff you wrecked. You don't think it'd be fair to get off without learning a lesson, right?" He grabbed Dipper's arm then, not bothering to be gentle about it as he dragged him over to the barrel next to the counter, Bill was very bad at knowing his own strength in the bodies he inhabited, there was no doubt that Dipper was going to have a hand shaped bruise there for a few days. One more story to make up to explain what had happened.

Dipper winced at the words. He’d expected at much, but he had hoped that Stan would let him explain. He hadn’t been gone that long and he hadn’t noticed anything off in the shop. It was just plain weird that the shelf would have fallen without some kind of force being applied, but Dipper had no chance to say that as Stan approached him. “Look, I d-” a yelp cut off his words when Stan gripped his arm. “That hurts!” He blurted out while making sure to keep up with Stan as he was dragged over to the barrel. He’d messed up before and had seen Stan frustrated. He’d even seen him angry about things in the shop but he’d also never seen that amount of merchandise get destroyed.

Being violent was nice, being violent while simultaneously ruining Dipper's life and destroying all of his trust in everyone was better. Bill seated Stan's body on the barrel and yanked Dipper in close before finally letting his arm go. He had to hold back the grin that threatened to break his character as he patted his lap. "On your stomach, right here. I'm gonna teach you a little lesson, kid." One that he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

“I don’t need a _lesson_ , Grunkle Stan,” Dipper huffed the words with clear agitation. “You’re not even letting me explain!” Dipper pulled his arm back when it was released. He rubbed it instinctively and cringed at how tender it felt with just the smallest pressure applied. Instead of getting some sort of explanation as to why this warranted such rough behavior Dipper instead watched as Stan patted his lap in a clear gesture for him to get on it. Was he really going to spank him?

“I’m not a kid,” the murmur was indignant, but despite Dipper’s obvious disagreement he climbed up onto Stan’s lap and laid across it. His cheeks were burning hot in a cocktail of anger and embarrassment. Stan had done plenty of embarrassing things to Dipper, but he’d _never_ spanked him.

Bill licked his lips, watching Dipper climb onto his lap with frustration and embarrassment apparent in his voice and face. He placed his hand on Dipper's back, sliding it down and letting his fingers catch in the waist of his shorts. "You sure look like a kid to me," he replied with a smirk. In a few short seconds he'd managed to yank Dipper's shorts and underwear both down below his ass, giving him a prime view of exactly what he hoped to be shoving his dick into before this was all over.

"Now, let's get this over with." Bill raised Stan's hand up, flexing his fingers before bringing it down with enough force to create an audible smack as skin contacted skin. Bill could feel the stinging pinpricks of pain in his hand and he took great pride in the bright red hand print that was quickly growing visible on Dipper's cheek. "Count 'em for me, out loud so I can hear!"

Any retort that came to Dipper’s mind was gone the second Stan yanked not only his shorts but his underwear down. If his face had been red before it was crimson with his ass exposed. The irritation that he’d felt only moments ago was gone and was replaced with a nice helping of humiliation. Dipper opened his mouth to protest how far things were going - then he yelped.

His face was burning red. Somehow Dipper had thought it was all a joke going too far and that Stan would have stopped just moments before bringing his hand down. Seconds later his ass was still stinging hard and Dipper couldn’t help but whimper his pain. He swallowed hard and, breath shaky as his mouth opened, called out like he was told. “One,” he started, knowing his voice wasn’t even as loud as the smack that had echoed throughout the room just seconds ago. Surely Stan would stop after one. That first one would be the joke and that would be it. Dipper tried convincing himself so with eyes shut tight and hope on his mind.

Bill couldn't tear his gaze from the bright red of Dipper's ass, and nearly immediately after he heard the kid call out the number, he was bringing his hand down again, leaving a fresh mark on the other cheek to make it even. He liked the way his hand felt after slapping flesh, it made him eager to do it again and again, he would have to remember what a nice effective punishment this was for future reference.

Another smack and Dipper was crying out again. For a brief moment he only whimpered there on Stan’s lap, but before too much time passed he blurted out a satisfactory “Two!”. Both cheeks were stinging hard and Dipper hardly thought it fair that he was receiving a punishment this physically painful.

"I'll stop when I think you've learned a lesson, you can't just go around breaking stuff, kid, especially stuff that doesn't belong to you." Bill had to laugh at that, bringing his hand down a third time, even harder than before. "If you own something then you can break it as much as you want, remember that one, it's an important lesson."

Stan’s words left Dipper fearing that the spanking could go on much longer than he cared for. “What? But when is th-” Another cry caught his words off. That smack had _really_ hurt given that both cheeks were already red. “Th-Three,” the number came out between clenched teeth. “Why would I break something I own, Grunkle Stan that’s ridiculous,” Dipper started, as if he truly believed that some attempt at reasoning was going to get him off of his great uncle’s lap and would have him putting this entire scenario behind him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think leaving would make something happen.” He really didn’t, and surely Stan would hear the sincerity in his trembling voice.

Bill paused in his smacking in favor of running his hand along Dipper's behind, soothing the stinging as best as he could with Stan's calloused hand. "Well you do sound sincere, I'll give you that much. Maybe you really _are_ sorry after all." Bill sucked in a slow breath as his fingers dipped just barely between the kid's cheeks.

"Let's try something else instead, give your ass a little break between punishment!" He laughed as he very deliberately pressed a finger against Dipper's hole, his free hand going down to pull one of his cheeks to the side so he could get a nice view of the tight little hole underneath Stan's massive finger. Still technically virgin territory, Bill was going to claim it for his own.

Dipper’s body was tense and scrunched up as much as it could be on Stan’s lap while he waited for the fourth smack to come down. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breath was held - he wasn’t going to scream at this one.

Except there wasn’t a fourth one. Instead he felt Stan’s hand running over the stinging flesh. It didn’t help much but it was some degree of relief which he was very much thankful to receive in lieu of another smack. Just as quickly as it came the gratitude was gone and was replaced with a sudden tightening in Dipper’s chest the second Stan’s fingers were between his sore cheeks. Dipper’s hole tensed at the probing it received - the boy was clenching instinctively and already he was shaking his head. “No, no the spanking was fine,” the words came out quick as he hoped to get through to Stan, “Please, I’d rather go back to that.”

Bill didn't stop rubbing his finger over Dipper's hole, instead he started pressing down, testing just how much resistance he would be met with. Stan's fingers were big, he wasn't sure just how many he could force in there without proper lubricant. With that thought in mind, he pulled his hand away, only to spread Dipper with both hands so that he could lean down and let a glob of saliva fall directly onto the twitching hole beneath him.

The simple pressing against Dipper’s hole was enough to have the boy downright trembling on Stan’s lap. He didn’t need to see what was going on to know that Stan’s fingers were thick and wouldn’t be an easy fit should they try to enter. “ _Please_ ,” he stressed while he felt the air on his puckered hole as Stan spread his cheeks. A shudder had him scrunching up all over again when he felt the heavy plop of saliva drop onto his hole. His cheeks were burning and his head was hot with the humiliation that came with being so exposed.

"Be thankful I'm not making this worse on you." And then his finger was back in place, smearing Stan's saliva around while he shifted slightly. There was no way his erection wasn't pressing against Dipper, he could already feel how much larger it was than his last body's. Breaking in his new toy with this was going to be oh so satisfying.

“Worse?” He blurted out, choking back a hiccup. “How could haa-” Dipper suddenly felt sick to his stomach when he realized what was pressing against him. He didn’t have to finish asking the question to get an answer - he knew how it could be worse. The thing pressing against him was _huge_. Better judgement aside Dipper squirmed against Stan’s lap. He wasn’t letting this happen. “This isn’t okay!” He snapped in his encroaching panic. Stan was family. Stan was responsible for taking care of him and instead he was sliding his finger around Dipper’s clenched hole.

That was the sort of reaction that Bill liked to see. He chuckled to himself as his finger pressed down harder, the tip just barely breaching the puckered flesh. "On the contrary, I think that this is perfectly okay. Just relax, kid, it'll make this go way easier."

And then he was pushing his finger inside, easing it in despite the poor lubrication. It was tight and he knew it probably had to hurt, but Bill would be lying if he said he didn't kind of _want_ Dipper to be in pain. This was technically a punishment after all.

Dipper’s hands grasped at Stan’s thigh while the finger pushed harder against his hole. His squirming stopped for a moment as he tried to focus on not letting that finger inside of him. It wasn’t okay - none of it was okay, and then he felt himself stretching more. His mouth opened and nothing came out aside from a shaky breath. Then a strained sound formed at the back of his throat that didn’t project much further. How was he supposed to relax? It _hurt_.

“I’m sorry,” the words were choked. Apologizing seemed like his only chance. It wasn’t even a surefire one. “I’m sorry I wasn’t in the sh-shop.” Dipper’s voice cracked as tears finally started running down his cheeks. “I won’t do it again, I promise I won’t just stop Grunkle Stan please,” he pleaded in a mess of quickened breaths and held back sobs. He didn’t want to feel more. He didn’t want to know how much more it could hurt or just how far it could go.

"Oh I believe you," Bill replied, though his finger continued to push in deeper, "but that doesn't mean I can just go stopping your punishment right in the middle, then how would you ever learn anything?" 

Curving his finger slightly, Bill finally just shoved it in to the knuckle in one forceful motion. It was so much hotter and tighter inside of Dipper in real life, he could feel every throb of his pulse around Stan's finger. Fuck, his cock was starting to ache, it was all pressed against Dipper's abdomen, just hard and pulsing and he didn't bother trying to stop himself from rocking his hips just enough to grind against the small body on his lap. 

Driving this massive cock into Dipper was going to be the greatest thing he'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing, he was sure of it.

The combination of Stan’s words and his finger forced out the first sob. If Stan believed him then why was he still inching his finger further into him? Dipper didn’t get the chance to argue, and even if he could he didn’t know how he was supposed to reason with a situation like this. Just as he got his breath under control he shouted as Stan’s finger suddenly plunged all the way into him. He could feel his hole stretching to accommodate the thickness of Stan’s finger. Having something inside of him felt even worse than having Stan’s finger press and prod at his hole.

If that wasn’t enough to deal with there was the very obvious feeling of Stan’s cock against his belly. He’d tried ignoring it but once Stan started to grind it into him there was no pretending it wasn’t there. His stomach had gone from churning to downright knotting. He wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up, pass out, or something else entirely. “Stan,” he sobbed out, “Stan _please_.” His body shook against Stan’s lap as the tears kept coming.

"Please _what_ , kid? You gotta be a little more specific, I mean you could be asking me for anything! For all I know that's a plea for me to give you some more." And with that, Bill was twisting Stan's finger around, rubbing it into all the spots he'd found Dipper to moan about in his dream. "Or maybe you want me to give you something else?" He ended the sentence with a firm grind of his hips, which left him to let out a breathy groan as his erection pressed hard into Dipper's stomach.

How was Dipper supposed to be any more specific? He’d made what he wanted clear and instead Stan was mocking him. Mocking him like-

_Bill_.

Dipper didn’t get the chance to process his sudden realization. Instead he was being forced to moan his undesired pleasure while Stan’s finger pushed in just those right places. Dipper didn’t understand how something could feel good and terrible at the same time and frankly he didn’t _want_ to understand it. He just wanted it to stop. “No!” He blurted out just as he felt that thick cock pressing against his stomach again. His lips trembled and another whimper bumbled its way past his lips.

Using his free hand to take hold of the back of Dipper's neck, he held his upper half firmly in place as he turned his finger up and used the thick digit like a hook to yank the kid's lower half up slightly. "If you want more then you better get your hips up higher!" He honestly couldn't help the laugh that left him then, watching Dipper snivel and cry had to be one of the most entertaining things he'd seen yet.

Suddenly Stan’s hand was on Dipper's neck and there was a painful tug inside him. He jolted his hips up to alleviate the pain of his lower body weight pressing against a single finger. “Stop, Bill!” He grasped onto Stan’s thigh tightly and fisted the material in his hands. “Bill it _hurts_ ,” he hissed, lower half trembling as if to prove his point.

Bill heard his name and instantly let out a cackling laugh, his finger only pulling the kid's hips up higher while he let a wide grin stretch across his face. "And here I thought I was doing a really great acting job. Or maybe you're just more perceptive than I initially gave you credit for." He finally let up on yanking Dipper's hips around in favor of sliding his finger in and out instead, aiming for those nice little sweet spots.

Bill’s laugh sent a shudder down Dipper’s spine. Some part of him had hoped that it really wasn’t Bill. He would never expect such acts from his great uncle, but Bill could do so much worse and Dipper knew that. He didn’t know what, and he didn’t need to know what because he simply knew. The yank on his hips earned a yelp and had Dipper pushing his hips up as far as he could. His face was burning hot - he could only imagine what he looked like with his ass straight up in the air for Bill.

"I'm still gonna fuck you, just so we're clear on things, Pine Tree. I didn't get myself all hyped up about this for nothing. Can't promise it'll feel nearly as good as it did in your dreams though, feelings have a way of getting a little muddled in the dreamscape." Bill pushed down hard into one of Dipper's sweet spots before suddenly driving his finger in hard and deep a few times, as though trying to show just how thin the line between pleasure and pain could really be. "But before you go getting your panties in a knot over it, let me just remind you that we had a deal. Something like you doing whatever I told you to do in exchange for me never touching Question Mark again."

Before Dipper could argue he felt a sudden rush of pleasure that had him letting out a sweet whine into the air, but before it finished he was gasping his pain when Bill drove Stan’s finger into him. A sob followed along with a few sniffles as he tensed around the finger. “B-But… But I did what you asked before. That night, you told me to go inside you!” Dipper stammered the words out, ever the good child with no need to quote Bill’s words verbatim. Despite his disagreement Dipper kept his hips up. He couldn’t risk getting Soos involved again.

"I don't remember saying that counted. You should've thought about that and double checked before making assumptions, kid." Bill smirked to himself, finally sliding Stan's finger out of Dipper so that he could run his hand along the hand prints that he'd left on his behind earlier. "So here's the deal, and I'll make sure I speak extra slow and really spell it out for you so we don't run into another little surprise in the future; you do what I say for the duration that I occupy your Grunkle's body, and I won't go dragging your freak of a handyman into this again."

A low chuckle left him then as he suddenly raked his nails down one of Dipper's cheeks, leaving long lines of red despite the shortness of Stan's nails. "Let's be honest here though, you don't have much of a choice anyhow, considering I _own_ you."

Bill was right. He hadn’t said anything about that counting. In fact, Dipper had gone along with it all just to get Bill out of there and to stop Mabel from being woken up.

Unless Bill hadn’t wanted Mabel woken up in the first place. It made perfect sense. Bill had bluffed and Dipper fell for it. It as just another thing to make him feel that much worse about his predicament.

Dipper was quiet aside from the hiss that accompanied Stan’s finger leaving him. He swallowed and kept his hold on Stan’s pant leg to distract himself from the way Stan’s hand ran over his still sore behind. He kept quiet. He listened. He didn’t want to get caught in another situation of owing Bill something because he hadn’t paid enough attention. He wasn’t going to fall for it again. The conditions were very much what Dipper expected, but that didn’t make them any easier to swallow. Just as Dipper opened his mouth to voice his understanding he felt Stan’s nails digging into his already reddened ass. In place of words he choked back groans. And then Bill said something akin to what he’d said the last time they’d met. “ _Own_ me?” He repeated, “How do you own me? I’m doing what you say this time,” the words made him cringe, “but that doesn’t mean you own me!” He wasn’t trying to shout. Or get loud. Or anything but given the circumstances it was hard not to get worked up.

Oh I beg to differ, Pine Tree," Bill replied, flashing his teeth in a grin as he idly ran his fingers along the welts his nails had left. "Remember that little thing I asked you to do? I worked so hard making that offering hole for you and I'm not sure that you properly appreciated it."

Dipper squirmed as much as his current position allowed him to. Even the simple touch of Stan’s fingers hurt the freshly made marks. He didn’t care about how much work it took for Bill to make that hole. What he cared about was getting an actual answer to what was going on. Dipper was sure Bill would oblige. It was a chance to grandstand and brag about how he’d screwed Dipper over. Again.

Bill might as well come clean about everything now, it was the perfect chance to finish their pact and fully seal it. So he stood up, pulling Dipper to his feet by the back of his neck and keeping a firm hold on it. His other hand gave the kid's shorts and underwear a tug and left them to fall down around his ankles before groping Dipper's ass in one large and heavy handful and shoving him forward, a simple command of "walk," leaving his lips as he directed his new toy over toward the busted up shelf.

In place of an answer he found himself being yanked by his neck. Dipper’s shoulders scrunched up and his head tilted back against Stan’s hand. He bit on his lip and reached for his shorts only to feel them, along with his underwear, get yanked down to the floor. His shoulders dropped and he tried to simply breathe but even that felt difficult to do once Stan’s hand was squeezing a handful of his ass. With a hard swallow Dipper stepped forward. He stumbled on his pants for a moment but did his best to continue on. He wasn’t going to make himself look any more pathetic than he already felt.

"You sealed your fate when you graciously gave over that little fluid offering. Pretty generous of you to decide to do that of your own free will, considering that's the only way it really works. Of course I guess I should have told you what you were really agreeing to with that, my bad!" He followed the exclamation with an amused laugh, continuing to grope Dipper in his efforts to get him where he wanted him.

Dipper almost didn’t catch Bill’s words. He wanted to know why they were approaching the shelf, but the confirmation that he’d been tricked into so-called willingly giving himself to Bill stopped him in his tracks. Were it not for the need to pull away from each grope he received than he wouldn’t have moved another inch. ”How is that free will?” Dipper asked, voice shaking. He didn’t actually want the answer, because the answer didn’t _matter_ if Bill was right. Their handful of interactions had been terrible enough. The thought of belonging to Bill and having to do anything such as this on a remotely regular basis had tears springing up in his eyes all over again. Regardless he steadied his breath and stared at the broken glass on the floor now that he was much closer to the shelf that had supposedly fallen down. His lip trembled. There was so much of it and it was sharp. He didn’t want to be anywhere near it but that was where Bill had led him to so that was where he stood.

With Dipper right where Bill wanted him, he paused for a moment, hand still on the boy's neck, though he'd at least stopped groping his ass since there was no need to make him walk any further. "Okay, you got me, it wasn't _entirely_ of your own free will, that's why we're taking this a step further." Almost on cue like the punchline to a joke, Bill forced Dipper a step closer to the mess on the floor, until both of their shoes were crunching on broken glass. "I crack myself up sometimes," he laughed, grinding Stan's foot down to crack even more of the little trashy knick knacks.

"Seriously though, things are about to get real fun!" Then all at once, Bill was dropping to his knees, yanking Dipper down with him. A sharp hiss left his lips as the glass bit into his body's flesh through Stan's slacks, but the sound was far from displeased, if anything the pain was only making him more aware of the throbbing in his pants. His nails were pressed into the back of Dipper's neck, holding on tight to ensure that the kid wouldn't go running off at the first sign of pain, that would just ruin everything. "Isn't pain so refreshing? I don't get you humans and your weird stigma surrounding hurting yourselves. This is the stuff that makes a guy really feel _alive_!" He ground Stan's knees down, grating the glass on them as he settled his gaze on Dipper.

Dipper didn’t want to imagine how things could go ‘a step further’, and as he literally took another step forward he felt his heart begin to beat much faster than he liked it to. Dipper stared down at the glass with eyes wide and full of fear of what was to come. Somewhere in his head he hoped that Bill was bluffing again, but that hope was squashed the instant he felt himself dropping to his knees right into the glass.

Dipper screamed and tried to get up only to realize that making any movement in the glass increased the pain. Even if he did manage to move more into the glass the hold on his neck was tight - he wasn’t going anywhere unless Bill let him. “No, no it doesn’t,” Dipper whimpered out the words and shook his head. He could feel the glass digging into his flesh past his skin. His stomach twisted at the thought that things were only getting started.

"Look, kid, we could argue over what does and doesn't feel good all day, but the fact of the matter is, I need you to do a little something for me." Bill's hand shifted up higher, fingers twisting up in the hair at the back of Dipper's head as he used his free hand to start sifting through the pile of broken glass. He settled on a particularly nice large chunk left over from a snowglobe, and he brought it in to run lightly down Dipper's front, catching on his shirt in its trek down to his pelvis.

Dipper’s lips parted in a hiss while Stan’s hand gripped his hair tight. His breath was fast and shaking, and then it just came to a complete stop when he felt a shard of glass touching his chest. Dipper pressed his lips tight together for fear of letting out any breath that might push him just that much closer to the sharp object that was already pressed into him. By the time Bill was lifting his shirt he _needed_ to breathe.

"You're going to take this and mark yourself with my symbol--I don't think I need to tell you what shape it is--Right here." The jagged sides of the glass cut into Stan's hand as he used the tip to lift Dipper's shirt enough to press it against his pelvis, just a few inches over from his hip bone. "Take it, and don't forget the deal you made. Anything I tell you to do, or else I can't promise I won't be visiting you in a more familiar body next time."

Wide eyes looked to Bill as if checking to see if he were serious. Dipper knew he was, he didn’t need to ask and Dipper was sure that if he attempted to talk his way out of it Bill would find a way to make it worse. Hand shaking Dipper took the glass and held it gingerly in his hand. If he was going to cut himself in one place already he didn’t need to make it worse by cutting his hand with carelessness. Dipper’s eyes dropped to his stomach as he leaned his weight off his knees and onto his calves. He cringed at the way the shards of glass dug into his legs, but he needed a better view of his pelvis if he was going to do it right. He didn’t want Bill to have a reason to make him carve into his skin more than once.

With a deep breath Dipper pressed the sharp point of the glass to the very spot he’d been instructed to. His breath went still as he applied pressure. He felt his skin being pierced and just like that he was whimpering pathetically all over again as he drug his hand down to make the first side of the triangle. He held his wrist with his free hand to keep his hand steady while he started the bottom line. The flesh there was so _sensitive_ , and carving into it had his whimpers turning into erratic groans. He stopped for just a moment to catch his breath. He knew he should do it all in one go but he couldn’t bring himself to finish that last line before he got the shaking of his hands under control. He didn’t take long though, and in under a minute he was dragging the glass up until the last line connected into the top point of the triangle. Blood seeped from the new wound and Dipper’s hands were covered in it. He stared at it for only a moment before he had to look away. He dropped the shard and looked to Bill with the hope of being told that was all he had to do.

Bill watched intently as Dipper did as he was told, feeling his cock throb almost painfully as the blood started to spill from each cut that the kid made. He could feel the energy radiating out of the blood from where he was and he didn't even give Dipper time to catch his breath after dropping the glass before he was suddenly yanking hard on the boy's hair and diving down to close his lips around the bleeding wound.

Lapping at the blood as it continued to spill out, Bill let it pool in Stan's mouth, where it seeped from the corners of his lips and left him groaning out his approval. Dipper's fate was sealed, which meant that all of these wonderful energy giving body fluids belonged to him and no one else. It was almost surreal to him just how much he found himself craving it. Never before had a human affected him quite like this, Dipper was a special case.

Dipper yelped at the sudden yank on his hair. His hands shot out to grab onto Stan’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t fall back into the glass. His balance was leaving much to be desired with the pain of his new wounds distracting him. Dipper hadn’t the faintest idea of what to expect, but it certainly hadn’t been for Bill to press Stan’s mouth to the bleeding wound. The thought alone was terrible, but combined with the sight of it Dipper felt his stomach churning. He wanted to look away but he simply _couldn’t_. The way Bill slurped at the wound as if he were chugging down something his life depended upon had the feeling in Dipper’s stomach worsening. It was _disgusting_. It made the bile in his stomach rise and were it not for the thought of what had happened the last time he’d vomited around Bill he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to hold it down. The feeling of Stan’s blood slicked hand working along Dipper’s thigh only reinforced the fact that blood still seeped from his wound. Some part of him wanted to pass out. To just bleed enough until he didn’t have to be mentally present for any of this.

As Bill kept his mouth firmly over the wound, obscene slurping sounds leaving him, he slid Stan's hand up Dipper's thigh, smearing blood from his glass cut all along the kid's pale flesh. His thumb pressed into the junction where inner thigh met pelvis and he took a moment to break his mouth's contact as he breathed out his appreciation for Dipper's cooperation, Stan's hot breath ghosting across skin that was slick with blood and saliva. "You just sealed your fate, Pine Tree. Keep this order following thing up and I just might decide to keep you around for a while!"

The thought was short lived. Hot breath on wet skin and Bill’s voice drew Dipper back from his momentary fantasy. _Sealed his fate_. What did that even mean? Bill had made some explanations earlier but as usual there were details which had been skipped over and Dipper still wasn’t entirely sure on what this forced deal actually entailed. As much as he wanted the fine print Dipper didn’t think he could sit through Bill giving either a long-winded spiel or finding even more ways to make Dipper feel like shit for the alleged choices he’d made. Still, keeping his curiosity at bay had never been a strength for him. “Keep me around?” He repeated, voice strained as he fought back the still very real stinging pain of the cut.

"That's right," Bill replied, licking his lips as he glanced up to meet Dipper's gaze, "you're essentially my property now, haven't you read enough of your dumb journal to know how deals with demons work by now? Didn't think I'd have to spell that one out for you."

And then he was shifting himself down, lowering Stan's body further into the glass so he could take hold of Dipper's hips and drag his tongue down the length of his small cock, leaving a trail of blood, diluted by saliva, in its wake. "It's not gonna be so bad, really! Long as you keep giving me what I want then I'll have no reason to hurt you more than necessary." He pressed his nails into the boy's hips then, thumb digging into one side of the triangular cut on his pelvis. "Though you're pretty cute when you're whining and crying, I can't promise I won't have a little fun with that!"

Dipper expected the condescension. It was second nature for Bill. What he didn’t like was seeing those words come from his great uncle’s mouth. Especially when it was covered with his blood. “It doesn’t say everything,” Dipper retorted, clearly bothered by the insinuation that he hadn’t paid enough attention to the very book he constantly had shoved in his face. The response did nothing to save his ego, and before he could launch into any other statements on the subject he felt hands on his hips and a tongue working its way down his prick. “Sto-” Dipper’s hand shot up to cover his mouth. He had to keep his word. He had to do what he was told this one time for Soos. He cringed behind his hand at the way his little cock twitched in response to the attention. He didn’t want to enjoy it. He didn’t want to like something that he knew he hated, and he didn’t want his body to work opposite his mind.

With a laugh, he finally closed Stan's lips around the tip of Dipper's cock, easily sucking the whole thing down in one go with how big this body was in comparison to the kid. His thumb rubbed at the open wound beneath it, nail just barely pressing in while he practically wrapped Stan's tongue around the small prick in his mouth, blurring the lines between pleasure and pain, what could be better?

Before Dipper could agonize further on his body’s reactions he felt a sharp pain against his cut. He fisted his hand and bit on his index finger tightly while whimpers started to work past clenched teeth. Just like that the idea of pleasure didn’t seem so bad, but Bill wasn’t going to let him have one or the other. His breathing grew shallow as he felt the warmth of Stan’s mouth surrounding his now throbbing cock. His moans blurred between the pain and pleasure just as his body fought to focus on one sensation over the other. “Please,” he gasped, legs quivering under his weight, “Please don’t make it h… hurt more.” He didn’t expect Bill to stop pressing into his wound, but he couldn’t stop himself from hoping that just maybe his begging would appeal to Bill. His eyes darted down to the offending thumb before he dropped his hand from his mouth and pushed at Stan’s hand. “It hurts enough!”

Bill's gaze shot to Dipper's as the kid started talking back to him and making a move to push his thumb away. His eyes narrowed and he pulled his lip up to show off his teeth as he pressed them just barely into the growing hardness in his mouth, making a show of what exactly he could do if he really felt like it. Pressing his nail roughly into the cut for a split second, he finally removed the offending digit in favor of shoving that hand between Dipper's legs to start pushing insistently against his asshole.

The second their eyes met Dipper stopped moving. His chest was tight and his heart was pounding as Bill bared his teeth against his dick. Dipper swallowed hard and breathed out a ‘sorry’ as he started to shake his head. He hadn’t meant to react like that, he really hadn’t. Dipper had no reason to doubt that Bill would be more than willing to bite his cock off. His mind snapped from his length to his wound when Stan’s finger pressed into the already abused cut. The hiccup that bubbled up and escaped his lips had his shoulders shaking worse than his legs had been. He swallowed hard and tried to push back the tears that were starting to blur his vision. Why was he so _pathetic_?

Pulling back from the prick in his mouth, Bill let the mixture of blood and saliva that had been pooling there drip down Stan's chin as he watched Dipper's face intently, prodding his entirely unlubricated hole all the while. "We haven't even _started_ yet, Pine Tree, you think I'm not still planning on fucking you? 'Cuz you'd be wrong! But hey, because I'm so generous and because I just _like_ you so much, if you go bend over the counter there without a fight then I'll make sure to take it nice and slow for you. What'll it be?"

He didn’t dare look away from Bill when the finger moved from his wound to his ass. He clenched against it and scrunched his shoulders up tight. Stan’s finger had hurt enough when it was inside of him - Dipper didn’t want to imagine what anything bigger would feel like. The spaced out hiccups built into a sob that sent his shoulders shuddering all over again. Dipper turned his head away from Bill to look at the counter. Bill was going to do what he wanted with or without Dipper’s cooperation, and any disgust that came with doing what Bill asked was worth Bill not hurting him any more than he had. Bill had made him feel good in his dream - why would things be any different here?

“I’ll do it,” he sniffled, swallowing hard as he searched Stan’s face for some sign that he’d be back and able to stop this while he waited for Bill to move Stan's hand. Instead he found himself staring at the mess of blood and drool on his chin that sent his stomach flipping once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some amazing art by Sliggoo at the very end~  
> Watch out for some more of their work on future chapters!

There's a good kid." Bill's voice was dripping with condescension and he finally pulled away from Dipper completely and stood up. Brushing the glass from his slacks, he set to undoing them, eager to get a look at what he had to work with this time around.

As the front of Stan's slacks were opened, Bill quickly fished out his throbbing cock, giving the thing a squeeze as he managed to maneuver it out without having to completely lose the pants. "Whoa, check this thing out!" he exclaimed with an amused laugh, large fingers toying with the loose bit of foreskin at the tip, pulling on it before working his thumb underneath to rub at the tip. He thought this had all felt so good while in Soos's body, but experiencing a dick big enough to wrap a huge hand like this around was something else entirely, not to mention how much better that sensitive head felt underneath all that extra skin.

Bill shot Dipper a grin as he made a show of stroking that huge length. "I'm gonna _wreck_ you, Pine Tree! Or I guess technically Stan's going to be doing the wrecking here, but why get into details, huh? Ready when you are!" His tone was almost playful, words said under a laugh as though this was all just a silly joke. Of course that was when he threw a thumb up in the direction of the counter, he was very definitely not joking about anything here.

Even if it was only for a moment Dipper was glad to have Bill move away from him. He watched Bill brush away the glass - and then his hands went elsewhere. Even though Dipper knew exactly what was coming it did nothing to stop the cringe on his face as Bill tugged Stan’s cock from his pants. Bill’s exclamation could have paled in comparison to the shock on Dipper’s face. How was anything that _huge_ supposed to fit inside of him when just fingers hurt? Whimpers bumbled from his lips just looking at the thing. It was gross and he didn’t want it anywhere near him, but this wasn’t about what he wanted. With a hard swallow Dipper got to his feet, legs shaking as some of the smaller bits of glass fell off. The rest he tried to brush off which only hurt more. He drew his lip in and bit it tight. A few pieces had to be plucked out - it might not have hurt so much if he had taken his time but he didn’t have time.

His hands gripped the bottom of his shirt and twisted at it while he looked to the counter. He just had to behave. Bill said he’d be easy on him - maybe he’d only put just a bit of it inside of him. With a wary glance cast at Bill Dipper began to make his way over to the counter. He couldn’t get up on it on his own with how high it was. He got his footing and pulled himself up before laying his chest against it. His hands gripped tight at the edge until his knuckles turned white. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to be on the counter, but he knew that he felt awfully ridiculous with his legs dangling down and his feet trying to keep some semblance of footing against the wood. His cheeks were burning knowing that his ass was just there and in the open. He didn’t look over his shoulder. He didn’t want to see Stan’s body or the fat cock between his legs.

“You said you’d go easy,” Dipper reminded him, “So it’ll be like in the dreams, right?” A nervous laugh trailed after his words. Why would it be any different in real life - the pain had been accurate. Surely pleasure would be the same.

Bill couldn't help the twitch he felt in Stan's cock while he watched Dipper climb onto the counter and put himself on display. Having someone follow orders was apparently a huge turn on for him, these things were good to find out early on like this. He approached the splayed out boy before him and took his sweet time just staring at his ass before finally reaching out with both hands to spread it open. "I did say I'd go easy, didn't I?" he mused to himself mostly, dodging Dipper's question as he pressed his hips forward.

The tip of his cock might have been wet with pre cum, but it did nothing to help lubricate Bill enough to actually get himself inside. He frowned as he took to grinding himself up against Dipper's hole, just rubbing the very tip against it as though contemplating forcing it inside with no regard to the kid's well being.

But he _did_ want to paint himself as the sort of guy who kept his word.

It couldn’t have been a minute but it felt like Dipper had been lying atop the counter for hours. He wanted it over with. Quick and easy. Then he could go to his bed and pretend nothing happened. Just like with Soos.

Dipper’s lips pressed tight in a thin line while Stan’s hands spread his ass. He could feel the air everywhere and it was all so _weird_. Bill’s words distracted him from the feeling. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but even with his vague wordings Bill had been relatively honest. Dipper wasn’t sure if he was even being spoken too but that didn’t stop him from quickly nodding his affirmation that yes indeed Bill did say he would go easy on Dipper. Dipper’s eyes squeezed shut the moment Stan’s cock came in contact with his hole. A shiver went through him, but he managed to keep himself from shying away from the contact. Just the feeling of that thick cock grinding against his hole had him tensing it tight and holding his breath.

With the thought of keeping his word in mind, Bill dropped down to his knees behind Dipper, holding him open as he pressed Stan's face between his cheeks to drag his tongue slowly across the tight entrance. Spit seemed to work just fine when he wanted to shove his fingers in there earlier, might as well give it a shot and see if he could put it to use for other things too.

Then it was gone. Dipper had a brief few seconds of relief which were quickly replaced by disgust when Stan’s tongue worked over his puckered hole. Dipper couldn’t hold back the whimpers this time, and he certainly couldn’t stop himself from scrunching up and squirming. “That’s disgusting!” He blurted out while glancing back over his shoulder. His lower lip trembled and he bit on it while trying to calm himself. Squirming wasn’t going to help. Bill could hurt him for that, but it was so hard to pretend that the thought of Stan’s tongue in his ass wasn’t making his stomach churn.

“It's either this or nothing, kid, make up your mind," Bill replied, though he made no move to stop. What was disgust to a demon? Certainly not whatever humans seemed to think it was. Bill held Dipper's cheeks spread wide as he worked up enough saliva to properly coat the boy's hole with it, before finally plunging Stan's tongue inside.

The wet muscle was thick, but slick enough that it easily shoved its way in, where Bill struggled to wiggle it around enough in the tight space to actually coat some of Dipper's insides with spit. Shifting his hips impatiently, Bill set to work pressing his tongue in and out, essentially fucking the kid with it in his effort to get him ready to take something much bigger. Really Dipper should have been thanking him for being so generous as to get on his knees for him, if Bill had been in any other mood then there was no doubt that he would already have Stan shoved balls deep in his nephew's ass.

Dipper hid his face against his arm as he tried to ignore the multitude of feelings rushing through him. Talking wasn’t getting him anywhere. He needed to stop before Bill changed his mind about making things less terrible. It didn’t help that Dipper had absolutely no concept of just how much lubrication was necessary. Everything was slick and wet back there - wasn’t that enough?

Suddenly Stan’s tongue was shoving inside. Dipper yelped his surprise and clutched onto the counter tight while his hole tensed around Stan’s tongue. Having Stan’s tongue inside didn’t feel bad, but the thought of anyone shoving their tongue in someone’s ass was altogether unpleasant. Dipper didn’t see how it could get any weirder until Stan’s tongue began working in and out of him. The twelve year old shivered and bit his lip as he swallowed down a whimper. He tried to relax but he couldn’t - his hole grasped and puckered around Stan’s tongue while Dipper tried not to think of how something like that must _taste_.

Bill lost himself for a moment in the feeling of Dipper tensing around his tongue, honestly at this point in their sealed pact, having _anything_ of Dipper's on his tongue left him feeling good. But there was so much more they had yet to do, so he slowly let his tongue slide out, before standing upright once more and leaning down over the boy's small body while he fumbled to get Stan's cock right where he wanted it.

"It's probably good enough," he said, slowly starting to push his hips closer, hand firmly grasping the shaft of Stan's length to keep it from slipping out of place, "guess we'll find out soon!" And with that, he gave a sudden grind forward. The head pushed past the ring of muscle at an agonizingly slow pace, though once it had breached far enough inside, the rest of the large tip easily popped right in, leaving all of the tight pressure to press down directly on his sensitive tip.

The demon sucked in a sharp gasp, hands immediately going to claw at Dipper's hips as the hot tightness surrounded him, it was almost overwhelming. " _Shit_ , Pine Tree, I can't believe how good that actually is!"

Dipper didn’t relax against the counter until he felt the wriggling wet muscle pop from his hole. Even then his hole still clenched and grasped. Dipper didn’t understand why it would be so difficult for Bill to get something better to use, but he certainly hoped that Bill was right about spit being good enough.

With no warning Dipper felt the thick head of Stan’s cock pushing against his hole. He gasped and immediately tightened his hold on the counter while his back arched and his toes curled from the sudden pressure and strain being put on his tight hole. “N-No,” Dipper whimpered out, eyes wide and teeth clenched while the head of Stan’s cock pushed further against his hole until it suddenly popped inside. Suddenly Dipper was panicking - his heart was pounding and he was _convinced_ that there was no way any more of that could fit inside of him. Hell, what was already inside of him didn’t feel like it fit or was meant to even try to fit. Dipper’s hips squirmed against Stan’s hands while he tried to pull himself forward on the counter - anything to get away from Bill. “G-Get it out, get it out! It doesn’t fit!” Dipper screamed, voice cracking and wavering with the panic he felt.

Bill's enjoyment of Dipper's ass was short lived as the kid started completely losing his shit. The demon gave no warning before he was digging his nails into the back of Dipper's scalp in his effort to grab onto his hair before he squirmed away. "What was that?" he hissed, yanking Dipper's head back by the hair, completely hoisting his upper half off the counter in the process." It sorta sounded like you were trying to give me an order for a second there."

Dipper’s shoulders squeezed up against his neck as best they could when Bill grabbed onto his hair. He tilted his head back to try and alleviate the tension only for Bill to yank him back further. The sounds that came from his lips were a jumbled mess until somewhere it turned into a string of ‘no’s as he realized that Bill had the wrong idea.

There was a sickening crack as Dipper's face was suddenly smashed down against the hard surface beneath him, then Bill was leaning over the boy, grinding his face into the counter as he growled directly against his ear, "I know you wouldn't go doing something like that though, I mean, what a stupid idea that would be, considering the predicament you're in right now!" His hips pressed onward as he kept Dipper's head held tight in Stan's strong hand, a pleased sound leaving his lips as more of his cock shoved itself inside.

A sharp cry followed the crack of Dipper’s nose. It quickly dissolved into uneven sobs that wracked his upper half. He was breathing loud and fast and his heart was pounding while Bill made sure to press his face further into the counter. The added pressure to his clearly broken nose sent more cries from his lips. “I-I’m s-so… so sorry!” He sobbed out, not wanting Bill to have a reason to slam his head against the counter again. Just as he thought that was as bad as things could get he felt Stan’s cock pushing further into his already strained hole. He had been right. Stan was too big. Stan shouldn’t be inside of him - he couldn’t fit, and yet there Bill was pushing more in while Dipper cried into the counter. He could taste the blood pooling from his nose but he didn’t care to close his lips. He _couldn’t_ with the rate his sobs were coming out.

Bill stopped to take a few deep breaths as he noticed how much blood was starting to pool under Dipper's face. Maybe that _was_ a little harsh. Without pulling himself out of the tight hole around his dick, Bill took hold of Dipper's shoulder to twist the kid's upper half enough that he could get a good look at his face. "Whoops, guess I really don't know my own strength in these big bodies I keep using! You'll be fine, probably.”

With Stan’s hand on his head Dipper couldn’t turn away from the blood. His lips sputtered while he tried to breathe in without getting any more blood in his mouth. Just as it was getting to be too much for him for him Dipper felt himself being pulled up. He gasped in a breath of air before letting it back out as a sob when he found himself looking at Stan’s face. _Probably_. The word hung over him briefly before Dipper’s attention shifted to the feeling of Bill pulling out of him. Maybe Bill finally understood that it wasn’t going to work - that Dipper was too small for Stan’s engorged cock.

Bill pulled out then, only to roll Dipper onto his back and quickly shove himself back inside. There was something about looking down at a bloody mess that made him feel like he was even harder than he initially thought possible. "Looks like I just can't hang out with you without your face turning into a giant mess, huh?" Following the comment with a laugh, Bill shoved Dipper's legs up, forcing him in half until his knees touched his chest, so he could ease himself in deeper. He'd made it about halfway, but this kid was just so fucking _small_ he didn't know if he could even get a third of the way in there with this huge dick he was working with.

His hope was short lived as Dipper found himself on his back with Bill shoving right back in. This entry hurt no less than the prior one and it had Dipper’s back arching up with a cry. On his back there was nothing for Dipper to hold onto except Stan’s body, and Dipper didn’t want any more contact with his body than what he was being forced to feel. Bill’s words had Dipper cringing and turning his head away. He didn’t want to be on his back. He didn’t want to have to watch Stan’s body do this to him. His lips trembled and he hoped he was getting his sobs under control until Bill pushed his legs up. Some mix of a wail and a sob left Dipper’s throat as his legs were forced against his chest in tandem with Stan’s cock working deeper into him. He wanted to beg Bill to settle for this. To accept that he couldn’t get in further, but he was terrified of instead urging Bill on by having his words twisted into something else.

And somehow Bill still considered this to be going easy. The demon in Stan's body let out a satisfied groan as Dipper's tight hole practically sucked him in. "You're fine, quit freaking out," he assured him, pulling his hips back before thrusting in once more, managing to sink in another inch or two in the process. It wasn't long before he could feel a wall of flesh blocking him however, it seemed he'd reached the kid's actual limit. How disappointing.

It was easy for Bill to say that Dipper was fine when he didn’t have something the size of his arm trying to push into his body. Dipper could feel his skin stretching and tearing to accomodate Stan’s heavy cock. It was obviously too much and yet there Bill was pulling back only to jerk Stan’s hips into Dipper again. A yelp jumped from his lips as Stan’s cock worked it’s way deeper than it had already gone. Dipper hissed and shook his head as he looked back to Bill. Each move Bill made had Dipper flinching or whimpering. There wasn’t a movement that didn’t hurt in some way, and then there was one that hurt more. The only thing Dipper had to be thankful for was the fact that Bill finally seemed to understand that he wasn’t going to work his way any deeper into him.

Bill frowned down at Dipper, going still for a moment as he contemplated his next step. With a small nod of decisiveness, he started rolling his hips slowly, grinding the tip of Stan's cock into the flesh that was blocking it from going deeper. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and then he was suddenly leaning down to mash them roughly against Dipper's bloody ones. Tasting that copper while rocking his length in and out was enough to have him moaning into the kid's mouth, it urged him to lick his way inside, where he showed off his utter lack of kissing experience in a sloppy mess of tongue and bloody spit.

Clearly that didn’t stop Bill from enjoying the tight heat of Dipper’s insides. Bill just kept moving, kept earning those whines and pathetic whimpers from Dipper until they were interrupted by a muffled gasp. His gut was in knots all over again and he felt so very sick to his stomach. It may not have been the time to think of it, but Dipper couldn’t help but cringe at the fact that his first kiss was with his great uncle. Dipper tried to turn his head away but instead he felt Stan’s tongue in his mouth. Another gag and a sob - it tasted _terrible_. Dipper wasn’t sure what any of the tastes were, but it tasted kind of like the smell of those drinks that Stan had late at night sometimes. There was the blood too, and nevermind the fact that Stan’s tongue had been in his ass not long ago. So much was going on and Dipper felt so overstimulated between the constant pain of Stan’s dick working in him and the sloppy, wet kiss that forced Dipper to breathe through his broken nose while his mouth was occupied.

Every whine that Dipper gave, every little noise and sob, only made Bill move his hips harder, made him twist Stan's tongue around the boy's smaller one and lick at every crevice of his mouth as though he were trying to clean all traces of blood from it while swallowing down Dipper's noises. It wasn't until he felt a familiar heat radiating through his core that he finally broke the kiss, though Stan's mouth didn't stray far, stubbly chin still pressing against Dipper's as he breathed out a moan against his lips.

Bill earned louder and more frequent cries from Dipper with each increasingly hard thrust into him. Dipper was a complete mess. All he could do was try to shy his tongue away from Stan’s. It was licking everywhere and the feeling of it moving about in his mouth did nothing to calm his stomach. Dipper gasped for air when Bill finally pulled back. He started coughing but the taste wasn’t leaving his mouth - especially not with Stan’s breath still hitting him. Things could not get any worse. Dipper was sick to his stomach and in pain and absolutely _humiliated_. What could be worse than that?

"Brace yourself, kid, we're going for a ride." All at once he'd pulled out to the tip, only to slam back in. A low groan left him, his grip tightening on Dipper's legs, holding them hard against his chest as he started a harsh and fast pace of moving his hips, pulling himself nearly all the way out on each outward thrust. The head of Stan's cock scraped along the boy's insides, leaving Bill to match his pace with a torrent of gasps and groans, every one of his noises entirely unashamed, as though he had no reason to care just who heard how vocal he was. There was no way he'd last much longer than this and he aimed to make every last second count.

As if Bill had read his mind Dipper listened to Bill’s useless warning. Before Dipper could even breathe out the confused sound forming in his throat he felt Stan’s cock slide almost entirely out of him before suddenly jamming back in. Dipper’s back arched immediately and he screamed his alarm. Whatever shred of control that Dipper had been holding onto was clearly gone with the way he began to alternate between shuddered sobs and hoarse cries. Dipper could _feel_ Stan’s cock in places it shouldn’t be. It went beyond mortifying and straight into terrifying him. Dipper swore he could feel something in his abdomen, but he wasn’t in a position to be able to look. He slid his hand down only to feel a bulge moving in and out of him that he knew was not supposed to be there. “O-Oh jeez,” He hiccupped as a hot rush of panic ran through his head. Dipper’s heart pounded hard against his chest, but so much was going on that he couldn’t begin to tell if it was his heart or Stan’s cock slamming in and out of him that was making everything throb inside of him.

As Dipper spoke, Bill took a moment to glance down, where he was met with the entirely pleasing sight of his cock bulging through the kid's stomach. He'd never seen anything that made him feel such a sense of utter satisfaction, and he let himself slow down just long enough to really grind that bulge out hard. There was no way he was going to last much longer than this though and it certainly wouldn't do for him to finish without a flourish.

Dipper hadn't the slightest idea as to whether or not his body was supposed to do that. He was so stupid to say anything - he'd drawn Bill's attention to it which had no possible positive outcome. Dipper hiccuped and shook his head. He couldn't form anything beyond his panicked breaths and almost hysteric whimpers. Sure enough Bill gave a slow thrust that had Dipper feeling that bulge in his stomach pronounce itself more.

Bill pulled Dipper closer to himself, positioning him where his thrusts could reach the deepest, before picking up the pace once more. Stan's body was old, but strong and still somehow filled with enough stamina that Bill could move his hips like this far longer than expected. Grunting with every move he made, the demon finally felt that burst of energy leave him, and he suddenly slammed both hands down on either side of Dipper's head as he forced his cock in with enough force to push the small human's body a few inches back.

Ragged gasps left his lips as he worked his hips in small circles, milking himself entirely into the ruined and sticky hole, wet with blood and whatever cum happened to spill out around him. Stan's forehead came to rest on Dipper's shoulder as he finally let his softening length slip from the boy's body. He was spent, but this was far from over.

He was _terrified_. He had no idea how much longer Stan’s body could go, and the mere concept of suffering through the now harder pace had another sob leaving him. His chest was tight and his throat was hoarse. He was breathing but he felt like he was suffocating right up until he felt a final hard slam that sent him skidding back on the counter. His hands went to his face to hide it while Bill emptied Stan’s thick load into Dipper's blood-slicked hole. The twelve year old gagged against his hands. Stan's cum seeped from his hole followed by Stan's cock slipping out.

His hole was gaping and everything was wet, sticky, and in pain. For a moment Dipper opened his mouth with the intention to ask if that was it, but only another wave of hiccups came. Saying he was exhausted was putting things lightly, but even so he couldn't stop himself from trying to push Stan’s head from his shoulder.

Stepping back after a moment, Bill assessed the damage he'd done. Dipper was ruined, there was no fully recovering from this, at least not for a long while, and that was assuming Bill decided to give the kid a break and not try another rough stunt like this. He almost felt bad. Almost.

"Whew, this body lasted a lot longer than I thought it would!" Bill gave a breathless laugh, wiping sweat from Stan's brow as he shimmied his way out of the old geezer's pants. "For an old guy your great uncle's sure got a lotta stamina. There's just _one_ more thing I wanna try before I go giving it back and letting you clean yourself up." And there went his jacket and shirt, leaving Stan's body completely on display for Dipper.

Dipper stared up at the ceiling while he caught his breath. Everything was so sore and his blood still pumped hard through his veins. At least now he could _breathe_. With Stan off of him he didn't feel so smothered and so cornered. Whatever moment of recovery Dipper was aiming to have was shattered by the sound of Bill's voice. Dipper wiped his face while breathing in a sniffle before looking back to Bill. He'd expected Stan's pants to be closed up. Instead Stan was stark naked.

Voicing protest wasn't an option. Dipper's throat was hoarse and frankly he didn't want to see what it was that Bill would do if Dipper back talked. Whatever Bill had in mind it couldn't be any worse than the hell Bill had just put him through.

Bill hoisted himself up onto the counter, where he promptly flung a leg over Dipper, leaving him kneeling over the boy's head, facing his feet. "Boy, these human bodies sure are fun, huh Pine Tree? Why don't you go ahead and try that little move I pulled on you? It'll be great!" And with that, Bill was lowering his hips down, pressing Dipper's face right up into the hairy forest of Stan's ass. What could be more hilarious than letting the kid choke on his own grunkle's asshole?

And just like that Stan's body was on the counter kneeling over him. Dipper stared up at his great uncle's hairy ass and felt his stomach start churning. He bumbled the start of a desperate plea but what came out was incoherent. Even if it had been clear Dipper's voice was quickly muffled. Panic and disgust set in all over again. How was he supposed to breathe? It was _awful_. Stan's ass was musky, sweaty, and hairy to the point of being downright oppressing. Dipper tasted the bile rising in the back of his throat but managed to swallow it down. He did _not_ need to add vomit into the already disgusting cocktail he was inhaling.

Small hands pushed at Stan’s ass - he didn't want to hurt his Grunkle, but that did nothing to stop him from digging his nails into the flesh. He coughed against the crevice of flesh that his face was pressed into while trying to ignore the very prominent scent of ass and who knows what that he inhaled through his nose. His lips were pressed tight together - he didn't want his mouth to have anything to do with this.

Bill didn't bother being even remotely subtle about what he wanted as he ground Stan's ass down hard against his nephew's lips, balls sliding across his chin in the process, which left a smear of cum and blood behind from where it had dripped down from his shaft. With a breathy laugh, the demon placed his hands on Dipper's legs, finding all the leftover glass shards and pushing against them while he reveled in the feeling of claws in his skin.

Dipper could feel the ring of flesh rubbing against his tightly shut lips. He whimpered and dug his nails in tighter only to let go as he shuddered from the very obvious feeling of liquid on his chin. He didn’t need to see it to know what it was. Dipper couldn’t stop himself from gagging again. He was trying to push himself back on the counter but he didn’t have the proper leverage to get any kind of motion going, and even when he thought he had he was distracted by the sudden pain in his legs. His nails were digging in all over again and he was hissing between his teeth while his flesh was cut into all over again by the remaining glass. It had been deep enough before - Dipper was worried it was going to reach the bone.

"As much as outright suffocating you like this for a while sounds like an appealing plan, I think it might be in your best interest to get licking before I decide not to let you breathe again." Bill lifted his hips just enough for Dipper to have a shot at taking a deep breath, and then he was grinding them down all over again, rocking Stan's hairy hole directly against the kid's lips in his effort to get him to open up. "C'mon, Pine Tree, I could do this all day if I felt like it! Though I guess you weak humans don't exactly have enough breath to last you that long, do you? Better get moving then if you don't wanna pass out!"

The pain in Dipper’s legs vanished for just a second. Dipper could breathe and he was quick to do so. He gasped in a large breath of air and then Stan’s ass was back down against his face again. The hair was impossible to ignore. Dipper could feel it slide along his skin and his cheeks were wet enough with sweat to pronounce the feeling even more. He was also pretty sure he could count on Bill’s threat to be just as real as any other threats he made, which meant that Dipper didn’t have long to start doing what he had been told. With his stomach twisted in knots Dipper parted his lips and ran his tongue over the puckered flesh that had been rubbing so insistently on his lips. The taste had him cringing, but he held in any sobs for fear of depleting the amount of air he had in his lungs. The pink muscle pushed and prodded against Stan’s hole before it pushed past the ring. Dipper’s nose was running at this point and he couldn’t stop the sniffle (which really only served to give him another whiff of the disgusting mix of scents that was Stan’s ass) that left him as he shifted his tongue. He had no idea what this entailed, or what it was that Bill _really_ wanted him to do. Bill had only worked his hole with Stan’s tongue for a short bit. It wasn’t much to go off of, but it was an attempt.

The first touch of tongue to hole left Bill gasping out his surprise, it wasn't a sensation he'd expected, but it certainly wasn't bad. The demon placed his hands on the counter on either side of Dipper's legs, rewarding his compliance by stopping himself from forcing the glass any deeper in his flesh. "That's it," he managed to groan out, hips rocking slowly against the boy's face.

Dipper was all too thankful to have Bill no longer playing with the glass in his legs, but he was infinitely less thankful for the way that Bill now moved Stan’s hips around Dipper’s face. He took breaths when he could while swirling his tongue around the inside of Stan’s hole. Whether the taste or the smell was worse Dipper didn’t know. He just hoped that if he put forth enough effort then things would move along faster. He wasn’t even sure if there were some way for Stan to get off like this.

As that slick little organ pushed inside, Bill didn't attempt to hide his pleased moan, fists clenching up against the surface below them before he had to take a moment to assess some new feelings that he had going on in this vessel of his. There was something he hadn't felt before happening in Stan's stomach, a rumbling sensation that he could feel traveling down further. The urge to bear down hit him suddenly, and he didn't even bother to think twice before he let the body go on autopilot, his hole pressing out around Dipper's tongue, a hot burst of gas escaping silently against the boy's mouth. Whatever his body had just done, it had relieved some of the built up pressure that bubbled inside of him, maybe Dipper wouldn't even notice what he'd just been forced to practically swallow.

As small as it was Dipper tried to push his tongue in as deep as he could while he continued to slide it around the inside of Stan’s walls. His lips were pressed flush around Stan’s hole just as his hands pressed at Stan’s cheeks to spread them better so that he had better access to breathing. Saliva pooled at the back of his throat, and just as he was about to swallow he felt hot gas pass into his mouth. He hadn’t reacted fast enough to stop from swallowing it down, but he certainly recognized what had happened and immediately started gagging. He tasted bile along with the other terrible tastes mingling in his mouth but he kept swallowing it down - vomiting with Stan’s ass against his face would not end well for him. Dipper had never felt so sick to his stomach than he did laying there with his tongue still pressed into Stan’s ass with the knowledge that he’d literally just swallowed his passed gas. A muffled sob worked its way past his throat but he didn’t pull away. He was intent to finish, and as such he sucked and slurped almost eagerly at Stan’s puckered ring.

Bill let himself enjoy the sensations for a few minutes, just groaning and letting his head fall forward while he worked himself down onto Dipper's tongue. The kid was way too good at this, he'd have to remember just how great this particular act felt a little later on so he could try it again. If only Stan's body wasn't so old, he wasn't going to be able to get it up again at this rate, so he resigned to his fate and gave a few last words before letting the body go. "End of the line, kid," he muttered out, feeling himself fading out as Stan began to fade back in.

The body slumped forward before Stan managed to catch himself on his hands, though he was feeling more than a little woozy as he tried to assess his surroundings. Had he really drank that much? He couldn't recall anything after his last swig of bourbon. Once his vision began to come back fully, he realized that there was a very definite wetness against his asshole, and that he was incredibly naked and knelt over the top of a very familiar looking pair of legs.

Dipper’s sucking and sliding of his tongue continued on. He could only assume by the sounds that Bill was emitting that he had to be doing some kind of a good job, although it was hard to hear between the sobs and whimpers that were still wracking his upper body. Even so he really was trying his best. He didn’t want Bill to have a reason to make him keep his tongue in Stan’s ass longer than he needed to. When Dipper heard Bill speak up he thought that he’d finished up. With Stan’s body leaning forward Dipper gasped a deep breath. He was more than happy to feel the air of the room in his lungs instead of Stan’s ass. Despite his newfound freedom he still felt his stomach churning and flipping. He raised a hand to wipe his mouth only to start gagging all over again.

When Stan managed to mentally slap himself into reality, he scrambled off the counter, where he nearly fell on his face in his efforts to get himself backed away from Dipper. Oh god, the kid was a mess, all bloodied up and crying and _god_ , Stan had been sitting on his face, hadn't he? It took every ounce of self control then to not follow his initial instinct to run as far away as possible from what was most definitely the scene of a crime. But he couldn't do that, not to _Dipper_.

Before Dipper could swallow it down he was rolling onto his stomach and gripping the edge of the counter before he started retching onto the floor. Dipper was too occupied to cringe at the sound his vomit made upon splattering on the ground. A few more heaves wracked his shoulders before he slumped entirely against the counter. He coughed and cringed at the taste in his mouth. He could feel spit and god knows what else dripping from his lips in a thick line before it broke and plopped into the mess on the floor.

A groan worked its way from Dipper’s throat as he curled up on the counter and shook his head. He felt _terrible_. His ass was stinging and sore. His stomach was sore from having just heaved and his throat was torn up from his screaming. His legs were in a state he didn’t want to attempt to describe thanks to the glass in them. He was all around a complete and utter mess. He didn’t want to look at Bill and see whatever kind of grin he likely had on his face now that he was off of Dipper. With a hiccup Dipper wiped his face and tried to steady his uneven breaths.

[](http://imgur.com/JcxfSUo)


	10. Chapter 10

Stan's hands initially went to his face, covering his mouth as he watched Dipper roll over and vomit directly onto his floor, but then his hands were dropping down to cover his crotch, because the last thing he wanted the kid to see upon looking up was the cock of the guy who had clearly just fucked him. His fingers came in contact with something wet and sticky and he had to glance down to see that his crotch was smeared in blood and cum. It was hard not to join Dipper in vomiting all over the floor as the reality of what he'd done really began to sink in. There was no doubts about what had happened, not when Dipper shifted just right and Stan got a look at the blood that was smeared all over his ass and thighs.

Backing up until he felt the wall behind him, until the shelves he'd bumped into shook and the items on it rattled, he kept himself covered, eyes blown wide behind his glasses. What could he say? What was there to even do? Had he really gotten so drunk off of a few sips of bourbon that he couldn't even recall raping his own nephew?

"Dipper I--" he began, then promptly cut himself off as his voice caught hard in his throat. He could taste blood on his tongue. "...Oh god..." With heaving breaths, he slid down to the floor, head in his hands as he wracked his brain for the answer to this. Everything was ruined, there was no way to fix a mistake this huge. He was so used to running from his legal problems, but this was one mistake that he knew he could never live with himself if he didn't own up to.

With the room having gone so quiet the gravity of everything that had just happened was amplified. Dipper was almost ready to start dry heaving at the thought but instead what bubbled out was a sob. He shook his head in his arms and tried desperately to ignore the pain in all of those places he didn’t want to think about. Cum and blood were all over his thighs and he could feel how slick everything still was. His ass didn’t feel right at all. Things were stretched and he felt like something should be in there but there wasn’t - was that even supposed to happen? Another sob burst out, and then he heard Stan.

It wasn’t Bill he saw when he lifted his head. It was definitely Stan that he was staring at. He whimpered loudly and opened his mouth to speak - but what was there to say? How was he supposed to explain any of this? How was he supposed to tell Stan that things were okay when they weren’t, but that it wasn’t Stan’s fault? Dipper tried to ease himself into a sitting position, which did not prove to be a good idea. He swore he could feel more liquid leaking out of him and more than that he felt a sharp jolt of pain that pulled out another sob. Dipper gripped the counter tightly and hissed his pain as he tried to keep it down. He was so utterly pathetic.

He wiped his nose where snot dribbled through the dry blood left over from his nose having been broken, but instantly regretted putting any pressure on his nose. He yelped and bit his lip tightly for a moment before releasing it to let out a shaky breath. He looked down and instantly caught the triangle he’d carved into his pelvis. His lips turned in a grimace. He wanted to claw the thing off. To erase it and get rid of it, but something told him that it wouldn’t be possible and if it were then Bill would make the next one that much worse.

Every little noise that Dipper gave made Stan cringe, every sob that left him had Stan's nails digging harder into his scalp as he pulled at his hair. When he finally found it in him to look up, it was with the threat of tears glistening in his eyes.

Dipper needed him, even if it was only for long enough for Stan to get him somewhere safe, he _needed_ him not to run. So Stan forced himself to his feet, doing his best to keep himself covered as he shuffled across the room to retrieve his boxers, which he pulled on as quickly as possible. His gaze drifted from the floor to Dipper, and then immediately to the floor again, he couldn't look the kid in the eye no matter how badly he might have wanted to make his words seem sincere.

"I... I know this is bad, Dipper, this is-- it's the worst thing I could have ever..." His hands went to his face again for a brief moment, before he was quickly walking to one of the shelves to retrieve a novelty beach towel with the Mystery Shack's question mark logo. He brought it back to Dipper and held it out toward him at arm's length, touching him was the absolute last thing that he should be doing right then. "I've done so many bad things and avoided the law everywhere I possibly could, but..." his voice broke, arm shaking as he waited for Dipper to take the towel, "I want you to know that-- that I'm not running from this, okay? I really messed up and I'm going to take every bit of responsibility for once in my life." It felt like an apology should be in there somewhere, but there was nothing he could ever say to make this up to Dipper, an apology felt like the most meaningless thing he could do in that moment.

Dipper lifted his head just in time to catch the look on Stan’s face. Dipper’s stomach dropped and he knew immediately that Stan was blaming himself. He bit down on his lip again and tried to think of how he could assuage Stan’s guilt without telling him anything outright. There was no way he could tell him about Bill. Stan would either think he was crazy or Bill would end up doing something in retaliation which was the last thing Dipper wanted after everything he’d just gone through. He swallowed hard and listened to Stan moving about the room. He didn’t watch him, he instead stared at the wall until he heard Stan speak up.

Hearing Stan like that _hurt_. Stan sincerely believed he’d done this and was clearly ready to face whatever consequences came with such an act. Dipper truly tried to think of the right words while he took the towel and wrapped it tight around himself. It wasn’t enough, it didn’t cover every inch like he wanted at that moment but it certainly helped. “I know,” Dipper started, voice coming out as hoarse as he’d expected it to, “It wasn’t…” His voice cracked. He’d already been sobbing and bawling like a child (as if he weren’t one in the first place), but the thought of just how much this had to be weighing on Stan was terrible. Sure there were times where Dipper wanted Stan to feel bad, but it was never something like this. Nothing at all like this. Choosing to stop before he launched into another wave of guilt, tears, or some other thing that he’d hate he opted to slide off the counter. He hissed loudly and immediately grasped for the edges again as he tried not to fall. Why did everything have to hurt so much?

As much as Stan knew he shouldn't look at or touch Dipper, he couldn't help that his first instinct was to catch the boy when it looked like he was about to fall. His hands caught Dipper's shoulders and he carefully righted him, then let his hands linger for just a moment, squeezing his shoulders gently. This was all his fault, if he hadn't drank anything, if he would have just left his stupid bourbon in the cupboard, maybe he wouldn't have...

Stan slid down to his knees in defeat before he really knew what he was doing. A sharp hiss left him as he realized that there was quite definitely glass littered through his legs, but this wasn't about him. He looked up at Dipper before his gaze caught on something he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. He slowly moved to lift the hem of Dipper's shirt just enough to see it. A bloody triangle, carved right into the boy's flesh. The symbol was so familiar, something he'd seen before, something from the journals. His breath hitched, catching in his throat as a hand pressed to his mouth. This might not be on him after all, and that was a thought that almost _almost_ made the tears welling in his eyes fall down his cheeks.

Dipper was all too grateful to be caught despite not wanting to be touched by Stan. He let out a shaky breath and looked down at himself and at his bloody legs with bits of glass protruding from his flesh. The sight was unsettling, but in truth it paled in comparison to everything that had followed receiving those wounds. He was feeling a tad better now that he’d thrown up, sure, however that did nothing to numb the soreness and pain he felt everywhere else. He lifted his hand to wipe his mouth again just in case he’d missed anything. He didn’t bother looking at his hand before letting it drop back to his side.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard Stan hiss. _Of course_. He hadn’t even thought of the fact that Stan had his own wounds he was suffering from. Dipper knew he shouldn’t be so selfish as to be wrapped up in his own pain, but something told him that if never again at least this once it was justified. Just as he was about to slip into another torrent of negative emotions he felt his shirt being lifted. Instinctively he tensed, but then relaxed as he realized that Stan was getting a look at the wound - no, at Bill’s mark. Bill had gotten him to mark himself with his visage and the thought alone had Dipper wanting to claw at it all over again.

"Dipper. I'm not gonna ask what happened, I'm not making you talk or even _think_ about it again, but if you... If _I_ didn't actually..." He had to pause then. Didn't actually _what_? Rape his own nephew? The thought made him cringe and he had to push his glasses up and rub at his eyes before continuing, not able to look Dipper straight on. "We should take care of those wounds." Not exactly what he'd wanted to say, but at least it was the truth, he couldn't let Dipper get an infection or something.

His gaze shifted from the mark and back to Stan. For a moment the words didn’t process. He was just so _tired_. Everything hurt. Everything ached. He didn’t want to explain, he didn’t want to go through whatever aftermath there was. He wanted to be somewhere alone and safe - the only problem was he wasn’t sure where he could consider safe. By the time he’d figured out what Stan was getting at his Great Uncle was already moving onto another topic. “Y-Yeah,” he murmured, rubbing at his shoulder awkwardly. “We should.” There was so much more he wanted to say. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to their conversation they’d had not so long ago. How Stan had told him that if he ever needed him he just needed to yell. Well, he _had_ yelled. He’d screamed and begged and none of it had gotten him anywhere. If anything that had only made things worse. Dipper moved to start shuffling his way to the bathroom - he didn’t know for sure if he could make it on his own, but he was certainly going to try. Sure he was tired, but it was only a few steps.

Stan followed close behind Dipper, ready to catch him if he happened to fall again, though he avoided touching him any more than necessary, he was sure that the last person Dipper needed to be near him was Stan, but he couldn't possibly just leave him alone after what happened. He kept quiet on the trek to the bathroom, eyes fixed straight ahead as he tried so hard to think about what he could remember, to put two and two together. The symbol meant something, it _had_ to, he'd seen triangles before, all scattered through the journals, it had to be linked, he refused to accept that he would have ever done something like this of his own accord, alcohol or not.

His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the bathroom, and he was quick to dig out the first aid kit, which he set on the counter, before turning to Dipper. "I'm gonna clean up that big cut first," he warned, taking a moment to pick a few of the shards of glass from his knees before kneeling down with a sterile pad and some antiseptic. Did that wound even count as a cut when it was so obviously inflicted purposely? "Lean against the counter if you have to, or hang onto my shoulders. This is probably going to sting like hell, so just brace yourself."

Dipper was more than thankful to find that he was making the trek to the bathroom just fine on his own. He really wasn’t sure if he could handle seeming any more pathetic than he already did. He didn’t care if there was an excuse for any of it - excuses didn’t do anything to make up for just how futile Dipper felt. Making it to the bathroom on his own did help though. He didn’t feel like he was _completely_ useless. He turned and looked to Stan once they were inside. Stan was hurt too, and yet he was still so focused on making sure that Dipper was alright. Dipper was thankful for it, but that didn’t ease the guilt that weighed down on him.

This made two people he’d hurt now.

He watched the glass being pulled from Stan’s knees and knew that had to hurt just as bad as his did, but there Stan was kneeling anyway once the glass was plucked out. His eyes darted to the antiseptic. Immediately he was cringing at the thought of just how bad that was going to sting. The wound had gotten Stan’s fingers in it, anything that was on the counter, and fluids that Dipper didn’t care to acknowledge. There was no way it wasn’t going to have him doubling over. Dipper drew in a deep breath and grasped onto Stan. Whether or not he wanted to touch him at the moment couldn’t take priority over needing to hold onto something sturdy while simultaneously holding onto someone who cared about him. “Okay, just make it… Make it quick, please,” he urged through clenched teeth.

Stan couldn't help the small smile that formed when Dipper placed his hands on him, at least there was some amount of hope that this could be repaired, that maybe he could be forgiven, even if it hadn't really been _him_ who had done this. He poured the antiseptic onto the pad and carefully pressed it to the wound, holding it there tightly for a moment to make sure that he could completely cover the entire thing. What did this symbol mean? He could only assume that he was the one to carve it, especially once the antiseptic soaked through the pad and touched the cut on his hand. Glass shards, he must have got Dipper in that pile of broken junk and then sliced this symbol into him with something sharp enough to cut the both of them. If only he could piece together the puzzles well enough to find out who was really responsible for this.

"Sorry, I know this has to hurt, Dipper. It's gonna hurt a lot more before it gets better, but we'll get you taken care of and keep all of these from getting infected. Your grunkle here's seen enough fights to know how to keep a cut nice and clean." He tried to offer up a smile, some reassuring gesture to show Dipper that it was okay, but his lips trembled and his hands shook. Nothing about this was okay. No matter what he did to try to make this up to Dipper, whether he had done this to him or not, Dipper was never going to be okay again. Somewhere deep down, Stan knew that. 

Dipper kept his teeth clenched as he braced himself for what he knew was going to sting like hell. The very second he felt the pad pressing to his wound his lips started trembling and his eyes shut tight. He whimpered loudly and tightened his grip on Stan’s shoulders while trying not to outright double over against him. The antiseptic bubbled and hissed against the wound just as badly as Dipper expected it would if not worse, but Dipper kept his pain contained to hisses and whimpers. He’d done so much crying and screaming that he didn’t think he could make any other noises regardless of how much the antiseptic hurt. At least Stan’s words were there to focus on. They weren’t anything that made Dipper feel better, but they were distracting and that was a whole world of help at the moment.

As Stan pulled the pad away, he stared down at the perfect triangle, imprinted into the white in Dipper's blood, and he quickly balled it up before he could become more aware of just how badly his hands were shaking. The soiled pad was set aside and he pulled out a fresh pad and a roll of medical tape. "Let's finish this one up and then we can move on to your legs. I'll be careful, don't worry."

With the pad pulled away and the pressure on the wound gone Dipper was able to relax. The stinging had died down to a dull throb which was much easier to stomach. He cast his gaze down to the mark to get a better look at it. Without blood seeping out he could see it much more clearly. He could have sworn that it would have been jagged and uneven, but there it was - perfect. Dipper’s chest tightened as he wondered if that had to do with the pact or if it was all coincidence that he was simply thinking too much into. It wouldn’t be the first time, but he didn’t want to dismiss the thought either. He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He needed to calm down. He couldn’t put more stress on himself over something that he was stuck with.

He looked up from the wound to Stan before nodding, “Yeah, okay.” He was trying, he really was. He wanted to pep his voice up. To do his fibs and lies that were so much better than his sister’s, but he didn’t have it in him to put on a smile. It just wasn’t going to happen. “Thank you,” he added on. Dipper wasn’t even sure why he was thanking Stan for something that he was essentially obligated to do, but he wanted to find something to say that would help. Instead he found something worse. “How… How do I-” Dipper drew his lower lip between his teeth. He wasn’t sure if he could even bring himself to ask between just how utterly embarrassing it was in combination with how much it would remind Stan of what all had gone on. There had to be a better way to ask. “Will it stay dry in the shower? So I can… um, you know...” Was there a roundabout way to ask how to clean out the filth between his legs?

Stan could tell that Dipper was trying, that he wanted to be strong, and Stan knew that he had to be strong too, he needed to be strong enough for the both of them. He tried so hard to put a smile on, but it shook and faltered the moment Dipper spoke. It was a wonder that he was still strong enough to keep from crying. His gaze followed Dipper's train of thought down to his thighs, and he'd been trying so hard to keep from looking there, but he was never going to be able to forget the sight of blood and cum trailing down his nephew's skin. His stomach lurched, but he didn't dare let on that he wanted to puke, this wasn't about him.

With a long shuddering breath, Stan set his bandaging supplies down and gave a small nod. "You're right, I should have... should've thought about that." He swallowed, forcing his eyes back to Dipper's face, he didn't want to make him think that he couldn't look at him any more, despite how much it might have hurt to do so. "Let's take care of your legs, I can help get this all wrapped up after you shower." There was a pause as Stan rubbed at the back of his head, trying to think of the best way to phrase things. Finally he glanced over to the toilet and just came right out with it. "Can you sit? It'll make this part a whole lot easier."

Dipper regretted his question almost immediately. He hadn't wanted Stan to feel worse, and yet here he was ensuring that would happen. Just the way Stan breathed was enough to give away how terrible he was feeling, and knowing that there was no way to just explain it made Dipper feel horrible. Even if Stan understood that it wasn't his doing there would still be no way to assuage his guilt.

"It's okay," Dipper responded. If anything he could at least try to make Stan feel like he was doing a good job fixing him up. Dipper looked down to his legs and then back to Stan before taking a deep breath. "Yeah," he answered while entirely unsure if sitting was plausible for him. He scooted back to the toilet and eased himself down. He regretted his agreement almost immediately. He flinched and hissed his discomfort while gripping the sides of the toilet seat for some manner of support. Everything was stinging down there just as tears were starting to sting at his eyes. A shaky breath escaped him as he tried to fight them back.

Stan let his gaze drop to his lap while Dipper moved to sit, the moment he heard that first hiss, he cringed, knowing it must be hell to try to sit on that. Just like that he was feeling guilty all over again, even if he hadn't technically been the one to do it, and he looked up just in time to see those tears wetting his nephew's eyes. He ground his teeth into his lip and tore his gaze away before he could think too hard on it, watching his hands as he reached for the first aid kit and dug around for tweezers.

"This is probably gonna hurt, but I'll try being really quick." He scooted closer, trying his best not to pay attention to the fact that he could see the fluids on Dipper's thighs so much better from here, he didn't need his stomach doing all these intricate flips like it was doing. One hand came to rest on the top of Dipper's knee, while the other brought the tweezers in to start plucking the larger pieces of glass from the boy's leg. Stan swore he would find whatever sick son of a bitch did this and make sure that they got what was coming to them. Even if they were more than likely some kind of demonic entity. No one fucks with his family.

Why did he have to cry? It was done and over with, he shouldn’t be like this. It would only make it harder to pretend things hadn’t happened. Then again, who was he kidding? With the bruises, broken nose, and cuts there was no way he was going to be able to walk around without anyone asking. He’d have to come up with a lie. Again. The thought of fabricating stories for his wounds to the point he’d have to keep stories straight tore at him. The first time was a tree climbing accident. He had that down. With the shelf that had allegedly fallen in the gift shop Dipper could easily say he’d been trying to get to something he shouldn’t have and brought the shelf with him. With the cuts on his front it would make sense that he could have hit his nose pretty hard on the way down. That would have to do.

Dipper braced himself for another round of pain. He didn’t fathom that it would be worse than the antiseptic in that dirty wound, and it really wasn’t at first. After getting multiple shards out though it was getting to be a bit much in combination with how sore his ass was against the toilet seat. He kept his mouth shut tightly with his lips pressed together. His hands gripped the edge of the seat until his knuckles turned white. He kept his eyes shut just as tight as his mouth in an attempt to keep back any other tears that wanted to try and come out. The only sounds that left him were sharp inhales and exhales through his nose along with short whimpers that never made it past his lips. With a deep breath in he slowly peeked one eye open to get a look at his legs in hopes that Stan was almost done.

Stan hated this, he hated hurting Dipper and he absolutely hated not knowing how to fix this. He'd come so far with these kids, he'd finally started earning their trust enough that just maybe he could have started edging them into learning the truth about what he was doing here. But it was all gone in one quick instant, everything he'd worked for, all the family that he had. There was no getting things back to the way they used to be.

Dipper wished he hadn’t peeked. He watched a shard of glass slide out and immediately it sent his stomach twisting. Feeling the glass being removed was one thing, but seeing it in combination was unpleasant to say the least. His eyes were shut again and remained so as he slipped into his own thoughts. Where was he even supposed to go from there? How was he supposed to convince Mabel that things were fine and going as usual? Not a single worthwhile solution came to mind. Bill always made him feel so _helpless_. If it wasn’t his inability to fight Bill off then it was Bill tricking him into something. If it wasn’t one of those then it was Bill finding a way to screw with Dipper’s relationships. Dipper really didn’t want to think on just how close to impossible it would be to repair his relationship with Stan. It had never been perfect, and now it seemed as if even being simply okay would be unattainable.

One word rang through Stan’s head as he finished plucking the last of the glass from Dipper's legs, one word that he hadn't forgotten in all the years he'd lived in Gravity Falls. His lips parted and shook as they attempted to form something coherent out of his thoughts, but his voice wouldn't come through. _Sorry_. He was so sorry. It wouldn't mean anything and it wouldn't fix anything, but still it hung over him like a dark cloud, and his frown stretched wide across his features, before his lips pulled into a taught line and he had to sit back on his heels to counteract the sudden dizzy feeling that overcame him.

He wanted to run, but Dipper still needed him.

When he found his voice again, it wasn't to apologize, he was sure the tightness in his throat would have him choked up, would threaten for tears to spill down his cheeks, and that wasn't the side of Stan that Dipper should be seeing right then. "Do you need me to stay in here while you... y'know?" His voice was strained, but he kept his expression firm and serious as he looked up at Dipper.

When Dipper no longer felt Stan’s hands working at his legs he opened his eyes to see that Stan was sitting back. The pain was obvious on his face. There were tells that Dipper could see well enough. The fact that Stan was even trying so hard to keep Dipper from seeing his pain meant so much, but Dipper was sure that Stan knew just as well as he did that it wasn’t going to be enough to repair the situation. If watching Stan had been hard, then hearing Stan was next to impossible. Dipper wasn’t used to hearing that kind of tone from Stan. That kind of strain and conflict.

Stan’s question by itself was uncomfortable. Coupling it with the thought of actually needing help to get himself clean only drove home that feeling of uselessness that hung over Dipper’s head. “I uh, I should be okay.” Dipper answered hoarsely. Who knew how long it would take for his throat to get better. “But you can stay outside. Just in case, I mean.” Dipper added on, wanting Stan to know that his presence wasn’t unwanted. Dipper just couldn’t bring himself to put Stan through watching however pathetic his attempt at washing himself may be, and nor could he let yet another thing be taken from him. He was at least going to be able to bathe on his own. He deserved to accomplish that much.

Dipper made sure that his hold on the toilet was firm before he started to slide off. He winced at the movement against his behind, but once he was standing he was able to lean over to the shower to get it started. He turned the heat up and waited for the steam to start billowing over the top of the shower. He was sore, and heat sounded amazing.

Stan wanted to argue, to find a reason to stay, if only because he couldn't bear the thought of sitting outside of the bathroom while Dipper had to wash away all of these awful memories. He wasn't sure that he could handle it if he happened to hear Dipper breaking down when there was nothing that he could do about it. There was no point in arguing the fact though, the absolute last thing he needed was to make things worse for Dipper.

Pulling himself to his feet, Stan stayed in place while Dipper slid off the toilet, ready to catch him if he happened to lose his hold and fall. It was still impossible not to think that this was all his fault somehow, especially when he watched Dipper lean down to start the shower and he happened to catch a glimpse of how utterly painful his ass really looked. He could clearly see multiple large handprints covering the kid's cheeks and god if that didn't just drive everything home.

"I'll be right outside the door, Dipper. You need anything you just--" Yell for him? Hadn't he already told Dipper that once? He didn't want to think about just how much Dipper must have been doing exactly that while this was happening. Stan swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat and squeezed the tweezers in his fist, before leaving the room and pulling the door nearly all the way shut behind him.

Dipper kept his back to Stan while he waited for the water to warm up. He wasn’t sure if his plan to clean up on his own was an entirely good one, but it was worth the risk given that he simply needed to be alone. Even if just for a few minutes. He needed to let everything out and just process the finer details that had been gnawing at the back of his head the entire time. When Stan spoke Dipper looked over his shoulder at him. The simple look of curiosity for what Stan had to say fell from Dipper’s face the second he heard those last words. He hadn’t meant to. He didn’t mean to just stare at Stan as if he’d said the worst thing he possibly could. He parted his lips to speak. He needed to say something, but nothing worked its way past his throat by the time that Stan was out of the room.

True to his word, Stan seated himself directly next to the door and tried his damnedest to distract his mind from all of the awful thoughts by plucking the glass shards from his legs, he wouldn't be any good to either of the kids if he let himself get an infection.

Dipper’s frown was set deep. He returned his attention to the shower and pulled back the curtain. He gripped the edges of the tub firmly before stepping over to get in. Once he was in he pulled the curtain to and simply stood under the spray. The hot water stung at the open wounds that were still exposed on his legs. The pain wasn’t enough to distract him. His own voice rang through his head. The way he’d begged for Stan to stop before he realized that it was actually Bill, and once he had realized it was Bill he’d tried so hard to connect to Stan somewhere inside. None of it had worked.

The taste in his mouth was bad, but Dipper tried to chock it up to the variety of unpleasant things his mouth had been subject to earlier. He wiped his nose on his forearm and reached for the soap before he started scrubbing. It was simple at first, but then he started pressing more vigorously as the tears started to come again. No matter how hard he scrubbed there was a layer of filth on him. A layer of disgust and terror that he couldn’t get off. Just like he wouldn’t be able to get the mark in his skin off. He stared at the covered wound. That’s when his shoulders heaved and a hiccup bubbled from his throat. He couldn’t stop the tears then. No amount of scrubbing cleaned his insides. He was dirty in there, and everything felt different. Things were loose and hurting and that wasn’t normal. Being touched by his family wasn’t normal, and having a mark on him that guaranteed that he was a demon’s property was as far from normal as anything he’d ever dealt with throughout the summer.

He didn’t shut off the shower until he had gotten his tears under control, which didn’t happen until after he’d watched the mixture of bodily fluids make their trip down the drain. Stan didn’t need to hear anything or see anything. Dipper’s face was wet from the water. It was simple and a good way to pretend that none of the crying had happened. He was just as careful getting out as he’d been getting in, but now that everything was wet he couldn’t stop from slipping. He hissed his pain as he dropped to one knee outside of the tub while holding onto its edge. He didn’t need pressure on the multiple wounds adorning his legs, but there it was. “I-I’m done, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper called quietly. He grabbed onto the edge of the tub with both hands and worked himself back to his feet.

In all the years Stan had been alive he'd managed to fuck up as bad as this on at least two occasions. It was hard not to lay all the blame on himself for everything that had happened, and it was especially hard not to let himself get entirely swept up in the torrent of emotions that threatened to come when he thought too hard about the past. The last few shards of glass pulled free from his flesh and he stared down at the little pile he'd accumulated, sitting neatly in his hand. His mouth tasted like blood and he realized that he'd been so busy taking care of Dipper that he hadn't even considered what else might have happened to his own body. 

Stan moved from his spot on the floor just long enough to shake the glass into the nearest trash can, then he was standing next to the door and listening close as the sound of running water stopped and left the room in an uncomfortable silence. He heard Dipper fall, but steadied himself from running in, if he were in that situation he knew he would want to feel like he could at least do something as simple as getting up on his own. So he waited patiently until he heard the boy call for him, and then he was pushing open the door and peeking inside. Dipper looked better with all that blood washed off, though there was still the matter of all of his open wounds. Stan could fix those up though, physical wounds were nothing, and he'd taken care of enough of those on the fly before that he didn't doubt his ability in the slightest.

Dealing with the mental recovery though? That was going to be a challenge. At least it was all over, it would be uphill from here. 

And as Stan tried to think positive, forced his thoughts away from pain and blood and mistakes long since passed, he offered up an almost genuine smile for Dipper. His eyes crinkled and pinpricks of wet still stung the corners, but he kept his lips and hands from trembling as he worked to bandage every wound that he could. It would be a long time before they would both be alright again and he knew that, knew and accepted it no matter how bad it hurt, but he wouldn't let this happen again. Even though he knew he couldn't promise that, he tried so hard to find the words to say it. 

His lips formed the words, but his voice refused to cooperate. His promise came out as little more than a whisper.

Dipper was thankful that Stan didn’t rush to his aid this time around. He needed to feel some sense of control over himself, over his life, and over anything he could manage to in truth. He just needed to know that there was going to be a way to fix this. To make sure that Bill couldn’t ruin _everything_ for him. Nonetheless Stan’s first aid was more than welcome. Dipper wanted the wounds to heal, and if anyone knew how to patch up a wound it was definitely Stan. “Thank you,” he managed, but the smile he had hoped to have accompany his words didn’t come. Maybe that was for the best. If it was forced it might make Stan feel worse, especially when the smile that Dipper received from his great uncle was more genuine than anything he himself could muster at the moment. Stan had been crying and he still managed all of this. It made Dipper wish he could do better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus there, sometimes life likes to kick people in the groin. We're back and hoping to update a little more frequently again! Thank you to all of our lovely comments and to everyone who's still following this awful trashfic, we love you all and we love to hear from you! Comments, suggestions, fanart, and hate are always welcome here <3
> 
> Also check out the end of chapter notes for a wonderful piece of art by Shenanigan, it's not for this chapter specifically, but we've got some amazing art to be posted with the next update so keep an eye out for that.

The rest of the day didn’t go much better. The day after was spent in bed. And the one after that. On the third day he worked up the effort to get himself dressed in his usual shirt and shorts. His shorts were his favorite - there was no doubt about that given how often he wore them. Except standing in front of the mirror he could see the myriad of lacerations marking up his legs. The bruises on his arm were one thing, just like the one on his face. He could handle those. It only took a few minutes in front of the mirror for Dipper to decide what he was going to be doing that day. He headed downstairs and ate as if nothing were wrong. He explained to his sister that he was starting to feel better, and that no, he wasn’t going to be climbing the shelves again anytime soon. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to tell her he was going out without her wanting to tag along, but he put on his best effort to convince her that it was something she wouldn’t be interested in.

Dipper was out of the shack and counting his money as he made his way down the sidewalk. He was pretty sure he had enough money to get at least two pairs of pants. That was enough to alternate for washing them when he absolutely had to. He stuffed his money back in his pocket and turned the street corner. He wasn’t too far from the shop he’d been in before. He hadn’t ever looked around there much, but he remembered seeing clothes that he didn’t mind. As he continued on he tugged his hat down and hunched his shoulders up in an effort to hide his face. He couldn’t do anything about his legs just yet, but he really didn’t need concerned townsfolk inquiring about the rather nasty looking injury to his nose.

At first it hadn't been planned, it wasn't as though Gideon was consciously stalking Dipper, he just happened to be in the right place at the right time and caught the Pines boy wandering past him. Small fingers clenched into tight fists as Gideon commanded his father to leave, that he would call him when he was done shopping. Of course Bud was gone the instant Gideon snapped at him, and then everything was just falling right into place. 

It was a revenge plan that he'd been considering for so long, and that was always his justification for carrying around the things he had in his bag, not that it was an important detail to note that he'd been dragging it around with him since long before he'd started fantasizing about using it for his revenge. Gideon clutched the strap of his bag so tight he could feel his knuckles turn white, and he positioned himself a few shops down from the one he'd watched Dipper head in, waiting and ready. 

Conveniently for the plan that was becoming more and more of a feasible reality, a certain schmuck of a reporter just so happened to be "investigating" something nearby, distracted and bent down to stare at some suspicious spot on the ground. Things were just getting better and better. "You never should have messed with me, Dipper Pines," Gideon muttered to himself as he casually snatched Toby's turkey baster microphone from his back pocket. He shoved it into his bag as he finally settled himself nonchalantly on a nearby bench. He could wait all day if he had to, this was going to be worth every second spent.

Dipper entered the store and beelined for where he knew the clothes he wanted were. He caught way more concerned looks than he had wanted. He expected that he was going to get some stares. That much was a given, but the way some people just outright gawked at him had him feeling infinitely worse about his predicament. He tugged further down on his hat and hoped that his hair was hiding the burning red his ears were. Hadn’t anyone told any of them that staring was rude?

In no more than ten minutes Dipper was up at the register. Whispers sprang up behind him and made him shift his weight from foot to foot. He peered back over his shoulder and saw two middle-aged women looking at him with concern on their faces. Quickly he looked away and stepped up to the counter as his items were being rung up. His foot tapped against the floor while his teeth chewed at his bottom lip. Why was it taking so long? Why did people have to stare so blatantly? Before the cashier could even inform Dipper of the total money was on the counter and Dipper was grabbing the bag of clothes.

“Are you alright?”

Dipper clutched the bag tightly at the question. “Wh-What? Of course I’m alright. Are you saying I don’t look alright?” He bumbled out, voice cracking as his pitch rose. He looked to the two women who had been whispering. “You know staring isn’t polite!” He snapped. He was quick on his heel and heading out of the store. His heart was pounding and he didn’t understand why. Nothing had happened to him, and yet his heart was racing and a rush of heat had spread from the back of his skull to the front. He held the bag tight to his chest and started walking. He needed to get these clothes on. He needed to hide the cuts and to hide the bruises. He didn’t want people thinking anything wrong, especially not anything wrong about Stan. The park was the best place to change that came to mind. It shouldn’t have been too crowded at that time of day, and who was going to pay attention to a kid going to the bathroom? There was nothing off about that. 

His legs brought him quicker than he’d expected, but like he’d expected the park didn’t seem crowded. He dipped into the bathroom and was glad to see that it was empty. He stepped into one of the stalls and set the bag down on the floor. He didn’t bother locking the door while he started pulling off his chest warmer followed by his shirt. He leaned forward and stuffed the shirt in the bag before starting to dig around for the new ones he’d just bought.

This was it, Gideon's chance. He waited until Dipper was walking away from the store, then hurried after him, keeping his distance just enough to avoid detection. Dipper had to be going somewhere good, somewhere Gideon could get him. When he watched him rush into the park bathroom he knew he had him right where he wanted him.

Gideon waited just a moment after Dipper had entered, then slowly opened the door and tiptoed his way to the other boy's stall. His foot slammed into the door with enough force to send it smashing loudly into the side of the stall, and he pointed an accusatory finger in Dipper's face as he kept himself firmly blocking the doorway. 

"Dipper Pines! The time has come to pay for your transgressions against me!" He held his pose as he shouted, bag still clutched tightly in the hand that wasn't currently pointed at Dipper. "If you think you're getting off easy this time then you have got _another thing coming_. Get down on your knees and beg and I might just think about being a little bit nice about what I'm about to do to you."

The banging of the stall door sent a yelp jumping from Dipper's throat. He stumbled back but caught himself against the toilet only to see that it was Gideon of all people. Had it been anyone else he might have actually felt some manner of intimidation given his current state of mind, but there was no way he could even begin to take Gideon seriously after their most recent run-in.

Dipper didn't even bother to pull his new shirt on. Before he could even get a word out he was stifling back a laugh. "Don't you think we're even by now?" Dipper asked in a tone that made it clear he wasn't taking a single bit of this interaction seriously. How could he? Gideon had lost and that was that. He wasn't a threat but rather an annoyance at best. "Look, I don't want to get into anything with you. Just... you go do your thing and I'll do mine, okay?" As much as he wanted to more bluntly tell Gideon to stay away from him at all times he figured that adding a coat of sugar to his words might help avoid Gideon going into one of his rages. As if he needed to deal with Gideon's pitch going any higher than it was already.

"Even? You think we're _Even_?" Gideon took a step forward, practically tearing his bag with how hard he was gripping the strap. "Boy, you have messed with the _wrong person_ to be acting like you don't have something to be sorry for." He was fuming, chest rising and falling hard and fast with the way he was attempting to keep himself from outright punching Dipper in the face.

His bag was dropped to the ground then, where it fell on its side with the flap open. Nothing quite spilled out, but there was a bundle of pink and purple fabric all balled up in there. Gideon nudged it out of his way as he slammed the stall door behind himself and locked it, then put on his best well-meaning smile as he tapped his fingertips together and attempted to lower his voice into less of a rage. "Look here, Dipper Pines, I am not normally one for patience, so you best be counting yourself lucky that I've given you as much leeway as I have already." He took a deep breath and grit his teeth behind the fake smile, eye twitching with the effort of keeping his anger subdued. "Now I'm going to tell you this once, and you're either going to do it immediately or things are going to get a little messy."

His hands balled into fists, which were immediately brought down to his sides in some show of not looking intimidating right off the bat. Things would be so much easier if he could convince Dipper to play along. "Get undressed, I've brought something special for you to wear."

Clearly whatever niceties Dipper attempted to use had not done anything to keep Gideon’s anger from rising. That was going to happen no matter what, and in hindsight Dipper wondered why he’d even tried to coat his words in the first place. Gideon was all big threats and orders. Dipper didn’t like it, especially given the last few order-giving encounters which he’d been a part of. This wasn’t Bill though. It was Gideon. Gideon didn’t have anything over Dipper, and so he crossed his arms over his bare chest with his shirt in hand and his eyes set on Gideon.

“I’m not doing whatever this is, Gideon. I don’t care if you don’t feel like we’re even, because we are! In fact, if anyone got the bad end of the deal it’s my family not you.” Dipper was clearly annoyed and he did nothing to mask the tone in his voice. “We had to rebuild the shack, we almost had to go home because of you and you were going to take Mabel! Plus who knows what you were going to try and do with the journals. No, I’m not doing whatever this is. You can just forget about it.”

Dipper stooped down to picked up his bag before stepping up to Gideon. “Just… Move, I want to go home.” He tried to be firm, but there was an underlying waver in his voice that betrayed the air of confidence he was attempting to have about him.

Gideon was shaking with anger by the time Dipper had finished speaking, his nails digging into his palms as he glared hard at the other boy. Just as he was gearing up to start screaming, he heard Dipper speak again. That wavering voice was not lost on him and he felt his anger ebbing away again as he took a moment to get a good look at Dipper. He hadn't noticed all of the bandages and the various bruises and cuts that had yet to be covered up. And just like that, he'd found a weakness.

"You don't sound very sure about that, boy. Are you sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" Suddenly he was lunging forward to give Dipper's chest a firm shove, attempting to knock him onto his ass. There wasn't any hint of subtlety when one of his hands collided with the larger bandage he could see covering what had to be a pretty great wound on Dipper's lower torso.

Dipper was expecting some kind of screeching retort, but instead Gideon’s voice was oddly calm. Before Dipper could register anything he was feeling a sharp pain on the exact spot Bill’s mark had been carved. A yelp jumped from his throat and just like that he was on the floor with his back up against the toilet bowl. His hand was immediately at his bandage, pressing to the wound while low hisses left him.

He shot a glare up to Gideon. There was no way this elementary school kid was going to push him around, and yet there he was on the floor. “I’m not in the mood for this Gideon, whatever you’re up to I’m not taking part in it!” He hated the way this child was intimidating him. He couldn’t let Gideon know he was even remotely successful in doing so.

"Oops, did I touch a nerve?" Gideon's mock caring voice was accompanied by a pout and both hands on his cheeks like he actually couldn't believe he'd hurt Dipper. "Here, why don't I help you out?" He stepped forward, only to drop to his knees in front of the injured boy, one hand reaching down to grip onto Dipper's leg, just over another of his bandages. "Looks like someone's been playing a little rough. That how you like it? Dipper Pines is into getting smacked around, who'd have thought?"

If Gideon hadn’t already struck a nerve he absolutely was with that act of mockery. His eyes narrowed and he was shaking his head as soon as Gideon offered to help out. There was no way Gideon wanted to do any kind of helping and Dipper knew that for a fact. “Don’t to-” A sharp whimper cut off his words while Gideon applied pressure to the bandaged wound. “Th-That’s not… That’s not it Gideon, stop it!”

Of course Gideon had no idea the full extent of anything Dipper had been through, not that he outright cared where Dipper's injuries had come from, but considering the strange things in this town, he mostly assumed it must have been from some journal-related monster shenanigans. There was no empathy on his face as he ground the heel of his hand into the covered wound below it, and he absolutely did not care about how much Dipper thought he was getting out of this as he simultaneously grabbed onto his chin and outright spat in his face.

"I'm not going to ask you again, so it's probably in your best interest to start playing along before I give you a _real_ reason to be afraid of me."

The glare didn’t leave Dipper’s face. He was in a middle ground between terrified and livid. His fingers dug against the floor beneath him and his toes curled in their shoes. The way Gideon simply stared him right in the face while pressing harder and deeper against that wound scared Dipper. There was no way around it. Gideon had proven before that he was more than alright with the idea of severely wounding Dipper (if not outright wanting him dead). He had half the mind to try and get a well-aimed kick in. Before the thought could become action Gideon was spitting in his face and Dipper’s glare was faltering into a look of disgust.

“I… I’m not afraid of you Gideon,” Dipper’s words seethed through clenched teeth. Contrary to those words he was shifting and sliding his hands down to his shorts. It was supposed to be a quick push, but twice already he’d been forced to take them off, and this third time was proving no easier. In fact, it was _harder_. His hands fumbled, but he was soon pushing them down to his knees followed by his underwear. His cheeks were a dark red and his eyes were nowhere on Gideon’s face. He didn’t need to see whatever look was in that terrible child’s eye.

"There we go," came Gideon's mock nice tone, "not so hard once you start listening, is it?" Gideon stood, giving Dipper ample room to get his shorts off while he busied himself rooting around in the bag he'd brought in with him. There was some kind of cross between excitement and revenge written all over his face as he produced a few choice articles of clothing. 

There was no doubt Mabel had been missing these, she'd been frantically tearing the room apart for her sparkliest purple cat sweater no more than a week ago when she realized it had gone missing. Now Gideon held it folded nicely in his hands on top of a pile of other clothes, the sparkly message of "meow wow" clearly visible as he dropped the pile directly into Dipper's lap. "Now get dressed."

Along with the sweater, Gideon had somehow managed to also snag a pink skirt, tights, and a pair of panties, which just so happened to feature the Sev'ral Timez logo on the back. All clearly things that Mabel had complained about missing at one point or another. She would absolutely not be getting them back any time soon, especially not after what Gideon had planned for them.

Each syllable that left Gideon had Dipper clenching his fists tighter and tighter. Gideon was always great at gloating and this time was no different. When he finally looked back to Gideon he was met with clothing that immediately had him thinking of his sister. In fact, those clothes were his sisters. Dipper stared open mouthed. Had Gideon actually snuck into their home just to steal his sister's clothes? His stomach twisted at the thought and he could only imagine what else Gideon might have done while there.

The clothes landed in his lap and allowed for him to get a better look at what was there. Dipper pulled out the panties and stared at them with his mouth agape. Sweaters and skirts were one thing, but Mabel’s _underwear_? He couldn’t tell if he was more upset about the violation of his sister’s privacy or the fact that Gideon wanted him wearing this stuff. “When… _How_ did you get these?” Dipper inquired while pulling the sweater on. He didn’t want to wear any of it, but it was better than being naked. Being covered was good. Being covered meant things weren’t going to go the way he’d initially feared.

Dipper’s cheeks were as pink as Mabel’s skirt by the time he was working the panties on. He was angry but he wouldn’t look at Gideon as he spoke sullenly. “This is wrong, Gideon, this is sick,” then the tights, “You can’t just take Mabel’s things like that! She’s not interested and you know that!” The skirt was on and Dipper’s arms were crossed tight against his chest. There was no hiding the sheer embarrassment on his features.

"You don't know that she's not interested," Gideon immediately spat back at Dipper, teeth clenched and cheeks red with anger. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down then, moving back to his bag as he started up again in a slightly more even tone, "Mabel just hasn't come to her senses yet, she's still got a lot of me she hasn't seen, and as soon as she realizes what she's missing out on she'll be running to me and begging me to take her back."

A second bag was produced from the bottom of the first, and Gideon carefully pulled the contents out, handling what seemed to be a long brown wig with the utmost care. He held it on one hand like a wig stand as he fluffed the curls up with the other, then he moved in close to Dipper and reached around him to start pulling it down onto his head. "Look at you, boy, you're looking more and more like your sister with each little detail. Lemme just get this situated nice and pretty on you." Gideon would show Dipper, he'd get his revenge for what he did to him and his precious Mabel. And really, if he couldn't have her, why not take the next best thing? It wasn't as though he wanted to hurt _Mabel_ like this after all, he might as well use Dipper to take his anger out on.

Dipper wasn't surprised by the blatant denial with how delusional Gideon was when it came to Mabel. "She's seen all she needs to see, you're a creep Gideon, look at what you're doing!" Dipper breathed an exasperated sigh, but before he could further berate Gideon he found himself distracted by a wig that was very much like his sister's hair.

Utter shock prevented Dipper from doing anything while the wig was lowered onto him. He couldn't believe that Gideon would go so far. Any concern that hadn't settled in was now at the forefront of Dipper's head. "This is _crazy_ ," Dipper started, voice all low and under his breath, "I'm not going to just... just pretend I'm my sister for you, that's disgusting Gideon, just get over it!"

"Oh I beg to differ, Dipper. I'm pretty sure that you're going to do just about anything I tell you to." Gideon smirked as he watched Dipper, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. As though Dipper had any choice in this. He pulled an eyeliner pencil from his bag and settled down in Dipper's lap. 

The way Gideon believed that he could control Dipper had him shaking almost. He wanted to punch him right in the face, just like before, but with Gideon’s knowledge of his wounds he didn't think it wise. So he bit his tongue, and he watched. He squinted at the pencil and immediately shook his head. "Mabel doesn't even w-" he fell silent and watched as Gideon actually took a seat in his lap. 

"I'll be gentle so long as you're good, Mabel." He even called him by his sister's name as he leaned in close. There was no remorse in Gideon's eyes as he brought the pencil to Dipper's lower eyelid and carefully began to apply the eyeliner.

"Don't call me that," Dipper snapped while leaning back. The moment the pencil was to his eye he went still. There was no way he was getting stabbed in the eye with a pencil, he wouldn't put that past Gideon for a second. "I'm not Mabel," he seethed regardless.

Gideon was back to smiling as he applied the eyeliner to both of Dipper's eyes before tossing it back into his bag and pulling out some mascara. A quick swipe to each of his eyelashes and Dipper was looking almost entirely passable for a girl. Once Gideon was finished with his eyes, he took a moment to cup Dipper's cheeks and tilt his head up so he could lean in and get a good look at what work he might still have to do here. "You're looking real good so far, Mabel, but I think we might need one last little touch here."

Dipper’s lips pressed tight as he cringed his displeasure. He kept still with the thought still in mind that Gideon could very likely stab him with that eye pencil. He hoped that it would stop there, but following the eyeliner came mascara. Gideon’s hands were cupping his cheeks and that had Dipper leaning back. “I don’t want more,” he stated, voice firm and brooking no argument.

With one hand firmly holding his chin, Gideon fished out a tube of lipstick from his bag, a nice light red color that he'd always imagined Mabel looking amazing in. He uncapped it and brought it in to carefully apply to Dipper's lips. "Don't you dare move and mess this all up, otherwise we'll have to start all over."

He was still as Gideon pulled out that lipstick. The thought of having Gideon apply makeup to him over and over was an unpleasant one, and that was all Dipper needed to keep from jerking away. His hands were fisted tightly and his breaths came out hard and sharp through his nose. He didn’t need any kind of blush - his cheeks were already a deep red with the sheer embarrassment that came with having makeup slathered on his face.

"There we go, almost as good as the real thing." Gideon capped the lipstick and tucked it away before letting out a soft sigh and reaching out to pet Dipper's wig as though it were really Mabel's hair. "And now, Mabel," he began, bringing his face in close enough that his hot breath was sent ghosting across Dipper's painted lips, "I think you owe me a little something to make up for all the heartache you caused me."

Gideon dragged his tongue across his teeth, gaze shifting from the older boy's eyes down to his mouth. It would be such a shame for him to ruin all that pretty lipstick he'd just applied, but those lips were so enticing now that Dipper was all dolled up. He couldn't help but close the gap between them to press a firm kiss directly to them, he _had_ always dreamed about kissing Mabel after all, why not start things off nice and slow? No reason to rush.

Just like that Gideon ignored Dipper’s protests. Being shot down was one thing, but now Gideon wasn’t even acknowledging Dipper’s very clear desire for this to stop. A shudder ran through Dipper’s shoulders and down his spine while Gideon played with the wig. It was downright creepy, but if Dipper thought it couldn’t get worse he was quickly proven wrong when Gideon leaned in so close that he could feel his breath on his skin. Dipper’s eyes were fixed on Gideon’s tongue and he _knew_ what was coming. Just seeing his eyes so focused on Dipper’s lips had his stomach in knots.

He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t stop himself from staring in disgust while Gideon’s lips pressed so tightly against his own. The taste wasn’t foul and muddled like his great uncle’s had been, but that was little consolation given that Gideon was so much more terrible all around. He reached up with the intent to push Gideon’s face away, but he stopped when he remembered that Gideon knew where his wounds were. Instead he opted to reach both hands down to the skirt he was in so that he could hold it down. If anything he could try to stop Gideon’s hands from going there.

Gideon let out a slow breath through his nose, lips shifting to catch Dipper's just a little better while he let his hands drop down to his shoulders. Of course Dipper wasn't Mabel, but with all of her clothes on and his hair hidden under the wig he was almost just as good. It wasn't difficult for Gideon to completely forget that he was even currently locking lips with another boy, enough so that he didn't think anything of it when he parted his lips to run his tongue across Dipper's painted ones.

"Open your mouth for me," he breathed out against Dipper's lips, barely breaking the kiss to say it. Gideon might not have been the most experienced in kissing or anything of a sexual nature with anyone other than himself, but he had it pretty well set in his head that he could do just about anything. No one told Gideon no, and no one said anything about it when he decided that he needed to stock up on porn and learn a thing or two about how sex all worked. If Dipper thought this was stopping at kissing then he'd be sorely mistaken.

Dipper was quickly learning that Gideon knew a lot more than Dipper would have ever attributed to him. If only for a moment that disgust he felt was replaced with curiosity at wondering how a kid younger than him very clearly knew more about kissing than he did. In comparison to how Bill had practically slobbered onto his mouth this was like an expert performance.

With a hard swallow Dipper was parting his lips. His breath was shaking, betraying whatever facade of control he may have been attempting to keep up. There was no way this could go on for much longer - Gideon would get bored with kissing him and that would be that. He would be on his way home, embarrassed but free from any more mental scars being added. There was no way a kid like Gideon would have any sexual know-how. He gripped the material of the skirt tighter and leaned in just a bit. The quicker this was over with the better.

"There's a good girl," Gideon replied softly, hands dropping down to Dipper's thighs as he slid his tongue right into his mouth to explore. It was exactly how he'd imagined Mabel's mouth might be, all warm and wet and he couldn't help his mind wandering to what it might feel like if he were to push his cock in there.

Just being called a girl had Dipper cringing against the kiss. Skirt or not did Gideon really have to pretend he was a girl? The thought was fleeting and instead Dipper found himself tasting Gideon’s tongue. His own tongue shrunk back in his mouth while he tried to avoid the probing of Gideon’s exploration. Something about Gideon’s taste was just sickeningly sweet.

With his mouth occupied, he couldn't exactly issue any orders, but he made it clear what he wanted as his hands came to rest on Dipper's and he dug his nails into them in an attempt at prying them away from his skirt. There was no way he wasn't getting his hands under there and right into those panties, especially not with the thought of this actually being Mabel fresh in his mind. Sure he would have a cock to deal with, rather than the anatomy he _really_ wanted to get his hands on, but he could make it work, it wasn't like Dipper didn't have a decent assortment of orifices that Gideon could use in place of a cunt.

With Gideon’s hands at his thighs Dipper was holding the skirt down that much tighter. He couldn’t touch there. That wasn’t okay, that wasn’t going to happen to him again. Except Gideon’s nails were suddenly digging into his skin and Dipper instinctively pulled them away to avoid any unnecessary pain. He pulled his hands up to his chest and held them there while pushing his thighs tight together. Gideon wasn’t going to go there. He wasn’t. Why would he be interested in Dipper’s male body? That was a good thought, a secure one.

Gideon most definitely _was_ going to go there. He continued his assault on Dipper's mouth while his hands slid underneath his skirt and his thumbs pressed against him through his tights, sliding up to the area just before the leg holes of his panties. After a few more seconds of savoring the kiss, he finally broke away, Dipper's lipstick smeared across both of their mouths and saliva connecting them in a thin string.

Dipper couldn’t stop the simpering sound that bubbled out of his throat while Gideon’s hands worked along his tight-clad thighs. He swallowed hard through the kiss and hoped for it to stop there. That hope wasn’t entirely false - when Gideon’s hands stopped so did the kiss. For a moment he searched Gideon’s features while he sat there, his jaw slack and hanging open while he caught his breath.

"Spread your legs, I can't do anything with 'em all closed off like that." He shifted in Dipper's lap to give him adequate room to get his legs open, and he swore he could feel himself twitching in his pants from the sheer excitement of it all. So maybe he wouldn't be losing his virginity to Mabel, at least he had the next best thing, and apparently it was more than enough to get him going.

Dipper stared at the lipstick smeared all over Gideon’s face and knew that it had to be the same on his face. Before Dipper could even process what had happened Gideon was in his lap and telling him to spread his legs. Immediately whatever hope he had was crushed and his heart was beginning to race in his chest again. “Why do you need them o-open? I mean, I’m not a girl, I’m not Mabel,” he breathed out in his attempt to reason with Gideon. Nevertheless Dipper was spreading his legs. “This isn’t going to be the same as with Mabel, so just get off and I won't tell anyone about this, okay?”

"I don't wanna hear your excuses," Gideon spat back, face shifting into an expression of rage once more for just a few seconds before he was reigning it in and frowning at Dipper. "I don't like yelling at a pretty thing like you, why do we have to fight?" His hand found Dipper's crotch then and he gave a small squeeze to gauge just how much cock he would have to deal with. A look of annoyance settled on his features as he realized that Dipper was actually bigger than him, and he gave a small huff as he tightened his grip.

"What a nice little clit you got here, it's almost like you're a boy or something." There was venom in his voice as he locked eyes with Dipper and set to rubbing him through the tights and panties. Like hell he was accepting that someone as awful as Dipper was actually bigger than he was, he'd make him pay for that.

The sudden flash of anger caught Dipper off guard despite how he should have known better. He drew in a deep breath and held it until Gideon was calm again. “I’m not _pretty_ , Gideon,” Dipper clarified just seconds before he felt the squeeze to his cock that had him flinching. His eyes locked on Gideon’s features and he could just see the irritation there, although he had no idea that it had anything to do with the size of his prick.

Dipper scrunched his shoulders at the tightened grip and shook his head, “I’m not a girl Gideon,” he snapped in a less than sharp tone. He was far too occupied with the way Gideon rubbed at his cock to worry about coming across as threatening. In fact he didn’t think he could do it if he tried. Gideon clearly had the upper hand, and with his cock in Gideon’s hand he wasn’t going to take on any dangerous tones. Instead he bit his bottom lip and muffled the moan that rose into his mouth.

Gideon rocked his hand against Dipper's crotch, palming him almost as if he was dealing with a cunt instead of a dick. With that little muffled sound Dipper gave, Gideon knew he could easily get him just where he wanted him. "You better stop trying to argue with me if you know what's good for you. Just accept that I'm trying to treat you nice and make you feel good and take what you're being so graciously given." 

Dipper bit down tighter on his lower lip and shook his head. It didn’t matter if it felt good, what mattered was that he wanted no part in this and that Gideon didn’t care. The fact that Gideon was even making him feel good in this getup made his cheeks burn hot. “I don’t-” a gasp cut him off and his cock twitched against Gideon’s palm through his tights and panties.

It only took a little bit of shifting for Gideon to get himself situated to where he could press his hips down, effectively grinding his crotch against Dipper's thigh. The small bulge forming in the front of his pants was likely not even all that noticeable, a thought that only urged Gideon on to start rubbing twice as hard against the older boy's cock. "Don't think you have to hide it if it starts feeling good, you can make aaallllll the noise you want."

Dipper turned his head away while Gideon shifted his position. He couldn’t feel anything that particularly felt like a hard on, but just the way Gideon was grinding on his thigh had him scrunching up all over again. He glanced back to Gideon just as the pressure behind Gideon’s touch strengthened. Words didn’t come but high pitched whines sprinkled between soft huffs did. All Dipper could manage was to shake his head.

"Looks like someone's getting a little worked up. You like me rubbing you like this, Mabel?" Of course Gideon wasn't going to stop calling him by his sister's name, not even as he felt that cock pressing against his hand. He ground his palm down for a few more seconds before pulling his hand away and moving to stand, as much as he would have loved to continue grinding on Dipper, he had bigger plans for him. With his hands on his hips and a serious look on his face, Gideon stepped back against the stall door and gave Dipper a nod. "On your knees, bend over the toilet, girl, I can't rightly do anything to you before I've made sure you're good and ready for it."

His tone was soft, but Gideon's expression was clearly serious, he had no intention of going back on any orders today. While he waited for his command to be obeyed, he took note of the state of the water in the toilet, and how it had very clearly been used by likely more than a few people without being flushed. Perfect.

Just having Gideon point out the state of Dipper’s prick had his ears burning red. He hated the way Gideon kept calling him Mabel, and the way he looked at him. Gideon’s hand pulling away was a relief, but any hope that thing were done were false and Dipper knew that much. Gideon wouldn’t go through all of this trouble to stop there.

Sure enough Gideon was issuing another order. He wasn’t sure what stung more - being called girl or being told to get on his knees. Twice had been enough, he didn’t need a third time. Dipper stared at Gideon for a good moment, as if he were really and truly thinking of just kicking him in the groin and seeing where that got him. He thought better of it though, and instead got on his knees and turned towards the toilet. He leaned forward and gripped the toilet seat while wrinkling his nose at the waste left inside. He glanced over his shoulder to get a look at Gideon while wondering what ‘good and ready’ even meant. Surely a child Gideon’s age wouldn’t actually think of something like penetration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/MOrHmf0)  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another super beautiful piece of art by Sliggoo at the end of the chapter here! Special thanks to our precious artist friend for drawing all this filth for us <3

Unfortunately for Dipper, Gideon knew a lot more than he should at his age, it came with the territory of having enough money to buy all the porn he could possibly need for educating himself. And if there was one thing he knew as fact, it was that assholes were filthy and required a little intervention to make them clean enough for fucking. Gideon was grateful for his earlier run in with Toby, otherwise he wouldn't have this perfect tool for cleaning Dipper out right now.

Without wasting a moment, he had the turkey baster out of his bag and dipped into the toilet right in front of Dipper. He squeezed up a good amount of that filthy piss water before pulling the thing back out and settling down behind the older boy. "Now just relax for me, this won't take too long and then you'll be all ready for me. Can't have your cunt being filthy inside and all. Now why don't you be a good girl and pull your tights and those cute little panties down for me so I can get a clear shot here."

Dipper’s eyes followed Gideon’s movements to see him procure a… turkey baster? Dipper stared in genuine confusion only for Gideon to bring it in front of him. He watched the filthy water being sucked up into the tube and already his mind was racing with possibilities. If he wasn’t nervous before he certainly was now with Gideon behind him armed with a piss-water filled turkey baster.

He was back to looking at Gideon over his shoulder with his eyes fixated on that baster. He swallowed hard while listening to Gideon’s instructions. Immediately he shook his head and reached back to hold the skirt down. “No, no you’re not putting that in me,” he blurted out frantically, “You’ve done enough, I got the idea Gideon just… just put it down and let me go home and I won’t be a problem for you ever again!”

"Wrong answer." Gideon's brow furrowed, eyes darkening as he gripped the back of Dipper's head hard enough for his fingers to go through the wefts of the wig and right into his real hair underneath. He was breathing heavily in his rage by the time he'd yanked Dipper's head back, and he brought the filth filled baster up to hold in front of the older boy's face.

Dipper’s regret was immediate and in seconds he was hissing as his hair was tugged along with the wig. “I didn’t m-” he cut himself off as soon as he could hear the heavy huffs of breath leaving Gideon. He’d pushed him far enough and now wasn’t the time to say anything that might push him that much further. Just seeing the baster above his face had him pressing his lips tight together.

"Let's try this again, and this time I want to hear you say 'yes Gideon'. Get those panties down before I find another less pleasant orifice to shove this thing into. Do I make myself clear?" He twisted his grip to pull Dipper far enough back to meet his gaze and as if to drive his point home he pressed the dripping end of the baster against the corner of Dipper's lips.

Dipper’s eyes locked with Gideon’s and he was suddenly more than ready to agree, except before he could get the words out the baster was pressed to his lips and he could feel that filthy, disgusting water dribbling along them. He whimpered loudly and nodded, but he knew that wasn’t enough. For a good moment he stared at Gideon pleadingly, with hopes that he would understand why Dipper didn’t want to open his mouth at all. It wasn’t going to get him anywhere though, and so reluctantly he parted his lips and almost immediately tasted that bitter fluid. “Yes Gideon,” he blurted as fast as he could before pressing his lips into a thin line once more.

Gideon held his gaze for a few moments longer, then he was pulling the baster away and gently fixing Dipper's wig where he'd made a mess of it. "That's more like it." He sat back and idly stroked his fingers through that long wig as he held the baster upright and sighed in his effort to calm down.

Once he'd managed to return his breathing to normal, Gideon placed his hand on Dipper's hip and pulled his lower half just a little further out, before lifting his skirt up to get a nice look at his ass in those tights. With him facing the toilet like this it was so easy to forget that this was even another boy he was about to fuck. "Now let's see you get those pesky clothes pushed down, I can't reach you through them after all. Be a good girl now and I'll treat you real good later."

Dipper remained completely still while waiting for Gideon to do something. When Gideon pulled away Dipper was all too relieved to have that baster away from his mouth and his face in general. His grip on the toilet seat tightened then and he realized he’d been shaking the whole time. He was trying so hard to keep a straight face, to just pretend that none of this was worth crying over.

The tug to his hips had his heart skipping a beat. His breath was held and he could hear his blood pumping through his ears while his skirt was lifted over the curve of his ass. “Y-Yes, Gideon,” his voice was shaking just as bad as his legs were, but he reached back nonetheless while resting his weight against the toilet seat. His fingers hooked into the tights and waistband of his panties with minimal hesitation and then he was pulling them down just an inch below his cheeks. His hands returned to the toilet seat and he gripped it hard while waiting for what he knew was coming.

Gideon had to take a moment to admire just how easily Dipper had broken for him, he couldn't help but wonder if his easy surrender was somehow linked to all those nice little wounds of his, but he had little reason to care. With his small cock twitching hard at the sight in front of him, he reached out to place his hand on Dipper's ass, spreading him so he could see what he was doing. There was a hitch in his breath as he swiped his thumb across his hole, and then he was positioning the tip of the baster against it.

"Might be a tad cold, Mabel dear, just bear with it and it'll all be over before you know it, then we can get to the _real_ fun." With a small push, the tip of the baster was pressing past Dipper's sphincter and right up inside of him. He pushed it in a good inch or so for good measure, and then wasted no time in squeezing the end of the bulb to force the discolored liquid directly into his bowels.

Dipper just had to keep telling himself that there was no way this could be as bad as what he’d been through with Bill. There was no way that anything Gideon thought of could possibly match the trauma he’d already dealt with. Just feeling himself being spread like that had his cheeks flushing all over again. Clearly this wasn’t something he could just get used to.

Dipper’s hole clenched the moment Gideon’s finger pressed to it. A string of ‘no’s’ worked their way out under Dipper’s breath while Gideon positioned the baster. “Wait, aren’t you going to-” Dipper yelped while Gideon just pushed the baster inside without a care to offer him any kind of lubrication. His shoulders shook and before he could even recover from the intrusion the foul liquid was flowing inside him. Dipper was clenching tight all over again while gasping at the sensation. His knees suddenly felt weak and he was so glad to have the toilet there for support. “Oh… Oh god,” he exhaled, voice breaking. The water was cold sure enough, but that wasn’t even half the shock. Dipper’s legs rubbed together and he groaned at the odd sensation of fluid filling his bowels.

"There we go, not so bad, right?" Gideon's tone was almost cheerful as he squeezed out the last of the water, then he was dipping the baster back into the toilet to fill it again. "A few 'a these and you'll be ready to go. Better not go letting any of this out before I tell you either, I think it goes without saying that I would _not_ be very happy if any of this got on my clothes. I'm guessing Mabel wouldn't much appreciate you making a mess of hers either. It's in your best interest to follow orders here.”

Gideon wasn’t necessarily wrong. It wasn’t that bad, no, but it was utterly humiliating and Dipper still wanted nothing to do with it. He was relieved to feel the baster slide out, except then Gideon was filling it again. Dipper shook his head and started a stringed murmur of ‘no’s’ while he watched the filthy water getting sucked up into the tube. He looked back at Gideon and gripped the seat more tightly.

The baster was returned to Dipper's ass then, and Gideon pushed it in just a little deeper this time, past the tapered tip to _really_ make sure that water got in nice and deep. He'd never tried anything like this on himself of course, but he could see just how weird being filled up must feel by the way that Dipper groaned and squirmed around. This time the bulb was pressed slowly, drawing out just how long Dipper had to feel the sensation of piss water flooding into him.

“I don’t think a few is-” Dipper yelped when the baster pushed in further than expected. He clenched around it and bit his lip tight only to feel that liquid concoction filling his gut up all over again. “No, no more,” He breathed out in a labored gasp, “I feel full, there’s enough,” he hoped to reassure Gideon with his words. In truth he really _did_ feel full. He didn’t know how to explain it, he just knew that he felt like there was pressure that needed to be let go except he knew that he couldn’t do that. “ _Please_.”

Gideon left the tip of the baster in as he debated over Dipper's begging. He _did_ want to get to the good stuff after all. With a small sigh, Gideon pulled the thing out and set it aside, then tugged Dipper's tights and panties back over his ass. "Lucky you, I'm feeling generous today."

Taking a moment to fix Dipper's skirt, Gideon smoothed it down before standing up and crossing his arms. "Now, you’re gonna hold all that water in there until I tell you it's okay to let it out. It's all gotta stay in long enough to get you nice and clean." He nodded for the older boy to move back and gave him an ominous smile. "Scoot back, Mabel dear, lemme get in there and sit down so you can get that pretty mouth to work while we wait."

Dipper clenched tight as soon as the baster was out of his hole. He waited for Gideon to refill it, but instead felt his sister’s panties being pulled up over his ass. The way Gideon fixed up his tights and skirt had him feeling like he wasn’t allowed to do anything on his own. In case he didn’t feel helpless enough Gideon’s words drove home the point that he wasn’t in charge of anything that happened here.

Seeing the nod was enough to get Dipper scooting back, but before he finished he heard something that had his stomach dropping and memories of his encounter with Bill in Soos’s body coming to mind. Immediately he shook his head while trying to ignore the pressure inside of him that was begging to get out. “No, Gideon I’m not doing that, and stop calling me Mabel!” Raising his voice wasn’t wise and he knew it, but it was much more out of desperation than any kind of anger.

Gideon's expression changed immediately when Dipper raised his voice, he didn't even think twice before backhanding him and shoving a foot under his skirt to press his dress shoe down against Dipper's crotch. "You think you're so much better than me, don't you? Want me to call you by your name and make sure that when you get hard you know that you're doing it as Dipper Pines in his sister's skirt?" His foot pressed down hard, grinding against Dipper while Gideon reached down to pull his phone out of his pocket. Aiming it at Dipper, he set his camera to record, expression growing dark.

Before Dipper could process the change he was receiving a sharp slap to the face that had him falling back against his hands for support. He stared up at Gideon just in time to feel that shoe pressing to his crotch. His breath hitched in his throat and he started shaking his head. He didn’t mean to do that, but Gideon didn’t give him the chance to make up for it. The increased pressure drew out a loud whimper followed by the realization that the shock of being slapped was enough for some of that fluid inside to squirt out.

"Say it then, boy. Say your name for the camera and tell it just how much you want to suck me off while dressed up like your twin." He was starting to sweat from the sudden rush of endorphins, chest heaving as he kept up his assault on the seated boy's cock and balls. "Say it or I'll _really_ make you into a girl."

Dipper’s cheeks were a deep crimson and his heart raced against his chest as he stared at the phone that was pointed at him. His chest felt so tight and everything felt like it was closing in on him, and if that wasn’t enough the continued pressing of Gideon’s foot had him whimpering between sharp hisses. With a hard swallow he stared at the camera while his vision began to blur. “I-I, I’m Dipper P-Pines,” he sputtered out, unable to hide the crack of his voice as the tears started streaking down his cheeks, “And I want to… To suck Gideon Gleeful’s c-cock while I’m dressed up as my s-sister.” Each word shook and he was wincing between his words.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Gideon let up some of the pressure he'd been applying and used his free hand to fumble with the button of his pants. He made sure to keep the camera firmly on Dipper as he fished his cock out from the fly of his slacks and gave himself a few strokes. It was infuriating that he knew Dipper was bigger than him, but that didn't stop him from flaunting his prick in the other boy's face as though it were much larger.

"Now let's hear you ask nicely for it. Convince me that you want it and maybe I'll consider not choking you with it." there was no conceivable way that Gideon's cock could choke anyone, but he had a serious look on his face as he moved his foot and took a step back to pull the toilet lid down and seat himself on it, putting him at perfect height for a kneeling Dipper to have access to his dick.

Dipper was more mortified than he could ever remember being. The fact that Gideon had him saying that on camera was not something he was remotely secure with. He had no reason to believe that Gideon wouldn’t share that, which meant that it was his job to make sure that he didn’t give Gideon a reason to share it in the first place.

Except Gideon was pulling his cock out and it was so much smaller than he expected - especially after what he’d dealt with while Bill was in Stan’s body. He bit on his lip and tried to hold back the sound that bubbled in his throat. He was managing fine and well until Gideon went so far as to talk about _choking_ him with that tiny thing. He sniffled and kept his lips pressed tight while a muffled giggle came out, and then his mouth was open and he was outright laughing. He knew he shouldn’t and he wanted to stop so bad but the way Gideon handled himself made it impossible for Dipper to contain his laughter. “H-How, how… would I choke…” He couldn’t even finish his words, instead they simply melded into another fit of laughs.

There were no words to describe the absolute rage that coursed through Gideon's veins like blood the moment he realized that Dipper was laughing. His entire face went red in a combination of anger and shame and before he could even really process what he was doing he had his hands in Dipper's hair and his face crashing down into the toilet lid between his legs. "Why you little ungrateful piece a'-- a'--"

Dipper was far too distracted with his laughter to notice Gideon reaching for his hair, but the second he felt that hold his laugh died in his throat. He swore he could hear the crack of his nose before he screamed. The cry died down into ragged breaths and sharp hisses. His nose had barely recovered from the altercation with Stan and now blood was pouring down his mouth. Tears sprung in his eyes from the sheer pain of it all while he sputtered to get the blood out of his mouth.

Gideon held Dipper's face hard against the porcelain in front of him, smearing it around while he sputtered in his rage. There was definitely blood staining the otherwise white surface, he'd more than likely busted Dipper's nose up all over again. There was no remorse to be found in his expression, even as it softened once more and Gideon muttered to himself, "simmer down, Gideon, don't break your toys."

Dipper's head was lifted so that Gideon could meet his eyes. "Now what was that you were laughin' about so much a second ago? If you've got a joke to share then by all means, share it with me, boy. I do like to laugh." As if to illustrate his point, he gave one of his crowd pleasingly adorable giggles and smiled down at the boy in front of him.

Dipper’s face was a mess by the time he was made to look at Gideon. Tears, blood, and snot mingled into a disgusting mix while he cringed through the stinging pain. Whatever doubts he may have left about just how serious Gideon was about this were gone. Just hearing that disgusting saccharin sweet giggle had bile rising in Dipper’s stomach.

“No, nothing’s f-funny,” he sputtered, “I just… I-I was wrong, it was nothing,” he finished all while his voice cracked through the strain of getting the words out. “I’m sorry, Gideon,” he swallowed down a coppery mouthful of blood before reaching his hand up to grasp Gideon’s cock. He started stroking and running his thumb along it, hoping that his proactive choice might prevent any further discipline.

Looking at Dipper with all that blood running down his face was oh so satisfying, Gideon couldn't think of a more fitting look for the normally annoyingly smug boy. When he heard those trembling words and found that grip on his cock he relaxed, letting out a pleased sigh and meticulously adjusting Dipper's wig while he watched his mess of a face.

Dipper kept his eyes on Gideon’s face while his thumb continued its work. He needed to keep Gideon distracted, and this was the best way. Keeping his asshole clenched had been impossible to do when his face collided with the toilet seat like that. More than Dipper cared to admit had leaked and squirted from his hole, enough so that he could feel the wet mess on the backside and insides of his thighs. The twitch of Gideon’s tiny cock in his hand made Dipper shudder, but regardless he held onto it and listened to the more than degrading remark that Gideon made. He wasn’t going to argue if it kept Gideon from noticing his accident.

"We could've avoided all that pain if you would've just listened in the first place, I bet you're feelin' real stupid about your choices right about now." His little prick twitched against Dipper's hand, the whole thing easily engulfed in it. "That's it, now how's that stomach doing? You didn't let anything slip, did you? I won't forgive you if you ruin those panties."

As if he’d read his mind, Gideon was asking about Dipper’s stomach. Dipper quickly shook his head and worked his thumb up and down the head of Gideon’s cock. “It’s fine,” he murmured before leaning forward, “My stomach’s okay.” With the goal of keeping Gideon distracted Dipper slipped his tongue between his lips and swiped it over Gideon’s tip. He circled the head once or twice and then he was taking the entirety of his cock into his mouth (an easy feat given the size).

Gideon was not all that convinced that Dipper hadn't slipped up and made a mess of himself, but any thoughts he had on the matter were long forgotten as he felt that tongue working at the sensitive tip of his cock. He spread his legs a little further and dug his fingers into Dipper's wig to rub at his head encouragingly. When he found himself entirely engulfed in wet heat, Gideon even leaned his head back with a moan.

"Where'd you learn to do this, huh?" he asked under his breath, gaze locked on Dipper. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've given head before." Licking his lips, he pushed a few stray strands of wig hair away from the kneeling boy's face so he could see where his cock disappeared between those blood and lipstick smeared lips. "That true, boy? You sucked someone off before?"

As much as Gideon’s moans grated Dipper’s ears he was much more pleased to hear that than to hear Gideon go off on him for leaking that liquid. He could feel it smeared on his thighs beneath the tights and he didn’t want to imagine how disgusting it must look now that it was out of his body.

Dipper’s tongue slid up and around Gideon’s cock while he listened to the way Gideon correctly pointed out that Dipper had given head before. His mouth may have been full but his eyes more than conveyed how unhappy he was to hear that. He swallowed, and then he was giving a muffled sound of agreement before he started to move his head up and down in small motions. He let Gideon’s cock pop from his messy lips for just a moment which allowed for drool to join the fluids dripping down his chin. He licked the head once, twice, and then swirled his tongue around it before he was taking it back in to continue bobbing his head. He kept his eyes to the side - tasting Gideon was enough, he didn’t need to watch the way Gideon was more than likely ogling him.

"I always knew you were a slut, I just can't believe I never took any advantage of that before. Who was it, huh? How many guys you been sucking off, Dipper?" Gideon bit down on his bottom lip, groaning while Dipper worked him like an expert. It was so hot and wet in that mouth and the fact that he looked just like Mabel was more than enough to have his cock throbbing against that tongue.

Gideon’s words had Dipper’s shoulders scrunching up. If his mouth weren’t somewhat full he’d have been cringing, but as it were he couldn’t make it seem like Gideon’s cock was so small that he could still make very obvious faces. Despite its small size Dipper could feel the throbs of Gideon’s cock as he continued to belittle Dipper.

Gideon had his phone out in no time and made sure to snap a picture of Dipper before switching to video mode and zooming in on the way his length vanished between those lipstick smeared lips. "Tell the camera who you've been fucking. Make sure you say it loud and clear so it can hear you properly."

Movement brought Dipper’s eyes back to Gideon and immediately they were widening as he caught sight of the phone. A loud whimper left Dipper and he shook his head while his cheeks began to flush a deep, deep red. Gideon’s cock slipped from his mouth for a moment. His lips were parted and he couldn’t believe this was happening. “I, I-” Dipper swallowed hard and drew his bottom lip in to bite it hard while tears worked their way into his eyes. If he said Soos’ name anything could happen, and in truth it wasn’t _actually_ Soos - but what else was he supposed to do? “Just some guys from the high school,” he lied before swallowing hard. He was pretty sure the humiliated look on his face was all that was needed for the lie to be convincing.

Gideon licked his lips as he watched the humiliation spread across Dipper's face, there was no doubt in his mind that this would be the last time the boy even considered messing with Gideon. Dipper Pines had made a powerful enemy.

"High school boys, huh? Pretty interesting. You think your family would be interested in hearing all about that? One click of my little ol' finger and this video could be everywhere." He slid his fingers through Dipper's wig and tugged him closer to his cock, getting a nice shot of those pretty lips right next to his length, now smeared with the boy's lipstick. "You're such a good lil cocksucker, boy, think we oughta show the internet how good you are?"

Just seeing Gideon’s tongue drag over his lips had a shudder running from Dipper’s shoulders down his spine. He swallowed hard and glanced to the phone as Gideon made mention of actually sharing the video. Immediately Dipper’s pulse was racing and he was shaking his head. His vision was a blur of tears until they started falling down his cheeks when Gideon pulled him back to his prick.

“No, no Gideon please no,” Dipper blurted out, his lips brushing against Gideon’s cock with each syllable, “Whatever it is you want, I-I’ll do it just _please_ don’t share that.” Dipper’s voice cracked with desperation while he stared up at Gideon. That kind of damage would be irreparable. There was no fixing that kind of thing once it was out in the open. Without waiting for a word his lips were back on Gideon’s cock. He was sucking and licking at it like it was the answer to all of his problems.

He just needed to do a good job, then Gideon wouldn’t have a reason to upload that video.

That mouth closed around his prick again and Gideon groaned out his approval, before abruptly shoving Dipper's head back. "Wait," he said breathlessly, sweat already beginning to drip down his face, "not yet, not like this." Gideon kept his phone out as he nudged Dipper's chest and slid off the toilet. "Get down, I want you on your back so I can watch that pretty face while I do this."

Gideon's hand was already on his cock, giving himself slow teasing jerks as he occupied himself with catching Dipper's face on cam, he wanted to capture the exact moment when the boy realized he was getting fucked. Luckily for Dipper, he had yet to notice the mess that he'd made of those nice leggings and panties that he'd gone to all the trouble of getting.

Confusion crossed Dipper’s face when his face was shoved back like that. He stared up at Gideon, mouth hanging open as he waited for Gideon to start screeching about something he’d done wrong. Except that wasn’t it. Gideon was asking him to get on his back and immediately Dipper’s face was dropping. He swallowed hard and gripped the bottom of the skirt he wore.

“Do… Do you really want to go to all of that trouble, Gideon?” Dipper asked, voice going higher in pitch, “I mean, this is so much easier and you might get your clothes messy.” It wasn’t going to be a good enough reason, he could see how bad Gideon wanted this and no type of sweet talking or attempts to convince Gideon would do. He scooted back and got off his knees. He just stared at that camera with red eyes and he couldn’t imagine Gideon filming him like this. Sitting back reminded him that his tights were soiled with that disgusting water and anything that came out with it and suddenly the idea of Gideon getting between his legs was that much worse. “Really, we shouldn’t.”

"Really, we should," came Gideon's reply. "You _do_ have a point though, I'd hate to make a mess of my clothes. How nice of you to think about that, lemme just take care of it so we don't have any reason to go worrying." It didn't take long for him to strip off his clothes and get them neatly folded and set down on the lid of the toilet, safely away from any messes that they might wind up making. He turned to Dipper then, a disarmingly adorable smile on his face as he bent down to pinch one of the older boy's cheeks.

Gideon’s reply sent Dipper’s heart sinking. He stared up at Gideon while the little monster started to get undressed. Dipper had been hoping for some kind of miracle to get in the way of this going any further, except Gideon had clearly planned for everything and anything. Dipper brought his knees up and pressed them together while Gideon turned towards him with a smile on his face that did nothing to comfort Dipper. In fact it only made him that much more concerned.

"Just in case you haven't noticed it yet, my time is very valuable. I'm not a big fan a' wastin' it. Let's get this moving along before somethin' bad happens." He swiped through a few things on his phone before turning the screen towards Dipper to play him the video he'd taken of him with Gideon's cock between his lips. "You see where I'm going with this, boy? Now I won't be askin' you again, get on your back and spread your legs."

The way Gideon was speaking only emphasized that worry, and sure enough Gideon was turning his phone to display that video. Dipper’s stomach twisted and he immediately nodded. “I see,” he blurted out before scooting back just a bit more. He was on his back quick enough but his legs were still pressed together. He slid his hands to his face to cover it while his cheeks burned hot beneath them. Gideon was going to see the mess and he was going to be so angry. With the faintest of whimpers Dipper spread his legs to reveal the mess of yellow and brown that stained those once pristine white tights.

Watching intently, Gideon could just feel himself getting harder at the thought of what he was going to do. Sure, losing his virginity to Dipper wasn't the most ideal situation, but it was all going to be so worth it in exchange for getting the ultimate revenge on him. He kept his camera trained on Dipper as he waited for his orders to be followed, free hand resting on his hip and an impatient look on his face.

And then Dipper finally got into position. The moment those legs were spread, Gideon's face heated up. He practically turned red as he took a few steps forward and suddenly sent his foot colliding directly with Dipper's crotch. "I _told_ you not to mess up these clothes! You think I can just replace these all so easily after what I went through to get 'em?" His voice was shrill, words coming out in a screech of rage as he struggled to even find it in him to calm down enough to do anything more than yell. "You think you deserve this video _not_ to be posted up everywhere after pullin' a stunt like this? I'd almost say you were _tryin'_ to get yourself in enough trouble that I'd post it for everyone to see."

Dipper didn’t dare move his hands from his face. He didn’t want to see the look that Gideon had, he didn’t need to see it to know that it was one of sheer anger. He swore he could hear Gideon seething before he felt the force of the kick between his legs. Dipper’s hands dropped from his face as he yelped. He squeezed his legs together while pathetic pained whimpers spilled from his mouth. Fresh tears sprung up and his eyes moved to Gideon’s face as that grating voice screamed at him.

“I d-didn’t mean to, I’m sorry!” He blurted out, voice shaking just as badly as his legs were, “I couldn’t ke-keep it in when you hit my face!” Dipper was definitely angry at how unfair the expectation was, but fear was the much more dominant emotion at the moment. There was no way he was going to let Gideon upload that video. “I’m so sorry Gideon, I didn’t mean to - I, just please don’t post it please I’m sorry!” By the time he was done he was hiccupping. Gideon couldn’t do that to him, he just couldn’t.

Luckily for Dipper, Gideon was a huge fan of begging. He felt his rage ebbing away slowly as he knelt down and took hold of the older boy's knees, being somewhat gentle about it as he pried them apart. "Begging looks good on you, you oughta try it more often."

With Dipper's legs back where he wanted them, Gideon situated himself between his knees, so there would be no way for him to get them shut again. His gaze wandered up and down the boy's thighs, taking in just how much of a mess he'd made those tights. They were certainly ruined beyond repair, along with those adorable panties he'd been so proud of stealing, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know just how bad everything looked underneath them. Gideon dragged his tongue across his teeth and made it a point to get every inch of mess on video as he recorded all the way up to Dipper's face before finally stopping.

"Now I want you to tell the camera what you did, tell it all about how you just shit yourself in your own sister's clothes, and then I want to hear you beg me to fuck your mess of a hole. Do it good enough and I won't upload any a' this, I'll even let you watch me delete it all."

Dipper swallowed and kept his eyes fixated on Gideon. He was expecting further rage, but instead Gideon was taking on a more unexpected approach. A softened one. Of course, once Gideon complimented Dipper’s begging it all made sense why Gideon was suddenly more amiable. With Gideon between his legs Dipper was forced to keep his legs apart. He wanted the tights off - they felt gross sticking to his skin like that with all the fluid and such on them. In case feeling it wasn’t enough he had to watch Gideon move the phone up his body. By the time it reached his face he was done hiccupping but there were still sniffles leaving him as he tried to stop the flow of tears. He’d already embarrassed himself so much, and adding crying like a mess to the list was really not something he wanted.

Gideon’s directions were clear cut. There was no room for misinterpretation of his orders no matter how hard Dipper searched for a way to misconstrue them. He wanted no part of it, but having those pictures and videos deleted were more than worth it. If there was some way he could salvage this then he was going to do it.

“I,” Dipper paused as he swallowed and tried to think of where to even start, “I just shit myself while wearing, while wearing my sister’s panties and clothes.” It felt like lying. Dipper refused to consider it as soiling himself when he was essentially forced to release the water that was put inside of him. “I’ve made such a mess of myself, Gideon,” he continued, cheeks flushing a deep crimson as the brunt of the humiliation began to set in, “Will you fuck my messy hole, please?” He wanted to gag. The words were like poison in his mouth but he couldn’t afford to let that show. He had to be convincing. “It’s waiting for you, I know it’s a mess and I’m sorry about that, but please Gideon put your dick in me.” Dipper tried more than anything to sound eager while he spread his legs further.

Dipper looked so good like that, all spread out and flushed, even the filthiness of his lower half looked appealing with the way he was begging. Gideon watched Dipper's face intently as he spoke, gaze occasionally darting to the screen of his phone just to make sure he was getting this all. As Dipper spread his legs, he directed his attention back down, a little shudder running through him at the filth he knew was under those clothes, but he couldn't let his own personal hang-ups on hygiene get in the way of him exacting his revenge, not when he was this close.

Dipper kept his eyes on Gideon and not the camera. He wanted to see that his words were working, and that he wasn’t wasting his begging. He could see that it wasn’t a wasted effort. Gideon liked what he saw and that much was obvious to Dipper, but did Gideon like it enough?

"That's it, that's what I like to hear," he praised, free hand sliding up one of those wet thighs until he reached the waistband of his tights. Immediately he had his fingers hooked on them, and in an agonizingly slow motion, he pulled them down his legs, revealing the stained panties and whatever of the mess had oozed from the legholes of them. "Disgusting. Look how filthy you are. I don't even think I feel like taking these off to fuck you, maybe I'll leave 'em on." He was referring to the panties, which his hand was suddenly pressed against. The mess inside wasn't anything he particularly felt like getting all over his hands, but it was all worth it to capture Dipper's reaction to having it squished against him on camera.

Dipper’s eyes darted to the hand that worked its way up his thigh. Just feeling the slight bit of pressure against that mess had him shuddering, but then Gideon was peeling the sticky tights down and Dipper could smell the mess of piss water and shit. His nose stung and his eyes watered, but he kept them on Gideon. He didn’t want to see the mess. Feeling it and smelling it was more than enough, but just in case he wasn’t feeling it enough Gideon was smooshing it into him. He was cringing and looked just about ready to vomit as the lukewarm mess squelched in his panties. “I-I’d like them off, please… Please fuck me with them off Gideon, I want to be able to feel all of it.” Dipper gagged midway through his words but he still tried so hard to sound convincing.

"Aw, you're really learning, aren't you, boy?" Gideon's hand dipped lower, one stubby finger finding Dipper's hole through the fabric and pressing against it insistently. "Unfortunately, begging doesn't always get you what you want, no matter how good you might look doing it." He kept pushing, camera shifting between Dipper's face and crotch, his own little prick painfully hard against his stomach.

Dipper hated the way that his compliance was required in order to placate Gideon. At least Bill hadn’t made him beg. Bill hadn’t made him pretend he wanted something that made his stomach twist. Before Dipper could lament his poor luck any further Gideon was pushing at his hole in a way that had him tensing. The baster had been unpleasant enough inside of him, he didn’t need anything else in his still sore hole.

If Dipper thought he was getting what he wanted then he would be dead wrong, Gideon refused to let the little nuisance get his way, even if it meant getting his hands a little dirty in the process. So on his finger pushed, until it was forcing itself into the hole before it, bringing the fabric barrier of Mabel's panties in with it. "Wow," Gideon breathed out without really meaning to, "it really _is_ goin' in." He hadn't expected it not to, but this was the first time he'd ever found himself fingering someone, it was enough to have beads of sweat forming on his skin and a flush working its way across his cheeks.

If things weren’t bad enough Gideon confirmed his inexperience the moment his finger pushed into Dipper. Dipper tensed around the digit and bit his lip while trying to ignore the feeling of some of that fluid slurping back up into him. A kid who was younger than him with no sexual experience was fingering him against his will, and he was helpless to stop it. He turned his face and hid it as best as he could against his shoulder while whimpering. Maybe it was better to have the panties on. With the camera there Dipper didn’t want any of his parts being shown off, especially not with the contents that had come out of his ass all over him.

Unfortunately for Dipper, Gideon had bigger plans than this. The shorter boy only pressed his finger in for a few moments before he had it pulled back out and Dipper's panties yanked aside to reveal his mess of a hole. If he kept him like this then he wouldn't even be able to see the other boy's cock that was larger than his, he could just continue on in his delusion that he was fucking Mabel.

Whatever relief Dipper felt when Gideon’s finger left him was gone when his panties were pulled aside. He tried hard to hide his face as best he could in his shoulder because he knew without looking that the camera on Gideon’s phone was aimed right at his messy hole. He knew he was wrong but he couldn’t stop himself from hoping that Gideon wouldn’t want his cock anywhere near him with all that piss water and residual shit that had come out of him.

With Mabel fresh in his thoughts, he scooted forward, fumbling to yank Dipper's hips up with one hand so he didn't have to stop his recording. "Gimme your hand," he demanded, though he didn't offer up any time for Dipper to comply of his own free will before he gripped his hand and pulled it down to his ass. "Hold those panties outta the way and get those hips up nice an' high for me so I can get in there."

As if on cue Gideon was yanking Dipper’s hips up to bring him into a less comfortable position that more easily displayed his lower half. He looked to Gideon just as his hand was yanked down to his ass. His lips pressed tight and his nose scrunched while he gripped the soiled panties in order to keep them aside for Gideon. “I’m trying,” Dipper groaned through clenched teeth while he tried to keep his hips to where Gideon had pulled them. “It’s such a mess, a-are you sure you want to?” He asked under the guise of feigning innocence.

"Oh I'm sure," came Gideon's immediate reply. He was already lining himself up with Dipper's hole, small head smearing in the leftover waste as he got into position. All that shit should be lube enough, right? Without dwelling too long on the thought, Gideon was pushing inside, one hand on the base of his cock and the other holding the camera steady so he could capture every moment on film.

Dipper clenched his hole when he felt Gideon’s tip against him regardless of knowing he should relax. If nothing else Bill had at least taught Dipper that relaxing was a good thing to do in terms of alleviating pain, but Dipper had no idea if Gideon was aiming to please for humiliation or aiming to hurt for revenge.

Gideon’s first thought upon the tip breaching that hole, was something along the lines of just how fucking _hot_ it was in there, Dipper was warm and slick with shit and it was like his hole was sucking him right inside. A high pitched sound escaped his lips and he eagerly bucked his hips forward to bury himself completely in those inviting depths, not that it was hard to do so given his size. Any ounce of trepidation over how much filth he was getting on him was gone as he just took a moment to sit there and feel what it was like to have his dick in what was essentially Mabel, as far as he was concerned.

Any and all thoughts on the matter were gone once Gideon was pushing inside. Gideon was so small compared to the cock he’d had inside of him a few days prior, but Dipper was definitely writing that off as a good thing. His still sore passage didn’t hurt much with something so small going in, but it was still plenty enough to have Dipper’s shoulders scrunching in discomfort. Suddenly Gideon was bucking his hips forward and Dipper yelped his surprise and clenched hard around the flesh inside of him. His free hand moved up to cover his face while he turned his head away. Even without the immense pain there was a sudden rush of panic just feeling Gideon inside of him that had Dipper trembling beneath the younger boy.

Gideon gave a small whine at the way that hole clamped down around him, and he found himself slipping his phone up on top of his clothes so he could grab hold of both of those hips at once. He had to feel what it was like to really start moving, so he did just that, sliding out to the tip and slamming back in. Sweat dripped down his face and fell down onto Dipper as he leaned himself further over the older boy's body.

Dipper wanted his hands free to cover his ears. He didn’t want to hear the sounds leaving Gideon while he violated Dipper. Dipper was unsure if it was morbid curiosity or something else but he lowered his hand long enough to glance at Gideon just as the smaller of the two was grabbing Dipper’s hips. Just like that Gideon was fucking him and reminding him all too well of his not so different position days ago. That small prick worked in and out of his filthy hole and every single motion was felt.

"Mabel," Gideon muttered under his breath, working his hips in an awkward rhythm that had him slipping out all the way on occasion, leaving him to have to stop long enough to realign himself every so often. Even with how disheveled Dipper looked, even with the tears and the way that his wig was getting all messed up, he still looked so much like his sister, enough so that Gideon had no problem envisioning that the warm and slick hole he was fucking was hers and not Dipper's.

Hearing his sister’s name only added a layer of disgust to the vast distaste Dipper felt. He tried so hard to keep quiet. Gideon didn’t need to hear his sounds, and yet all the determination that Dipper could muster wasn’t enough to catch every whimper or every hitch of his breath. Dipper was an absolute wreck beneath Gideon and all he could do was hope for it to be over quick. He didn’t imagine that Gideon could really last long especially if this was his first time, but for all he knew Gideon made up for his size with duration. Dipper sincerely hoped not.

Luckily all of Dipper's sounds were lost on Gideon, he was far too busy being wrapped up in his fantasies and trying to get a feel for how far back he could pull his hips before he slipped out. It didn't take long before he could feel his peak approaching, balls going tight as he dug his nails into Dipper's hips. His eyes squeezed shut and a breathless moan left him as he drove his cock home one last time before he was spilling his unimpressive load directly into the boy below him.

" _Ooh-ee_ ," came his little under-the-breath exclamation, "looks like I've gone and made a mess of you. That _was_ fun though, don't you agree?" Gideon didn't bother to pull himself free just yet, wanting to revel in the afterglow for a while longer and just savor the feeling of going soft while still buried in Dipper. His hands did at least move to rest on the older boy's hip bones so he could support himself above him while he got a good look at his face.

There was certainly nothing at all impressive about the work Gideon was doing, but working in Dipper’s favor was the fact that the pain still remained a discomfort. He’d thought that might help, but it turned out that it made it so much easier to focus on the actual situation. He couldn’t distract himself, he was stuck in the moment and each second of it was repulsive.

The only thing worse than Gideon’s sounds was the feeling of Gideon’s small load shooting off inside. Dipper immediately cringed and shook his head as he tensed his body up. He wanted it out, he wanted Gideon out, and he wanted out of his sisters clothes. Gideon’s taunting words sunk in while Dipper lowered his arm to stare at Gideon. The corners of his lips twitched and he wanted so bad to glare but he had yet to see the video deleted. He had to do the bare minimum until then. “O-Of course,” Dipper croaked, his throat dry and his voice small.

"Good answer." Gideon sat up then, sliding out only after he had gone too soft to stay inside any longer. He wiped his soiled hand off on Dipper's skirt, figuring the clothes were far past the point of repair anyhow, and then he was reaching for his phone. "Hang on just a sec there, a deal's a deal after all, isn't it?"

Gideon’s cock slipping out was a sensation Dipper never wanted to feel again. He swallowed hard and looked Gideon over in time to see him wiping his hand on his skirt. There was no way Mabel would be getting that skirt back, but Dipper was hoping there might be a way to salvage the sweater if nothing else. When Gideon reached for his phone Dipper held his breath, and then he was releasing it in relief as Gideon’s mockery of a deal was mentioned.

Gideon had that fake smile again, the one that always won over anyone dumb enough to think he was any sort of innocent. It didn't take him long to get the video where he wanted it, all of them sent to his own email address, and one in particular posted up on a personal ad site. The video of Dipper saying that he'd sucked some high school cock was uploaded along with a quickly typed ad stating that he'd be waiting for some fun in the park bathroom. Gideon pulled the videos up in his gallery then, checking each of the little delete boxes before turning the screen toward Dipper and hitting the button to erase them all at once.

Dipper didn’t trust Gideon one bit, but seeing the videos being deleted from the phone with his own eyes was all he could ask for at the moment. Dipper stared at the screen for a good moment, and then he was sitting up to get in a more comfortable position. He scooted back and away from Gideon so that his back was to the side of the stall. “Don’t… Don’t ever come near me or my sister again,” Dipper warned as if he had some kind of leverage against Gideon that would allow such a thing. “Just leave.”

The warning had Gideon chuckling, his brows furrowed as that smile took on a slightly darker tone. He carefully cleaned himself off with a wad of toilet paper, before tossing the balled up thing at Dipper's feet and starting to pull his clothes on. "Oh don't you worry, after this little ordeal I'm starting to think I might have finally gotten all the vengeance I could have possibly asked for."

Once his clothes were on and he was sure he was looking perfect, he leaned down to Dipper's eye level, close enough to leave spit spraying onto the older boy's face as he made sure to firmly state his next words loud and clear for him, "I want you to remember everything that happens here, all of this is because of me. You ruined my chance with Mabel and made yourself the most powerful enemy imaginable. Now I want you think about what a hole you've gone and dug for yourself here, and if you ever think about crossing me again, I want you to remember this and remember what exactly it is that I could make happen ten times worse next time."

Gideon didn't wait for any sort of response before he was picking up his bag and leaving, letting Dipper keep the filthy clothes, he didn't much care for attempting to wash shit out of anything, he'd just make sure to steal himself something even better next time.

Gideon’s reaction came as no surprise. Dipper ignored the toilet paper that was tossed his way in favor of keeping his eyes on Gideon. He expected gloating and any other imaginable way of being reminded that Gideon had been the winner that day. Before Dipper knew it Gideon was in his face and Dipper could just feel the specks of spit spattering against his face. He cringed back against the stall while hardening his expression into the best glare he could muster. None of what Gideon said was surprising, but Dipper couldn’t help but question the way Gideon phrased his first words. As if he were still harming Dipper. It didn’t feel right, but Gideon left him no chance to reply.

Instead Gideon left him a disgusting mess. That glare remained in place until he was sure Gideon was gone, and that was when his vision started to blur and his breathing suddenly all came up to speed at once. He yanked the wig off his head and threw it across the stall while a sob wracked his body. How had any of that even happened? Bill was out of Dipper’s control, but _Gideon_? He felt so utterly pathetic.

As much as Dipper wanted the time to sit and collect himself he simply couldn’t. He had to get out of there, he had to get home and he had to get somewhere safe. With a sniffle and a wipe of his eyes with his clean hand Dipper got to his feet on shaky legs and started getting the tights and panties off. Those had to go first.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Browsing through personal ads in search of hilarious and desperate losers to laugh at was a perfectly normal thing for teenagers to do. It just so happened that this particular teenager had managed to find the holy grail of Craigslist in the form of Dipper Pines dressed in his sister's clothes and admitting to sucking high school dick. After a good long fit of laughter, Robbie sent the link to a few people and said he was going to check it out, that maybe they should all meet him there and check it out with him.

A few minutes later he was standing outside the park bathroom with Nate, Lee, and Thompson in tow. He couldn't trust Tambry not to tell Wendy, and he couldn't trust Wendy not to go soft and immediately rip into him about how much of a shit person he was for even considering this. Robbie turned to the group and grinned, gesturing toward the door. "This is it, let's get that little twerp and give him exactly what he was asking for."

The others looked hesitant, most of all Thompson, but the thought of getting any kind of laid was just too appealing to turn back, not to mention the morbid curiosity that came with wondering if the Pines kid was actually in there all dressed up like his sister. So as Robbie entered, the others followed, and in the silence they could hear sniffling and the rustle of clothes. They had definitely gotten lucky.

With his sisters tights and panties off Dipper looked down at the skirt and sweater he wore. He gripped at the bottom of the sweater and fumbled with it before lifting it up. Just as he was bringing it over his head he heard someone entering the bathroom. He tensed up and looked at the mess beneath him. He didn’t want anyone seeing the filthy tights and panties, but it was a bathroom and no one would just walk into a stall, right?

Robbie didn't bother keeping quiet on his way over to the stall, it wasn't as though Dipper had anywhere to run with the other three teens blocking the only exit. "Hey, kid, you in there? We got a nice little tip that there was a certain loser in here who was looking for some dicks to suck." He laughed as he pushed the stall open, not even bothering to wait for any sort of response.

He quickly pulled the sweater off and dropped it in favor of grabbing his shirt. Just as he’d gotten it over his head he felt his stomach tighten. Dipper barely had time to question why he was hearing Robbie’s voice before getting an answer. He gave a firm tug to bring his shirt down and looked to the door just as it swung open. If there was anyone who didn’t need to see him like this it was Robbie. The sheer embarrassment was almost enough for him to forget what Robbie had said. Dipper’s face was flushed a deep crimson. He was standing in his sister's skirt with shit-stained tights balled up near him. How could he even begin to explain that? Not to mention his nose was definitely bruised up (again) with the way Gideon had slammed it against the toilet bowl.

Dipper swallowed hard and took a step back while keeping his eyes fixed on Robbie. Numerous questions raced through his mind, but he couldn’t very well spit them all out at once. “That’s not true, Robbie,” Dipper started while trying to mask how hoarse his voice was, “I don’t know where you heard that, but I’m going home.” Dipper grabbed his things while resigning himself to the plan of getting changed in a bush on the way home. He didn’t want Robbie anywhere near him. Especially not with the subject Robbie started with.

With his bag in hand and clutched tight against him Dipper moved forward in a casual attempt to shoulder his way past Robbie.

Oh this was _good_ , this was _beyond_ good. Robbie stared down at the mess and he didn't even attempt to stifle his laughter. Dipper Pines was a gigantic filthy mess and, judging by the color that stained the clothes on the floor, he'd actually shit himself like a baby. The much taller male put a hand out to stop Dipper, easily shoving him back into the stall. "Oh no you don't, kid, we came here for a good time, don't think you're getting out of here before you've paid up for all the shit you've caused me. Really, sucking my dick is the _least_ you could do."

As he spoke, Lee and Nate both made their way over to the stall, where they stood behind Robbie to get a good look at the kid inside the stall. Thompson stayed close by the door, occasionally peeking out because he was clearly terrified of someone coming by and actually catching them doing something to a little kid.

The second Robbie’s laugh hit Dipper’s ears his face flushed a deep crimson and his desire to leave escalated into a sense of urgency. Suddenly he was stumbling back towards the toilet and further into the stall. His balance was off and Robbie was so much bigger than him. His eyes darted about the stall for another possible way around the teen before shifting to Nate and Lee. Just being seen by them like this was bringing tears to his eyes.

"Whoa, that ad wasn't joking, the kid looks like he just got done taking it from someone else," Nate commented, peering over Robbie's shoulder to check out the state of the boy.

"You think whoever fucked him was the one who put it up? Doesn't look like he's actually interested in getting anyone off," Lee replied.

Robbie just scoffed at the commentary, putting one hand against the stall wall to lean on it as he blew the hair out of his face with a smirk. "Does it matter what he's interested in doing? I came here to get sucked off, I don't think the dork here would want to disappoint a whole group of guys twice his size, would you, kid?"

Through his blurring vision Dipper looked back to Robbie while trying to ignore the rush of blood pounding in his ears. He shook his head and clutched onto his bag tighter. “You’re not funny Robbie,” Dipper started, his voice cracking and shaking, “I’m going home, and if you don’t want me to tell Wendy about you being a massive jerk you’ll leave me alone.” It was so hard to be convincing when his legs were shaking under his own weight, and doubly so by the time Robbie was making that passive threat.

Dippers grip on the bag of clothes weakened with his resolve. He was already so sore, and Gideon had put him through enough already. He didn’t want to get hurt again, or to have sex, or to have someone do gross things to him. The bag dropped from his hands and he stepped up towards Robbie. It could be quick, he knew it could be. Gideon came fast enough so surely Robbie would be the same and then he could go home. Just like that. No more humiliation or anything.

Except just staring at that look on Robbie's face was just so infuriating, and the thought alone of letting another person get the better of him like that was unacceptable. His hands balled into fists at his sides and he drew in a deep breath. He couldn't do something stupid, he just couldn't. Robbie could easily beat him up, and yet even with that thought still in his mind Dipper pulled his arm back before aiming a hard punch right at Robbie's crotch.

Robbie immediately doubled over, clutching his crotch as all the air left his lungs at once. His eyes were watering and he barely managed to choke out, "you're fucking _dead_!" before having to lean his body against the wall and groan. There was little warning for Dipper then before Nate was grabbing him by the arm and holding on tight so he couldn't go anywhere, figuring that the kid might try to take off after a stunt like that, not that he'd make it far with Thompson at the door.

For a second Dipper’s eyes widened as he stared at Robbie. He couldn’t believe he’d actually done that, and that it had _worked_. He almost let out a laugh, but before he could even begin to dart away there was a hand on his arm with a hold tight enough to have him wincing. “No, no, let go!” Dipper blurted out while trying his best to tug his arm away. His free hand grasped and pushed at Nate’s hand to the point he was digging his stubby nails into Nate’s flesh a best he could.

"Fffuuuck," Robbie groaned, finally managing to catch his breath enough to straighten up and point a finger right in Dipper's face. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that, kid. I was just gonna make you suck it, but now things are about to get a whole hell of a lot worse for you." He was seething, face red in anger as he nodded for Lee to grab Dipper's other arm, which he was quick to do, ensuring that he wouldn't be doing much in the way of moving any time soon.

Dipper’s attention returned to Robbie at the sound of that drawn out expletive. He stared at the older male and already he was regretting his moment of bravery. Dipper shook his head and looked to Lee just as his other arm was grabbed. “C-Come on, this isn’t necessary,” Dipper pleaded with his eyes fixed on Nate. “You can’t seriously be thinking about this!” He snapped at Robbie with fear apparent on his features.

Robbie glared down at the much shorter boy and then his fist pulled back and he sent it slamming directly into his stomach, twice as hard as the kid had hit him. "You're pathetic, just look at you! You think Wendy's into little losers who can't even protect themselves? I'm way more of a man to her than _you'll_ ever be, I can tell you that now."

Before Dipper knew what was going on there was a fist in his gut and his breath was leaving him. He gasped for air and began coughing when it started filling his lungs again. “A-And, and you think she’s into guys who beat up kids?” Dipper spat back. Of course he was afraid, he was terrified, but Robbie incited an anger in him that was enough to keep his mouth going.

"She'd be a thousand times more interested in me than you any day," Robbie retorted with a scoff, "especially considering _I_ don't shit my pants like a one year old." He gestured to the filthy tights and panties on the floor nearby, smirking like he'd just won a fight. "Now we just have to decide what order everyone's going in, I mean you've got a lot of dudes here who would love a chance to fuck you up."

The stained underwear and tights were the last thing on Dipper’s mind until Robbie mentioned them. His face immediately flushed red while his eyes darted to the messed tights on the floor. “You don’t understand what happened,” Dipper started, “It’s not what it looks like!” Dipper’s eyes were back on Robbie and concern was apparent on his features.

Robbie's eyes narrowed as he leaned in close to Dipper. "Naturally I don't think anyone's gonna argue if I call first dibs." His attention shifted to Nate and Lee and he took a step back to give them some more space in the tiny stall, "I want him bent over the toilet, hold him down for me."

“Guys, come on you don’t really want to do this,” Dipper looked between Nate and Lee for a moment. Sensing no empathy he looked back to Robbie just as he heard Robbie order them to bend him over. Dipper’s heart started pounding against his chest at the thought of going through what Gideon had just done to him all over again except with people who were bigger than him. People who, aside from Robbie, he considered to be his friends.

The two teens complied, deciding not to fight Robbie for the first go at the kid's ass, considering they weren't the ones who'd just been punched in the balls. They yanked Dipper over to the toilet and shoved him right down onto his knees to bend him over it while Robbie stood behind him with a hand rubbing at his crotch. "Oh I am _really_ going to enjoy this."

Dipper squirmed and flailed to the best of his abilities in an effort to get out of Nate and Lee’s grip. His efforts didn’t stop him from ending up on his knees in front of the toilet with his front bent over it. He threw a concerned look to Robbie over his shoulder only to see Robbie rubbing himself. Dipper’s mouth twisted in a cringe and he immediately started shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have punched you, Robbie I-” His voice was shaking and he couldn’t will any more words out. Robbie couldn’t _seriously_ be planning on doing something so terrible, right? Dipper swallowed hard and waited with the smallest hope that Robbie would change his mind at the last second.

"Sorry kid, but there's no way out of this one. You should've thought about that _before_ you took a shot at my crotch, I mean what did you think, we'd just let you go?" Robbie scoffed at the thought, undoing his pants and managing to get the ultra tight jeans pushed down just far enough to get his dick out and ready.

Dipper wanted to say he didn’t regret punching Robbie in the nards like that, but right then a blow job seemed much better than getting another dick in his ass. He couldn’t stop himself from hoping that at the last second Robbie might change his mind, except then he saw that Robbie was getting his dick out and knew better than to expect Robbie to stop. “ _Please_ , Robbie,” Dipper pleaded while holding his stare over his shoulder.

That skirt was actually kind of enticing, especially with Dipper all bent over like that. Of course Robbie wasn't gay or anything, but anyone would be hard at the thought of a free hole to fuck, not to mention a revenge fuck. Maybe he should do something about the kid's face though, he couldn't go all soft on him again like the time he missed his chance to take a free swing at him. Robbie's gaze caught on the filthy tile he was going to have to kneel on to put him at the right height for getting into that ass, and his lips pulled back in a grimace, these were new pants.

The solution was simple; hide Dipper's face and get his ass up higher. Robbie took a fistful of Dipper's hair and lifted the toilet seat, before shoving his face down into the toilet bowl, holding him just shy of that piss water. "Lift your ass up, I'm not getting down on this gross floor." He held him tight, already shifting his free hand down to start groping a large handful of his ass from under his skirt.

All Dipper saw was the disgust on Robbie’s face before he felt his hair being grabbed. He winced and opened his mouth to protest but before he could make a sound his face was brought right up to that filthy water that Gideon had used to fill him up earlier. Dipper immediately pressed his lips tight together - he’d already had that water on his mouth once that day and he wasn’t aiming for it to happen a second time. His grip on the toilet tightened in response to the order he received. He wanted so bad to fight Robbie every bit of the way on this, and yet he wasn’t sure how much more punishment he could subject himself to for the mere sake of his pride.

The grip on his ass made him tense up, but regardless of what he wanted he started to lift his ass up so that his hole was right there in the perfect position for Robbie to dive on in. Dipper was so uncomfortable and tears were springing up in his eyes as he hiccupped, but it wasn’t the position that had him crying. It was the knowledge that he was getting fucked again and that there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it. He knew by now that he should relax because that made things easier. It made things hurt less, but he just couldn’t. His hole was tensed up as tight as he could get it.

"Shut the fuck up man, you brought this on yourself, just take your punishment like a man." Robbie lined himself up with Dipper's hole, obviously not having enough common sense to know that things simply didn't work that way, it wasn't like he'd ever exactly put his dick in an ass before. He gave a few pushes, frowning as he realized that there was no way he was fitting in the kid's ass like this. No way was he giving up though.

Robbie didn't even have to say anything, Nate saw this coming, at least someone in the group knew a thing or two about how this shit worked. He left the stall with a quick "be right back, bro!", only for there to be a banging sound, followed by something hitting the floor. Nate returned to the stall with the plastic bag of soap that used to be housed by the dispenser near the sink. "Not the best stuff, but there's no way you're fitting in there without _something_." He shrugged as he handed it over to Robbie, who took the bag with a grin. Perfect.

Dipper’s knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping onto the toilet. His legs trembled even though nothing had happened yet, but it was just _so_ hard to keep that position right. His frightened anticipation was met with the unpleasant feeling of Robbie’s cock pushing and prodding at his hole, except it wasn’t entering. He wanted so bad for Robbie to stop there, but before he could consider getting his hopes up he heard Nate’s voice and knew he wasn’t going to have an luck.

The sounds echoing throughout the bathroom did nothing to really inform Dipper of what was going on, and he wasn’t in the state of mind to be creatively thinking of what could have made that sound. Dipper was in no position to look back. Regardless of how much he didn’t want to see Robbie’s face he did want to see what Nate had brought over.

With one hand still tangled in Dipper's hair, he used the other to squeeze the soap out all over his ass, letting it spill down his crack before using it to coat his own dick thoroughly. The scent of lemon fresh hand soap filled the air as Robbie dropped the bag and started rubbing the stuff across Dipper's hole, working it into a sort of lather in the process and marveling at just how much slicker everything was already.

The first spurt of fluid to skin had Dipper gasping. Whatever it was it was cold and thicker than water. It took a bit for the scent of lemon to cut through the piss stench of the toilet bowl, but when it did Dipper shook his head as much as he could with Robbie’s grip on it. “I-I don’t think that’s going to work!” Dipper blurted urgently. In truth Dipper had no idea if the soap would help or make things worse, but the way Robbie rubbed it over his hole made the child shudder and whimper beneath Robbie.

Robbie ignored Dipper's cries, just kept holding his head in place as he finally lined himself up with the kid's now slicked up hole. Sure the soap wasn't the best alternative, but with the way his cock was already sliding between those cheeks it was clearly better than nothing. "Just shut up and quit being such a girl about this."

Dipper was far too concerned with the imminent threat of Robbie’s cock entering him to make any retort about being called girly in any capacity. Dipper tried to turn his head away from the water with what little space there was in the toilet bowl and with Robbie’s hand in his hair. With no luck he hiccuped and clenched as tight as his body would let him. His breath shook and he uttered under his breath, “Not again”.

Finally managing to get himself starting to push inside, he held his dick firmly near the tip to keep it from slipping out of position. "Shit," he breathed, having to lean back to watch himself slowly start to disappear into that tight hole. It was kind of amazing to watch, especially when the head suddenly popped the rest of the way in and he was surrounded by that hot tightness. "Holy hell, kid." Robbie couldn't stop himself from accidentally shoving Dipper's face right into the water of the toilet as the pleasure distracted him and he moved his hand from his length to grab the kid's hip for leverage. At least he was waiting a minute to start moving.

Suddenly Robbie’s cock was pushing inside and Dipper’s stomach was in knots all over again. Stubby nails clawed at the porcelain bowl in response to the combination of Robbie’s cock pushing past Dipper’s tight ring and the way the soap was very much beginning to irritate his hole. Another hiccup and Dipper was opening his mouth to yell for Robbie to stop again, that he couldn’t take it and that he just wanted to go home. Instead all he got was a mouthful of that piss water when Robbie’s hand pushed his face into the water. Dipper’s body was squirming as best it could in the kids current position. He couldn’t breathe and the filthy water in his mouth tasted outright awful. Dipper’s heart started pounding against his chest and in his panic his hole clenched and grasped at Robbie’s cock almost as if pulling it in.

"Shitshitshit," Robbie hissed as Dipper's hole twitched and sucked at his cock. It took him a moment to realize what he was doing, but he was quick to yank the boy's head back out of the water, not wanting to actually _kill_ the kid, Wendy would never forgive him if that happened. He yanked back hard on his hair to keep his head above the water and simultaneously shoved himself deeper into that inviting hole, admiring the way that he could just slide right in once the head was out of the way.

Dipper gasped for air the moment he was free from the water. He started coughing and spitting. He wanted that taste out of his mouth but no matter how much he kept spitting it remained. The way Robbie’s cock so easily slipped in had that soap rubbing into Dipper’s insides. It went from uncomfortable to painful in mere moments. The soap stung and burned at the sensitive lining of his rectum, enough so that Dipper couldn’t hold back his hisses and whimpers.

The other two teens currently watching were already starting to sport visible erections and even Thompson was starting to shuffle his way over to get a look out of curiosity. Lee was the first to suggest it, saying what was clearly on everyone's mind, "There's two holes here, let's just go for it."

Dipper was far too occupied with Robbie to take note of the other teens, and instead he was much more focused on somehow getting Robbie’s cock out of his body. He couldn’t turn his head to look back at Robbie, but he didn’t need to because Robbie was pushed to the back of his mind at the mention of other holes. Regardless of Robbie’s grip in his hair Dipper tried to tug away in order to hide his face from the others. “Stop it guys!” Dipper protested into the bowl, “Don’t- Don’t be like Robbie please just, just don’t!” Dipper sounded pathetic and he knew it, but the thought of anyone else jumping in to join Robbie was beyond humiliating.

"Jeez kid, you... you really sound like a loser right now," Robbie retorted, a small hitch in his words as he finally had his pelvis pressed flush against Dipper's ass. He looked up at the other teens around him and shrugged, might as well really humiliate the kid now that he'd gone this far. And it was probably better to get this over with as soon as possible in case someone decided to walk in and ruin everything. So he shifted his hands, gripping Dipper by the shoulders so he could pull him out of the toilet and lift him up. It was kind of hilarious how light he was, it made it so much easier for Robbie to hold him up suspended high enough that his toes could barely touch the ground.

Dipper didn't care enough to argue with Robbie’s insult. What he sounded like meant nothing if it would keep Nate and Lee out of things. As much as Dipper wanted out of that toilet bowl it was the only thing keeping his front half safe from the others. That was until Robbie started pulling Dipper up. Dipper grasped and clawed at the toilet bowl - he couldn’t let Robbie pull him up, but there he was being lifted with ease and Dipper’s efforts did nothing to help. His feet pointed towards the floor and he was trying oh so hard to get a footing on the ground. With no luck he let go of the toilet bowl just in time for Robbie to turn.

Lee moved in closer as Robbie turned to him and he frowned at how wet Dipper's whole face was. "Aw c'mon, you got him all covered in piss, gross." Regardless of the fact, he was already pulling his cock free from his pants and taking hold of the kid's shoulders so Robbie could move his hands to his hips. "Look just, put it in, I won't choke you or anything." He attempted to pull Dipper closer to his erection, shifting his hips to press the tip to the boy's cheek.

Tears were in Dipper’s eyes by the time he was facing Lee. The kid shook his head and kept his lips clamped as tight as he could. His breath came out quick and heavy through his nose. It sped up the second Lee’s cock pressed to his cheek. Just the feeling had Dipper cringing. “N-No, Lee, Lee _please_ ,” Dipper pleaded while he had the chance. Like it or not Dipper’s hands moved to Lee’s waist so he could have something to hold onto instead of relying on Robbie’s hold on his hips.

Lee looked like he was contemplating Dipper's pleas, if only for a moment, before Robbie gave a sudden thrust and forced the kid forward, which caused his wet cheek to rub right up against Lee's cock. He gave a little groan and tried to offer a reassuring smile as he lined his tip up with Dipper's lips. "I'm not trying to be a dick, man. Just open up, I already said I wouldn't choke you."

Dipper yelped and held on tighter to Lee. The eye closest to Lee's cock was shut tight and Dipper was cringing hard at the way Lee's cock drug across his cheek. Dipper didn't want to risk anything going in his eye, especially not when he had zero control over what Robbie was doing behind him. Once Lee's dick was at Dipper's lips he opened both eyes. It made no difference how nice Lee was or how much he offered to not choke him. He wanted nothing to do with Lee's dick whatsoever.

Robbie rolled his eyes, digging his nails into Dipper's hips and starting up a quick rhythm of sliding his entire length in and out. He might not have been all kinds of experienced with sex, but at least he knew how it all worked a lot better than Gideon. "Just hold his nose or something, Lee, the kid's not going to cooperate, you gotta _force_ it in there, just like this." He was actually pulling Dipper's body back and forth, impaling the kid on himself without even having to work his hips. If Lee shoved in now then both of Dipper's holes would be at the mercy of Robbie's movements.

Each thrust from Robbie threated to shove Dipper closer to the cock that was already right up in his face. He kept his lips shut tight and muffled any of those pathetic sounds that bubbled up in his throat. As if knowing exactly what Dipper _didn't_ want to do Robbie was yanking Dipper back. He yelped his surprise immediately. He had no chance to calm down which meant he had no chance to close his mouth. Each thrust had the kid gasping and grunting in discomfort. Robbie wasn't huge, but he was much bigger than Gideon plus he had the soap that was causing an unpleasant burn in his insides. One thrust sent his lips brushing against Lee's cock, but Dipper didn't even bother to think that Lee could take that opportunity.

Robbie was leaning his head back, yanking Dipper back and forth on his cock like he was an oversized pocket pussy. Dipper's sounds only served to make his cock throb inside of him, reminding him that he was still just a teen who hadn't gone much further than awkward handjobs in the back of a car, his stamina wasn't going to hold out at this rate. Thankfully (for him and absolutely not for Dipper) he knew he'd be back up and ready to go in no time.

All Dipper could hope for was for Robbie to finish. For Robbie to get what he wanted and to leave. Dipper didn't understand that Robbie would be able to just get hard all over again in mere moments, and just sliding back and forth along Robbie's dick with no control whatsoever was mortifying. He felt like a ragdoll and he knew he was going to be tossed aside as soon as Robbie was done with him.

As Dipper's mouth opened and those lips brushed his cock, Lee bit his lip and just went for it, seizing the opportunity and sliding the tip of his dick right onto the boy's tongue. He immediately gave a low moan and let his hands start running through Dipper's hair. With the way Robbie was moving Dipper, Lee didn't even have to do anything, the kid was being rocked back and forth, impaling him on one cock after the other with each motion.

With no warning at all Dipper could taste Lee’s dick on his tongue. Immediately he tried turning his head aside, but with Robbie’s motions and Lee’s hands roaming his hair it was harder than he thought. His vision was blurry and he could barely make Lee out even as he was thrusted closer to him and back onto his dick. Feeling each dick work in and out of his body was horrible - he breathed heavily through his nose and sobbed around Lee’s cock while telling himself that it couldn’t get worse. Even with the burning sensation in his hole caused by the soap Dipper was able to hold out hope that he would be all done soon. For all he knew the two would cum in him and be on their way. It was a good thought, and it was the only one keeping him going and bringing him to drag his tongue against the underside of Lee’s cock to help him along.

Lee shuddered at the feeling of Dipper's tongue working his cock, it left him moaning under his breath and rocking his hips shallowly, still letting Robbie do most of the work. "That's good, just keep doing that, I probably won't even take that long," he attempted to reassure the kid, laughing a little good heartedly in some attempt at making things seem less awful than they were.

On the other hand, Robbie wasn't caring about Dipper's well being in the slightest, he had no reason to give a fuck if the kid was enjoying whatever was being done to him. The teen simply picked up the pace, moving Dipper along his and Lee's cocks while simultaneously slamming his hips against the kid's ass. "Lee can say what he wants, but _I'm_ not going easy on you," he grunted out between thrusts, "as far as I'm concerned, this is what you get for trying to act like such a cocky little brat all the time."

Lee’s words offered little to no comfort at all, but they were certainly better than the things coming out of Robbie’s mouth. Dipper stared up at Lee as best he could with bleary eyes that just begged for the teen to stop participating. Even if Lee did stop that wasn’t going to make Robbie stop, and Robbie’s words confirmed that. 

As the two teens fucked Dipper, the other two were left watching, though Nate was clearly less shy about taking his boner out to jerk it in front of the others. Thompson however was still shaking like he was terrified they'd be caught any moment, though he clearly had a bulge outlined in the front of his pants, he was freaking out way too much to even consider getting it out and taking care of it. He shouldn't get involved with something as bad as this, definitely not.

With no way to protest all Dipper could do was cough and hiccup around Lee’s cock each time he was pulled back. He was a slobbering mess with drool pouring down his chin and snot dripping from his nose. Robbie’s thrusts into his slick but raw hole burned each time. The soap had been a horrible idea in all aspects and Dipper wanted so bad to flush it out - he _needed_ it out. That wouldn’t be happening anytime soon though, not with Robbie in charge.

Dipper opened his teary eyes to the sight of Nate stroking his cock with no shame whatsoever. Whatever last shred of hope Dipper had been holding onto for it all to stop was gone. The thought had Dipper sobbing around Lee’s dick, but even in his current state he glanced to Thompson pleadingly. Thompson was nice, Thompson could do something about it all if no one else would. Dipper kept his eyes on him while trying to shake his head to some degree, and even with his mouth wrapped around Lee’s cock he attempted some sort of muffled cry for help. Just as he thought Thompson couldn’t be enjoying any of what was going on he caught sight of Thompson’s obvious erection. His eyes darted back to Nate, and then he was holding his hand out as best he could. Surely that would convey just how badly he needed help.

By the time Dipper was reaching out, Lee was already starting to groan, breath hitching in a way that seemed to indicate that he wasn't going to last much longer. Sure enough, he gave a few final shallow thrusts before he was spilling in long hot ropes right into Dipper's mouth. He didn't necessarily mean to do it inside like that, but it was too late now, so he tried to laugh it off in between catching his breath, though he stayed in place to keep the kid balanced. "Whoa, sorry about that, it just happened so fast!"

Dipper’s attention shifted from Nate back to Lee while he kept his arm outstretched. Suddenly Lee was stopping, but not for the reason Dipper wanted. Thick, hot cum filled his mouth and sent him into another fit of coughing amidst his sobs. With Lee remaining in place Dipper had no choice but to swallow down all that cum. Bile rose in his stomach and he almost vomited back up what he’d just swallowed, but instead he kept it down for fear of a repeat of what happened the last time he threw up on someone’s dick.

Robbie meanwhile, was getting close too, and he started outright slamming his hips home as hard as he could, there was no way he wasn't busting his nut as deep as he could get himself in Dipper's ass. He was gasping and grunting, doing his best not to make any noise as he looked back to Thompson and Nate expectantly. "Well? Is someone gonna take over for Lee or what?"

Keeping that cum down was harder than expected with the way Robbie pounded in and out of Dipper. What had earlier been sobs were now muffled cries and incoherent strings of sound. He couldn’t even protest Robbie’s request for someone to jump in with the way he blubbered around Lee’s cock and continued to make a disgusting mess of his face. With Lee keeping him in place like that Dipper was finding his mouth pressing up good and flush against Lee’s pelvis each time Robbie slammed into his ass.

Nate was staring at Dipper's hand, feeling at least somewhat remorseful as he got a look at how messy with snot and tears the kid's face was. He shifted in closer and promptly pulled the kid's hand down onto his dick, wrapping his fingers around it and squeezing. "I'll give you a break if you do this instead," he offered, as though there was any alternative. Of course as this all went on, Thompson shifted in place, biting his lip and making little whining sounds as he ground his thighs together. He clearly wanted in, but there was just no way he could do that.

The second Nate’s hand touched Dipper’s his heart skipped a beat and he looked over to Nate. He was so happy that Nate was going to do something. Except that something wasn’t what he wanted. Dipper’s fingers were around Nate’s cock and the look he shot the teen was one of sheer betrayal. When he finally tore his eyes from Nate he could see that Thompson still wasn’t faring well. With no hope of Thompson actually stepping in to do anything Dipper started to work his hand up and down the length of Nate’s cock. He could feel it throbbing against the palm of his hand while he worked his hand quickly. Maybe if Nate came he would be willing to tell Robbie to fuck off, although Dipper wasn’t sure just how much he believed in that happening. It was still worth trying, and exhausted as he felt Dipper started squeezing and tugging harder at Nate’s dick.

With Dipper's mouth still on his cock, Lee was quickly finding himself overstimulated. He was already almost all the way soft and he couldn't help bucking his hips with a little hiss whenever he felt that tongue brush against his tip. Finally he pulled himself out and took a step back, still holding onto Dipper's shoulders to keep him up. "We're probably almost done, just keep your chin up, you'll be fine," he assured him, though it likely lost some meaning with the way Robbie was still sliding the kid back and forth on his dick like a pocket pussy.

Dipper coughed and sputtered for a moment once his mouth was free. He was glad to be able to breathe through his mouth instead of inhaling the musk of Lee’s crotch. The support on his shoulders was appreciated, but Lee’s words couldn’t mean less while Dipper continued to glide along Robbie’s cock. “N-No I won’t,” Dipper hiccuped.

Nate's hand left Dipper's when he was sure that he was going to keep jerking him off without needing help. He didn't bother chiming in, opting instead to just close his eyes and lean his head back to avoid the pangs of guilt that came with watching Dipper's small hand moving along his cock. Might as well get the most out of this while he could.

Dipper’s eyes returned to Nate and he could see clearly that Nate was ignoring every bit of him aside from his hand. The fact that someone Dipper considered a friend was able to just ignore his suffering in lieu of enjoying what he could get out of it hit hard. Dipper couldn’t stop the string of sobs that wracked him and had his shoulders shuddering while he continued to jerk Nate's cock good and steady. His tugs were firm and quick and all Dipper could do was hope through his sobs that Nate would cum soon. If the sounds of his own sobs weren’t humiliating enough there were the sounds of Robbie’s skin colliding with his own. Dipper couldn’t get his cries under control and with his mouth free his voice was able to carry in the bathroom. He couldn’t even beg Robbie to stop, instead his sobs and cries were unintelligible. 

Robbie was so close, his thrusts were getting erratic and his palms were sweating under his fingerless gloves. Every time his hips collided with Dipper's, there was an audible sound of skin smacking against skin, and it wasn't long before he was pulling the kid's hips flush against his and holding him there tightly. "Fuuuck, I'm g-gonna cum right in your ass, kid, nngh... t-teach you to be such a cocky slut," he managed to groan out between sharp breaths. And just like that, he was cumming, shooting deep in Dipper's ass as his whole body went stiff from the shock of just how hard he was actually releasing.

Small fingers still worked and tugged at Nate’s dick with the idea that everyone would just leave him alone after cumming. By the time Robbie was cumming Dipper managed to utter out a few frantic ‘no’s’. His words devolved into sobs while Robbie’s cum filled his ass up. His hole clenched and released around Robbie’s cock while he tried to keep the cum from spilling out of his ass. His sobs became low whimpers for a moment, but then he realized he had the chance to scream. “Help!” He screamed while jerking Nate’s cock faster, “S-Someone please, in the bathroom!”

After Robbie finished, he left himself buried to the hilt inside of Dipper, making sure that the kid stayed nice and plugged up so that none of his cum could leak out until it had enough of a chance to really seep in there. Of course once he was done, Dipper started screaming his head off, his voice reverberating in the empty bathroom and possibly carrying all the way outside to anyone who might have been close enough to hear. Robbie's eyes went wide and he dug his nails into Dipper's hips as he looked around at the other guys frantically.

Robbie’s nails in Dipper’s skin hurt but it wasn’t enough to deter him from his screaming. He didn’t care if someone saw him if it meant that he’d be able to leave. “Please, anybody help!” Dipper continued, not caring that his throat hurt and that his voice was hoarse. He squirmed against Robbie despite how unpleasant it felt to have Robbie’s cock shifting about inside of him. He just wanted away from him, and staying on Robbie’s cock longer than necessary only made him more frantic.

"Someone shut him the fuck up!" His gaze caught Thompson's terrified eyes and he glared right through him. "What're you doing standing there? You're the only one not doing anything, find something for his mouth already!"

Thompson stood shaking in place until Robbie shouted, which had him suddenly springing forward to grab the first thing he saw, which was the little pile of clothing on the floor. "Uhh... I think there's shit on this, guys," he said, voice shaking worse than he was as he held the soiled panties between two fingers.

"You wanna get caught, Thompson?" Robbie replied matter of factly.

That was all Thompson needed to hear to have him reaching around Lee to stuff the panties right into Dipper's mouth. They were still soaked through with a mixture of piss and shit and he didn't even think about how deep he was pushing them in until he felt Dipper's teeth scraping against his fingers, at which point he promptly pulled them away and stumbled back against the wall with his chest heaving from how close he was to hyperventilating. He did it, he just made himself an accomplice.

Dipper was far too into his cries for help to catch what Robbie and Thompson were arguing about. his eyes darted about in an effort to catch sight of something that could help him. He couldn’t rely on someone hearing him, and maybe he’d be lucky enough to find some way to distract them all. He even glanced to Lee in order to flash that look of desperation, but before another sound could leave him something was shoving into his mouth.

Immediately Dipper got a whiff of shit, piss, and the taste to accompany them as well. He coughed and gagged against Thompson’s hand while trying his best to push the tights and underwear back with his tongue. He started gagging within seconds thanks to how deep Thompson had shoved. He could feel the contents of his stomach rising and god he couldn’t vomit now not with that blockage in his throat.

Except what Dipper wanted and what Dipper got were two different things. With no warning aside from his gagging Dipper was suddenly vomiting against the shit-stained and piss soaked tights that were in his mouth. Vomit gushed out the sides of his mouth and dripped down his nose. It hurt like hell and all Dipper could manage to do was to look up to Lee with his tear-streaked face. He could barely make Lee’s face out through the blur of his tears but the chance at maybe winning him over was worth the additional effort, especially when he was trying to hold more vomit down because he could definitely feel another wave coming.

Lee was glad he wasn't closer to Dipper when the kid threw up because it was getting everywhere and he wouldn't have been able to continue holding him up if any of that got on him. He gave him a look that seemed to say that he was sorry, and he was starting to think that maybe they should quit while they were ahead. Before he could speak however, Robbie was shifting positions, grabbing Dipper's shoulders from behind and slamming down the toilet seat with his foot so he could sit and pull the kid down on his lap.

Dipper was too disoriented from vomiting to be upset that Lee wasn’t doing anything to help. He wanted to yell for him to do something, but all that Dipper could muster was some kind of muffled noise against those disgusting vomit-drenched panties. Keeping the remaining contents of his stomach down felt impossible, and with Robbie suddenly grabbing onto his shoulders to move him Dipper just couldn’t help himself. Another wave of vomit travelled up his throat. The disgusting fluid gushed around the underwear again. It dripped and dribbled down his chin onto his chest while he leaned back against Robbie.

Nate didn't look particularly happy about having that hand pulled away from him though, and he grumbled about it as he shuffled closer and got himself right back into one of those hands. "Come on man, I gave you a break so you didn't have to suck it, just get moving!"

Nate was the last thing on Dipper’s mind with the way his nose burned from the vomit. Everything felt heavy and gross. The last thing he needed was a dick in his hand, and yet there it was. Dipper started working his hand up and down along Nate’s cock. The thing was huge in his hand. Dipper hadn’t taken the time to really look at Nate’s cock, but the thing was huge. He reached up with his other hand to start working both of them up and down the length of it. He just wanted Nate to cum so that it could all stop.

Robbie rolled his eyes at Nate, scoffing at how nice he was being to Dipper. "Looks like I get to make up for someone being a pussy," he muttered, close enough that Dipper could hear, but Nate couldn't. His hands held tight to Dipper's shoulders to keep him from trying to move from his lap, and his cock twitched in the boy's ass before hot piss was suddenly flooding out directly into his bowels. "Shit kid, you make a good toilet."

Dipper’s concentration on Nate’s cock was broken by the sound of Robbie’s voice in his ear. He furrowed his brow and shifted against Robbie’s lap only to have a hands holding his shoulders tight. Dipper wasn’t sure what to expect from Robbie. In truth he didn’t want to think about it, he just knew that he wanted to be done with it all. Suddenly Robbie’s cock was twitching and Dipper was outright terrified that Robbie was going to start fucking him all over again. Instead of thrusting Dipper felt liquid rushing into his rectum just like when Gideon pumped him with that baster earlier. Immediately Dipper squirmed against Robbie’s lap. He didn’t need to be told what it was inside of him, he knew it was Robbie’s piss. Loud whimpers muffled against the panties while Dipper worked his hands more quickly along Nate’s dick. His head was swimming while that piss filled his bowels. It felt like there was so much of it but there was nothing he could do but sit there and jerk Nate’s cock.

"Whoa, good job pissing in the kid," Nate laughed. He rocked his hips into Dipper's hands and groaned out his approval as his cock throbbed with the promise of an imminent release. Avoiding looking at Dipper, he at least gauged how far away the kid's face was, making it nice and easy to shoot his load directly onto it. A long moan left him as he came, and he was pulling back almost immediately after he was finished, leaning himself against the wall and taking deep breaths as he came down from his arousal high and let it sink in what he just did to a little kid.

Dipper shot Nate a look that had to have clearly communicated just how betrayed Dipper felt. The hurt feelings didn’t stop Dipper’s hands from moving and working along that thick cock, but Dipper certainly missed the comforting words that Lee had offered him when he was sucking away at his prick earlier. Even with the recent influx of experience Dipper was starting to have with dicks he didn’t recognize that the throbbing he felt meant that Nate was ready to cum. Dipper stared right at Nate while that load hit his face. He cringed and shut his eyes tight while the thick fluid spattered across his face. It was just the right kind of humiliation to set off another string of sobs.

Robbie had finished off his stream of piss by the time Nate was done, and he was already starting to harden up again inside of Dipper, leaving him to grind his hips against the boy's ass to work himself into getting a little friction on himself. Looking over Dipper's shoulder, he could see Thompson finally starting to give in and rub his hand over the bulge of his crotch. The guy was still shaking, but his gaze was locked on Dipper, though he quickly glanced away with a nervous sound when he noticed Robbie looking at him.

If nothing else at least there was the fact that Robbie was done pissing, except that meant it was all trapped up inside of him. Dipper bit on his lip and stifled a sob only to go still when he felt the way Robbie’s cock was stiffening inside his hole. Some kind of protest was made through the panties in his mouth while all he could think about was how he couldn’t handle going through any of it any longer. Of course his thoughts weren’t enough to stop Robbie from working his hips all over again. He opened his eyes to see Thompson staring right at him. Immediately his stomach plummeted. Thompson couldn’t be looking at him like that, he couldn’t be wanting to be any part of it not after all he’d watched Dipper go through, right?

"You want in on this, Thompson?" Robbie gripped onto Dipper's legs and lifted them up, spreading them far apart so that his skirt fell away and left his ass fully exposed.

Thompson bit his lip, staring at the spot where Robbie's cock disappeared into Dipper's hole, and he felt his dick twitching hard at the thought of trying to fit himself in there. He was shuffling his feet and groping at his crotch and god he wanted nothing more than to just go for it, but his body wasn't complying.

Dipper started squirming in Robbie’s lap all over again. Robbie didn’t need to urge Thompson to participate, and yet Robbie went and lifted Dipper’s legs to display the mess he was underneath that skirt. Dipper stared right at Thompson with wide eyes and horror on his face. He shook his head frantically while tears streaked through the disgusting mess of vomit on his face. He didn’t know if Thompson could understand a thing he was trying to say but panties in his mouth or not Dipper still tried to scream ‘no’.

The longer Thompson waited, the more impatient Robbie got. They needed to finish this up and get out of here before anyone came in. So he pulled Dipper tighter against himself, keeping the kid's legs good and spread as he started to chant Thompson's name, even going so far as to bounce Dipper slightly on his cock to make him look even more enticing.

Dipper’s chest was tight and his heart was pounding against it. Heat rushed through his head as Robbie started chanting Thompson’s name. Robbie couldn’t do that - Dipper knew Thompson wouldn’t be able to resist if he started getting pressured like that. Small fingers dug into Robbie’s thighs while Dipper’s eyes remained on Thompson. He didn’t care if he was crying or how horrible he looked with his legs spread wide and Robbie’s cock in his ass. It didn’t help one bit that Dipper could only look at Thompson and make muffled sounds that likely offered little to no influence at all. 

Thompson's fingers brushed along the waist of his pants as Nate and Lee picked up on the chanting as well, the pressure was really piling on and he knew he was going to have to do it if he wanted to stay in cool with these guys. Lee went so far as to hand him the bag of soap, and that was it, Thompson was dropping his pants down around his ankles and slathering the hand soap all over it.

Just like that Thompson had his pants down and soap on his cock. Dipper tried to thrash against Robbie but with the way Robbie was holding him and the feeling of that piss shifting inside of him with Robbie’s bounces Dipper couldn’t do much but squirm pathetically. His eyes were locked onto Thompson while he shook his head over and over again. Thompson couldn’t hurt him. Surely he would see the look on Dipper’s face and stop.

"I swear, guys, if you tell anyone..." he began, only to be cut off by Robbie as his chanting got louder and more impatient.

With a last deep breath and a look of determination, Thompson moved in, placing a hand on Dipper's leg and lining himself up next to Robbie's cock. He was sweating nervously and he couldn't help looking up to meet Dipper's gaze, then Robbie's, where he was met with a smirk and a nod. And then he was pushing in, just shoving himself right past the already tightly filled ring of muscle, despite how much it almost hurt to have the tip of his admittedly short prick surrounded by so much pressure.

He didn’t stop. Thompson just shoved right in regardless of whether or not Dipper could handle another dick inside of his already strained hole. Dipper’s back arched and tensed. His toes curled and his nails dug into Robbie as hard as they could while the child screamed against the panties in his mouth. Thompson was too much for him. His dick wasn’t big or anything, but it was fat enough that the combination of it and Robbie being inside of Dipper had the kid stretching and tearing. Dipper was definitely starting to bleed. He screamed over and over against the panties in his mouth while trying to beg for Thompson to stop, that it was too big and that it hurt. He didn’t care if his words were unintelligible, he was frantic and downright terrified of what was to come.

The more he screamed, the more determined Robbie was to completely ruin the kid. His cock was buried about halfway in Dipper still, making sure to leave room for Thompson to get in there. Once the larger male had fully breached Dipper’s hole, he didn’t even hesitate before slamming himself in as far as the position would allow. There was no doubt that the boy was tearing, and it was almost certain that the soap would be getting in that wound and stinging like a motherfucker, especially when Thompson started moving in and out at a pace that was better suited for someone who only had one cock in an already stretched ass.

Dipper’s teeth were clenched as tightly around the panties as he could get them. His nails dug deeper and deeper into Robbie’s legs until he was suddenly screaming all over again. Robbie’s cock had shoved in deeper and with Thompson's’ cock right alongside it Dipper’s hole was tearing further. Tears poured down Dipper’s cheeks while that soap stung at the fresh wounds on his hole. He tried to kick and flail his legs but with Robbie’s hold on them there wasn’t much Dipper could do except lay back against Robbie and take what as being given to him.

Robbie couldn’t hold back the sounds that left him at the increased tightness with that second cock pressing in next to his, it was like a vice grip on his dick and with Thompson moving, Robbie didn’t even have to do any work. Content to just idly rock himself against Dipper and let Thompson do most of the moving, he leaned himself back and pulled Dipper’s legs closer to his chest, really opening the kid up for penetration. There was a distinct wet warmth that he could feel trickling down his shaft, and he was sure that some of his piss or cum must have been leaking out, only to have that thought suddenly dashed as Lee started pulling on Thompson and freaking out about something that Robbie couldn’t quite catch in his arousal high.

“—bleeding, he’s bleeding way too much!” Lee looked frantic as he yanked on Thompson’s arm, even Nate was moving in to start helping.

Dipper’s screams didn’t stop once Thompson was in and moving. They continued on until they eventually died out into groans and sobs. It hurt too much too scream. It was too much effort and the pain was just so overwhelming that Dipper’s body had simply gone entirely lax against Robbie. Dipper wasn’t sure what all that liquid was dribbling down his ass. He’d had so much cum and piss pumped into him that it was a safe bet to assume it was either, but suddenly in the midst of all the noises that had blurred together he could make out Lee mentioning something about blood. Dipper’s brow furrowed while another sob was muffled against the filthy panties.

Sure enough, when Thompson finally came to his senses enough to listen and pulled out, his cock was absolutely dripping with blood. His eyes went wide and he stared at Robbie, then immediately turned on his heel and attempted to run, only to trip over the pants that were still around his ankles and fall flat on his face. In a fit of panic, he yanked at his pants, rolling over and dragging himself to his feet while managing to pull them up. “Shit, w-we messed up, guys, we gotta—f-fuck, we gotta get out of here before someone comes in!” 

Thompson’s sudden exit snapped Dipper out of the haze he’d slipped into. He lifted his head and looked over only to see that Thompson’s cock was absolutely covered in his blood. Panic set in and Dipper began flailing against Robbie as much as his position would allow. He watched Thompson fall over himself before turning his gaze to Lee. The look in his eyes was desperate and all he wanted was to be let go and to be home and safe. He didn’t want to just get ditched though. He wasn’t okay, he was bleeding so much he could feel the blood just flowing steadily down his ass. Another sob worked its way out and Dipper began crying for them to help him. He couldn’t even understand himself, but surely they couldn’t just leave him there like that,

Thompson was back against the wall, watching the door like he thought the police would bust in any second, his legs were trembling and he was so close to just bolting. Thankfully, Robbie was ready to go too, he held tight to Dipper when the kid started flailing, worried he was going to hurt him somehow in his struggle. “He’s freaking out, jesus, someone get him off of me,” he spat, voice sounding as though he was entirely disgusted by the squirming child on his lap.

Dipper didn’t care that he was making things difficult. He was far too occupied with the sheer terror he felt to even stop and consider that his thrashing could be complicating any attempts at getting him off of Robbie. He just knew that he needed off of Robbie and away from all of them. He couldn’t trust them anymore, they weren’t his friends and he needed to be as far away from them as possible.

Lee was the first to approach, genuinely concerned for how much Dipper was bleeding, but his hands shook as he thought about how best to go about grabbing him, this was all seeming like such a terrible idea now. With Lee standing frozen in place, Nate took it upon himself to move Dipper, grabbing him under the arms and pulling him off Robbie with all the care of someone handling a soiled diaper. As soon as Robbie’s cock was no longer plugging him up, there was no stopping the blood that flowed down Dipper’s legs, along with whatever else he still had inside of him, and Nate had to hold back vomit at the spattering sound of liquid hitting the tile.

Dipper stopped his flailing once Nate’s hands were under his arms. He was so desperate to be away from Robbie that he leaned forward to try and make things easier. The second Robbie’s cock popped out of his ass Dipper was regretting everything. He couldn’t hold his bowels with nothing keeping him plugged up. Piss, cum, blood, and soap all gushed out of his hole. Dipper’s toes curled and his body tensed up good and tight while he tried to keep that liquid in. His efforts were pointless with how torn up his hole was. There was no stopping the fluid cocktail from splattering onto the floor in a disgusting mess. Dipper felt like throwing up just feeling all of that fluid empty out of him. His stomach was empty and all that he could manage was a muffed gag.

“Fuck,” came Robbie’s voice, high pitched and almost scared sounding. His jeans were stained with all sorts of fluids and he growled out something about Dipper owing him, before tucking his filthy cock away and shouldering past Nate to head for the door.

Nate stared at the boy he was still holding up, and glanced back at Lee, who looked genuinely sorry, but there was nothing they could do now. He swallowed as he carefully set Dipper down on the toilet and backed away, leaving Lee to stare down at the mess they’d made of the poor kid. Lee sighed, shaking his head and muttering out an apology before joining the rest of his friends in rushing out the bathroom door.

Dipper lifted his head and looked at Nate as he was set down upon the toilet. He immediately laid back against it and had to grab onto the seat for some kind of leverage. Glazed eyes watched Lee while that apology was quickly rushed out. It was pointless. There wasn’t any fixing or changing what had happened. A thousand heartfelt apologies wouldn’t change that at all.

And so Dipper was left against the toilet with his legs spread and trembling. He was covered in blood and other fluids that anyone with any sense would be able to tell came from an assault. Dipper leaned forward and suddenly the world was spinning. He gripped the toilet seat hard in hopes of keeping his balance. Instead of managing to stay put he fell forward and crashed into the floor with a disgusting splat. Dipper groaned as he felt the fluids on the floor against his skin, but what was he to do about it? He looked ahead toward the door and saw nothing. He reached up and tried to pull the panties from his mouth, which only had him coughing against them with each tug he gave


	14. Chapter 14

The group’s timing couldn’t have been worse, as they rushed out, looking disheveled and frantic, Wendy just so happened to be heading by. She watched them hurry along, quirking a brow, though she didn’t make an effort to talk to them. If there was something going on in that bathroom that was terrifying enough to send them all running like that, then clearly it was something she needed to investigate. Making sure that no one was watching her, she slowly pushed open the door to the men’s room, peeking her head in and looking around.

The smell was what hit her first, it was like shit and piss had a baby and left it right in the toilet. Wendy was used to bathrooms that smelled like men, but this was on a whole different level of nauseating. With a last quick look to make sure no one was watching her, she stepped further into the bathroom, where she heard the sounds of someone coughing coming from a stall that was clearly not shut or locked in any way. It was with a determined look that she readied herself for whatever manner of awful horror might be around that corner, and finally approached the open stall.

Dipper had started to get the panties dislodged from the back of his mouth when he heard the bathroom door open. Immediately his body froze up and he stared towards the door from where he was on the floor. He wanted to cry for help, but after all that had happened what if this was another person who’d seen the pictures that Robbie had mentioned before? Dipper’s eyes shut tight while he laid there with the soiled panties halfway out of his mouth. If anything he could pretend to be unconscious. No one would bother with an unconscious kid, right?

What Wendy was met with went completely beyond anything she could have imagined; Dipper sprawled out on the floor in a skirt, completely covered with all manner of fluids and looking like he’d had his face punched in. There were no words, all she could do was stand awkwardly in place, completely dumbfounded and staring. Her lips trembled as she fought to find something, anything to say that might somehow help, but in the end she could only stutter out Dipper’s name and drop down to her knees in front of him. The guys couldn’t have done this, right? They were jerks sometimes, but they weren’t on this level of absolute cruelty. Clearly they must have come in here and seen Dipper like this and ran off because it was just such a startling thing to see. There was simply no other explanation that Wendy was willing to accept right then.

The last thing Dipper expected to hear was Wendy’s voice. Maybe he’d lost it? Maybe he was so far gone that he was just imagining what he wanted in order to cope with the trauma he’d just lived through. Slowly he lifted his head to see that Wendy was indeed right there. Relief and humiliation washed over him. How could he explain something like this? Thoughts rushed through his head while he coughed up the last bit of those panties which sent them across the floor. Dipper took deep breaths and looked Wendy over with a mixed expression of fear, embarrassment, and relief. Wendy was good. Wendy wouldn’t hurt him. If there was anyone outside the shack that Dipper could still trust right in that moment it was Wendy.

“P-Please,” Dipper sputtered out while trying his absolute best to prop himself up on his forearms, “I just… I just want to, to go home,” Dipper finished in a cracked whimper. He should probably get medical attention with the way his ass was bleeding and how light-headed he felt, but in that moment the thing that sounded best was burrowing far and deep into his blankets and never coming out of them again. How could his friends have done this to him? Sure, Robbie and Dipper were never friends, but the others? Just thinking about it sent another sob shuddering through him. Could he even tell Wendy about it? What if they convinced her he was lying and she never wanted anything to do with him again? Dipper wasn’t entirely sure he could handle that. “Everything hurts so m-much,” Dipper sniffled while unable to look Wendy in the eye.

Wendy didn’t so much mind that Dipper couldn’t look her in the eye, seeing as she was having an especially difficult time looking away from him at all. It took what felt like an eternity to force herself to move, and her first line of action was to scoot in close enough to inspect him, trying to see what all had happened to him without actually touching him, since it looked like being touched was the last thing Dipper needed right then. The first thing she saw was the blood that was very clearly pouring from his ass, it was especially obvious what had happened since Dipper’s skirt was hiked up enough to give her a nice view of his lower half.

“Y-you’re—“ she started, only to realize that stating the obvious wasn’t going to help in the slightest. With her lip momentarily drawn between her teeth, Wendy took in a deep breath, only to quickly hide her fear with a determined expression. “Look dude, I’m not going to ask what happened right now, but you can bet your butt I’ll be asking about it later so I can figure out who’s about to find themselves between my fist and a hard place.” Her fist came down into her palm like she was already imagining smashing someone’s face in. After a moment she calmed herself down and started to unbutton her flannel so she could shrug it down her shoulders. “I’m going to get you cleaned up, okay man? I’ll clean you up and help you go wherever you want to go, though I’m seriously leaning toward just carrying you straight to the hospital.”

Dipper didn’t have to look at Wendy in order to feel her eyes all over him. When he got the courage to look back at her it was in time to see her fist meeting her palm. If his jaw weren’t so sore he might have given a smile to make her feel better. With no luck in doing so he opted for just watching her shirt slip off her shoulders. Being cleaned up sounded great. Going to the hospital didn’t. He needed medical attention without a doubt, except going to the hospital meant Stan would find out. Dipper didn’t want Stan involved. He didn’t want _anyone_ involved. Wendy was clearly going to have to be an exception. “I.. don’t know if the hospital is a good idea,” Dipper croaked in a hoarse voice, “I want to keep this between us right now. You understand, right?” Dipper ignored the soreness of his mouth and forced a hopeful smile onto his face. He didn’t expect that Wendy had any experience with this sort of thing, however he did expect she understood wanting to hide a humiliating situation.

Dipper pushed himself up more onto his forearms with a grunt. He looked pathetic, which was the last thing he wanted Wendy seeing him as. He couldn’t sit back, he knew that, but he could get on his knees instead of just laying on the floor. With a hand on the wall Dipper held himself up with his gaze on Wendy. His legs were trembling with the effort of keeping him up and being upright definitely was not the smartest idea with the blood he was losing. He leaned forward in favor of grasping onto the toilet paper dispenser instead. He rested his head against his hands and took a deep breath. “I don’t… I don’t feel so good,” Dipper groaned while a ringing began in his ears. He felt like he was falling but he knew he was still on his knees and leaning forward against the dispenser. Despite his woosiness Dipper stayed in place with the expectation that Wendy was going to clean him up regardless of how he felt.

Watching Dipper struggle to move around was painful, Wendy couldn’t help the pity that showed on her face as she tore a strip from her shirt. “It’s okay, I’ve got this, don’t even worry.” She shuffled her way around him, hesitating when she got another glimpse of the blood dripping down his thighs, though she was quick to steel herself as she carefully reached out to tug at the waistband of Dipper’s skirt. “I’m taking this off, probably best if you don’t wear it home anyway.”

Dipper was all too glad to have his face hidden while Wendy moved behind him. His cheeks burned hot with the embarrassment of his summer crush staring at his blood-slicked thighs and the skirt hanging over them. “Yeah, I don’t want Mabel to see that,” Dipper responded between slightly labored breaths. He felt like he had to catch his breath even though he wasn’t doing anything. He didn’t think he could salvage the skirt, so it would be best to just toss it in the trash before they got back to the shack.

With the skirt dropped down around Dipper’s knees, Wendy balled up the fabric from her shirt and positioned it as gently as she could against his mess of a hole. “Man,” she muttered under her breath, fingers trembling slightly as she started to press it inside as carefully as she could manage. “I’m just putting this in a little ways, it’ll keep you from bleeding any more, then by the time we get you home it’ll be totally done bleeding. I’ve dealt with this stuff before—I mean, not _this_ exactly, but you get what I’m saying.”

If Dipper wasn’t feeling humiliated enough he certainly was as soon as the skirt dropped down. He closed his eyes tight and waited for Wendy to do whatever it was she needed to do. He hadn’t expected anything to go inside, and with how fresh the wounds were Dipper was cringing and hissing his pain. “O-Okay, I understand,” Dipper stammered through the pain. After his body relaxed and his torn hole settled around the cloth Wendy had pushed in the pain dulled down to a low throb. “I’ll be okay if I don’t go to the hospital, right?”

Wendy’s expression faltered slightly at Dipper’s question, she honestly wasn’t sure it was a good idea for him to skip the hospital, but she couldn’t very well force him to go. “Yeah,” she replied anyway, her voice coming out strong despite her internal monologue, “you’ll be fine, Dipper.” She even made sure to smile, just in case he decided to look back at her and catch the concern on her face.

Dipper didn’t need to hear Wendy’s answer to know that she didn’t agree because he himself knew that going straight home was a stupid idea. She didn’t argue the point though, and he was relieved to hear that. He glanced over his shoulder in time to catch the smile before he was back to hiding his face against the toilet paper dispenser. “That’s good,” Dipper whispered back while swallowing back the bitter taste of knowing he wouldn’t be fine.

Thankfully the hard part was over, with Dipper plugged up Wendy wouldn’t have to worry as much about taking her time getting him clean enough to leave the bathroom. Wendy stood up then, taking the rest of her shirt with her as she quickly made her way to the sink to soak the whole thing in water. It wasn’t the best rag for cleaning someone up, but it was going to have to do. Her gaze landed on the broken soap dispenser and she frowned at the fact that she wouldn’t be able to add any sort of lather to the mix. At least she could do _something_ though, so she hurried back into the stall with the wet shirt and knelt back down next to Dipper.

Dipper lifted his head when he heard Wendy head out of the stall. Just knowing that she was there and taking care of him made him feel safe for the time being. The feeling would be temporary. As soon as he was home there was no telling what would happen. Bill was sure to show up again, and that was the last thing Dipper needed after the horrendous sequence of events he’d been through that day. All he could do was hope that Bill had better things to do than torment a child.

“I’m just going to get some of this mess off of you. I couldn’t find any soap though so…” Wendy’s sentence trailed off as she caught sight of the soap bag that was on the floor, currently spilling out and almost empty from where it had been dropped. Whatever the reason, she wasn’t sure she wanted to question it, so she just left it at that and started to rub at the cum on Dipper’s cheek with a concerned frown.

With Wendy returning Dipper pushed the thoughts away to look at her. When she mentioned the soap a cringe crossed his features. He followed her gaze to it for a moment before quickly returning his gaze to her. He swallowed hard and instead of saying anything he leaned in to let her clean his face. “Thank you, Wendy,” Dipper started with a tremble to his voice, “I’m glad I can trust you at least.” Dipper flashed a lopsided smile while choosing not to think of the implications of his words. "I just, I really... Thank you." Dipper sniffled and fought off tears with a forced laugh.

Wendy caught that cringe, which made her realize that she had clearly made the right decision by dropping the soap issue. The trembling tone in which Dipper spoke had her vision blurring just a little, though she was able to blink away the threat of tears as she finished cleaning off his face, only to immediately tear up all over again as he essentially admitted that someone he trusted had done this. Suddenly Wendy wasn’t so convinced that Robbie hadn’t had something to do with this after all.

There was a wetness on her cheeks that was all too apparent, and she was brought back to reality as she realized that she very definitely had a look of shock on her face to go with it. Without commenting on the fact that she was crying, she wordlessly wiped her face and scooted around so she could reach the blood on his thighs. “I… I’m moving on to the blood now, okay?” She didn’t actually wait to hear back before pressing the shirt to Dipper’s thigh and gently wiping the mess up, the awful implications of what might have actually happened still fresh in her mind. As much as she wanted to tell herself that there was no way the guys could have done this, she simply couldn’t shake the thought, because what if they really did?

Dipper realized what he’d said upon seeing Wendy’s expression change. Wendy came in mere moments after Robbie and the guys had left. It was entirely plausible that she had seen them and was able to put two and two together. Dipper chose to fall silent on the subject. If he tried saying anything else he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to hold back tears for much longer, especially not after seeing the tears on Wendy's cheeks. His eyes darted away while she scooted around. Instead of saying anything Dipper simply nodded an affirmation.

With Wendy cleaning off his thighs Dipper kept his gaze ahead. He didn’t want Wendy to know that Robbie and the others had been involved in what happened. She deserved to know, and truthfully there was a lot that Dipper would give to see Wendy punch each one of them in the face. He wouldn’t put retribution past Robbie, though, and that was more than enough reason to have Wendy stay out of things. With his grip tightening on the toilet paper dispenser Dipper glanced back to Wendy again to get a look at her. Seeing her like that hurt, but her sympathy meant the world to him. “Thank you, Wendy… I really mean that.”

Thankfully it didn’t take too long to get Dipper cleaned up, though her shirt was beyond repair with blood and cum by the time she was done, there was no doubt she’d have to completely trash it on the way out. As she finished up, she caught Dipper glancing back at her, and she quickly offered up a smile in response to his words. This was such an awful situation and somehow Dipper was handling it all so well, it was enough to give Wendy some hope that maybe he would be able to recover.

“You don’t have to thank me, dude, I’m always here for my friends.” Wendy thought about giving Dipper a playful shove, though at the last moment she chose to gently grip his shoulder instead, smiling wider in an attempt at conveying some sense of extra security to him. “Especially my best friend,” she tacked on, squeezing Dipper’s shoulder reassuringly. She didn’t want to keep thinking about the group being the ones responsible for this, but she had to admit that after everything that had happened Dipper was quickly becoming her closest friend. Seeing him in this position was enough to have her ready to smash in a face or two, or potentially four depending on how things went when she did a little digging later. God, she really hoped it wasn’t the four she was thinking of.

Dipper was glad to see the smile - it helped. He needed something normal, something right, because nothing else going on was remotely close to normal. “I know I don’t, I just…” Dipper trailed off as he realized he didn’t know what to say, but then Wendy was saying he was her best friend and suddenly things were looking just a bit better. He just had to remember that. He had Wendy still. He had Mabel, too, and while Dipper wasn’t so sure how much he could handle being around Stan or Soos he knew he had all of them as well. “You’re a pretty great best friend, you know.” Dipper responded with a sniffle.

Feeling that Wendy had finished cleaning him off Dipper gripped the dispenser and pulled himself up. Immediately his legs were shaking beneath him and there was a sudden rush to his head that had him regretting moving at all. He stumbled back against Wendy while grasping at the wall with a yelp. His head was light all over again and embarrassment was the chief feeling once more. Wendy’s help might have been welcome, but the idea of not even being able to move properly on his own was absolutely mortifying. “S-Sorry, I just-” Dipper cut himself off while fighting off the burning in his eyes. He could do it, he could take care of himself just fine.

As Dipper attempted to stand, Wendy stood ready to help, not expecting him to be able to do it entirely on his own with how bad his ass had looked. It wasn’t much of a surprise when he fell against her and she easily caught him under his arms to help steady him. Dipper looked like he was trying so hard, she couldn’t help feeling awful for him, especially when she noticed the wetness in his eyes.

“It’s okay,” she replied quickly, “it’s fine man. You’re not any less of a person just because you need a little help sometimes.” Wendy carefully helped to steady Dipper, though she didn’t let go of him just in case he happened to lose it again. As she held him upright, her eyes darted around the stall, searching for anything that wasn’t covered in filth for Dipper to put on. There was a brand new looking bag sitting nearby and upon leaning just a little to the side, she was thankful to see that there were what seemed to be fresh pants inside.

With her hands still firmly planted on Dipper to keep him steady, Wendy used her foot to drag the bag closer. “Is this your bag? Looks like there’s some pants in here, maybe we can get these on you so we can get you home with the least amount of embarrassment possible.”

It was taking everything Dipper had to keep the tears in his eyes where they were. He’d been doing so well and Wendy was being so good to him. She’d even called him her best friend. He couldn’t go and ruin that by suddenly crying.

Dipper’s lower lip trembled while he steadied himself in Wendy’s hold. He swallowed hard and nodded his acknowledgment to the encouraging words Wendy offered. Once he was steady he blinked his tears away and lifted an arm to wipe his face across it. He hadn’t thought about the state his nose was in and immediately hissed at the pressure. He pulled his arm back and looked to the bag Wendy was dragging over. He was glad to see that the clothes were safe inside the bag rather than on the floor scattered with the rest of the disgusting fluids that had ended up there.

“Y-Yeah,” Dipper responded through the dull throb he still felt along his nose, “I came here to change into those.” He figured no further explanation was necessary at that point, and he was sure Wendy would respect that. “Getting those on sounds good, then we can go.” He wanted out of the bathroom as soon as possible. The smell of the filth around them was unbearable and the longer things took the more he wanted his bed. While holding onto Wendy with one hand Dipper reached down to pull the pants from the bag. In truth he wasn’t sure he could get them on by himself, but he was certainly going to try. All it took was one lift of his leg and he was regretting everything. He drew in a hiss but kept going at it while working one leg through a pant leg.

Wendy did her best to keep smiling, hanging onto Dipper while he worked on getting his pants on. She expected that it would hurt to move, but the hiss still made her cringe, watching her friend struggle so much with something so simple was completely heartbreaking. “Don’t worry about it, dude, we’ll get you home in no time,” she promised, squeezing his shoulder lightly and trying her hardest to keep her gaze on his face, rather than the myriad of bruises and cuts.

“Can you-- I mean…” she started, only to trail off and bite down on her lower lip, “I know you don’t want to talk about any of this right now, but please tell me you’re not going to keep me in the dark on who did this to you.” Wendy paused once more, giving Dipper a sincerely hurt expression and shaking her head. “I just… I _need_ to know if it was someone we know.” Or _multiple_ someones.

The second leg wasn’t any easier than the first, but with some effort Dipper had his pants on and his legs covered. He looked back to Wendy once the pants were on in time to hear her request. Immediately Dipper’s stomach was knotting. What was he supposed to tell her? He didn’t want to ruin Wendy’s friendship with some of the most important people in her life. Robbie he couldn’t care less about, but Thompson, Nate, and Lee were different - right? His stomach continued its tightening while he tried to come up with an answer quick. He couldn’t just lie to Wendy about something like that.

Once Dipper had his pants on Wendy finally let go of his shoulders, though she stayed close by just in case he happened to need her support. She waited patiently for him to speak, swallowing and trying not to think about it too hard. If it was really the guys who had done this then she had some serious ass to kick, she’d make sure that they never lived it down, even if it did cost her almost all of her closest friends in the process.

“Wendy, I, it was-” he paused as he fought to come to a conclusion, “I-I know it sounds crazy, and I know it’s…” Dipper trailed off again while shifting his weight from one foot to another. This wasn’t just about him. This was about Wendy. If Wendy’s friends could hurt him, didn’t that mean they could hurt her too? “Robbie. Robbie and… I’m sorry, Wendy, I’m not making it up, I promise!” Dipper couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the rest. Already he felt terrible, and suddenly he was worrying about what Robbie might do in retaliation. With a hard swallow and a shaky breath Dipper peered at Wendy as if afraid to see the look on her face.

As Wendy waited to hear the incriminating name, she took a few deep breaths, attempting to preemptively calm herself down since she knew flying off the handle immediately wouldn’t be good for Dipper. Her breathing exercises didn’t do much good however once the words finally passed his lips. Wendy’s expression went from shock to anger in a matter of seconds and it took every ounce of her self-control not to send a fist flying into the wall. There was no way she could forgive Robbie for this, and judging by the fact that the rest of the guys had been with him, she wouldn’t be forgiving any of them either.

“I can _not_ fucking believe this,” Wendy finally said, all of her attempts at calming down now completely thrown out the window, “I’m going to _murder_ them, how could they even do something like this?” She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, only stopping when she noticed Dipper looking up at her. There was no point in getting so mad right here, not in front of the kid who was clearly already so shaken up. With a sigh, she rubbed at her eyes and dropped down to her knees to look Dipper in the eye. “I’m so sorry, Dipper. Look, let’s just worry about getting you home, okay? I promise you won’t have to worry about Robbie or any of them again. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

The looks that crossed Wendy’s features were no surprise to Dipper. He knew she’d be angry, and part of him was glad for that. She cared, and that meant that he could still trust her if no one else. After all, it felt like that list of people was growing shorter and shorter each day. Regardless of expecting her anger the words that flew out of Wendy’s mouth had Dipper holding his breath. It hurt to see her like that. Dipper may not have been as close to them, but he knew that having friends do terrible things hurt.

Dipper watched Wendy drop down before raising a hand to put on her shoulder. Just because he was the one who had been hurt didn’t mean that she wasn’t in need of any comforting either. Finding out that she couldn’t trust people whom she’d known for so long had to be terrible. “Thanks, Wendy,” Dipper finally responded while giving her shoulder a squeeze, “I’d like that a lot. Getting home, I mean.” Dipper wanted nothing more than to get home already. The bathroom smelled terrible and every second they spent there meant an increased chance of someone coming in and seeing them. He didn’t want either of them to be seen in the mess that surrounded them.

Wendy appreciated the comfort that Dipper was offering. The fact that he was even taking the time to comfort her after what he’d been through was enough proof for her that he was clearly her closest friend now. It was a huge blow to find out that essentially everyone she cared about aside from Tambry were all awful people, and if she was being honest she was still in shock from it. Thankfully all it took was Dipper getting ready to leave to bring her out of her stupor and back to the reality of their current situation. Getting Dipper home was the main objective now.

Dipper dropped his hand from Wendy’s shoulder and turned to head out. Whatever confidence he had in his ability to walk was quickly shot down. His legs were trembling and it felt terrible having any kind of friction down between his legs. With a hard swallow and no mention of it Dipper kept going while hardening his features. He could do it. He could make it home if nothing else at all.

As Dipper moved to leave, Wendy stood, watching him try to walk with a look of pity on her face. It was clear that he was in pain, and as much as she wanted to offer a helping hand it was obvious that he wanted to do this all on his own. So she followed behind him, just close enough to catch him if he happened to fall or needed someone to lean against for a while. The shack was a ways away, but if they were lucky they would be able to reach it before anyone important recognized them and saw the state Dipper was in. It was highly unlikely that anyone other than Wendy would be quite so understanding of the situation.

Dipper half-expected that Wendy was going to try and assist him in his efforts to walk home, but he was glad to find that she understood that he needed to do it on his own. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate or want her help, but that he had to at least have that shred of independence. He’d been utterly helpless to do anything to stop Gideon or Robbie and his friends. It made Dipper feel horrible. Pathetic, even.

Walking didn’t get easier as much as Dipper simply got used to it. The fact that he couldn’t come up with anything to talk about didn’t make the situation better either. It was just awkward silence coming from him. Sure he was awkward around Wendy at times anyway, but that was different. He felt like a walking pity party and that did nothing to repair whatever self-esteem he had remaining. As the two drew closer to the shack Dipper stepped a bit closer to Wendy. Without a word Dipper reached up to grab Wendy’s hand. It must have looked silly, the two of them holding hands while they walked, but something told Dipper that Wendy would understand that he needed it. He needed some kind of assurance that things were going to be okay. Even if that came in the form of a comforting hand in his. “Thank you, Wendy,” Dipper broke through his silence, “I mean it.”

The sudden hand in hers was unexpected, but not unpleasant. Wendy gave Dipper’s hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling a little to herself as they neared the shack. “Don’t even mention it. You can thank me when I bring you a pair of skinny jeans with a certain loser’s butt still inside of them to mount on your wall.” She laughed at her own mental imagery and shifted her fingers to twine them between Dipper’s, not minding that the size difference made that a little awkward.

Wendy sure knew what to say to lighten the mood. Dipper couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping his throat at the thought of Robbie’s ass mounted over the television. He shook his head and glanced to their hands where Wendy intertwined their fingers. It was comforting, and that was something Dipper needed a lot of.

“We’re almost there though man, do you need me to come in with you? I can get you to bed or hang around if you don’t feel like chilling solo.” Wendy glanced down at him, stopping as the shack came into view to give him a little more time to think things through. If Dipper needed her to stay then she absolutely would, she couldn’t even imagine how bad it must be to be alone with your thoughts after an awful experience like that.

Truthfully Dipper wasn’t sure what to tell Wendy. On one hand he definitely didn’t want to be alone, but on the other hand he knew that he really should clean up more thoroughly. There were still things inside of him that made his stomach twist just thinking about them. Except Dipper didn’t have the energy to bathe, and he certainly wasn’t going to have Wendy do any such thing for him. Dirty or not, a shower would just have to wait. “Honestly, I think I might just pass out,” Dipper admitted. Sleeping under his blankets sounded phenomenal at the moment, however sleeping also sounded terrible given the possibility that Bill could pop up at his leisure. Dipper wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t ready to see Bill at all. “But I really wouldn’t mind some company until I do, if that’s okay.” Dipper felt like it was a good middle ground for the both of them.

Wendy nodded, of course she could do that, Dipper deserved to have a little time to relax and forget about things and if she was someone who could help that happen then she had no problem doing it. Leading Dipper to the door of the shack, she opened it and peeked her head in, checking to see if they might be lucky enough not to deal with anyone being nosy and asking questions. Thankfully it seemed that Mabel was out and Stan was preoccupied watching something on TV in the other room. Wendy shot Dipper a look and gave him a thumbs up before heading inside and attempting to maneuver them both quickly up the stairs. 

Dipper was more than pleased to see the thumbs up from Wendy. He couldn’t handle explaining what happened if Mabel saw him and asked, and he certainly couldn’t face Stan. Nothing that had happened had been Stan’s fault, but Dipper couldn’t bring himself to feel comfortable around his great uncle after all the things Bill had done while wearing Stan’s body like a person-suit.

If Stan noticed them, he didn’t seem to care. In fact, it looked as though he wasn’t even focused on whatever he was watching, instead staring dead eyed at the television with his fingers digging into the armrests of his chair. He wasn’t going to be able to fully recover from what had happened any time soon, but Wendy couldn’t possibly know what he’d done. Even with all of Dipper’s wounds, surely no one would outright know that Stan’s hands had been the ones to inflict them, and certainly no one he considered a friend would ever assume that they had been caused by Dipper’s own caretaker.

Once inside Dipper moved quickly along with Wendy, but not without glancing towards the chair in front of the tv. Dipper didn’t have to look long to catch the look on Stan’s face. Dippers chest tightened and he moved quickly with Wendy to get up the stairs. The thought of Stan living with the idea that he’d hurt Dipper with no one else at fault was terrible. Dipper wanted to explain. He wanted a way to fix it and make it better. Just because Stan knew about the weird things going on in Gravity Falls didn’t mean that he would accept being told that a geometric demon had possessed him and done all of those things.

Wendy had no reason to suspect Stan of course, not when she was under the assumption that all of Dipper’s bruises and cuts were from Robbie and the gang. Stan’s overall demeanor was concerning, but she dismissed it as him just having a bad day and continued on up the stairs with Dipper’s hand clutched tightly in hers. 

Once they were up the stairs Dipper opened up the door to the attic to let the both of them inside. He stepped over the dirty clothes on the floor that had started to accumulate. He’d always been bad about that, but recently he was finding himself much less inclined to care about cleaning up after himself. Dipper crawled into bed and sat back against the pillows with a wince and a hiss that he tried to disguise with a forced cough. “Thanks again, Wendy,” Dipper said once he was in the most comfortable position he could achieve in his state.

Wendy glanced around the room, not really minding the mess, she was used to that sort of thing at home anyway. Carefully avoiding stepping on anything, she shut the door behind them and followed Dipper to the bed, where she waited patiently for him to get comfortable before taking a seat on the edge. The hiss that he gave was apparent, even under his faked cough, but she didn’t mention it, though it hurt her to know he was hurting and she couldn’t do anything about it.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, seriously. It’d be pretty awful of me not to help you out, I wasn’t lying when I told you how important you are to me.” Wendy shifted a little, her smile faltering as she realized that Dipper really was her best friend now, considering she only had one person left in her group who she could even call a friend to any degree. She was careful to cover up her sudden spark of sadness by taking the opportunity to flop back onto the bed next to Dipper, putting an arm behind her head and looking up at him with care in her eyes. “You know if you need anything you can always count on me, right? I’ve got your back man, no matter what.”

Wendy definitely knew what to say because Dipper couldn’t fight the smile that came to his face when Wendy said how important he was. He needed that. He needed to know that he was making a difference or something to someone, because at the rate his life was spiraling downward he could use a confidence booster or two. It was hard to think highly of himself when he hadn’t been able to do anything to stop the multiple attacks he’d faced over such a short period of time.

“I know, Wendy, I believe you,” Dipper replied with that same dorky smile plastered on his face. Before he could catch the look on her face Wendy was on the bed beside him in his bed. He couldn’t stop the tint of red that rose to his cheeks, but thankfully he was far too burnt out to put the energy into getting flustered. “Yeah, and I’ve got yours too,” Dipper said as he shifted to get more level with Wendy. He regretted the movement but kept the pain from his features. As soon as his head was on the pillows it sunk in and he knew he wasn’t going to be awake for much longer. Everything was heavy and sore, and the bed hugged him so well. Dipper thought nothing of shifting to his side so he could rest his cheek against Wendy’s arm. “I won’t let anyone get away with messing with you.” He was glad he sounded tired, because he didn’t need her to catch how little he believed what he’d just said. How could he protect anyone when he couldn’t protect himself?

Under any other circumstances, Wendy might have been worried about giving Dipper the wrong impression, but right then she knew that he needed her to be as close as possible. She didn’t mention it when his cheek touched her arm, she just turned her head to look at him with a well-meaning smile. “I seriously appreciate that, Dipper, it’s good to know that someone can watch out for you when times get rough.”

 

It was hard not to think about everything that had just gone down, it was harder not to try filling in the gaps on what all Dipper had gone through based on how many injuries he had. Wendy certainly hadn’t lost as much as Dipper had, but the fact that she had even been friends with someone that could do something so awful to a kid was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach. As she lay next to her friend, she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to all of the revenge she was planning on enacting, no way in hell was she letting Robbie and the guys get away with this. She stared up at the ceiling with a look of determination, before shifting to her side to let an arm fall protectively over Dipper. If she was the last person that he could trust then she was going to take her responsibility seriously and stay with him until he was able to fall asleep and get some rest after his whole ordeal.

Whether or not Wendy believed Dipper was something he was unsure of, but he was glad that she humored him. “Yeah, that really is good to know.” Dipper shifted a bit closer to Wendy so that his cheek could rest more comfortably against her. “I know I have you, and I know that I don’t have to worry about that changing…” Dipper’s voice trailed into some murmurs as his eyelids grew heavy.

“But I can… I can still worry, if I want...” He didn’t want to sleep, especially not after feeling her arm move around him like that. He wanted to just relax with Wendy and not think about the things that could come to him in his dreams. If it wasn’t Bill then surely he would relive the events of that day - of Gideon forcing him into his sister’s clothes and shoving filthy water in his ass until he almost shit himself, of Robbie fucking him and Thompson going too far to the point of ripping Dipper. He wasn’t silly enough to think that he could just will those thoughts and memories away. Even as he opened his mouth to say something else he couldn’t bring the words to come. His eyes wouldn’t open and his head was fuzzy. He couldn’t remember if Wendy even said anything once he really did slip into his much needed sleep. The only thing present in his mind was a mantra of ‘ _go away_ ’.

Wendy sighed, watching Dipper trail off into sleep slowly, all of his words jumbling together. She really hoped his dreams would at least be pleasant after all of that, maybe he would be able to get a good night’s rest and the events of the day could eventually become a distant memory. With Dipper finally out, Wendy stayed still for several minutes, worried that getting up too soon after he fell asleep would result in waking him up on accident. Thankfully when she moved her arm and stood, he seemed to still be out. With a last look at him, she mouthed out a little “sweet dreams”, before quietly exiting the room and leaving the shack.


	15. Chapter 15

As it turned out, Mabel happened to be coming home that night, having spent a few days at Candy’s house due to how tense the air in the shack had been feeling. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but everyone just seemed so off. It was about time she tried talking to Dipper about it though, if there was anything weird going on then surely he would be the one to know all about it. She opened the door to their room, only to find that he was sleeping, and that he looked like he’d fallen out of a tree again. His stories were starting to get sort of suspicious, but he seriously looked like he needed his sleep, so she sighed and started getting ready for bed, deciding to talk to him in the morning.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t Mabel who woke up in her body just a few minutes after passing out. It was about time that Bill had a chance to make another appearance to his toy, especially considering the events that had transpired just a few hours earlier. Dipper couldn’t be allowed to get away with being used by anyone else, that wasn’t something that Bill was going to just let slide without a little punishment to teach him to stay in line. With Mabel’s body in his possession, Bill slipped out of bed, shuffling across the floor before reaching Dipper and crawling in next to him.

Mabel’s fingers danced across Dipper’s chest before her arm settled across him, and Bill was sure to bring Mabel’s face in nice and close to his neck, so that her breath would be easily felt. “Dipper,” he began, a perfect copy of the girl’s voice, “I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?”

Dipper was out hard within minutes. Wendy didn’t stir him in even the slightest upon her exiting. Whatever dreams Dipper had been worried about they didn’t come. If they did he couldn’t even recognize they were happening. Even hours later when his sister came home he didn’t move at the sound of her in the room. It wasn’t until she was in the bed and speaking to him that he started shifting in his sleep.

“Hm? Yeah… Yeah, of course,” Dipper mumbled in a hazy slur, “Are you okay?” Dipper added on without bothering to open his eyes. His head felt so funny it was almost as if he weren’t even awake despite the fact he knew he was. He must have been teetering on the edge of his consciousness. “I’m glad you’re home,” Dipper mumbled. In truth he’d been grateful that Mabel hadn’t been around. He didn’t want her to ask questions because it wouldn’t take much for her to catch him in a lie if she wanted to, but at the same time he needed her. Just having her there in the bed made him feel more relaxed, and that maybe at least that night would end alright.

“Thanks bro,” Bill replied, nuzzling into his neck and subtly pressing Mabel’s lips against his skin. “I’m feeling _way_ better knowing that you’re here for me.” He let his hand brush Dipper’s side, fingers just barely grazing flesh as they reached the bottom of it. There was a real art to tricking someone into thinking they could trust the person they were next to, and it got especially complicated when taking into account how little reason they had to trust anyone anymore.

It wasn’t the first time that Dipper and Mabel had cuddled in bed. There had been other nights where something got on or both of them on edge and they holed up in the blankets until things got better. Dipper didn’t think twice about how close Mabel was getting, although the lips on his neck did feel off. In fact they made him scrunch his shoulders just a bit. “That’s good Mabel,” he replied nonetheless. He was far too tired to bother with telling Mabel that she couldn’t give him little kisses. They were innocent and if it made her feel better that was what mattered.

Using Mabel’s lips, Bill placed a small kiss to the side of Dipper’s neck, almost wondering if he should take this slow just to see how much he could get away with before the kid caught on. There was no reason he couldn’t take his time with it, this was a punishment, but where was the fun in giving the surprise twist away right off the bat? “I just don’t want to be all alone over there in my bed, it was such a bad dream and I feel so much better being close to you.” It wasn’t a total lie, Bill could already feel how much being this close to Dipper was affecting him, even if the kid wasn’t hard he could still feel the thrumming of energy coursing through him, the promise of something good to come already clearly visible to him. Now he only had to come up with the best possible way to go about getting it.

“No, Mabel, you don’t have to explain, really,” Dipper cut himself off with a yawn. “It’s okay, I’m here and you can stay here.” He shifted his body to get more comfortable with her there in the bed with him. Having Mabel there didn’t mean he wouldn’t have bad dreams, but maybe it meant that he would feel that much better for the night. Just because he was having a horrible time didn’t mean he had to sit by and let Mabel have a bad night too. He could go to sleep knowing that he was helping her. “Did… you wanna talk about it? It’s okay if you don’t, but if you wanna I’ll listen. Just like always.” Without looking at her Dipper let a small, lopsided smile grace his features.

Bill nodded, making a point to breathe heavy against Dipper’s skin as he parted his lips to speak. “It was such a weird dream,” he began, keeping Mabel’s tone shaky and tired, “all of these guys all ganging up on me…” He let out a long and shuddering breath as he pressed Mabel’s fingers into her brother’s side. This was the perfect opportunity. “They took off my clothes and did so much to me.”

He licked his lips, pausing for just a moment before lifting his lips to Dipper’s ear. “But the worst part was that I kind of liked it. Made me feel all funny when I woke up.” He was breathing a little faster by then, thumb rubbing back and forth against Dipper’s hip. “Have you ever had a dream like that, Dipper? The kind that make you really hot?” This was the first time Bill had found himself inhabiting a girl’s body, though he wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with how they worked. He could feel just how wet Mabel’s panties were getting and he couldn’t help but be excited to see just how good it felt to get off in a body like this.

Mabel's breath against Dippers skin had the hairs on his neck standing on end. With a hard swallow and a held back squeak Dipper kept his eyes shut tight. Mabel was just having a bad night and needed comfort, and yet the way she was hanging all over him made him so uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but think back to the events earlier that day and just how much he didn’t want someone touching him so closely. Before he could even become more concerned with himself Mabel was mentioning a dream that sounded much too like what had happened to him in the bathroom. Suddenly he was wide awake and concerned. Did someone hurt Mabel too? He didn’t even stop to think that Mabel could have gone through something like he did, but who would even think to hurt someone like her?

“I, Mabel, were you-” He stopped and felt a shiver run down his spine. Her touch was so intimate and almost purposeful. He didn’t think it was on purpose, but it wasn’t okay. His pulse was growing quickly while thoughts of his sister and himself being attacked flooded through his head. “N-No, no Mabel you shouldn’t… Mabel that’s not something you should dream about,” Dipper rushed the words out as if he had no choice but to speak in one breath. “I, I-I,” His pitch grew and he felt so pathetic losing control of himself like this. He didn’t care that he had an excuse to get worked up, that didn’t make it okay that his sister needed comfort and instead he was laying there freaking out over his own problems. She _needed_ him. “I mean, I’ve had some dreams, but you have to tell me, is everything okay?” He cracked an eye open to peer down at his sister while ignoring the way her touches continued to keep him on edge.

The way that Dipper’s tone grew increasingly flustered had Bill hiding a smile, it was almost too easy to get the kid all worked up over nothing. With one hand reaching over to find Dipper’s, Bill took him by the wrist, keeping his touch gentle, not unlike Mabel might do if she were trying to reassure him that things were alright. “Everything’s fine, I promise. I didn’t _mean_ to have a dream like that, it just happened.” 

Dipper didn’t think twice about the way that his sister took hold of his wrist. He could tell it was meant to be reassuring, that much was obvious. With a deep breath and a nod Dipper steadied himself while looking his sister over. “Right, I know, I just wanted to be sure.” He meant it, too. He wanted to be sure that his sister was okay, and that no one had been hurting her. He didn’t like the thought of her having bad dreams, but if it was all in her head then that was all for the better.

Bill carefully pulled Dipper’s hand over, bringing it first to Mabel’s hip, only to slowly trail it down toward the end of her nightgown that had ridden up in the process of crawling into bed. “My body feels so weird now though, like I need to do something about it before I can get back to sleep.” He held Dipper’s hand in place just below where the nightgown ended, leaving his hand pressed against the bare skin of Mabel’s lower thigh. “You’ve had dreams like that before too, right? What do you do to go back to sleep?”

What Dipper wasn’t expecting was for his sister to suddenly bring his hand to her hip. His hand tightened up and he had his nails pressed into his palm. “I know, Mabel, but I’m just worried about _why_ you would have a dre-” Dipper careened off the calm path he’d set himself on and was really starting to wonder how Mabel could think any of what she was doing was okay. “I just touch… Mabel, this isn’t something people usually talk about. I know you’re feeling weird, I get that.” Dipper was at a loss. He didn’t know where to go, but he knew that he was worried about her. With a slow exhale Dipper looked down to where his hand was being held. “Please, Mabel, let go of my hand,” He pleaded under his breath.

“You just touch…? Touch what?” Bill didn’t release Dipper’s hand, he continued to hold it tightly against Mabel’s thigh, determined to see this through. He brought Mabel’s mouth to Dipper’s neck once more, this time making sure to kiss it outright, lips closing around a small portion of skin in the process. “Do you mean that you touch where it feels the hottest?” With that, he was dragging the boy’s hand up higher, sliding Mabel’s nightgown up her thigh along with it.

Maybe Bill was getting too into it, but he couldn’t help the small huff of breath that left him as he felt Dipper’s fingers nearing his sister’s crotch. “Can you show me how to do it?” he asked, bringing Mabel’s voice down to barely a whisper. He hadn’t forced the kid’s hand completely into place, but he could feel Dipper’s hand brushing the edge of the leg hole of Mabel’s panties, leading him to spread his vessel’s legs slightly in encouragement. “I won’t tell.”

Dipper was really growing more and more uncomfortable with the questions his sister was asking. He didn’t want to explain these things to her, even if he did think it might be better for him to do so over someone he might not know. Before he could get out a reply there were lips at his neck and a squeak pushing past his lips. Dipper’s heart was outright pounding against his chest now. Was his sister seriously bringing his hand to her panties?

“Y-Yes, that’s what I mean, but Mabel… Mabel no I can’t show you how to do this!” Dipper urged under his breath, “Mabel this isn’t okay, I’m sorry I just can’t.” Dipper pulled his head back to try and get a better look at her. She had to understand that this wasn’t alright. He knew his sister didn’t do things like everyone else, but what she was doing was far beyond the realm of normal. Dipper started pulling his arm back against her hold. He didn’t want to be rough but she had to let go. “Let go, Mabel, I can’t show you this.” She had to stop. She couldn’t give him reasons not to trust her. Dipper absolutely couldn’t handle that, not with everything he was dealing with.

All of Dipper’s struggling made sense, Bill shouldn’t have expected him to play along easily, he shouldn’t have thought that after everything that happened to him he would still be willing to go along with what Mabel was asking of him. With a sigh of annoyance, Bill released Dipper’s hand, only to fling a leg over him so that Mabel was left straddling his pelvis. The sudden move left a torrent of wetness gushing out of him directly into Mabel’s panties and he couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise that left him along with it.

It didn’t take long to regain his composure however, and Bill was quick to lean down over Dipper, hands on his shoulders as he looked him right in the eye even through the darkness of the room. “If you don’t do it with me then I’ll scream as loud as I can,” he threatened, grinding his hips down with a groan, whatever wetness there was in those underwear was seriously feeling good all slicked against his cunt. “Show me now or else.”

Dipper was relieved to have his hand back, but before he could scoot back from his sister he was being straddled and very clearly kept in place. Dipper stared up at her in the dark of his room while listening to sounds come from his sister that he absolutely did not want to hear. Before Dipper could think of a way to push Mabel off without potentially hurting her there were hands on his shoulders and a threat on his sister's lips. Whether he liked it or not the motion against his crotch earned a groan. His sister was sopping wet, too wet almost, and the only word that came to mind was obscene.

“Don’t, no don’t scream,” Dipper blurted out. His hands were shaking and he had an idea of what he was supposed to do but he was still hoping for some way out of it. Dipper reached around his sister in order to tug at his shorts. “I just get my stuff off, and-” He wondered if he could get away with a lie, but something about it all was off and for some reason he was certain a lie wasn’t going to be the answer, “My underwear and all, I mean, and I just hold it. My, you know…” Dippers cheeks were flush by this point. He was so worked up and yet despite how much he wanted it all to come to a halt his prick was pressing hard against his underwear. He couldn’t stop the sniffle that escaped him while he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spring to his eyes. “How can you do this?” His voice cracked and trembled under the possibility of a sob. “I don’t want to, Mabel, please don’t make me keep going!”

Bill almost felt bad. Almost. He listened intently to Dipper’s pathetic attempt at an explanation for jerking off, and his even more pathetic attempt at pleading for his sister to stop. Rather than giving the kid what he asked for, Bill scooted back to settle Mabel’s ass right on top of the hardness he could feel forming behind him. He ground down against it and lifted Mabel’s nightgown up to give Dipper a view of his sister’s panties.

“Show _me_ how to do it, that’s what I’m asking, jeez.” Even in the darkness, the deep red stain forming on Mabel’s light pink panties was clearly visible. Bill hadn’t even considered natural women’s bodily functions, nor was it any sort of knowledge that he kept on hand. Mabel’s bleeding went unnoticed up until he caught a whiff of it and realized that the night was about to get a lot more fun, especially if Dipper hadn’t gotten that little lesson in health class yet. With a serious look on his face, Bill pressed Mabel’s ass down hard against her brother’s cock and issued a final warning. “I feel a scream coming on, let’s just make this a real quick lesson. It’ll be fun!”

For a split second Dipper’s hopes got up when his sister scooted back, but the second he felt Mabel’s ass grinding against his hardening cock he knew he hadn’t gotten anywhere at all. He immediately shut his eyes when Mabel started lifting her skirt. He didn’t need to see these things, and he didn’t want to either. Why was she being so persistent? “Mabel I told you I don’t want to do it!” Dipper blurted out as his voice rose in a panic. The friction on his cock pulled a moan out of his throat while his hands grasped at the sheets beneath him. “O-Okay, okay I’m doing it,” He whispered quickly.

Dipper lifted his hands from the sheets and slipped his hand into his sister's panties. He wasn’t looking at her. He couldn’t look at her. Everything was so _wet_ in there and something else about it was weird too. Like there were little globs or chunks of something gelatinous. Dipper wasn’t sure what the difference between what came out of boys and girls was, but whatever it was that came out of girls it certainly wasn’t the same. Dipper fished his fingers and started pressing and prodding against something beneath the hard nub between her legs. There was supposed to be a hole, right? Whatever it was it didn’t feel like a hole he could get anything in. He dug his finger harder against it, just to be safe, but found he wasn’t gaining ground. With a deep breath he finally forced himself to look at his sister. Maybe he’d do better if he could see what he was doing - except when he looked he was met with the sight of blood all over her panties and suddenly he was gasping. He hadn’t meant to hurt her and suddenly she was just bleeding everywhere. He was pretty sure that wasn’t right, that wasn’t supposed to happen. “O-Oh geez, no no no,” Dipper sputtered out while yanking his hand back.

The second Dipper’s hand was in Mabel’s panties, Bill was tilting his head back, working his hips against the kid’s fingers. The slickness of the blood left them easily sliding around and the sudden rush of pleasure he got as they passed over his clit was enough to have his toes curling against the bed. At least until Dipper started trying to shove a finger in the wrong hole. The pain of something attempting to fit into his host body’s urethra wasn’t entirely unwelcome, but the frustration that came with nothing touching that nice spot anymore was enough to have him growling.

To make matters worse, Dipper completely stopped altogether when he noticed the blood, which had Bill rolling his eyes and reaching down to start rubbing at that spot himself. “It’s just a little blood, what’s the big deal? _Mmh_ c’mon and get your fingers back here, there’s something really great you were touching right here.” Bill pulled Mabel’s panties to the side to show off her cunt, which he spread open to point out the clit as he leaned even further back against Dipper’s cock.

“Just a little blood?” Dipper repeated as if his sister had lost her mind. “I don’t think it’s supposed to be like that Mabel, that’s not okay!” Dipper didn’t understand how his sister could be so calm. In fact, it wasn’t right at all for her to be like that. Yet there she was pulling her panties aside to show off her bloody cunt. If nothing else Dipper wanted it all over with. His hand was back between his sister's legs and his fingers went to the spot she showed off to him. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do there, but she liked his touching there so he was going to start with that.

All of the touching to Bill’s clit felt so _good_ , almost better than when he’d had a cock. Maybe he’d have to see how good it felt to get Dipper’s mouth around this thing instead. He groaned and bit his lip, cursing Mabel’s stupid braces as he felt them catching on the inside of his mouth, no more kids with braces if he could help it.

Slick fingers pressed and rubbed against Mabel’s clit. Everything was so slippery and easy to slide around with the blood down there. If it weren’t for Mabel grinding against his cock he would’ve been soft already. “Mabel,” Dipper breathed as he worked his fingers faster against that spot, “Mabel why are you doing this? I told you I don’t want to, and… you’re _threatening_ me.” Dipper was at a loss. His sister had never done something like that before. Sure she’d pressed him into some tight situations, but never anything he’d been so adamantly against. “It’s like you’re not even yo-” Dipper stopped before he could finish. He took a moment to look Mabel over, to _really_ look her over. Something was definitely not right.

Suddenly Dipper was catching on, Bill recognized that look on his face. He supposed he couldn’t keep up the act forever, so he just shook his head with a laugh, yanking Mabel’s panties right down his legs and tossing them aside. “You got me, took you long enough to notice something was up, you really think your sister would do any of that? You must not think very highly of her.” His voice was back to normal and his usual grin was plastered across Mabel’s lips. “But hey, no reason to stop the party, right? Things were just getting good after all!”

The laugh was all it took to have Dipper’s face dropping. It wasn’t as if he’d honestly thought he wasn’t going to see Bill again, but he certainly had been hoping for more time. “That’s not true!” Dipper blurted out, clearly feeling more apt to snap now that he knew it wasn’t his sister he was yelling at. Not that yelling at Bill was smart, but at least he didn’t have to feel bad about it. “How am I supposed to, I mean, with everyone today, and, and-” Dipper was getting himself far too worked up. He’d already been scared, and now that he knew Bill was involved that fear was quickly escalating.

Bill reached up to place a hand on Dipper’s forehead, holding his head in place as he shifted Mabel’s body up higher, her cunt dripping blood along his shirt on the way up. “I want you to do that thing you did to me when I was in Question Mark’s body, put your mouth on it.”

With Bill’s hand placing to his forehead Dipper started squirming beneath him. “What’re you- no!” Dipper clamped his lips shut and held them tight together. He didn’t want his mouth anywhere near his sisters privates, especially when they were dripping with blood. His bloody hand pushed and yanked at the hand on his forehead while he continued his squirming beneath his sister's body.

“Why do you think I’m here, kid?” Bill spat back, digging his fingers into Dipper’s hair and yanking hard. “You’re _my_ property now, get it? You’re not allowed to go around getting your body ten kinds of fucked up just because I’m not around to see you doing it directly!” Bill’s voice rose in pitch as he grew angrier, Mabel’s eyes actually showing a light shade of red as if Dipper needed more proof of how pissed he was.

Dipper couldn’t stop the yelp that ripped from his throat when his hair was pulled. His eyes were focused on his sister's face while Bill yelled at him as if he’d gone and had all of the day's events happen on purpose. He couldn’t comprehend that Bill would sincerely believe that he did something like that, but before he could even attempt to argue his nose was being pinched.

Bill’s free hand shot out to grip onto Dipper’s broken nose, pinching his nostrils shut as he shifted his hips up until Mabel’s cunt was right in front of his face, just hovering over his mouth. Blood was already dripping down onto Dipper’s closed lips and Bill honestly couldn’t wait to see just how big of a fit he’d throw when he had to take that stuff into his mouth directly. “Open your mouth or you don’t get to breathe. Oh and let’s not forget the fact that I can still have Mabel here scream her lungs out. You think Stan would like to walk in on a scene like this?”

With his lips still pressed tight together Dipper whimpered loudly at the pain while those building tears finally started to streak down the sides of his face. His nose had barely recovered from the damage Bill had done to it in Stan’s body before Gideon had broken it all over again, and with Bill squeezing it the pain was more incentive to obey than the thought of getting to breathe. Dipper’s mouth opened wide while his eyes remained fixed on Bill’s own eyes. He didn’t know what he was hoping for or expecting, he just knew that he had to get it all over with if he wanted Bill to go away. That was all it ever took. With his mouth open and sniffles leaving him Dipper sounded miserable, but maybe Bill would like that, and maybe that would help.

As soon as Dipper opened his mouth, Bill released his nose, only to immediately cover his face with his sister’s cunt. He looked down at the boy beneath him as he slowly began to rock his hips, trying to find some hidden spot that felt better than the others. Mabel’s hair fell in his face as he placed his hands down near either side of Dipper’s head and let out a soft sigh of frustration.

Dipper took in a deep breath only to have his sister's cunt smother his face. He grasped at the blankets beneath him while cringing at the scent of all that blood that was being smeared against him. He kept his eyes shut tight for fear that Bill might try to run his sister's wet pussy all along his features, except thankfully Bill quickly picked a position on Dipper’s face to focus his efforts on.

“Lick it. Put your tongue on that spot again, just grinding around on your face is no good, kid.” He settled himself against Dipper’s mouth, putting Mabel’s clit in prime position for the kid to get his tongue right on there. The girl’s hole was still steadily leaking blood directly into her brother’s mouth, wet globs of her insides coming out with it, though with Bill’s position there was nowhere for Dipper to spit it back out, it was all just going to collect in there until he decided to either choke on it or swallow.

There wasn’t anything Dipper could do to stop the fluid and globs of who knows what that were dropping into his mouth. It was absolutely disgusting and Dipper started outright gagging against Mabel’s cunt. He stared at Bill through blurry eyes while pressing his tongue up through the gags that still bubbled from his throat. He felt that hard little nub and knew that Bill had liked the way Dipper touched it earlier, so maybe that was his ticket out of this nightmare. He paused for a moment while forcing himself to swallow down some of those gelatinous chunks which earned several muffled coughs, and then he was right back at pressing his tongue inside in order to wriggle it around. Despite how hard it was to breathe Dipper was focused on just how badly he had to get Bill off - that was the top priority. Dipper mouthed and sucked at his sister's clit while trying oh so hard to ignore the obscene sounds that he knew would be coming from Bill any moment now. He lifted his hands and grasped at Mabel’s thighs before digging his blunt nails into her skin with the goal of getting Bill to lose his composure so that he could be done that much more quickly. It was too much for one day. Bill was the final straw.

The moment Bill felt that tongue licking at that sensitive spot, he couldn’t stop the high pitched keen that left him. It was so much more concentrated than having his dick sucked, like all of the pleasure was just right in this one area. His own tongue lolled out of his mouth as he ground down, riding Dipper’s face and moaning out his pleasure the whole time. “That’s it, kid, that’s the way I like it,” he breathed, practically drooling down his chin as his hands gripped at the bed.

Dipper cringed at the sound that left his sister's body. He kept his tongue going while trying to focus on making Bill feel good instead of how his face was practically getting drenched in blood. He started pressed his tongue harder to the spot before suddenly stopping altogether. His lips trembled and he realized he’d been so worked up he hadn’t even stopped to think of where the blood came from. It was clearly all from between Mabel’s legs, and the only thing that had been there prior to his face were his fingers. His eyes darted to where his fingers grasped his sister's thighs and he could see the blood on his right hand. He must have stabbed a hole into her and instead of stopping him Bill was just letting Dipper’s sister bleed all over the place.

Bill would have to remember how good it felt to be in a girl body the next time he had a chance to pick his host, he could only imagine what a full grown girl might feel like getting eaten out. Thankfully for Dipper, Mabel’s body hadn’t had a whole lot of time to work up a proper amount of stamina, she’d only ever touched herself a handful of times and as a result it didn’t take Bill much time at all to actually finish. It started as a warm spot in his stomach, and then suddenly it was hitting his crotch and making his eyes roll back as a torrent of gasps and moans spilled from his lips. Mabel’s pussy was soaked with a combination of blood and her own natural lubricant and thanks to that fact, Dipper’s chin was going to be entirely caked in the stuff whenever Bill decided to get up off his face.

Dipper shook his head rapidly against the sopping cunt on his face while shouting muffled protests. They had to stop - Bill couldn’t just let Mabel keep bleeding like that, it wasn’t normal. Different sounds were leaving Bill and without warning more fluid gushed onto Dipper’s face. He slapped and pushed at the thighs straddling him all while coughing and gagging up the mix of blood and whatever else had gushed into his mouth. He didn’t know what those chunks had been in his mouth earlier but he was terrified to think that he must have eaten some part of his sister's genitals.

Bill had been enjoying his spot on Dipper’s face just fine up until he found the kid smacking at his legs like that. He pulled away and flopped down next to him on the bed, still breathing heavily as he came down from that amazing orgasm. One look at Dipper and he was rolling his eyes, reaching over to give him a shove. “Quit freaking out so hard, Pine Tree. You never heard of the fact that chick bodies just _do_ this sometimes?”

The moment Bill was off Dipper’s face the kid was gasping and sitting up. He coughed while trying to stop himself from gagging any further - he didn’t need to add vomit to the mess that had gotten onto his bed. Dipper looked to Bill with his brow furrowed before shaking his head. “No, no I didn’t… That doesn’t sound right at all, who just bleeds for no reason?” Dipper blurted out in disbelief. Not even a minute later Bill was already at it again by touching Mabel’s body in ways that made Dipper cringe.

As he spoke, Bill’s fingers dipped down to experimentally touch that sensitive nub once more, rubbing the pad of his middle finger against it and having to stifle a gasp as his hips unintentionally bucked up. “Can’t believe how good it feels to be in a body like this, I should’ve used your sister in the first place! But hey, why let myself have all the fun, right? Why don’t you come here and try that little thing you did to me before? It’ll be just like when I made you that special hole, except a lot more bloody and technically your sister!”

“The thing before?” Dipper looked Bill over warily with his hands clutching his stomach. He really, _really_ didn’t feel good. “No, no I’m not doing that to my sister! I don’t want any of this Bill, you’ve done enough! Just leave me alone!” Even as he was saying it he knew that Bill wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. He was going to be laughed at or threatened, or maybe even something else, but he couldn’t bring himself to violate his sister in the same way he’d been multiple times that day. He raised his arm and wiped his face off on it before scooting back from Bill defiantly, as if to emphasize that he was putting his foot down.

“Do you think you’re actually going to get away with not doing what I’m telling you to do? I think you’re forgetting who it is that owns you.” Bill scoffed, then followed it up with an amused laugh, spreading Mabel’s legs open nice and wide to show her off to her brother. There was no way Dipper was getting away with not doing something he was being told to do, especially since Bill _owned_ him now.

Bill reached out toward Dipper with a foot, pressing Mabel’s toes to his crotch and rubbing insistently. “C’mon now, kid, play along. You _really_ don’t want to see what happens if you don’t follow orders here.” His fingers never stopped moving against his cunt, smearing the blood in circles around his clit and working his fingertips down to prod at the hole beneath. Every movement he made left him groaning and gasping, his gaze never leaving Dipper’s face as he continued to grind Mabel’s foot directly into her twin’s cock.

Dipper’s lips pulled down into a deep-set frown. If anyone else were saying those words it would be irritating or funny at best, but coming from Bill those words had weight to them. “No, no you don’t Bill,” Dipper retorted while fighting back another wave of coughing. Everything in his mouth just tasted so _terrible_. He turned his head away to avoid looking at the obscene display Bill was making of his sister only to feel her foot on his groin. Dipper drew in a gasp while listening to the vague threat Bill issued.

Dipper’s resolve slowly crumbled between the thought of what Bill would actually do if Dipper didn’t listen and the way that his rubbing was making Dipper feel. There was no disguising the small moans and gasps that rose from his throat with each grind of Mabel’s foot. “Okay,” Dipper agreed while returning his gaze to the obscene display Bill continued to make of his sister. With minimal hesitation Dipper pushed aside the leg and crawled forward between Bill’s legs. His knees were trembling beneath his own weight and he simply couldn’t believe he was going to do it. Mabel didn’t deserve it, but Bill could make things so much worse for her if Dipper chose not to listen. “I’m so sorry, Mabel,” Dipper uttered under his breath once he was settled between his sister's legs. One hand took hold of his small cock and the other held onto the bed for support beside Bill. How was he even supposed to do it? He figured it had to be similar to what happened with Bill, so just like that he pressed the tip of his hard prick to Mabel’s hole before pushing his hips forward to try and breach her cunt.

Bill squirmed in anticipation as Dipper finally started to get into place, willingly spreading his legs for him to make it easier to fit between them. That little apology only made Bill’s clit twitch and he couldn’t help wrapping his arms around Dipper’s neck to hold on tightly as he readied himself for the same amazing sensations he’d felt the first time Dipper had fucked him. He could already feel the throbbing energy that came with the boy’s precum being pressed against his opening, and he didn’t even attempt to cover up the moan that left him as he felt it start to press insistently against him.

Nothing about any of what was going on felt okay. The way Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper offered no comfort at all, and if anything it made him feel worse about the whole thing. He just had to get it over with. Then he could have his sister back. Dipper realized just as easily as Bill that he wasn’t going to just fit right inside, and his own prior experiences told him that just shoving it in wasn’t the answer if cunts were anything remotely like asses.

“There you go, Pine Tree, just shove it inside, she’ll be fine,” Bill assured, wiggling Mabel’s hips in his attempt at getting that thing inside of him faster. Unfortunately, Mabel had never even tried putting anything up there before, she was as tight as a virgin could be, and that resulted in Bill growling in frustration as he realized that it was going to be harder to get Dipper to fit than he’d anticipated. With a hiss of annoyance, he wrapped his legs around Dipper’s waist and forced him close, using the leverage as a way to force the kid’s cock to start pushing inside. The initial penetration hurt, but it was much less terrible now that he was in a body that wasn’t his own, the pain was actually kind of enjoyable, and he wasted no time in rolling his hips up against Dipper’s to try to get even more inside of himself.

Dipper didn’t get to have any say in that, though, and instead Bill was shoving his hips against Dipper and forcing his cock inside his sister’s body. “N-No, you’re going to hurt her,” Dipper hissed between clenched teeth, “Bill, please,” he urged while his cock pushed deeper into his sister’s cunt thanks to the aid of Bill’s movement. The slick heat around his prick was immensely tight and drew gasps and grunts from Dipper regardless of how he felt. Bill’s cunt was squeezing just right around Dipper to the point he couldn’t help but rock his hips. “Bill, I just… Mmh, I can’t do this, please,” Dipper looked so conflicted as he stared down at his sister’s face. It was for both their goods. If he just finished Bill would give her back her body, and Dipper could finally rest.

Dipper’s pleas were like music to Bill’s ears, hearing him so distraught over this was enough to let him know that he’d picked out a fitting punishment for the kid. He stared up at Dipper, his eyes half lidded and his lips parted, soft sounds leaving him as he felt Dipper rocking his hips against him. “She’s _fine_ , just shut up and move, this isn’t enough.” 

Hearing Bill say that Mabel was fine offered no comfort. In fact it concerned Dipper more, because he didn’t see how Bill could have any genuine care for Mabel’s well-being. Still, Bill had a point. It wasn’t enough. Not enough for Bill and not enough for Dipper, and if Dipper was on the right track then Bill wasn’t going to give Mabel back until Dipper was all done. Dipper didn’t even get to resolve to speed things up before Bill was already squeezing at his cock inside. Moans tumbled out of Dipper’s mouth and led him to give Bill exactly what he wanted.

Bill worked himself against the boy currently buried in his cunt, shifting his hips in his attempt at forcing him to move more. In his desperation, he squeezed Mabel’s muscles tightly around her brother’s cock, practically sucking him in with how tight she was. Blood was smeared everywhere at this point, and it continued to steadily leak out from around Dipper’s prick as Bill worked his muscles like he actually knew what he was doing. Hopefully that would be enough to get him moving this thing along, he was eager to enact the second part of his revenge plan as fast as possible.

“I, I… Ha-haate you,” Dipper groaned through the motions he made with his hips. His cock was easily sucked up all the way in with both of their efforts combined. While Dipper hoped that would speed things along he was much more occupied with the amazing feeling around his dick. So much slickness combined with all that heat and friction had gasps and grunts leaving him over and over again. He shifted his hands to get better leverage against the bed while he thrust his hips back and forth into his sister. “Almost, Mabel, I’m g-gonna-” Dipper cut his own words off with a loud gasp before he pushed home a few thrusts as deep as he could. He slammed his hips forward and buried himself as deep as he could while his orgasm took over and sent him into euphoria for just a moment. Shakey whimpers rang into the air while he spurted his seed into Bill, and just like that he was collapsed against his sister’s body and panting for air while his legs trembled.

As Dipper started to actually work his hips, Bill didn’t bother to hide his pleased sounds, groaning and moaning out his pleasure as he rocked his hips against the boy above him. It didn’t take long for Dipper to finish, not that Bill had expected it to, and the second he felt that hot load filling him up, he cried out in a way that was utterly obscene. It didn’t have as good of a throbbing energy effect as it did when he was in his own body, but there was no denying just how good it felt to have it inside of him regardless.

It took him a moment to completely come to his senses, but he never released his hold on Dipper, keeping him close even as the kid collapsed on top of him. He turned his head toward the boy’s ear and huffed against it, tongue snaking out to just barely graze along the shell before he was nipping at his earlobe and speaking in a soft whisper, “kiss me, Pine Tree, like you mean it.”

Whatever pleasure that got Dipper through it all was gone, and in place of it there was a pit in his stomach. He could only hope that when Mabel woke up in her own bed that she would come to some conclusion that wasn’t the same as what had actually happened. A whimper worked past his lips through his panting while his sister’s tongue made contact with his ear. Just hearing Bill had his shoulders scrunching up tight, but after how far he’d come he knew he just needed to finish things off and Bill would be done.

Dipper turned his head and searched over his sister’s face for a moment. His lower lip trembled and he bit down on it for a moment. He didn’t want to put his mouth on her, not after all he’d done already, but he leaned in to close the gap. With his mouth open and his eyes shut he pressed his lips against Bill’s and tried to think of how Bill had kissed him before when he was in Stan’s body. The thought alone was enough to make him grab onto Bill tight, but he didn’t have much other experience to go off of. He tilted his head and pushed his tongue forward to really get into it. It was the last thing he had to do, he could give it his all and be done.

Bill indulged in the kiss for a few seconds, lamenting the braces he had to deal with once more as he licked at Dipper’s tongue and sucked it into his mouth. It was just about time to put his punishment into phase two however, and as sad as he was to abandon such a prime body for pleasure, he knew it would all be worth it once he saw Dipper’s reaction. With a last soft groan against his lips, Bill relinquished his hold on Mabel and let her body go momentarily still.

When she came to, Mabel was confused and sleepy, she almost thought that perhaps she was still in some kind of weird dream. It took her a moment to realize just how weird her body felt, and even longer to fully comprehend the fact that she had an actual person on top of her shoving a tongue into her mouth. Once she regained full control of her limbs, she started shrieking into Dipper’s mouth, slapping at him and trying to shove him off. With his face so close to hers she couldn’t even tell right away that it was her brother who was doing this, but the perpetrator wasn’t even her biggest issue in her sudden state of distress, it was the fact that _someone_ was buried inside of her, and the fact that she had no recollection whatsoever of losing her virginity to whoever was on top of her right then.

Dipper tried his best to swallow down the disgust he felt while he continued to kiss the demon inhabiting his sister’s body. Soft sounds escaped him urgently as he hoped to rush things along. He worked his tongue around Bill’s while relying on his recollection of the previous unpleasant kisses they’d shared, but before he could even really figure out if he was doing it right Bill was suddenly screaming at him. Dipper immediately pulled back only to see that the look on Bill’s face wasn’t Bill’s, but rather Mabel’s.

Dipper’s heart raced while he stared at his sister. He should stop her from screaming but how could he do that without making things look worse? “N-No, no no no Mabel please it’s not what it looks like!” Dipper blurted out. He didn’t know how he could even get her to believe that. He was on top of her with his prick buried inside her and he’d been kissing her, and if that wasn’t enough there was blood everywhere. Dipper’s mouth hung open and he tried to think of what to say or do, but all he could manage was to pull away from her. His soft cock slipped right out but instead of scooting back he slid his hands to cup her face. “Please, Mabel, listen to me I can explain I really can, you just have to stop screaming!”

As soon as Dipper pulled back, Mabel felt her heart absolutely sink into her stomach. Her eyes welled up with tears and she shook her head, thankfully stopping her screaming in her shock. “N-no, Dipper, th-that can’t be you! That’s not… not okay!” She had expected literally anyone else, Gideon or some random kid she’d wronged, but her own twin? Her bottom lip trembled and she kicked out at her brother, slapping his hands away from her face so she could sit up.

Unfortunately sitting up came with its consequences, Mabel immediately remembered that she had been on her period as she felt something gushing out of her, though a quick look down confirmed that only some of what had just dripped out had been blood. The tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks as she looked from the pinkish mixture of blood and cum, up to Dipper, and her voice was so quiet that it could barely be heard, too afraid she might sob if she raised it above a broken whisper. “You didn’t—“

Just seeing the look on his sister’s face had Dipper’s chest tightening. His own vision blurred as he realized that one of the few people he could still trust was no longer going to trust him, and for what? Because Bill was mad at Dipper for being assaulted? His mouth opened and closed while he tried to think of what to say. Nothing came to mind before Mabel started swatting his hands away. Clearly she wanted away from him and that thought alone sent tears streaking down Dipper’s cheeks. His mouth hung open when Mabel looked down to stare at the mix of fluids that gushed out of her. His eyes traveled from the liquid to his sister’s face to see that horror on her features.

“No, no Mabel it wasn’t me- I mean it was but it wasn’t you, please you have to listen to me Mabel I’ll tell you everything I promise!” Everything was closing in around him and it felt so hard to breathe. His sister was hurt and believed that it was all Dipper’s fault. That he would do that to her. A hiccup bubbled up and escaped him. It couldn’t happen. Mabel couldn’t leave him. She was one of the only people that he could still trust and he needed her so badly. “Mabel it was Bill, you have to believe me!”

Everything Dipper was saying only left Mabel’s chest growing tighter and tighter, until it was heaving with the sobs that she could no longer keep inside. “I don’t want to hear it, Dipper!” she shouted suddenly, hands wiping at her eyes as her crying forced her voice to shake and distort. “I don’t care what excuse you have for this! Th-this is… y-you can’t just expect me to _believe_ that!” She was such a mess right then and she knew she must have looked it, she was always so careful about how she looked around people and to know that she was this filthy in front of _anyone_ was enough to have her hiding her face in her hands.

Dipper didn’t have to stop talking to hear the sobs leaving his sister. Even if he didn’t hear them he could _see_ the way her shoulders jerked. Her shout cut clear through the room. Dipper flinched back and watched her cautiously. He wanted to hug her. He needed to hug her and let her know things would be okay, but she wanted nothing to do with him. “But… But you can believe I would do that? Seriously Mabel?!” Dipper was angry. He was so furious with Bill, but Mabel wouldn’t know his anger was directed toward the demon who’d conveniently ditched the situation.

And then Mabel was hit with a sudden thought. Her expression somehow managed to drop even more and she pressed her legs together as she pulled her nightgown down to cover as much of herself as possible as her terrified gaze settled on Dipper’s face. She was almost too scared to even speak the words that were on her mind, and her lips trembled as she forced her voice past them. “Dipper, what if you got me pregnant?”

With blood still smeared all over his face Dipper wiped his tears while looking away from his sister in silence. Maybe he just needed to come clean. Maybe he needed to tell her everything that had happened. His eyes darted to her in time to catch that look. Seeing her terrified of him _hurt_. Dipper sniffed and cleared his throat. He had to try something. He opened his mouth, but instead of speaking he listened to Mabel mention something Dipper hadn’t even considered. He was speechless. Truly and utterly speechless. It was a valid question. What if Mabel did get pregnant? Small hands clutched fistfuls of sheets and nothing came to mind. “I don’t-” He paused, “That can’t, I mean, h-how would we even? No, no no no no that’s not possible.”

Mabel couldn’t even bring herself to be bothered by Dipper raising his voice, she was far too preoccupied thinking about how she could ever live it down if she actually got pregnant with her brother. She looked at him for a moment longer, before realizing that she was about to throw up if she had to be around him for even a second more. Whether or not he was telling the truth about things, she was far too gone in her horrible fantasy to even consider his words carefully.

“I… I’ve gotta go to the bathroom,” she said finally, her face pale and eyes wide. Mabel clutched her stomach as she slid off of Dipper’s bed, only to have to quickly catch herself against it when her legs threatened to give out from how badly they were shaking. Once she was sure she could properly stand, she didn’t even offer Dipper a final glance before stumbling out of the room and slamming the bathroom door shut behind her as she managed to make her way inside. The fact that she had to immediately kneel over the toilet and vomit was terrifying enough to have her almost completely convinced that she must already be pregnant, throwing up was a thing that health class said pregnancy caused, right?

Mabel couldn’t even say anything. That hurt more than when she had been saying anything at all. All Dipper could do was hope that she would take a moment to breathe. That’s all she needed to do. She just needed to breathe and sit down and let Dipper explain. She wasn’t doing that, though. Instead she told him she was going to the bathroom without even looking at him. Dipper’s eyes followed his sister out of the room. He wanted to follow her, but then what? His shoulders heaved with a sob. “I hate you s-so much,” Dipper breathed through his tears.

Dipper stumbled out of the bed and over to the mirror. Blood was caked onto his face and his lower half. There was nothing about how he looked that wasn’t incriminating. He had to go. He couldn’t stay anymore. First Soos had been hurt, then Stan, and finally Mabel. There wasn’t a single soul in the shack that hadn’t been harmed because of Dipper’s involvement with Bill. Dipper hurried to closet to grab his backpack. He started shoving things in without care for how they were arranged. He only needed the necessities, after all. He would be back. He’d find a way to get rid of Bill somehow and then he could come home. If he couldn’t get rid of him then he’d keep him away from the people he cared about. Maybe Mabel would even listen to him by the time he returned.

After a few rounds of puking into the toilet, Mabel finally felt good enough to move to the sink and wash her face off. She stared at herself for a good long while before realizing that she was still dripping blood and other fluids she didn’t care to think about down her thighs. Maybe after a shower she would feel okay enough to actually sit down with Dipper and talk to him.

With the water turned up as hot as she could handle, Mabel pulled off her stained nightgown and climbed inside, quickly washing the fluid from between her legs so she wouldn’t have to think about it anymore. Her crying finally stopped once she was clean, and she found herself thinking about Dipper’s words a little more critically, maybe he was telling the truth, he mentioned something about Bill, right? She shouldn’t have run off like she did, but she was just so scared and shocked to find him between her legs like that. After she’d turned off the water, she dried herself off and grabbed a pair of panties from the laundry bin, along with a fresh pad. While she wasn’t entirely thrilled about having to put on something she’d worn before, it was better than potentially leaving a trail of blood back to the room.

She kept the towel tight around herself and brought the ruined nightgown with her so she could hide it until she could find a time to wash it away from Stan’s things, and she headed back into the bedroom. She could put on a fresh nightgown and crawl into bed and then she could talk to Dipper with a clear head, even if the thought of pregnancy was still prodding at the back of her mind. When she reached their shared room, however, she found her brother completely gone. 

Mabel swallowed, clutching the towel a little tighter to herself as she shuffled over to her drawers and tugged a fresh sleep shirt over her head. The room was so quiet and the smell of blood clung to the air like something rotten, but she crawled into bed just the same. Her gaze fell on the filthy bed across from her and she felt her eyes welling up with fresh tears as she imagined what might have gone on over there just a while ago. Surely Dipper had just gone downstairs for something and would be back soon, then they could talk and sort things out and Mabel could be there for him and he would be there for her. It was a nice thought, one that helped lull her to sleep.

When she woke in the morning, he was still gone.


End file.
